Against the Dark
by SqwishyTofu
Summary: The Giant War is over, Gaea has been defeated by seven heroes. The war is over, but an unimaginable evil rises in power. A broken hero must save Olympus, even when the Gods have forsaken him. Can he save the world once more?
1. The Destroyer

**Percy I**

**I am not Rick Riordan, I do not own PJO or Heroes of Olympus.**

**This is my first ever story, hope you enjoy :D**

My shaking hands were covered with Derrick's blood. Which kind of makes sense, with what happened only minutes ago. I realized that i has his bloody head in my hands a minute ago. When I realized his disgusting, pale head was in my hand, leaking blood all over my blue Converse. I dropped it. I felt really sick, and was almost then I remembered that he deserved it, he killed _her_. My anger did not subside, it just grew even more. I gave him an easy ticket to Hades, but maybe I can talk to Hades about a punishment for him.

I looked up from my hands and saw my two favorite cousins, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. Nico's pale and gaunt face quickly changed from shock into anger. But not at me, thankfully, I wouldn't think I can handle finding his undead soldiers. Ever since we defeated Gaea's forces last month, all of the seven; and Nico became even more powerful.

His pitch black hair grew even longer, just reaching his shoulders. He was still pale as usual, but at least he managed to gain back some weight and then some after returning to Camp Half-Blood. Unfortunately little Nico was not so little anymore. He grew about three inches, turning from 5'7" to 5'10". His shoulders were broader, and i could tell his arms were stronger. Like me, we were muscular, but not was a little bit more social than he was before. His aviator jacket was destroyed in the war, but he replaced it with a black hoodie. The air chilled around him and shadows clung to him. On his hip, in a pitch black sheathe, was his Stygian Iron Sword. I could see his skull ring on his left hand, seeing how he was gripping his sword.

If you looked closely, all of us had an aura like the Hunters of Artemis. Speaking about the Hunters, there was Thalia. She was still shocked, with her electric blue eyes were opened really wide. If I wasn't so angry, I would be laughing. Her mouth dropped to the floor, unconsciously catching flies.

My cousin was the ex-Lieutenant of the Hunters. Yeah, she's no longer a part of the group, because she left for a guy. Unbelievable, right? Who's the lucky guy? Well take a guess and you might get it right. She wore her famous _Death to Barbie _shirt. It looked a little weird seeing Thals, without a silver tiara. But hey she's my cousin. Her black hair grew longer, becoming less spikey. Her left hand has holding Nico's. Ever since Nico, confessed that he did like me in the past, he said that he now liked someone else. Now I know obviously. Thalia's mouth was still open, and there was this fly just so close to her.

But anyways, it wasn't the time to start making jokes. Not with a decapitated body on the ground next to me. Derrick's head was still pumping out blood. I'm not going to describe it for the ladies, but it was gross. But he deserved it. Because about some meters away, was where Annabeth's body was. My rage was building, but nothing could bring her back.

_Flashback_

_It was a month after the end of the Giant War, and I was hoping to talk to Annabeth. All I had was her and my best friends. Two months before, my mom and Paul, my step-dad died, because when we were fighting at Greece, Gaia sent some monsters to kill them. I never got to say good bye. Now here I was staying at my cabin, because I have no home left _

_After taking a shower, I walked to the Athena Cabin, where Annabeth stays, obviously. I knocked on the door and Malcolm answered it. "Hey Perce, Annabeth isn't here, I think she went to the lake." He was pretty cheerful, but I saw a look of worry in his gray eyes. But I didn't say anything about it and just thanked him._

_I walked to the lake, taking in the smell of strawberries and passed the various cabins. When I was near the lake, that was when I heard the screams, and what I saw made my blood boil._

_It was Annabeth and Derrick Boar. Well, you can tell by his name, that Derrick is a son of Ares. He arrived here at Camp about two weeks ago. He had oily black hair. Which I can tell he puts too much gel. He was built like a bear, and I don't mean teddy bears. He was muscular and huge. I heard how most of the girls were disgusted at how veiny he was, but I don't really care. Sure, I'm not the tallest guy, and I was 6'2". He was easily taller than me, probably around 6'6"._

_He tries to beat me, when I'm helping the other campers with using a sword. But he never was able to beat me. Derrick was pretty popular in his own cabin, except Clarisse. He was constantly followed by a group of fans. But somehow his group of followers, became even larger. They talked about how he was the best warrior in the Camp, but he never even killed a monster._

_But that ass was with Annabeth, but I could see she didn't want to be there. I saw some sort of chains, tying her arms. Derrick was using his bronze sword to remove her clothes, with a lustful look in his eyes._

_That was when I struck, and believe me I don't know what happened exactly. I roared, charging at him. But unfortunately that was the dumbest thing I have ever done. His sword was pointed at her the whole time, and when I charged out, he got scared. His sword was unconsciously impaled into Annabeth stomach and she fell._

_Tears filled, blocking my vision. My bronze sword was in my hand instinctively and it was pointed at Derrick's throat. His face was pale, seeing Riptide at his throat. I could see the fear in his brown eyes. "WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" He shiver like the coward he was, just like his dad._

_The lake was churning due to my anger, the waves roaring in my ears. I stabbed him through his throat, then swiftly I pulled out my blade. I watched in satisfaction as I saw him fall to his knees, choking on his blood. I stuck Riptide's point into the ground. That was when the rage took control of me._

_With my left hand gripping his oily hair, and my right on his quavering neck I pulled. I heard a large ripping sounding like Velcro. Somehow I found that strength that broke off the horn of the Minotaur. But in this case Derrick's neck was the Minotaur while his head was the horn. His wrenched head was torn off the stump. Blood still shooting out from his neck. His lifeless body collapsed, with blood oozing out from the stump. I was still holding on to it, when Thalia and Nico came out of trees. I heard Thalia say, "Hey Kelp Head, you better not be…" That was when both of them saw the scene at the lake. Derrick's head fell out of my hands hitting the ground._

_I remembered Annabeth, hoping she would still be alive. I ran towards her body, and I cupped her cheek with my left hand turning her face towards me. I prayed to all the Olympians hoping,she would be alright. But the fates hate me, because I always had terrible luck. Her lifeless gray eyes looking at me. I could not control my tears as they streamed, some splattered on the ground. I collapsed to my knees, cradling her head in my arms. Her body was so cold, the warmth that i used to love being in was girl I loved and my family were gone. Minutes passed, whenI was enveloped by warmth as Thalia and even Nico hugged me, with tears in their eyes._

_How could the fates be so cruel?_

**That's it for Chapter 1, how did I do?**_  
_


	2. Alaska

**I'm not Rick Riordan, I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus**

Third Person II

Two Days Later

Percy Jackson was now standing in the throne room of Olympus, before all fourteen Olympians. His once vibrant sea-green eyes, have dulled to a dark green. All happiness that were easily seen on his face, were gone. The hero of Olympus, was a shell of what he used to be.

Many campers at the Camp Half-Blood are afraid of him, shunning him thinking he was a monster. Not many knew the true events of what happened on the lake, except Percy. Derrick's supporters had fabricated a story where Percy killed Derrick and Annabeth after finding them sitting near the lake. Unfortunately the campers believed these liars, and the son of Poseidon stayed in his cabin. Only his closest friends and all of Camp Jupiter remained faithful of him. They all knew that Percy would not kill someone in cold blood, and he would never kill the girl he loved.

After hearing of his son's death, Ares flashed down to Camp Half-Blood wanting to bring up Percy to Olympus for revenge. The war god kicked down the door of the Poseidon Cabin, with his massive broadsword in hand. Percy was not in the cabin, or anywhere in Camp. Ares was angry, that he could not find the "punk" that killed his son. But that "punk" was on an elevator in the Empire State Building heading to Olympus.

The many inhabitants of Olympus stared at the hero, as he walked directly to the throne room. All of them, being minor gods and nature spirits, knew the truth of what happened. The crowds bowed their heads in respect, knowing how much Percy had lost. His melancholy had an almost physical effect on people.

Percy had stopped before the giant door of the throne room remembering events that happened here. After what seemed like ten minutes, he walked into the room. He was a bit surprised that the Olympians were all there, sitting in there thrones. After bowing to all the Olympians individually, which raised quite a few eyebrows, as he was constantly trying to annoy the gods. Most of the gods have come to respect the hero, and some had tears in their eyes.

Poseidon, god of the sea, was one of those gods. Percy truly looked like his father with his sea green eyes, black hair, and tanned skin. For the first time, since Percy has seen him, Poseidon was being formal. He dressed in all black suit with a sea green tie, instead of his usual Tommy Bahama clothes. He lost the woman he loved as well. To his eyes, Sally Jackson was a queen among women. The god knew that her fiancé, Paul, was a respectable man that made her happy. When he heard that both of them died, his heart shattered. The oceans of the world were never calm ever since that day. His heart was destroyed even more when he saw the girl his son loved was killed before his eyes. Like Percy, his vibrant eyes dulled. His melancholy filled the room, as he tightly gripped his trident trying not to cry. He was being comforted by three goddess and they all had cried before Percy had entered.

What surprised him the most was that Athena was comforting his father. The proud war goddess was _hugging _Poseidon. Her gray calculating eyes were dull and bloodshot. Ever since Percy dated her daughter, Athena did not approve of the relationship, of her favorite child with a sea spawn. She wanted to make Percy's life to be a living hell. Athena thought of Percy as an arrogant fool before, when he did not choose the gift of immortality. But over time, Athena became impress by Percy's humbleness and his courage. He helped return her statue, and protected Annabeth when they were stuck in Tartarus. Athena was grieving over her daughter's death, but she was not as devastated as Percy.

The two other goddesses were Hestia and Aphrodite. Percy was not sure why the goddess of love was crying so much. He thought she was sad, because her favorite couple was gone. That thought made Percy a little annoyed. But that annoyance was gone when he saw Hestia. Ever since Sally died, Hestia became a mother figure to Percy, who needed love and care. He gave a small smile to the fiery eyed goddess, who returned it.

Percy stopped at the throne of Zeus, the king of gods looked down at him. Percy bowed to the king, and looked up. The god's face was unreadable, neither angry nor happy. When Percy stood back up, Zeus was about to begin his talk.

At that moment, Ares flashed back in the throne room sitting on his horrific throne made of human skin. He was about to talk to his father about sending a team to locate the missing coward, before noticing Percy was standing from of Zeus. Ares, in a fit of rage, brought out his sword, and charged the demigod. His battle cry was stopped a second after being started. He was pushed back into his throne, toppling it by a torrent of freezing sea water. When Ares, got back up, his mouth was filled seaweed. He spat it much to the amusement of the other Olympians struggled to stifle their laughter. Except Apollo and Hermes failed, their loud guffaws filling the throne room. That set everybody off, except Percy, Zeus, and Poseidon. When the laughter stopped, Zeus spoke.

"Perseus Jackson you have committed a murder against another demigod. Even though you are a hero of Olympus, you cannot go killing others. What do you have to say for yourself?"

His voice rumbled like distant thunder, low but clear enough for everyone to hear. Some would notice that Zeus gripped his master bolt tighter in his grip. The king god stared down at the demigod, who did the same thing. After a minute of intense staring, Percy broke the silence.

"My family is dead. Annabeth is gone. My friends think I'm a monster. I really have no reason to live anymore. Just go ahead and kill me."

The council was in shocked silence, and Zeus spoke again.

"If it is truly what you want, we will…"

"NO!" roared the mighty sea god. He would not lose his son.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MY SON! HE SAVED OLYMPUS TWICE! HOW DARE YOU THINK ABOUT KILLING MY SON?!"

"IF NOT DEATH," great Zeus was angry now, "HE SHALL BE BANISHED TO ALASKA! TAKE YOUR PICK."

Deathly silence filled the throne room. Percy looked at his father, giving his father a small smile.

"Banishment," the hero said quietly.

Zeus threw a weaker bolt, at where Percy was standing, which exploded in a brilliant light. When the flash subside, he was gone. But before he left, Percy and Poseidon had a quick mental conversation.

Somewhere in the Alaskan Wilderness

Percy landed on ground, back first so he was looking up at the sky. The stars were beautiful up here, where light did not block out them. I felt a lone tear travel down my face, as I remembered the friends who I left. There was Thalia and Nico, the two lovebirds who were his cousins. Then there were the Stoll brothers, who pranked Derrick's followers, knowing Percy was not a monster. Then there was Clarisse who even defended him, when some Hebe camper was calling him out. Then Katie Gardner and Lou Ellen helped him. Will Solace helped heal a cut when a camper threw a javelin grazing Percy's arm. How could he forget Leo? He built all these cool tools that helped him, and Leo's optimism lighten Percy's mood. Rachel wasn't there at camp, but he knew she would have help him. Jason and Piper were at Camp Jupiter. Finally there was Chiron, who was a father figure to Percy. Chiron knew that his pupil would not go killing others unless he had a good reason.

_Now is no time to think about the past. Remember what dad said. "There will be a house nearby where you will be sent. Find that house, there will be a person who will help you."_

Percy got up and started walking. He did not know where he was going, because he always just go with the flow. After tripped over various roots, cursing, and admiring the wild, Percy found the house.

The house was beautiful, it looked like a cabin made primarily of stone bricks and wood. It was about maybe three stories high. The house was a millionaire's dream cabin. Next to the house looked like a greenhouse. But its location was what drew his breath. It was situated close to the forest, and a beautiful lake, bigger than the one at Camp. The moon shined brilliantly illuminating the water.

Hesitantly, Percy walked to the door and knocked. Soon the door was opened revealing a guy around his own age. He was even Percy's height that was really creepy. Percy could tell the guy was Asian. Except he had some un-Asian features, not trying to be racist. His hair wasn't black like most people, it was a dark brown. His hair had some white/gray hair, which kind of made Percy wonder what the boy stressed over. But once the light shone on him, his hair turned reddish. He did not have almonds eyes, is eyes were pretty big. It kind of made him looked like a puppy. But what was really different was the color of his eyes. His eyes were a warm brown, but the rim was a sea-green, kind of making the guy's eyes look like an eclipse.

"Can I help you?"

Percy was a little reluctant, because he didn't know if this puppy eye guy was a demigod.

"My dad told me you could help."

His eyes widened and said, "You're a demigod? "Well that was a relief, he was a demigod. But somehow Percy knew he could be trusted.

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I offered my hand.

His eyes got even wider, Percy thought his eyes were going to fall out. But he surprised Percy, the guy gave him a hug!

Percy pushed him back thinking the boy was really crazy. Puppy Eyes then apologized.

"I'm sorry, but I never thought I would have a brother. I'm Bobby."

_Brother?!_

**That concludes Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Some People Need To Lose Weight

**As usual, I'm not Riordan, so I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus**

**Percy III**

_Five months later_

The snow muffled my footsteps, as I chased my prey. The bright sun, in the bright blue sky, was glaring down at me. Judging by how short my shadow was, it was near noon. I was standing on a small hill, when I put my left hand up, to cover my eyes from the light. As I saw was I was looking at on the ground fiver meters away. Small hoof prints were in the snow, leading me to where it was. My breath creating a small cloud of steam. I had to make sure not to step on any tree branch, because if I did, the prey would know it was being hunted. A blue metallic long bow was in my left hand, as I reached into my quiver and pulled out an arrow. My blue fletched arrow was loosely notched with my right hand.

Yes, you must be very surprised. What is Percy Jackson doing with a bow? He is the worst archer on the face of the Earth. He couldn't shoot for if his life depended on it, except the event with Geryon. Even Chiron and the Apollo campers have given up on helping him.

_Flashback_

_Bobby was a pretty cool brother, he was a fun guy. I mean seriously he was just playing Injustice: Gods Among Us, before I knocked on the door. When I walked in, that was the first thing I noticed. The living room had a stone floor, with the occasional purple rug. There was a giant Sony TV, with Injustice on paused. First, I needed a room. Which means I got the Blue Room. Blue Room? Yeah I know, so original, but hey it's still blue. _

_Apparently the bed rooms are color-coded, which means all the rooms were just one color. So after claiming the room, we walked back into the living room, with the giant TV. Bobby asked me if I was hungry, which made my stomach answer for me. He told me to make myself at home, and grab an Xbox controller. So after popping something in the microwave, we decided to play. It was kind of ironic when both of us chose Aquaman. I still think Aquaman is the best superhero, because he kind of is like me. So after various games, and eating the pizza from the microwave. Get this, for the first time, left over was just as good as new ones. It looked like a normal Whirlpool microwave. Apparently, was it was an experiment of Bobby's. It could turn the microwaved food, into the state it was before it was frozen. Or something like that. So, instead of limp pizza, it tasted like it came from the oven._

_So anyways, let me tell you about how I learned how to use a bow. It was during the first month of banishment, during lunch. It was amazing how much he could eat and how well he could cook. I could eat a lot, but Bobby made me look like I was starving myself. That was how much he ate, seriously. I was devouring my reindeer steak, when Bobby looked up at ma, asked if I knew how to use a bow. Of course, I told him I couldn't hit anything in the direction I faced. _

_When we were done eating and washing the dishes, Bobby told me that were heading to the gym. I didn't know what to expect. Was there a LA fitness or a 24 fitness gym nearby? That was when he led to a door near the pantry. When he opened it, it was a small room with stairs leading downstairs. That was when I first entered the gym. IT was dark, but that quickly changed when Bobby tuned on the lights. My eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness._

_It doesn't seem like it, but my brother was Rambo in disguise. Looks like I found out why he didn't get fat. It wasn't only high metabolism. He had a gym underground his house. The gym was no ordinary one, with some weights and treadmills. This was more like something the Spartans would love working out in. The gym was huge, I mean there was an Olympic sized swimming pool and an archery range, and there was still much more. The gym was mostly purple, blue, and gray. If you hadn't figure out, those were my brother's favorite colors. He said he would have put some black in there as well, but he was too lazy. He was walking ahead of me, towards the farthest wall. There were dummies, lie at Camp, except these were metal, and looked like automatons. That made me tense up a little. We walked pass an area with a padded floor and Everlast punching backs. That was when we stopped at the wall. My eyes opened wide at what I was looking at. It was a really, large armory wall. _

_I swear Bobby could supply both Camps and even the Amazons with weapons, and still have much more. There were swords, axes, spears, and even maces. Then I noticed a random chainsaw there was well. On a separate part of the wall, was where the ranged weapons were. It was kind of weird seeing a guy who was probably nineteen, with a wall of guns and rocket launchers next to the bows. All the weapons came in various colors and metals. I saw some weapons made mortal steel, good ole' Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, even Stygian iron. I noticed some weapons were made of a silver colored metal, which was most likely silver. Go figure, I know Seaweed Brain for the win. That was when I stopped walking, and Bobby turned around wondering what was wrong._

_Seaweed Brain. Sigh, that nickname brings back too much pain. I was able to keep my mind from flashing back to that day. I remembered Leo's advice at camp, try to think quickly so it wouldn't linger on the sad thoughts. So I shrugged it off, and walled up to wall. I saw the blue bow, the one I am currently using, and picked up a quiver of blue arrows. I looked back at Bobby, who just shrugged towards the archery range. _

_I just sighed, knowing how much of an idiot I'm going to look like. I stood about 50 meters away from a target, and got ready to fire. I gripped the arrow with my index finger and thumb, and felt the familiar tension in my arms. As I brought my bow up, which was wobbling, Bobby came up to me, telling my form was incorrect. He told me the end of the arrow should be between the index and the middle finger, and all of the strength should come from the back, kind of like pushing your shoulder blades together. His exact words. He helped me correct my posture, saying that I should focus more of my weight on my dominant leg, instead of the back one. _

_I let my arrow go… and it hit bull's-eye. Yes!_

_So after weeks hunting and practicing hunting and survival, I was sent to hunt for food._

Present time

The bull moose was nibbling on the leaves of a tree. Being stationed in a bush on higher ground was the perfect vantage point. I raised my bow, pulling back on the string. Feeling my muscles tighten in my back. I took a breath, watching the steam come out of my mouth. I fired, feeling the familiar twang of the bowstring propelling the arrow.

The moose collapsed, dead as soon as it hit the ground. My arrow impaled his heart. I smiled at my little victory, and walked to it. Blood was flowing from its wound, forming a puddle. The blood was quickly absorbed by the snow. The moose was a big one, and skinning it was going to be a pain in the _podex_. Then there was the fact I had to drag it back to the house.

But my body automatically tensed up, as I scanned my surroundings. I could feel like something was going to happen, i learned to trust my instincts. After all they kept me alive, all this time.

Quickly, I spun my bow which then turned into a blue and silver ring, on my middle finger. I reached into my pocket, grabbing Riptide, and uncapped it. The familiar three foot long blade casting a bronze light in the forest.

Then, I turned around quickly sensing the shadows moving. Narrowing my eyes, I prepared for whatever monster was in these shadows.

All of a sudden, two familiar people came out of the shadow crashing in to me. That knocked the wind out of me, and it became worse. When I got pushed, I tripped over a rock and fell. The two then fell on me.

Yes, I know, ouch.

Laying on the snow, I looked up. I was greeted by electric blue eyes and dark eyes with a manic look, both of their faces were smiling mischievously.

Thalia and Nico were in Alaska.

And they seriously, need to lose some weight, I can't breathe.

**That is the end of Chapter 3, Chapter 4 is when the fun starts.**


	4. Kataklysmos

**As usual, I'm not Riordan, so I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus**

**Bobby IV**

The lake always help me deal with my troubles. Just watching the clear water and breathing in the fresh Alaskan air does wonders. I sat on the ground, with my feet in the cold water, being stressed out with problems I've been facing. Usually, just touching water helps me deal with these problems. But, it seems like today the water was losing its touch. Ever since Percy told me about what that son of Ares did, and how Ares was planning revenge, I started feeling that inner rage I haven't felt in years.

_Ares, that murdering monster._

My hand was clenched around my purple IPod Nano, and I unconsciously pressed the play button. In my hand now, was a silver trident, my trusty weapon, _Kataklysmos_. Cataclysm was a beautiful weapon, if I do say so myself. Besides, we've been through a lot of things together, and I can't imagine a better weapon.

It was a weapon made out of metal, virtually unknown to land-dwellers. Only the Atlanteans knew of this metal and made it their own, calling it Atlantean Silver. I know extremely original. The staff was covered in a purple grip, and the blades gleamed wickedly. This trident was different from Dad's, because of the way it is used. Dad and Triton both use their trident as a weapon that shoots out energy, not to actually use it for melee combat. Mine on the other hand, was created only for killing by its blades.

The two outside prongs, were about a foot and a half, razor sharp and serrated. This allowed me to be able to use the trident as a staff, not only a stabbing weapon. That kind of made my fighting style more fluid. And yes I know I just made a pun, it was unintended. The middle prong was thicker and a little longer that the outside ones. It was also serrated, with its name engraved there. Cataclysm. In literal Greek, it means to wash down. But I liked its implied definition, better. A powerful earthquake and flood that could mark the end of the world. I know that sounded evil, but you had to admit it sounded badass.

I sighed, and my trident disappeared into my IPod. As you can guess, my weapon is enchanted. There was a similar enchantment that Percy had for Riptide, the one where you can lose it. But, here was the cool part. Most people will think my IPod turns into my trident, and vice versa. It doesn't. Think of the iPod as a convenient sheathe for my trident that should be pretty simple explanation. Also, there is a really convenient enchantment, that I would cause so much accidents if I didn't have it. If I need my trident or I was angry enough, I could summon my trident by pressing the play button. If not, then when I press play, it just plays music. The same with returning the trident back. All I had to do, was mentally say Cataclysm/Kataklysmos return, and POOF! It was gone.

I stared back at the water, when the flashbacks came.

_March 15, 1932_

_I was lying in bed, in the barracks. I couldn't sleep and all I could do was just stare at the ceiling._

_That was one of the lieutenants, Alexandros Garcia, or just plain Alex, burst in the room, yelling at everyone to get up. Alex was from Venezuela, and one of the older soldiers, being seventeen. He had the typical tan complexion and dark hair. His pale green eyes, from his mom, always had a mischievous glint. If I didn't know better I would've mistaken him for a son of Hermes. But I know his mom, she was Lady Thetis, the mother of Achilles. But, boy he was loud._

_I was already awake, so I wasn't annoyed. On any other day, he would be pin on the wall by my trident. That thought made me smirk, as I got out of bed._

_When I got dressed, Alex came up to me and said, "Hey Commander, your father wants you at the palace." I gritted my teeth._

_ When I got near the doorway, all the soldiers saluted me with "Good Morning, Commander," which I had to admit, was pretty annoying. Commander made me sound like some old, grumpy guy that just yells and force people to do pushups. _

_But I sighed, because that was my rank. Seriously, no matter how many times I've reminded them to just call me Bobby, they seem to forget. Other thing that annoyed me was using my full name. Now that was annoying, because I hated it and I thought it was a ridiculous name in the first place. Bellerophon. Eww. First of all, it's too long of a name. Second, I'm Asian why do I have a really Greek name. It's sad because I don't even know what my last name is. _

_Bellerophon was one of the first heroes. I know Bellerophon was of my ancient brothers who killed the Chimera on Pegasus, and then killed some Amazon. But then he became super arrogant, and tried to fly to Mount Olympus. Stories then said Zeus sent a bug to annoy Pegasus, which made Bellerophon fall down to earth, where he survived. But somehow he got blinded after he landed, and so become shunned by all. That's depressing, and all this time I wondered why I was named after an arrogant guy with a crappy life._

_After, changing into my clothes, guess what color, I walked outside, where I was greeted by a group of sharks. Did I mention we were underwater, just a five minute walk to my dad's castle? I'm pretty sure I did, but meh. So the barracks, where stationed in Atlantis, duh. Except these barracks was not for normal soldiers, it housed the Tidal Corps. I said that with pride, because I helped create the Corps and train them. _

_The Tidal Corps was basically, the elite "secret" army of Atlantis, and we did everything in our power to protect Atlantis, the sea, or my dad, Lord Poseidon. We numbered about fifty warriors. Our ranks were filled with demigods descended from the sea, from ages 15 on up. That's if they passed our rigorous exams, typical of an elite group. We were all granted an immortality similar to the Hunters of Artemis. So we could live for quite a while, except we were constantly on battle, fighting dangerous monsters. That was our job. So you must be wondering how elite of a group are we? We can crush Spartans easily, and I'm pretty sure one of the younger cadets can hold out on their own against Leonidas or even Agis. We could defeat even the Myrmidons, and our officers can handle Achilles. Not to brag, but we were the best._

_Living underwater made us more durable. Imagine how strong a person's body is if they can withstand the pressure of the depth. Then imagine living there for years that is the secret to our strength. It would take a whole of strength to even draw blood. It wasn't the River Styx, but it was close. We didn't have to worry about protecting one spot that once touched, we would die._

_I walked towards the palace, being greeted by civilians and guards. The palace was a beautiful place. Heck, all of Atlantis was beautiful. Buildings were made out of stone, and decorated with pearls and various other pretty things. Sorry, I don't really know what to say about gems and pearls, and what not. The palace was a sight that much was obvious. It rivaled Mount Olympus, never mind scratch that. The palace of Atlantis was better. It was made primarily of blue tinted stone bricks. The palace was adorned with pearls, silver, gold, and some more stuff. Whatever, don't judge me. I stopped at the giant door, guarded by guards, obviously. After recognizing me, they opened the doors and I walked into the throne room._

_I guess maybe I should describe the throne room. Well, it looked like an English castle, in a way. Near the walls, stood about a dozen suit of armor. Like everywhere in Atlantis the room was lit up magically. At the end, were three thrones, my father was sitting in the middle one, waiting for me._

_Luckily Lady Amphitrite and Triton weren't there. I wasn't exactly on good terms with them, because they hated the fact that Poseidon cheated with another mortal woman. I walked on the familiar blue rug, to my father. My father had unruly black hair and bright sea green eyes. Apparently, he want to grow out a beard. It wasn't something I was used to. But well dad, could do whatever he wants. He was tan, and well he looked like a typical fisher. Except, he was the god of the seas._

_I stopped in front of him, and bowed. I knew this annoyed him, because he wasn't keen on formalities. But today I noticed he was wearing armor, the metal was silver engraved with waves. I looked up, and Dad noticed question in my eyes._

_"Bobby, Zeus found out about the Corps."_

_My eyes widen in surprised._

_"How did he find out?"_

_"I don't know son, but I have a feeling it has to do with Ares."_

_My eyes narrowed. Of course he had to do something with this. He hated how his children were being bested by the Corps. He bragged that his kids were the best warriors, but got defeated by our younger cadets._

_"Father, what do we do now?"_

_"They request us to be at Olympus."_

_Dad lifted his trident, and the throne room was filled with a blinding green light._

_And with that we were flashed into Olympus. The Corps were observing their surroundings with wide eyes. All of them were not expecting to be teleported to Olympus, and many of them were still in their sleeping clothes._

_Twelve powerful beings looked down at us. I knew only two other gods, were friendly towards us at least. Apollo and Hermes, were probably the easiest gods to get along with. They were cool at least._

_That was when I notice Zeus glaring at me. I bowed to him, I mean he really is arrogant and he loves the bowing._

_"Lord Zeus…"_

_"SILENCE!"_

_The room was filled with so much tension. It seemed like it got darker than before. _

_"Poseidon, you dare raise an army?! Are you trying to attack Olympus?!"_

_"Peace bro…"_

_"BE QUIET! Ares bind this so called Tidal Corps!"_

_The war god grinned with evil pleasure, as he stood up from his throne and shrank to normal size. His face was as ugly as ever, brutally scarred, and still sporting that buzz cut. The fires in his eyes danced, as he snapped his fingers. Celestial bronze handcuffs appeared and chained each hero of the Corps in the room, including me. We weren't the only ones chained, my father was chained as well. Even the two gods I was friends with were trapped. The council sat with shocked silence. The chained gods struggled to break free, but it didn't work._

_That was when Zeus spoke up._

_"Ares, it is time to kill the traitors."_

_"NO!"_

_My father and I struggled in my chains, but we couldn't break free. Hermes and Apollo were in shock, and couldn't do anything._

_Ares grinned, raising his right hand. A large broadsword appeared in it. He casually walked, to our youngest soldier, Daniel Summers. Daniel glared at Ares in defiance, while Ares just smirked. He raised his sword, ready for the kill._

_"NO! STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"_

_These stupid chains can't be broken._

_"Traitors must be killed."_

_And with that, in one quick swipe, Daniel was beheaded._

_I roared in anger, as Ares continued killing all my soldiers. They weren't just soldiers. They were my brothers. One by one, they all died, until I was the only one left. I couldn't believe this was happening. Alex, Daniel, Jacob, Richard, and everyone were all dead. Tears blurred my vision, but I knew Ares had stopped at my, putting his sword a centimeter away from my neck. That was that idiot king decide to speak up again._

_"Wait Ares, He needs a special punishment, as he was the leader of this rabble."_

_Father was crying, Hermes was trying hard not to, and Apollo was shaking in anger. The other Olympians were looking at me in sympathy, except Dionysus. That drunk bastard was sleeping. I made eye contact with the beautiful silver eyes of Artemis, when I looked back at Zeus._

_"Bellerophon, as a traitor to Olympus, you shall be banished to Tartarus."_

_I looked down at the ground, my will crumbling. Zeus threw his master bolt. _

_I felt nothing._

_Tartarus_

_I was standing in the middle of nowhere, there was no sky here. The air was poisonous here, I could feel it burning away at my skin. There was no way out of this, and that when I lost hope. I heard something behind me, but I could care less. _

_Then I got hit, and it looks like I was knocked out. _

_When I woke up, I was hanging from my foot. I looked down as I saw I was situated over a large tank of boiling water. Water. I smiled, hoping these would be some dumb monsters. Except I have the worst luck. I turned around and saw a thing of nightmares. There were these ugly giants standing next to me. They seemed to be part dragon, because, well they have dragon legs. But that wasn't what scared me. Standing right in front of me was even taller than the giants._

_I couldn't tell if he had a physical body, but he was created from darkness and the stuff nightmares are made of. The dark guy kneeled down and looked at me. I shivered, cursing myself for being in this situation. The dark guy had no face, but his face was like a void, sucking in the light. That was when he spoke._

_"Young demigod, banished by Zeus, and forced to suffer because of his paranoia. I would feel sorry for you, but my children can finally have fun while you are tortured."_

_Cue more shivers, but I had to know._

_"Who are you?"_

_He stared at me, feeling my hope being drained away._

_"Tartarus."_

_My eyes opens wide, when he spoke again_

_"Pallas let go of the chain, time for the boy to know what pain feels like."_

_An ugly giant with red dragon legs, pretty sure that was Pallas, released that chain and I fell into the tank of boiling water._

_Pain. Agony. Drowning._

_I couldn't breathe in this stupid water. The water was boiling hot, and it would burn off my skin. But then the water would heal me and the vicious cycle continued. After what seemed like forever, I was pulled up, gasping for air, coughing up water._

_I was even out for five seconds, when I was dunked in again. The torture repeats itself._

_78 Earth Years Later; 780 Years in Tartarus_

_Agrios. Pallas. Pelorus. Thoon._

_There were more, but I couldn't remember their names. I didn't want to learn them._

_Every day I would cuss them out, and then they would dump me in the tank. Then I cursed Zeus and Ares for banishing me here and killing my brothers._

_I'm surprised I didn't become that crazy in Tartarus. Probably because during torture, I learned how I could escape. Ironically, it involved me being in the tank._

_Say what? Yes, I know._

_I realized this during the last year of imprisonment. If I noticed earlier, I could have escaped earlier. But now with all these giants, taking turns torturing me. I knew this was for the best. I overheard those talking about seven half-bloods and a ship. But I could process what they were saying I was dunked again._

_I tried to ignore the pain, as I absorbed the energy of the water. Water has always given me power, enough to cause massive tsunamis and hurricanes. But I was taking in much more than that. I was taking in the heat, all 212 degrees Fahrenheit._

_When they pulled me out again, that was it. I let out all the energy I had. Well I destroyed a lot of giants. There were about 25 taking turns torturing me. But all the power I let out, practically made me a miniature H-bomb. About 20 were instantly vaporized. The survivors were badly burned, saying things like "Impossible, how he could kill us. There are no gods."_

_But I could care less, the chain was broken, and I narrowly missed the tank. That was when I ran. I don't know what happened, but I remembered finding a tunnel out of Tartarus._

_When I got out, I was in a large forest. Exploring, I noticed I was on a small mountain overlooking the city of Quebec. Of course, I didn't know it then, but after asking various people, I learned. I knew I couldn't go to into America, right now. But I knew where I could go. The Tidal Corps established a forward base in Alaska, and I headed there. Alaska was probably the best place to head. It was out of the god's jurisdiction, and I needed to build up my strength. I was little more than a skeleton. But when I'm ready, I will come back and defeat Zeus and Ares for my brothers._

Present Day

There goes reminiscing about the past. I wasted too much time in Tartarus, might as well enjoy the peace of Alaska. But then I heard a noise, coming from the forest. It sounded like _laughter_. I blinked in surprise, was Percy laughing. He must have gone crazy. Oh well, I made my way back to the house, when I noticed why Percy was laughing. His friends were there.

**That was a REALLY long chapter. So anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. A Parent's Worry

**Hi there, SqwishyTofu here. Hopefully, you enjoyed my story so far. Last chapter I showed what Bobby's background was like, as you can tell he is a really interesting character. So enough talk let's start the chapter.**

* * *

**Third Person V**

For the first time, in months, the sea was calm. No one knew exactly, what the reason was. Human meteorologists have been looking for answers, on this unnatural calm _after_ the storm. Oceanographers could not come up with a solution; concluding that this was a freak work of nature. But the surface dwellers have been grateful, that for one day, the oceans have not been pounding the coastline, swallowing cities and boats alike.

But one thing, was for sure. Lord Poseidon was happy.

Ever since Percy's banishment, Poseidon has been sulking in his palace, refusing to talk to anyone. His subjects of all his various aquatic kingdoms, felt sorrow for their lord. It was painful for someone to lose their son, but it was even more excruciating to see their child broken and banished. Wrinkles seemed to be permanently etched on his forehead; his sea green eyes have lost their luster.

The only other time that he has been this unhappy, was when Bobby, his other son was sentenced to eternal punishment in Tartarus. For years, Poseidon made the oceans rage. But over time, the water was not as violent, but still felt as dangerous.

But, it all changed when he met a mortal women named Sally Jackson.

Poseidon smiled wistfully, as he remembered Sally. She truly was a queen among women. He felt like his hearts were already in pieces when she died, and it felt like someone started stepping all over it, when Percy was exiled.

But then it seems like the Fates have been actually kind for once.

Just moments before, a merman messenger brought him good news. A pod of orcas have seen Percy in Alaska, being in good shape in banishment. He was grateful that Percy was still alive, and managed to find the Tidal Corp outpost.

But there was more to the message that brought the lord of the seas in a good mood. It seems like Percy's cousins were with him. Poseidon was proud of how great and loyal his nephew and niece were. Despite wanting to punch Zeus' face in, he did not harbor hatred for Zeus' daughter.

Ever since Percy's banishment, Poseidon and Hades were starting to act like brothers. Although, being awkward at first, the cold relationship soon became a brotherly one, and not as formal as before. So it was no surprise, the son of Hades was there at Alaska.

Finally, there was the cryptic individual who was already at the outpost. The orcas have described him as being Asian and had an aura of Poseidon himself. He had reports that the old outpost was still in use, and only a select few knew about its existence. _Bobby_. Poseidon's mood was greatly improved, having both of his greatest sons alive and well. The only question he had was, how Bobby managed to escape from Tartarus.

But Poseidon knew to expect surprise from all his children, because they tend to break down facts and change history.

One thing was troubling Poseidon, and that was the feeling of something _evil_ stirring in Alaska. Even worse than the Titan Lord and Gaea. It worried Poseidon of how evil this presence felt, and how close it was to his sons. Hopefully, they knew about this threat and are preparing for it. Poseidon had long given up on his sons avoid this evil.

He could not leave Atlantis, Triton was currently looking over the repairing of the various underwater cities. Amphitrite had disappeared, at the end of the Giant War.

Poseidon needed someone to get to his sons, fast. He couldn't rely on a merman or even any underwater creature.

Three people came in mind, and they could handle the harsh Alaskan environment.

First, there was Hermes. He was the god of messengers for a reason. The twins could handle the dangers. But Alaska was out of the Olympian's jurisdiction, which made the gods much weaker. They would have their immortality at least, but their powers would be that of a demigod.

But first they had to agree, so Poseidon conjured a thick mist, when the light was hitting it, formed a rainbow. Pulling out a heavy sack drachmas, he threw it in the mist.

"Iris, I need to contact Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes, urgently. You can keep the change, it's only fair with how much you have helped me."

Poseidon waited for a moment, waiting for the three gods to answer.

Hermes was the first to respond. A fit middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and a sly grin appeared on screen.

"Yes Uncle, how can I help?"

"Hermes, I am sorry that I am bothering you, but I need to deliver a message."

That was when Hermes started to look a little grumpy, and was about to complain, when Poseidon quickly interjected.

"To Alaska."

Hermes's eyes were wide open, when he realized what Poseidon was trying to say. He knew Percy Jackson was not something able to be talked about via Iris Messaging. If someone even mentioned him name, they would suffer consequences.

Hermes gave a mischievous smile, and winked at the sea god.

"Will do Uncle. I'll start right…"

"Just wait Hermes, don't go now. I know you are breaking the rules, and you know what happens to gods in Alaska. I can't have it on my conscience if you get hurt. I will contact Artemis or Apollo, and see if they can assist you."

Hermes smirked, the corners of his mischievous smile pointing upwards. Appreciation and mischief flashed in his eyes.

"It's funny how my uncle cares about my welfare more than my own dad. Let me just finish delivering these boxes of cereal to Demeter. By the way, what is the message about?"

Poseidon sighed.

"I have been sensing something evil in Alaska. Even though it is out of our jurisdiction, if I can even feel it, this presence must be very powerful."

Hermes then turned serious and nodded.

And with that the connection disappeared.

Next, a teenage boy with sandy hair and a bright cocky smile appeared. Ear-buds were placed into his ears, as he was jamming to music. After noticing the Iris message, he took his right one out. The left one was still in his ear, as his optimistic blue eyes looked at his uncle.

"Sup Uncle P, how can I help favorite uncle?"

This made Poseidon roll his eyes, as he chuckled softly. Apollo only had two uncles, Poseidon and Hades. Not many would call Hades a favorite uncle, before.

"Can you help Hermes deliver a message to Alaska? If not, it's alright."

"No, I can do it. It's been a little boring lately, and I could use a vacation."

"Okay, now I just need to contact your sister and see if she wants to join."

Apollo then disappeared, replaced with a small girl that had auburn hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon. She was certainly not expecting a message from her uncle. The maiden hunter was garbed in her silver hunter's outfit, a quiver of arrows were sticking out from her back. Unlike most days, she took the appearance of a teenager not a prepubescent girl form that she liked to use.

"Lord Poseidon, how can I help you?"

"I am sorry to annoy you, but I need your help. I feel a dark presence, lurking in Alaska. I need to deliver a message there. So can you help Hermes and your brother deliver the message? Normally Hermes can do it by himself, but you know how Alaska is. I would go by myself, but Triton is away and Amphitrite disappeared. If it's anything, your ex-Lieutenant is there right now."

After what seemed like a long five minutes, Artemis sighed.

"I will go, but I am taking my experienced hunters with me."

The Iris message was disconnected. Poseidon exhaled in relief, as he could help his sons. But he could not help but worry about the dangers his sons might face.

* * *

**There goes the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. By the way I need to know who I should pair with Percy and Bobby. I'm open for all opinions. **


	6. Secrets

**The polls are up for the pairing, so please vote. **

* * *

**Hermes VI**

_One Week Later_

Poseidon owed me big time. First, I had to deal with the massive blizzard. Second, there was Apollo's terrible haikus. Finally, there was Artemis and her hunters glaring daggers at me, every few seconds. But, I knew how much the Olympians owed Percy. He is a true hero, he shouldn't be an outlaw in this godforsaken land.

We've been walking for about a week now, and we were really close to our destination. But I could feel something wrong.

Then the blizzard stopped unnaturally, followed by a deafening roar and explosions. We were still in the forest, but we needed to investigate.

After making quick eye contact with my siblings, we rushed to the scene. We were on a hill, overlooking the monster attack.

The roar came from a very scary looking drakon. It was easel one of the largest ones, even larger than many of the sea monsters. But, this one was no normal drakon. It was a pitch black, but the most unnerving thing about it was how the shadows were forming around it. It had giant wings probably a two hundred yard wingspan, the dragon itself was a little shorter, probably around one hundred ninety yards. When it opened its maw, we could see four feet long teeth. That was followed by a horrible stench, that of rotting carcasses that we could smell all the way over here.

But its most striking feature was its glowing eyes. The sclera was a blood red, its reptilian slit was as usual black.

There was a group of four people attacking the drakon, obviously they were demigods. They were covered in what looked like a black hoodie and track pants. I knew in my gut who three of them were. But who was the fourth, he had an aura just as strong as the other three. They were systematically taking the drakon down, as we just watched in shock and awe.

One of the demigods, were shooting arrows into its maw. There was another person, running on its back, armed with a black sword. He was busy lopping off one of its wings. Soon, the wing fell with the drakon roaring in pain.

The monster's head was lowered, not being able to handle the pain. That was when one of the demigods, jumped on the head stabbing down, with what looked like a trident. The drakon could not open its mouth anymore, not with a trident pinning it down. Then it tried swinging its head, hoping to dislodge the trident and the hero. But he held on tightly, even looking like a ragdoll.

That was when he yelled, I couldn't hear what exactly. Finally, the last demigod did something truly amazing. The water, from a nearby lake, was rising until it formed an upper torso of a watery man that was really tall, around a football field in height. When it was completely formed, it was a fearsome sight.

It was a water avatar that looked like a Spartan. Its armor was made out of ice. The eyes glowed green.

The drakon, in its struggle, succeeded in dislodging the demigod and his trident. He flew, skidding on the ground until he hit a tree. If he wasn't dead, he would be bedridden for months.

The water Spartan, shoved his hands into the dragon's mouth, prying it open. He kept on pulling until there was an audible crack.

Our group winced, we couldn't help it as we saw the jaws have been dislocated.

After the Spartan was done with that, he violent twisted the drakon's head which killed it.

The Spartan soon disappear back into the water, leaving the demigod. The drakon, unlike most monsters, did not fade away.

That was when I shook out of my shock, and started running towards the demigods.

"Percy!"

The mentioned hero turned towards me, his green eyes filled with shock.

"Lord Hermes, what are you doing here?"

"Your father sent me here. He wanted me to make sure you were safe, and also to inform you about the darkness here in Alaska."

Before Percy could answer, the rest of my "escort" came.

Artemis and her hunters swarmed over, hugging her ex-Lieutenant with tears in their eyes.

Apollo was congratulating Nico on how awesome he was with taking out the wing of a drakon.

Percy looked behind me and cursed.

"Crap, I forgot. Sorry."

A voice behind me then said," Yeah I know, don't I feel loved."

I turned around seeing a hooded figure, covering everything up except his house and mouth. He looked familiar. I knew he was the fourth demigod, but what amazed me was that he was even standing. He then spoke again.

"Lord Hermes, it's a pleasure. I don't know why you're here in Alaska, but first we should go inside."

There it was again. I knew this hero, but I don't know where.

But I have to think about it later, as I followed the heroes to their home.

**Artemis**

I was glad that Thalia was alright, even though she left the hunters she is still my sister. I knew that Perseus and Nico would do anything in their power to make sure she did not get hurt. But finally, there was the mysterious demigod.

I could tell he was very protective of the others. In a way, he was like another Perseus.

But then the two hunters I brought, Phoebe and Chloe, decided to threaten him.

"Hey _boy_, why do you keep your hood on? Are you afraid to show your face, coward? Take off your hood, and bow to Lady Artemis. The other three have her respect, but you don't."

I was worried for my hunters, I could sense the strength that radiated from him. If he got angry, her hunters would be in trouble. I had faith in my hunter's abilities, but he was something else.

Phoebe was furious, and she drew her bow, her arrow already notched.

Thalia was shaking her head, while Perseus and Nico were smirking. I narrowed my eyes, who was this demigod?

The hooded hero, stared at Phoebe, not even fazed by her bow. That was when he lashed out. Faster than any of my hunters, he punched Phoebe's bow, making it break, splinters exploding everywhere. The force knocked Phoebe down, into the snow. I watched in awe, as I saw he took Phoebe's arrow, spun it around, until it was pointed at her neck.

We stood in shocked silence. The bow was very durable, being able to handle a direct hit from a giant. But how can this one demigod destroy it in one punch?

He then turned to Chloe, and said, "Chloe, I thought I knew you better. Did being in the hunters really cloud your judgment, that much?

Chloe's blue eyes widen in shock, as tears started to form.

My mind went into overdrive. Chloe joined the Hunters around the 1930s. But that meant that this hero had to be from that era as well.

My eyes widened, as I realized who this mysterious demigod was.

"You… How did you get out of Tartarus?"

He turned to me and smiled, a crooked grin similar to his brother.

"About time someone figured out."

With that, he took of his hood. My eyes were greeted by an Asian boy, about seventeen or eighteen, with dark brown hair, that was sprinkled with white/gray hair. His puppy eyes, brown and green, filled with amusement as he saw Chloe. He opened out his arms, as she ran tackling him with a hug. He managed to handle the tackle, without falling. She openly wept, on his chest. He started rubbing her back.

He softly said," Hey Chloe. How is my little sis doing?"

My eyes started to tear up, seeing my hunter this happy. Chloe was a daughter of Aphrodite that was cheated on by a son of a nymph. She was heartbroken, of course. Bobby, had helped her get over it. He thought of Chloe as a little sister. After, having a "few words" with him, Bobby had walked into camp with Chloe, who wanted to now be a hunter.

After, they broke out of the hug. Bobby then walked, over to Phoebe and offered his hand. My eyes were wide open, it seems like Perseus and bobby were truly alike.

Phoebe took his hand a little reluctantly, but after seeing her bow shattered, she had tears in her eyes. I was about to comfort her, when Bobby beat me to it.

"I'm sorry, that I broke your bow, Phoebe. I don't like hurting people, and I feel bad that I'm being a jerk to you, after all you're Chloe's sister. Don't worry, I can fix your bow."

My eyes probably had disbelief written all over it, but Phoebe looked grateful. I knew that Hephaestus was one of the only ones who can repair the bows.

But as I looked at Thalia, and the other two demigods, and I could see the faith in their eyes. I knew that they had witnessed firsthand of Bobby's abilities.

Bobby then looked at my half-brothers, and smirked.

"Please tell me, you've been going to less clubs."

Hermes cheekily replied," I don't know about Apollo, over here, but I certainly calmed down a bit."

Apollo put one arm over Bobby's shoulders, and replied, "Don't sweat it, I've been going to less clubs. I'm even more responsible."

I rolled my eyes, at my brother's response. Hermes did grow up a little bit, but Apollo has been going to even more clubs. But he was _more_ responsible to a tiny extent.

Finally, the son of Hades spoke, "Sorry about breaking up the reunion, but the blizzard's far from over."

I nodded, even though I was annoyed at first with how Thalia left the hunt for him, I have come to respect him.

Bobby nodded.

"We can continue our talk and discuss the reason why you're here, at my house."

_Thirty Minutes Later_

**Apollo**

After what seemed like an eternity of more walking, sometimes I wished I brought my car to Alaska with me. But, we reached a hill that overlooked a valley. I couldn't help but whistle at how comfortable a life Bobby and Percy have been living.

The house was awesome, it looked like millionaire's dream cabin. Next to the house looked like a greenhouse. It was near the forest, and a beautiful lake. If I ever need a vacation, I am so coming here.

I wasn't the only one that admired the house. I saw Arty and her hunters with mouths that hit the floor. I could hear Hermes mutter, "If I ever get a vacation, I am so crashing here."

I smirked, I mean he just repeated what I just thought.

After, Bobby opened the door. My jaw dropped, yup I am so crashing here. He had a state of the art gaming system and everything. Might as well have some fun.

**Third Person**

After the group came in and have stopped admiring the house. Bobby decided to speak again.

"Hey Nico, bring Apollo to his room. I'm pretty sure he would want the Gold Room. Percy show Hermes to the Green Room, and I guess you guys can go play games after."

With that the mentioned people left, leaving Bobby, Artemis, Thalia, and the Hunters.

"Okay, now Thalia, are you okay with sharing your room?"

Thalia nodded.

"Okay, Phoebe you're going to be sharing a room with Thalia. Artemis, you're getting the Silver Room, and Chloe you get the Pink Room."

"Yay, you remembered my favorite color." Chloe happily said.

"Of course, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't? Anyways, Thalia show them where their rooms are, and I'll start making dinner."

Thalia smiled, Chloe's mouth started watering, and Artemis and Phoebe just had a blank expression. They were the only two who were unaware of Bobby's cooking prowess.

After, everybody settled down and got their rooms, they all huddled around the gaming area. Percy was on the computer playing Rome: Total War II, playing as the Spartans destroying all that opposed him. Chloe was watching him play, helping him spot out enemies that Percy could not see.

The others were playing Injustice, even the gods. It was pretty amusing to see Apollo get beaten up by everyone, which made him pout like a child. Thalia and Artemis took turns playing as Wonder Woman, whose real name was Diana. Go figure, Artemis plays as Diana. Anyways, Apollo played as Green Arrow, whining about how he should be Gold Arrow and how cool he would be. Hermes played as Flash, and really liked the Regime costume, that made him look more like Hermes. Nico played as the Batman, and Thalia kept on joking about how Solomon Grundy, who was a zombie, was a better character for Nico.

After, an hour of playing, dinner was ready. Everyone's mouth watered, as the aromas filled their noses. There was steaks, potato salad, and a whole bunch of other goodies.

After finishing dinner, and having desert the group was finished.

Artemis was the first to speak up.

"How did you learn how to cook so well?"

Bobby jokingly replied," I had to learn through trial and error. Besides if I couldn't cook do you think I would have survived this long without wanting to kill myself?"

Everyone laughed.

Percy then asked, "Why are you guys here, in the first place?"

Hermes became a little more serious.

"Your father wanted to know if you are alright. Also, your father sense something dark nearby."

Well on that happy note, everyone took showers and went to sleep.

Except for two people, Bobby and Artemis.

And no it had nothing to do with anything dirty. Bobby was walking to the green house, and Artemis was following him. She wanted to know how he got out of Tartarus. That was when he stopped at a mysterious door with no doorknob. Instead it was a glass surface.

Artemis was puzzled, what was behind that door. Bobby drew something on the glass, a trident. But Artemis couldn't see, and the door opened. Before he went inside, he stopped.

"Artemis, you can come out of the shadows, now."

Artemis was surprised, how did he know?

"How did you know?"

"I could smell your lemon shampoo that you used."

Artemis face-palmed, much to Bobby's amusement.

"So, Artemis, why are you following me?"

Bobby looked at Artemis, no emotions were shown in his eyes or face.

"I wanted to ask, how you got out. Not many heroes have gotten out of there completely sane."

"Like my brother, children of Poseidon have a knack for defying the odds. But since you found out about the secret room, looks like I have to show you. And I will tell you about how I got out. Just follow me, trust me I'm not going to do anything bad. I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled, as Artemis followed Bobby into the darkness.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? As always, please vote on the polls, that will help me a lot**


	7. Twilight

**SqwishyTofu here again. I couldn't help but post a second chapter today. But since this is the second one I've posted. It is understandably shorter.**

* * *

**Artemis VII**

After walking down the staircase. We were soon in a dark room, my eyes seeing the outlines of what was in the room. But when Bobby, turned on the lights, and I gasped.

There was no way I would be prepared to describe the room, Bobby brought me to. It was truly amazing. There were not only lights in the ceiling, but also there was lights under the walkway, that illuminated the room. It made the room have a futuristic feeling to it. On the right side, there were shelves and shelves of books. On the left side, were suits of armor the design unfamiliar to me, but something told me that they were certainly not ordinary. In front of these suits of armor were tables, with unfinished projects. On the farthest side, there was a table with various screens on it.

But what drew my breath was the farthest wall, behind. It was made of some sort of glass, but that did not amaze me. But actually what was behind it. The wall was a window to the bottom of the lake. There were various fish swimming around, and a trio of orcas playing around with each other. It was beautiful, the water was illuminated by the moon, sea weed just flowing gracefully.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I nodded, and said, "I've always wanted to see what it was like underwater. It really is beautiful."

I turned around, seeing him mess with something on the screens. I could see a red dot blinking near a blue square, but soon the red dot move to the edge of the screen and disappeared.

"What are you doing?"

He was silent for a moment, and spoke up.

"There was a lone monster nearby, but it left. It seemed pretty large, maybe a giant."

He then looked up from the screen, and said, "Artemis, take a seat and I'll tell you how I got here."

_One Hour Later_

I could not believe all the horror, this… man, went through. I was there when Ares, went slaughtering the Tidal Corp. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for Bobby watching all of his companions die in front of him, and he was powerless to do anything.

Then his experience in Tartarus, I had no word for it. To use your own element, something that feels like an extension of your own body against you. I shook my head, and said, "I'm sorry."

He looked back at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Ares and Zeus were the people responsible, not you."

He looked down at the screen.

"Artemis, I think you should go to sleep. It's really late, and you should rest. Alaska apparently drains a lot of the god's strength."

I nodded, and walk towards the door, when I saw something. In the middle of the wall of armors, there was one that was covered by a tarp. Before I could even think about, and I blurted out, "Why is that armor covered?"

He walked up to the armor, I could see pain and sorrow in his eyes. I cursed my tactlessness.

But he took off the tarp, and once again I gasped.

The armor was beautifully crafted. The armor was created with silver. The right pauldron was adorned with a purple trident, and the left one was adorned with waves. The armor was glistening, like it had never been dusty before. There was a purple cape attached to it, but unlike most capes, this one covered parts of the left arm.

The helmet was made out of the same silvery metal. It looked like the usual Corinthian style helmet. The horse hair plume was a deep rich purple. On the sides of the helmet were the same wave patterns.

"This is the armor I wore back then, when I was still commander. It was brought here, before the Olympus incident."

I looked back at him.

"Why was it covered?"

He was silent, looking at armor, with the memories that it brought him. When he made eye contact with me, he spoke up again.

"I am not worthy of wearing it. The only time I would wear it again, is when Olympus is being attacked, and needs a defender or I am in a duel against Ares or Zeus. But until then, for the sake of my brothers I'm not…"

Before I could finish, I slapped him hard.

"Don't wallow in self-pity, Bobby. It is beneath you, what would your brothers think?"

He looked away, his hand fidgeting with the unfinished something on the table.

Finally, he sighed.

"You're right. But you should really go sleep."

"Then why aren't you?"

He continued fidgeting with the object.

"I can't sleep, this is a sort of hobby of mine. This calms me down, and well it helps me fall asleep."

I looked around, pointing at all the armor and various projects. I was pretty shocked, usually this was something a child of Hephaestus would do.

"You made all of this?"

He look at me with a _No Duh_ expression on his face.

"There was a reason why I'm a head of Research and Development, and it's not honorary. If you want, walk over to my table and on my table, and draw Omega, then Delta, and finally Sigma."

I walked to the screen and entered the symbols. Ω Δ Σ. After drawing the last symbol, I heard a hiss. I turned around seeing the shelves of books, move to the side. There was an empty space, but I could see a small black keypad, above it was a display that showed three red zeros.

"Now enter the numbers 256 and press enter."

I did as I was told. Now that I think about it, ever since I came to Alaska, I've been more lenient to boys. But anyways, the wall opened showing me a shelf of weapons that were all bows. I felt like a little girl in a toy store as, I took out a silver bow that caught my eye.

Without even looking, Bobby spoke up.

"I see you have Twilight."

_Twilight_. A beautiful name for a bow.

"Why is called Twilight?"

"I just thought it was fitting. But anyways, pull on the string."

As I pulled I noticed that an ethereal silverish white arrow was already notched. My eyes were wide open, even with the bow Hephaestus made me, I still needed to get my arrow from a quiver.

"You can keep it."

I was surprised.

"Why, are you giving this to me?"

Bobby turned away for a moment, before looking back at me.

"First, I could see the look of awe in your eyes."

I unconsciously blushed, but it quickly died down. Why was I blushing?

"Second, I wanted to thank you for your advice. I don't want to disappoint my brothers."

I nodded, and I headed towards to the doorway and stopped. I turned my head and I could see Bobby was working at his project, occasionally glancing at the Tidal Corps armor he used to wear. I turned back and walked up the stairs.

The house was peaceful, and I walked towards my room. Not before I heard snoring coming from the room that Thalia and Phoebe shared. I smiled, knowing it was Phoebe. Many hunters have complained about her snoring, and of course she denied it.

Once I finally reached my room, I just fell on my bed. I was looking up at the ceiling, but I had one thing on my mind. _ Why was I blushing?_ But, the silver coloring of the room was calming, and I soon fell asleep, with the question unanswered.

* * *

**There goes the end of Chapter 7, as you can see Artemis is feeling ****_something_**** towards the Tidal Corps Commander. As always, I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully you'll continue enjoying the story until the end.**


	8. Blessings and A Battle of Pantheons

**Percy VIII**

* * *

Everything started going downhill, when we were eating breakfast. When I was devouring my blue waffles, shut up, I know what you're thinking. Even phoebe was devouring her breakfast, cramming sausage and eggs into her mouth. Knowing her, she's going to say how it was a decent male, and women could cook better.

Our breakfast, was interrupted by a ringing. I was confused at what the sound was. But, I finally got my answer, Hermes got a phone call. He pulled out his ringing caduceus, and put it up to his ear, which then magically turned into an iPhone 5, not like that older phone I saw before. Everyone had stopped eating, staring at Hermes, wondering what was happening. The god's face turned terribly pale, and his hand was shaking ever so slightly. We waited longer, our curiosity being pent up, like a shaken soda bottle.

When he finally finished, Hermes put down his phone on the table, which then turned back into his caduceus. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We have a problem."

We nodded, wanting to get to the point quickly.

"Demigods, what do you know about the Egyptians?"

My eyes widen in surprised, as my mind flashed to the event, before I was abducted by Hera, Juno, whatever. I was helping a dark African kid that turned into a green bird warrior thing. He had a weird question mark sword, and we were going after that large crocodile. After, we finished, he drew an eye on my hand, telling me if I ever needed help, I just called his name. _Carter_

"Well, the Egyptians have just started attacking. Right now, they are currently attacking Camp Half-Blood. Zeus wants me, Apollo, and Artemis, to come to Olympus, and discuss the attack. He doesn't know we are here in Alaska, but we are going to need all of our heroes to help. But I don't know how we are going to sneak you into America, Percy and Bobby. Does anyone have an idea?"

Everyone was silent. It was amazing how quiet everyone was, seeing how more than half of the room had ADHD. No one was even moving, that's how strange it was. That was when Bobby broke the silence.

"I have something that can help."

All eyes were turned at him.

"I was working on it yesterday night, because I couldn't sleep."

I saw his eyes make a quick glance toward Artemis, when he looked back at me.

"This house, was not meant to be a house. It was designed to be a top-secret outpost specializing in research and development. When I was still commander of the Tidal Corps, this building was experimenting in various projects that would benefit the world. Of course, they would be introduced in the mortal world, about a decade later. But they would be readily available for all heroes and Olympus."

I stared at him. _What was the Tidal Corps? My brother was a commander of it?_ I was about to ask Bobby about what the Corps were, when Thalia beat me to it.

"You said you were the commander of the Tidal Corps? What was it?'

Bobby's gaze lowered, grief was evident. He sighed, and his gaze met Thalia's.

"The Tidal Corps were established right after the American Civil War. It was comprised of both Greek and Roman demigods. So our memories were not affected, probably because Zeus didn't even know a group like us existed. The only gods beside my dad, were Apollo and Hermes. Most of us, were children of various water gods, goddesses, or nymphs. Our main headquarters, was based in Atlantis. We protected the coast of the Olympian territory, and other threats before they could even reach land."

My eyes were wide open. I admit I was surprised, a secret group of demigods that Zeus didn't know about. He would be really paranoid, if he knew.

Phoebe, this time asked a question.

"Now tell us, how you became an ex-Commander."

I cursed under my breath for her lack of tact.

"In 1932, we were wiped out by Olympus."

Now this time I was shocked, I turned towards the three Olympians who were shaking their heads. I wasn't the only one, as the other demigods turned their head.

"We were finally discovered, after vanquishing multiple sea monsters. Father told us, that Zeus and the rest of Olympus, wanted to see us. I didn't know…"

With this, the tears that were forming in his eyes, came spilling out. He couldn't say anything as his voice kept breaking.

Thalia, Nico, and I were shocked. Bobby never told us about what happened in his life.

Chloe rushed from her seat, and hugged him, trying to comfort him.

As he started to calm down, Apollo continued the story, in one of his rare serious moods.

"When they were flashed to Olympus, Zeus' paranoia got the better of him. Despite defending Olympus from various threats, they were treated like traitors. He thought since they were from the sea, Poseidon was keeping them as a secret force, that he would use to overthrow Zeus."

Apollo's face soon turned into a face of disgust.

"He binded the Corps, with Celestial bronze chains. He binded me, Hermes, and Poseidon as well. He somehow knew, that we had some involvement with the Corp. He order Ares, to then execute the heroes."

His face, now was filled with sympathy, as he continued.

"Bobby struggled to break through the chains, to help his brothers. But, he couldn't and they all died in front of our eyes. Once it was over, Bobby was sent to rot in Tartarus.'

I shivered, as I remembered my experience there. Everyone was looking at the crying figure. All of us knew, even Phoebe who would have grudgingly admitted, Bobby was a really kind person. He was like an older brother for all of us demigods. The fact that something so bad, could happen to a kind person like him, made me mad. Especially, if it could have been prevented. Zeus and Ares were getting lower and lower in my book.

After Bobby had calm down, he thanked Chloe, who smiled back at him. She returned to her seat, and he spoke up again, even though his voice was a little shaky.

"Enough of my sob story, now about the Egyptians, I have something that can help. Just follow me."

We followed him, to a door near the greenhouse. It had no doorknob, but a glass surface, reminding me of a touchscreen keypad. Bobby drew a trident on the glass, and the door open. That was pretty cool. The door opened, revealing a staircase, leading underground. Bobby flipped a switch, and the lights came on.

We walked downstairs, until we were in a dark room. I couldn't make out anything, except what looked like water on the farthest wall.

Bobby clapped, and the lights came on. My jaw hit the ground, as usual I wasn't the only one. My brother needs to stop hiding awesome stuff from us. It was awesome. There were not only lights in the ceiling, but also there was lights under the walkway, that illuminated the room. It made the room have a futuristic feeling to it. I felt like was in some sort of sci-fi movie, on a spaceship.

On the right side, there were shelves and shelves of books. I wonder if my brother actually read those, because I know he was dyslexic. On the left side, were suits of armor standing in glass containers. Ever watched a Batman or Iron Man movie? If you did, you would know what I'm talking about. The suits were all different, and probably like in those movies, that have different purposes. In front of these suits of armor were tables, with unfinished projects. Bobby, would have been friends with all of the Hephaestus and Athena cabins._ Athena. Annabeth. Damn it Percy, Annabeth would not want you like this._

On the farthest side, there was a table with various screens on it. There was a wall of glass, and since it was underground we could see the bottom of a lake.

Nico, Apollo, and Hermes simultaneously said, "Awesome."

The girls looked in wonder, except Artemis.

That was when Bobby spoke up, but not to us.

"Jarvis, bring out the ASD."

_Jarvis? Seriously, all the computer needs now is a British accent._

"Yes, sir. Bringing out the Automatic Stealth Device."

I face-palmed.

"Bobby, you now just need a Stark goatee and a glowing heart-thing."

Bobby smirked.

"Jarvis while you're at it, unlock weapon shelves 121, 256, and 289."

Nico, acting liking a little fan boy said, "Bobby, this is so cool. This is even better than the Bat Cave."

I smirked and said, "Shut up, Robin."

Nico pouted, and everyone laughed.

I heard a hiss as the shelves of books, moved towards the side and disappeared into the ground. Until all was left, was a blank wall. But, surprising me as usual, the wall flipped revealing a wall of weapons, swords, knives, axes, spears, bows, crossbows, guns, and more goodies.

Apollo whistled.

"Okay, now everyone we're heading to battle so stock up."

I noticed there was an obvious weapon missing, pretty sure it was a bow.

"Bobby, one of your weapons is missing.'

Before, he could answer, Artemis spoke.

"He gave it to me as a gift."

Chloe spoke incredulously, "You been here before."

Artemis nodded.

"Yes, last night."

This time, Nico spoke with shock on his face.

"You mean when, we were all sleeping. Which means like one in the morning?"

Artemis nodded.

"So you two were here alone, last night in a secret room?"

As soon as the last word was processed, Bobby's and Artemis' face turned bright red.

Hermes and I was trying to hold in our laughter. Nico had his jaw dropped. Thalia was smirking. Phoebe was trying not to strangle Bobby, and Chloe was just smiling.

Apollo was pokerfaced, no one could read his expression.

"It's not what you think." They both said, and they looked at each other with their faces turning redder.

This time Artemis spoke, her blush cooling off.

"I wanted to ask how Bobby got out of Tartarus."

"Suuuuurrrrrreeeeeeee." as Hermes, Nico, and I waggled our eyebrows.

Bobby walked towards the wall of armors, muttering about stupid dirty-minded cousins. He pressed something on a really cool, silver armor, and it then turned into a purple and silver ring on his middle finger.

After picking up more weapons, Bobby came over and threw me a black hoodie. I saw he wore a similar black hoodie.

I looked at him puzzled.

"Wear it."

I did as I was told, but it felt a little different.

"You're now mostly blocked from the Olympians, it minimizes your scent to 5% of your usual."

Before I could say anything, Bobby walked to the wall and got prepared Rambo-style. He pulled off a mechanical crossbow, and hung it over his left hip. He got a large knife that was already sheathed, and strapped it, on his right ankle. He took a pistol, which I recognized as a Desert Eagle because of Modern Warfare, and he tucked the gun into an armband on his left arm. He then took a long strap that was tied from his right shoulder down to his left hip. I noticed there were a bunch of throwing knives on it. Then he took his familiar purple and silver longbow, which was collapsible. The cool thing was that it doesn't ever need arrows. He picked a pair of gauntlets that I didn't notice before. They didn't look like much, but when he put them on, and started testing it out, blades came out._ Hidden blades? How cool is that?_ He took a silver sword and put it in a black sheathe. He put this sheath on his right side. Finally, he took a pouch and starting throwing in ammo cartridges and some other dangerous things in there.

We were all watching him with fascination, as he armed himself.

He caught us staring, and smirked.

"Jarvis, open the garage."

This time, the weapon wall closed, and the walls separated revealing a brightly lit garage. Now it was time for another Batman reference. You know that one room where, there were lights everywhere. That's what it looked like. There were multiple vehicles, in there.

When, I walked in, I noticed something about all the vehicles. They were all battle ready. There were two black Hummers, reinforced with armor plating. There was even a freaking turret, and machine gun on the top. Hades, if a tank and a hummer had a baby, it would look like this. There was a black Yamaha R1 motorcycle, and of course a machine gun was hitched to the side.

Apollo, raised his hand like a little child.

"Ooh, ooh I want to drive."

Bobby nodded and said "Take one of the Hummers."

Apollo cheered and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Looks like we need to break up into groups. Robin and Wonder Woman takes the motor cycle."

Everyone started laughing, as Nico and Thalia both turned red.

"Hermes, Phoebe, and Artemis go with Apollo."

Artemis and Phoebe groaned, while Hermes whooped and hopped into the front passenger seat.

"He looked at me and Chloe, looks like you two are with me. Time for some family bonding."

The inside of the car was sweet. The seats were a black leather, and the display was a futuristic one too. He pressed a button, near the radio, and spoke.

"You guys hear me?"

That was followed by a bunch of _Yes._

"Okay good, Hermes you see those colorful buttons?

_"Uh huh."_

I looked at and saw the colorful buttons.

"Don't press them yet, those are for monster attacks. Red is to activate the minigun, range is for flamethrowers, yellow is for missiles, and green is for Greek fire bombs. Don't worry about gas, it runs on water and the sunlight."

_"Sweet, wish I could have one of these."_

"Nico, you see the red button on the edge of your right handle? That activates your machine gun. Everyone ready?"

"Jarvis open the garage."

The garage doors open, and three vehicles of awesomeness came racing out.

_Three Hours Later_

I was about to fall asleep, when I heard an explosion outside. That shook me to full awareness. Chloe who was already sleeping, in the back row, was now awake. Bobby stopped the car.

I could see the other Hummer stopped as well, and Nico and Thalia were catching up to us. I made eye contact with Bobby, and we had an unspoken conversation.

Bobby spoke to Chloe, "Hey sis, can you man the turret?"

She nodded as she climbed up into the turret.

Me and Bobby exited the car, and stealthily walked towards the scene of the explosion. Thank Father, that Bobby helped me be silent. But as we got to the scene, we were both puzzled. There was no signs of an explosion, but there were a bunch of bodies. I looked at Bobby who nodded, as he pulled out his crossbow.

I walked to the body of one of the people. Usually, I would have a feeling in my gut, telling me that this would be a trap. But I didn't have it. So I decided to trust my instincts, I kneel over a figure, and pulled him over so I could see his face. I gasped. _How?_

I was greeted by a familiar face. It was a face huge African-American dude with a permanent scowl, who was very muscular like a ballplayer. It was Charles Beckendorf.

I stumbled back as I look around the scene. I saw that everyone, was breathing. They were all alive! Most of my friends, that died were here. Michael, Lee, Silena, and even Bianca, Zoë, and Ethan were here. I was happy that they were here, but I couldn't help but feel down that Annabeth wasn't here.

Just then I was hit by a flash of light, I narrowed my eyes, putting my hands up, as the light enveloped me. I could hear a voice that would be describe as angelic.

_Young hero, who has been betrayed by the Olympians, who has sacrificed everything to defend them, as you know a great evil is rising._

"Who are you?"

_Perseus, I am one of the Protogenoi. I am known as Aether._

My eyes were wide open. The primordial of light was talking to me.

"Lord Aether…"

_It's alright Perseus, I feel even older when people talk to me respectfully/_

"But aren't you?"

The voice chuckled.

_That's why I like you, so naïve and constantly joking. But now to the point, we Protogenoi are imbuing all the greatest heroes with our strength, for the upcoming battle._

And with that happy note, the light was being absorbed by my body. I fell to one knee, because at first I was overwhelmed by all the power, Aether was giving me. But as soon as I got used to it, I was able to stand properly. This is what it feels like to be powerful, I could feel like I could send Poryphrion flying with one punch. But I still had one thing on my mind.

"Thank you for the gift, Aether, but why are my friends here. I thought they were dead."

Aether was silent for a moment.

_Heroes from all over history, are being called for the final battle. The fate of the world rests on this final battle. But with my power, you will help lead the battle. Farewell, Perseus._

The light disappeared, but I could still feel Aether's power coursing in my veins. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Where am I? Elysium doesn't have a blue sky."

I looked towards the speaker. It was Bianca. She was lying down, but unlike the others, she was conscious.

I knelt down on one knee, looking into the face of Nico's sister.

"Hey Bianca, welcome to the world of the living." I joked.

Her black eyes widened in surprise and recognition.

"Percy…? But how?"

"I don't know."

I lied, I didn't want her worrying about fighting the last battle.

She looked different, it looks like she seemed to have aged in Elysium. She was now around my own age, maybe a little young. Her silky dark hair was longer. Like always she is lean, having olive skin, and a splash of freckles on her face.

I can't help, but notice how beautiful she has become. But I shook my thoughts out of my head. If Bianca was alive, Annabeth could be as well.

Soon, a blur of black tackle-hugged Bianca.

Guess who?

Nico was sobbing, as he was reunited with his sister.

That made me tear up, I admit it.

I saw the Hunters and Artemis crying and hugging Zoe.

Apollo was bear hugging his two sons.

The recently revived had on big smiles.

But there were some like me who was still a little wistful.

Hermes, had small tears forming in his eyes. He probably wanted Luke to be here.

Same with Thalia.

Bobby probably wanted one of his own friends too be alive as well.

And you can guess why I'm sad.

After what seemed like, thirty minutes, getting everyone introduced and what-not, the scary stuff stated happening.

Bobby and Nico started screaming in pain. Bobby was down one knee, trying to deal with his pain. Nico was lying on the ground, writhing in agony. But the scary part was the darkness that seems to be attracted to them. _Darkness. Crap!_

I drew out Riptide, but what can I do?

Thalia, Bianca, and Chloe were trying to hold in their tears.

Finally, they stopped screaming, and managed to stand up.

Bobby and Nico both looked at each other. Nico spoke, "Well that hurt, like shit, but at least it's worth it."

Bobby gave Nico a weary smile.

Bianca rushed to her brother, and gave him another hug.

"What happened?"

Nico smiled.

"I just got empowered by Thanatos."

My eyes widen in surprise. During Alaska, no offense but he was kind of useless.

I then looked at Bobby.

"Perce, I was blessed by Erebus, and he told me his brother Aether, already blessed you."

I nodded.

"Did that have something to do with the golden light?"

I nodded again.

"Did it hurt?"

This time I shook my head.

"Lucky, mine hurt like hell."

Nico nodded his head, agreeing.

Then came the whole "What? You've been blessed?" Honestly, the blessing made me really tired.

Bobby spoke up, "Well, now that you guys have had a happy reunion, how are we going to fit everyone in two cars? At least the two love birds are sharing a motorcycle."

Everyone who didn't know what he was talking about, soon knew, as they saw Thalia and Nico blushing like crazy. Bianca just smiled, happy that Nico found someone.

I started counting, and I counted fourteen people. Yay, I can still count. The Hummers could hold five people comfortably.

"Looks like people have to be sitting on laps."

Great this is going to be awkward.

The hunters were not willing to sit on anyone's lap or let themselves be sat on. So Hermes, Artemis, and the Hunters took the other Hummer.

Thalia and Nico got the motorcycle.

Now just my luck, I got the crowded car.

It was pretty amusing, to watch actually. Ethan was sitting with, an annoyed face, on Apollo's lap. Michael Yew was sitting on his brother, Lee, and I could tell they were not amused. Silena sat on Beckendorf, which made sense seeing how they the loved each other. Plus I don't think anyone wants to die. But that left, Bianca who was standing out of the car. I felt sorry for her.

But then my idiot brother decided to speak.

"Hey Bianca."

She looked up, at him.

"Looks like you'll be sitting on Percy."

I don't know whose face was redder, mine or Bianca.

She shyly sat on my lap.

"I'm sorry, if I'm heavy."

"Don't worry you're not."

I turned and glared at Bobby, who put me in this awkward position.

He smirked, and gave me a wink.

I sighed and look at the rearview window. That didn't help me either. Apollo and his kids were waggling their eyebrows, while the others were trying not to laugh.

Bobby put the car on autopilot, which was pretty amazing. The car went at a speed of 600 miles per hour, but you don't feel it.

_Sigh, this is going to be a long ride._

But, I couldn't help but fall asleep.

_Three Hours Later_

I was woken up, from my sleep. I was a bit annoyed by the person trying to wake me up. But then my eyes widened, as that person was Bianca. Her face was red.

"Percy, I'm sorry for waking you up, but you are holding on me too tightly."

My face also turned red, as I loosed my grip.

I heard snickering come from next to me; it was Bobby.

Somehow he was still awake. Everyone else was asleep, soft snoring filled the car.

I could see the car was slowing down, as we neared the American border. Bobby was driving, when a dark figure, jumped in front of the light. Bobby cursed and honked, slamming on the brakes. Luckily these cars, did not swerve. Everyone was shocked awake.

I spoke up, "Guys, stay in the car, Bobby, Bianca, time to see who they are."

They nodded, and as soon as Bianca, climbed off my lap I feel relief in my legs. We stepped out the headlights, blinding the two people. The sight caught my breath. One of them was _her_. My beautiful Wise Girl. I was about to run up and hug her, when I noticed the second person. A tall, handsome college-aged guy with short-cropped sandy hair, blue eyes, with a thick, deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. Luke Castellan was back with Annabeth. But when I noticed their hands, my blood turned cold. They were _holding_ hands.

The fates must be torturing me, when Annabeth spoke up. She couldn't see us as the headlights shone at her.

"My boyfriend and I are lost. We were stranded, could you please help us?

"Boyfriend?" I asked, the sorrow and pain I felt, was heard as I walked up the two, and they recognized me.

"Percy…" her gray eyes started forming tears.

Bobby clicked something as the lights dimmed down, letting everyone see each other. Many people in the car gasped, as they saw Luke and Annabeth holding hands, with Percy standing in front.

The rest of group soon came. Hermes, who was driving the second Hummer, came out wondering why we stopped. Then he saw Luke. His eyes were forming tears of joy, but he stopped himself when he saw the scene. His son was holding hands with Annabeth, and Percy was standing in front of them.

Thalia and Nico were the next to follow, as they were also shocked, seeing what was happening.

Annabeth decided to break the silence.

"Percy, I'm s…."

But she didn't finish as I turned back and entered the car, and slammed the door.

Bobby then spoke, "Guys get back to your cars."

Everyone did. Then he stared at the couple.

"I'm guessing you must be Luke and Annabeth."

They nodded, guilt shown in their eyes.

Bobby sighed.

"Looks like you're going with the hunters. Even if we had enough room in my car, my brother had a lot to deal with."

The two looked up in surprise as he said _brother_.

"Yes I am a son of Poseidon, now can you please go into the car."

They enter the other car, while Bobby went back to the driver's seat. I noticed Bianca was still standing outside.

"Sorry Percy, but there's still no room…"

I just nodded, and she sat back on my lap.

We continued driving, in complete silence, the sun was starting to rise probably seven or eight in the morning.

That was when we passed by the border patrol gate.

After manipulating the mist, the guards happily waved at us goodbye.

We were officially in America, Bobby stopped the car at a McDonald's.

We all got out, and after ordering and eating breakfast, Artemis spoke.

"I think it is time that we should start heading towards Olympus."

The other two Olympians nodded, but bobby interrupted them.

"You should probably bring the resurrected to Olympus. Holding secrets from, has always made him paranoid. But seeing his own kids, bring them to Olympus, he might be lenient. Besides, the Olympian council would be willing to defend their children."

I nodded seeing the logic, and thankfully the gods did. Soon everyone was flashed, even the two Hunters, leaving Nico, Thalia, Bobby, and I alone with two cars and a motorcycle.

Thalia asked the logical question.

"What do we do know?"

Bobby looked at Thalia, and asked her a question.

"Do you know how to air travel?"

Thalia paled, I knew of her fear of heights.

She shook her head.

Then he looked at me.

"Percy do you know how to vapor travel?"

"No"

Bobby paused.

"Since we're children of Poseidon, we can vapor travel. It works better if you actually been to a location or at least seen it. As long as there is a form of water."

I nodded. But, that sounded really cool.

"Do you think you can do it?"

I started concentrating, thinking about the lake in Camp Half-Blood. I felt a tug in my stomach. As cold water enveloped me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was just near Olympia, Washington now I'm in the lake at Camp-Half Blood. _Crap_.

I need to help the campers, I shot out of the water and landed on the banks. I could see smoke rising, and sprinted towards it.

I was not a happy camper. Some of the cabins, were completely destroyed. If they weren't destroyed they were burning. I looked at the Cabins. Hecate, Janus, Artemis, and some others were the ones that were gone completely. Luckily my cabin was mostly intact. I could hear the sounds of battle, and I knew exactly where it was from. I rushed to the hill where Thalia's pine stood.

The campers were doing pretty well actually, and I could see the purple shirts of the Roman demigods from Camp Jupiter. The Greeks were forming a formidable phalanx and the Romans were locked with a shield wall. I could see the Romans already started the first part of their offensive attack, as I saw pilum litter the ground, about a hundred Egyptians were dead, from the rain of spears.

I could see the Egyptian army. They were wearing what looked like white linen pajamas. Many of them were carrying staffs or that curved sword Carter had before. They were shooting spells at our forces, but they were deflected by the shields. I grinned as I noticed our shields were magic proof. The archers were getting ready to fire a wave of arrows.

But then something unexpected happened. Two beings appeared. One looked like a giant man, except he had light green skin and the head of a crocodile. He has black shoulder-length hair done in plaits and bull horns. He was carrying a flagpole-sized staff and wears a green armored, reptile-skin kilt.

The other guy was also a giant. He had a head of a falcon, and was really buff. He had that weird Egyptian sword. But I could see he had different colored eyes, one gold and the other was silver.

The falcon was standing still, while the crocodile charged towards our forces. I raced down to the valley, with Riptide out in my hand.

The crocodile was swinging his staff around, knocking out demigods. All I could see was red. I jumped and somehow plunged it in his neck. He roared in agony, as green blood erupted from his wound. He tried using his fists to pummel me, but I was too quick. Every time he punched, I dodged and gave him a cut, and more green blood gushed out. He was about to pass out, when he decided to draw on his powers. Water was shot as me, but it only made me stronger. The croc was shocked, and I hammered him in the temple with the hilt of my sword. He was knocked out.

I turned around, getting ready to face the eagle, when something was shot at me and I couldn't move. I tried using the water, but the eagle was too fast, and dodged my torrents of water. I hated it when I was helpless. The eagle-man raised up his sword ready for the killing blow. His eyes glittered with arrogance and maliciousness. The blade went down, and I closed my eyes.

CLANK

I opened my eyes, and stared in wonder. A guy with silver armor, and a purple flowing cape, blocked the sword with his trident.

Looks like Bobby decided to join the battle.

* * *

**As you can see, the story has became a lot more interesting. The Greeks/Romans have been attacked by the Egyptians. The Protogenoi have blessed our heroes with new powers. As always, feel free to leave a review. Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, SqwishyTofu out.**


	9. The Demon Wakens

**Leo IX**

I was annoyed at these stupid Egyptians. First, they ruined my special day with my girlfriend Calypso. We were just sitting on Half-Blood Hill, having a picnic. You know, nothing fancy. I was taking in the sight of her caramel hair. The smell of cinnamon, filling up my nose. As I stared into her beautiful almond-shaped eyes. She was wearing a lime green T-shirt, and shorts.

Calypso was the most beautiful girl, in the world. I know, I sound all mushy like Jason and Piper. But hey, who cares?

I was just about to eat my special Chef Leo "beef" tacos, when we heard a large war cry, and the sounds of hundreds of people running. I turned around and saw something ruin my day, an army of about 300 people wearing a bunch of white pajamas started to invade. I face-palmed.

Can you give a guy a break, like seriously? First, there was Percy being banished. I mean ever since, the fight against Dirt-Face was over, we became better friends. I mean, back then I thought he was a bit on the scary side. But now that I actually got to know him, you should only be scared of him, if you're an enemy.

I was cooped up in Bunker Nine for months, working on projects. I mean Calypso visited, but that is hardly a place to go on a date with someone. Finally, the only day when I was free, was when the world started going to shit. Sigh.

I looked at Calypso, who was also looking at me. We nodded, and drew out our weapons. She was a pretty scary fighter with a bow, which she kept as a bracelet. I reached into my tool belt, and pulled out my trusty hammer. It's hammer time.

This is the part where most people face-palm, and groan.

Then, I raised my arm up and pressed the red button on my fancy-schmancy wrist watch. I knew that about thirty Celestial Bronze Spartan automatons are now marching to our position. Cool, huh? That was one of my projects that kept me in the Bunker.

All the campers were preparing for battle. The Ares cabin was leading everyone else, forming a phalanx. Obviously, Clarisse was barking out orders. All the others started forming joined in. My cabin, the Hephaestus, were breaking out the big guns. We were rolling out the scorpions and the ballistae.

Will and the rest of the Apollo archers were standing behind the phalanx, bows ready.

We just got out of a friggin war, now we have someone else to fight?

Then, I heard the marching of my thirty automatons, and I smiled wickedly. They shone in the light, my beautiful Spartans of destruction.

Calypso, after kissing me on the cheek said," Leo, don't die on me. We're still having this picnic."

With a wink, she ran down to the line of archers.

Of course, I was smiling like an idiot, when I ran down towards the phalanx. Clarisse saw me, and had a confused look, on her face. She shook her head, and then roared out more commands.

Chiron was galloping over, with bronze armor on. His longbow was strapped on his back, and he was carrying a white flag in both of his hands. I smiled, Chiron knew we were all tired of fighting, and he would try and see if we could settle things peacefully.

"Heroes, I know we are all weary of battle, but just in case the Egyptians do not want to settle things peacefully, we are ready."

_Egyptians? There was another group like us?_

I could tell I wasn't the only one that was thinking that, as I saw puzzlement in everyone's eyes.

"Wait, there are Egyptians, too?" asked a very annoyed Malcolm, who was now the head counselor of the Athena Cabin.

"Yes, Malcolm, the Egyptian pantheon, like the Olympians are still alive. But the Egyptians are not demigods like us. They are magicians who have been blessed by their gods, and sometimes their gods may bond with a magician."

This time Katie Gardner, the head counselor of the Demeter cabin, by the way who was dating my partner-in-crime Travis Stoll, asked a question.

"But why are they attacking us?"

"I do not know dear, but I have contacted Camp Jupiter. As we speak they are sending demigods to help us, while the rest are attacking the Egyptian headquarters in Brooklyn."

All of our jaws dropped, they were _that close?_

Chiron, then galloped outside of the magical boundaries, holding up the white flag, as it rippled in the wind. But as soon, as he came out, he got hit with a spell, and Chiron fell to the ground, crying in pain.

All of Camp Half-Blood was seeing red, our teacher and friend was just attacked. He was carrying a white flag of peace, and they still attacked. We all roared, as we charged the enemy. They threw spells, but they were bouncing off our shields. Right before our final battle with Gaea, we magic-proofed all of our equipment.

Some magicians were shooting fireballs, that somehow passed the barrier and into the cabins.

The phalanx was blocking the archers from all the spell, which then released a rain of death. About thirty Egyptians, died in that first wave alone. The Apollo cabin continued raining death, until the Egyptians finally became smarter, and tried to block off all the arrows. But that was when we used our artillery. Their shields were meant for something but still after all the arrows and the artillery barrages, about half of their army was still standing. We were still outnumbered.

That was when we heard the sound of engines above us, and I grinned. Here comes the cavalry. Most of you must be surprised, how in Hades did the Romans arrived so quickly. Well, that is what #TeamLeo, is for. In one of my other experiments, I found a way for the Romans to basically teleport here, except it has to warm up for about an hour.

There were three triremes, which were modeled after the _Argo II_, and soon the Romans, came sliding down the ropes. Guess who was here? How about my amigo Frank Zhang? He turned into an eagle and glided down. What a showoff. When he reached me, he turned back into a person. It was annoying how I can't really compare Frank to a sumo wrestler anymore. He was taller than me, he lost his babyish face, and well he became manlier. His body became stronger, as his shoulders became broader and more muscular, ever since Mars blessed him. His Camp Jupiter tattoo is with of two crossed spears above the initials SPQR and a two bars. The triremes flew off, the rest of the demigods heading to Egyptian territory.

"Sup Leo, what did I miss?"

I pointed at Chiron, who was being helped by the Hebe campers. Frank winced.

"But at least, half of them are gone."

Frank nodded, and he commanded the Romans.

"Romans, SHIELD WALL!"

The Romans then formed a shield wall.

"Pilum ready! Throw!"

This time a rain of spears were in the air, but only about 20 Egyptians died, the rest were swatted out by a shield of some sort. That's when things started going crazy. Even for me.

Two half animal, half men appeared. Both were gigantic. One had the head of a crocodile. He has black shoulder-length hair done in plaits and bull horns. Why do crocodiles need bull horns? He was carrying a staff, and twirling it around.

The other guy was really tall. He had a head of a falcon, and was really buff. I mean his biceps and what other muscles you could have bulged. He had a weird sword that looked like a question mark. He had different colored eyes, one gold and the other was silver.

Swamp-Breath roared, and charged our forces. I was thinking about bringing out the fire, but somehow I knew that wasn't going to do anything. The crocodile was swatting our frontline like flies.

Then suddenly, a guy with a black hoodie came charging at the Croc-Head, with a familiar bronze sword. He jumped and went Leonidas on him, the hooded guy somehow plunged his sword in his neck. Swamp-Breath roared in agony, as green blood gushed from his wound. He tried using his bare hands, probably trying to punch him, but boy that guy was fast. Every time the croc punched, he dodged and sliced him, and more green blood gushed out.

The crocodile was on one knee. It looked like he was about to pass out, but he shot a jet of water at the demigod. But the water did nothing.

My eyes widened. Only one person could fight like that, and not be affected by the water. Knowing him, the water made him stronger. _Percy_

The croc was shocked, and Percy hammered him in the temple with the hilt of Riptide. He was knocked out. He turned to face the eagle, but chains were shot at him, trapping him. The eagle casually walked to him. Percy struggled, but he couldn't break free, as the eagle raised his sword for the kill. I couldn't do anything. But before the blade could kill Percy, a guy appeared, blocking the sword with a trident.

The guy was wearing armor that was beautifully crafted. The armor, was made out of a silvery metal that I guess was some sort of silver. The right pauldron was adorned with a purple trident, and the left one was adorned with waves. The armor was glistening, even though storm clouds blocked out the sun. His helmet was of a Corinthian design, with a purple horse-hair plume. The sides of the helmets, had the similar wave patterns. I noticed that he had a bunch of weapons on him, but I couldn't see them closely.

The force of the impact sent Percy flying towards me. My eyes widen as I looked at the new guy. He was Percy's height and was Asian. Except unlike most Asians, he had pretty large eyes, which were narrowed at Bird-Brain. His hair was a dark brown. But whoa, were his eyes scary. I could see his eyes, brown but the rims were sea-green, like Percy's.

The scary part was that the green was glowing, and it suddenly started raining heavily.

Everyone had stopped fighting, seeing the two fighters.

The two stayed in that position, staring each other down. I ran to Percy and I tried to remove the chains.

"Percy, looks like when there's a battle you show up."

Percy shook off his hood, and asked, "How'd you know it was me, Leo?"

"Please, I'm not dumb. But anyways, who is that?" I asked, as I pointed towards the silver guy.

"No offense, but he has the same scary powerful vibe, that you have."

Percy laughed, gathering all the demigods' attention. When they saw him, they ran towards him. Some hugged him, some were laughing, some were even crying. Just like a big family.

"Leo, that's my brother, Bobby."

All of our eyes widened, as we looked at Bobby.

Bird-Brain, started laughing like a maniac.

"So Greek, you wish to die? I am Horus, the Avenger! I am god of the sky, war, and pharaohs. I will make sure you die painfully, that you wished your whore of a mother didn't give birth to an insult like you."

If it was raining hard before, this time it seemed like we were in a category 5 hurricane.

"So Whore-us, you wish to brag. It's not really my thing."

Everyone snickered, partially because it was pretty funny and that he had Percy's kind of insulting.

"ARROGANT HALF-BREED! I SHALL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" roared Horus.

"Have fun with that."

Bobby pushed Horus back, with his trident making Horus unbalanced. Now I could see why he hall all those weapons. Bobby pulled out a pistol, and started shooting. Horus was roaring in pain, as Bobby emptied his gun on him, golden blood oozing. When Bobby used up his last bullet, he pulled out this wicked serrated knife from behind his belt, and stabbed Horus in the gut. Bobby kicked the knife in, making the blade go deeper.

We all winced, but we were watching in sick fascination.

Bobby then pulled out a … CROSSBOW?! _Where did that come from? _He then shot the bolt at Bird Brain's right knee causing him to crumple onto one knee. He put the crossbow away, and then pulled out a bow. _Where does he hide this stuff? _I watched in awe as he pulled on the string, and a purple arrow appeared, and was shot as Horus' other knee.

But before, he could do anything. Horus as a last, resort swatted Bobby, sending him flying into a hill, causing a hole. That type of hit would kill someone on impact.

We all stood there shocked, as the Egyptians started cheering.

They celebrated too early though, because from the hole, a mass of _darkness_ shot at Horus, in the shape of a person. Wait a minute, it was actually a person. Bobby was the darkness!

_ Does Bobby have powers to control the dark? _

Bobby was strangling Horus with one hand. Darkness and shadows were forming around Bobby. Okay this is how I imagined it. It was like me, when I set myself on fire, except Bobby did it with darkness. The shadows swirled around him, making him look really scary. His silver armor, turned black, until it was almost dark purple. Even his skin was turning that black-purple color. His eyes, glowed a radiation dark purple, and he growled.

The growl sent shivers down everyone's spine.

He raised his left hand, and he pulled his hand back, and out came a hidden blade like in Assassin's Creed. That was when he stabbed, but this time Horus reined in his screaming. But remembering his knife was still in Horus stomach, Bobby wrenched it out. Horus this time, he screamed in agony. Bobby quickly, took something, from a pouch. It was a black and green sphere, and it was shoved in Horus mouth, down his throat. Horus was kicked towards the Egyptian army. Nothing happened yet, then BOOM! Green fire erupted from Horus, and many other magicians died, as they tried to kill of the flames. _Holy Hades, he shoved a Greek fire grenade down his throat. He's a monster! He's nothing like Percy, can we even trust him?_

That was when Bobby made another chilling roar, as the shadows disappeared. His eyes turned back to their normal color, and his skin and armor were rid of the darkness too. His eyelids closed, as he collapsed.

I don't even know who was more shocked, the demigods or the magicians. I mean Horus is still on the ground writhing in pain, due to the Greek fire. The magicians soon fled.

Everyone was silent, when Frank broke the silence.

"That was…"

He couldn't finish.

But the Stolls tried finishing it for him?

"Scary?

"Horrifying?"

"Badass?"

Frank shook his head.

This time Percy spoke, "Bobby was not like this before. It must be because of his blessing."

"What blessings?" Mason, my step-brother asked.

Percy sighed.

"During Alaska, Bobby, Nico, and I were blessed by the Protogenoi. Except for Nico, he got blessed by Thanatos. I was blessed by Aether, while Bobby was blessed by Erebus.

We stood there, in shock. Percy was already scary strong, now he was even stronger? Great, now I know never to annoy him again.

A conch horn sounded, as the three triremes were flying back, from the magician headquarters. The horn meant they were successful. People cheered, but I had a feeling this battle is not going to be over quickly. Cue the sound of screaming.

I looked at Horus, who was still dealing with the pain of being eternally burned. I felt sorry for him, as I walked towards him, getting ready to remove the fire.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, well sort of. I thought it would be different if I wrote this chapter in Leo's point of view. Well I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	10. Love & War

**Bianca X**

Standing in the throne room, in front of fourteen all powerful gods was pretty intimidating. The throne room was enormous, and still it was kind of hard to believe that I was three hundred feet in the air. I could see the city of Manhattan, below us. At first, I was shaking from fear. But at least some of them, were crying in joy as they embraced their children. Fortunately, they shrunk to human size. Lord Hephaestus, was bear-hugging his son, Charles Beckendorf. Both of the two, were fighting back the tears in their eyes.

Back, when I was still alive, I never got to knew him. But spending time in Elysium, brought us all together. I must admit, that at first, Beckendorf seemed like a really scary guy. He had a permanent scowl, but that soon changed as he was spending time with his girlfriend, Silena Beauregard.

Speaking of Silena, she was tightly embraced by her mother, Lady Aphrodite. Well too put it nicely, Aphrodite was bawling like a little baby. Tears were streaming down her face, but her makeup was not at all affected.

Ethan was grinning, when his mom flashed into the room. She tackled him down to the ground, and wept openly. Athena, hugged her daughter, tears free-flowing, but not before she noticed Annabeth was holding hands with Luke. A curious look was clearly seen on her face.

I was looking at my dad, who just stared back at me. He had a deadpanned expression, none of his emotions could be read. He just nodded at me. _Sigh, Bianca what did you expect your dad is the God of the…_

_Okay I spoke too soon._

Now I was struggling to breathe as Dad, was crushing me in a bear hug. I couldn't help but hug him back as tightly. I felt tears, streaming from my eyes. After what, seemed like ten minutes, we broke apart. I looked into his black eyes, for once was filled with kindness. He was smiling widely, revealing perfect white teeth.

"Bianca, I know you don't think this. But I love my children, and I am over joyed that you are standing here in front of me."

He gave me a small smile, which I returned. He returned to his throne, with a smile on his face.

Zeus, in his pinstriped suit, spoke up.

"This question must be on everyone's mind. How did these heroes come back to life?

Artemis, who was a little moved by the emotional reunions, answered.

"Father, it seems like, as preparations of this next battle, heroes are being resurrected."

"So where were you three? No one could find you; no one could even see your aura."

After a moment of silence, Hermes answered. A flicker of worry was seen in his blue eyes, as he made eye-contact with his father.

"Father, we were in Alaska."

Confusion was evidently shown in the stormy eyes of Zeus, wrinkles appearing on his forehead. He looked down, with his hand stroking his beard. Zeus was mumbling to himself, but loudly enough so everyone could hear.

"Why were you there? The only thing in Alaska..."

Athena gasped, knowing the reason why they were there.

The others who were a bit slow, was soon hit with realization.

A shocked silence soon followed his statement.

The clouds of confusion parted in Zeus' eyes, as he realized the purpose of this mission.

The lord of the skies, glared dangerously. His eyes were sparking with lightning, as he turned towards Lord Poseidon.

"YOU! WHY DID YOU SEND MY CHILDREN OUT TO ALASKA! YOUR SON WAS BANISHED REMEMBER!"

Poseidon stared down Zeus, and spoke in a calm, soft voice that everyone could hear.

"You expect to win a battle against the unknown evil? We are going to need all the help, we can get. Besides it is about time that your unjust paranoid punishments, you gave my sons are over. These days you have been ruling like a tyrant, just as bad as our father."

Zeus was furious, but he couldn't help but notice that Poseidon said _sons._ The only other person who noticed was Athena, whose eyebrows were scrunched in concentration. But this time, she was stumped.

Poseidon could see the question evident in his younger brother's eyes, as he continued speaking the soft voice.

"You do not even remember him, do you? You slaughtered his friends, who were like brothers to him. You sent Ares to kill them, even though they defended Olympus, from the waters."

This time Zeus got the message, his face was now a furious red as lighting sparked in his eyes. His hands were digging into the armrest of his throne, as his knuckles became white.

"HOW DID HE GET OUT TARTARUS?!"

"How do you think I would know? Maybe we should ask."

The two gods glared at each other, before Zeus sighed and snapped his fingers. There was a golden light, and out stepped two people.

The two brothers were flashed to the throne room, looking confused. Obviously, they were confused, they were probably at Camp Half-Blood, and all of a sudden, a change in scenery. They quickly scanned their surroundings, and when they saw the gods, they soon glared at Zeus and for some reason, Ares. Their eyes, were scarier than wolves. Percy's green eyes, looked like a storm of Greek fire, and the green rims of Bobby's eyes, glowed dangerously. That made a lot of the people shiver, these two did not get angry often, but when they do, you better run as fast as you can. Except me, because I was still in the daze. Percy was here. Unconsciously, I started fixing my hair and tried to straighten my clothes.

Okay I admit it, when I saw Percy, I felt like my heart did a somersault. Okay, maybe I did have an itty bitty crush on Percy, back then. I was surprised that he would be the first person, I would see when I was brought back to life. Back then he was cute, but now he was something else. He was…

Argh! I can't even describe him. His mesmerizing sea green eyes, that cute crooked smile, and his windswept black hair. Not to mention, what he was wearing flattered him as well. He was wearing a blue tank top and shorts. _Oh my gods. Bianca, calm down. You are starting to act like Aphrodite and her daughters. Breathe. Keep calm._

Percy was staring at Annabeth, who had guilt in her eyes. But she was still holding Luke's hand. Luke looked uncomfortable. Annabeth did love Luke, but not as much as Percy. I could see the pain in Percy's eyes, his beautiful sea green eyes looked like fragile glass looking like any minute they will break. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was banished to Alaska, for trying to protect Annabeth. He killed her murderer, and spent about half of a year in Alaska. The only problem was that Annabeth still loved Luke, and since she didn't expect to be alive again, she started dating him.

Before I could even think, I ran towards him and hugged him. I could feel my face turn red. Percy was shocked, but he quickly hugged me back. I could feel my face turned ever redder. I could smell the comforting smell of the ocean; his body was warm. Aphrodite, out of nowhere, squealed shattering various windows.

"THIS IS SO CUTE!"

I blushed, and I bet Percy did too. I mean, who would like a daughter of Hades?

Our dads were looking at the scene, making me feel even more awkward. I made eye contact with Poseidon, and he winked at me, just like what Bobby did. My dad on the other hand, had his jaw dropped to the floor. We quickly broke apart from the hug, although I was a little reluctant. Percy walked away, not before he gave me that crooked smile of his. My heart leapt again.

The two brothers walked to the thrones, and bowed to all the Olympians, deliberately not bowing to either of the two. This caused some smirks, from the other gods. But Ares and Zeus, were shaking in their rage. Zeus was gripping his Master Bolt, tightly in his hand, and thunderously roared.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT BOW DOWN TO THE KING OF OLYMPUS, TRAITOROUS SEA-SPAWNS?!"

Before anyone could react, Lord Poseidon erupted from his throne. He was pointing his gold trident, which was glowing sea-green, at Zeus throat. The tip only a centimeter away from the god's neck.

"Zeus, you will sit your paranoid, pompous ass down. My sons are not traitors. You falsely accused them, and you had them punished.'

Zeus reluctantly sat down, as did Poseidon.

Artemis spoke again, her silver eyes were furious but the rest of her face was composed.

"Father, they are not…

"SILENCE! YOU DARE GO AGAINST ME, ARTEMIS?!"

Zeus was standing again, the Master Bolt flickering dangerously in his hands. He was walking towards Artemis. But then something unexpected happened

Bobby stood in front of Artemis, to protect her, with his wicked silver trident drawn. The gleaming points were pointed at the god of the sky. Aphrodite squealed once more, and more glass broke.

"FORBIDDEN LOVE! THIS IS SO CUTE!"

Despite the tense situation, they blushed. That didn't go unnoticed, except by Zeus. That raised quite a few eyebrows among the Olympians, as if asking _the maiden man-hating goddess and the son of Poseidon are blushing?_

Bobby's blush cooled down, and said to Zeus," You are not going to touch her. Your arrogance and paranoia have already cause too much suffering and death."

With that, Bobby turned a ring on his finger. Suddenly, he was wearing silver armor, which made him look really formidable. It shone brilliantly, as a purple cape unfurled behind him. Wave designs adorned most of his armor; and covering his head was a helmet with a deep purple plume.

"You call us traitors, but look at what we have done. Just now, we helped defend the Egyptian invasion of Camp Half-Blood. Percy and I had defeated, what seems like the general of their armies. One of them had a head of a crocodile, the other had a falcon head whose name was Horus. Do you still think we would betray Olympus? The Egyptian headquarters in Brooklyn, have been destroyed by the Romans, Nico di Angelo, and your daughter. Luckily, I put aside the notion of impaling you on Kataklysmos, well until all of this mess is taken care of. I mean you are so full of shit, that I'm afraid if I stabbed you I won't be able to clean it off."

People sat in shocked silence. The only two people who weren't were Hades and Poseidon. They were guffawing at the murderous look Zeus had on his face. I was smiling, trying to hide my giggles. My hand was in front of my mouth, unsuccessfully trying to cover it. Even some of the demigods were smirking. The elder gods' laughter was contagious, Hermes and Apollo were stifling their laughter. Hephaestus and Aphrodite sat there smiling, although for two different reasons. Even Hestia who was shaking her head at the profanity, was smiling. The only Olympians who weren't amused, were Athena, Dionysus who was sleeping, and then Ares.

"Brother, I think I am starting to like this son of yours."

Everyone was smirking, except the fore-mentioned gods.

Artemis said something softly, only so that he could hear. He answered back, and she nodded. When he turned to face back Zeus, she couldn't hide her blush.

_I am so teasing Lady Artemis, after all of this is over._

Percy this time walked to Zeus, and glared at him.

"When we were in Alaska, we were told that the world will need all the heroes that it can get. This evil we are fighting, we need to prepare for it."

Zeus, turned to him.

"Who told you this?"

He asked this in an accusing voice.

"Aether."

"Erebus."

The brothers both answered simultaneously, as power flicker around them, which quickly dissapeared.

Now the entire throne room was silent, the only thing audible was the crackling of flames.

Zeus spluttered, "Preposterous! Why would the Protogenoi wish to speak to you?!"

Percy glared at Zeus, while Bobby spoke up.

"We have been blessed by the Protogenoi for the upcoming battle. If you do not believe us, you can see what happened in my fight against Horus."

The stare down continued, as a golden light appeared. It showed the horrible devastation that Bobby released on the bird man. The Olympians watched in sick fascination at the brutality.

Poseidon spoke up, with a rather proud voice," Bobby, that was one the strongest gods in the Egyptian Pantheon, and you defeated him with relative ease."

Bobby smiled awkwardly at the praise his dad gave him. I swear Percy and him are both the same, so modest.

"He shouldn't try attacking my family. I am only deadly to my enemies, and I would protect my family until I die."

Zeus sighed rubbing his temples, "For now, let us take a break from our meeting, we will continue this tomorrow. The Olympians were shocked, never before has there been a break during a meeting. It was even more shocking. But all would agree that the break was a pleasant surprise.

**Third Person**

It was around six or seven in the evening, the sun was setting, making the sky a beautiful tapestry of purple, orange, and yellow. Percy was sitting on a bench, in Olympic Park, overlooking the sunset. The beautiful pine trees were swaying in the wind. He had just finished talking to both Annabeth and Luke. They were both guilty, that they were dating. But, in the end, Percy had forgiven them.

"Don't worry I understand, I know you weren't expecting to be alive. But as long as both of you are happy, then I can't argue with that. But I swear Luke, if you hurt her, that's not going to compare to what I do to you."

Percy was embraced by a teary-eyed Annabeth, although they were no longer together, they were still friends. Luke shook hands with Percy, and soon the couple left enjoying the happiness of being alive. Percy's heart no longer hurt like it did before.

But the lonely son of Poseidon, just sighed, breathing in the cool air. He was soon joined by a dark-haired girl. Bianca, not knowing where to go, saw Percy sitting alone.

"Hello Percy, can I sit here?"

"Oh hey Bianca, yeah sure."

So as Bianca di Angelo was sitting, Percy continued talking.

"Bianca, thank you."

"For what?"

Percy turned towards her, staring into her eyes. Black meets green.

"Although I was not expecting a hug, thanks for being there for me, Bianca."

Bianca blushed as she looked back at the boy with mesmerizing green eyes.

The two were continuing talking, not noticing the figure that was watching them, perched on a tree. The figure was smiling, seeing the two talk. Bobby, was glad that his brother finally had someone that will help him heal. He was happy, because the two were happy with each other. They were oblivious to the fact, that both of them liked each other. But then he could hear faint footsteps, and felt a presence behind him. But this had a non-hostile presence. He learned to trust his instincts and senses, after all they have kept him alive all these years.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people you know?"

The person jumped on to the ledge, where Bobby was sitting, and sat down.

"It is rude to spy on people."

Bobby turned around, and grinned.

"Touché."

"How did you know I was standing behind you?" the person asked, as her silver eyes were filled with curiosity.

Bobby smirked.

"My senses have been keeping me alive, and seeing how in Alaska the snow muffles footsteps, that was easier to hear."

Artemis continued talking, unconsciously touching her silver bracelet. Bobby saw this, and he smiled.

"So why are you spying on your brother?"

Bobby turned back at her, with an incredulous look.

"Honestly, I was sitting on this branch before my brother was sitting on the bench. I was going to join him, but then his ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend talked to him. I couldn't hear them exactly, but it looks like Percy forgave them, and they are now friends. So anyways, as they left, Bianca joined him. Seeing how much fun they are having, I don't want to butt in."

They sat in companionable silence, before Artemis broke the silence.

"So you meant, what you said in the throne room."

Her silver eyes looking for answers in the warm brown/sea green eyes. Bobby turned so he was facing her.

"Artemis, why would I lie about that? You _are_ my friend, and one of the good Olympians."

Artemis felt a strange feeling in her stomach. It was a pleasant feeling that she had not experienced before. But she liked it.

The sun had already gone down, and the moon was shining brilliantly overhead.

"Chloe, spoke very highly of you. She says that you are like a brother to her, willing to put down his life for people he loved or respected."

Silence followed, when Bobby nodded.

"It must be fatal flaw, but I can't bear to watch family or friends being hurt. Ever since that day, I felt like a part of me was ripped."

Artemis was about to talk, when Bobby put up his hand, silencing her. Understandable, as a goddess she was miffed. She was glaring at him.

"You cannot just silence a …"

He put a finger in front of his mouth. He was grinning, and telling her with his eyes to look at something in front of her. She saw the scene, and Artemis had an evil smirk. Bobby brought out his iPod and took a picture. Now the two have blackmail material.

For in front of them, Percy Jackson and Bianca di Angelo were kissing each other, which quickly soon became very heated.

Rolling his eyes, Bobby yelled out, scaring the lovers out of their skins.

"GUYS, GET A ROOM!"

Artemis slapped the back of his head, but seeing the ridiculous outraged look on his face, she started laughing.

The two demigods were blushing furiously, while their spectators were laughing.

Suddenly a horn was blown, the mood becoming serious.

Bobby and Artemis dropped down, from the branch. Bianca and Percy were running to where they were.

"How long were you guys, there?" asked a blushing Percy.

"Long enough to see you two eating each other's face." Bobby joked.

"Then what were you two doing?" retorted Bianca

Artemis was glaring at Bianca, who was grinning at her. Bobby face palmed, as he rummaged in his pocket, remembering something. He threw a blue and black ring towards Percy, who instinctively caught it. Percy looked at Bobby in confusion, who just rolled his eyes.

"Just put it on, and spin the ring."

Percy put in on his left middle finger, and when he twisted it, he was encased in a predominately black armor. It looked like Bobby's armor, except it was black. The cape and plume were a rich blue, and the accents of the trident and wave patterns were silver. Percy testing his armor, in awe. The armor was beautiful, and was virtually weightless.

Bobby looked at the armor, nodding his head with approval. He smirked.

"It makes sense that since you are my brother, you get similar armor like mine. I know from the stories you have told me, that you hated fighting in armor, because it weighed you down. But fortunately my armor, was always lightweight, and I just made a copy of it. When you don't need the armor, just say _Low Tide _and the armor will turn back into a ring.

Percy tried it out, and the armor turned back into a blue and black ring on his middle finger.

Artemis smiled, seeing how well the two brothers got along. She thought of these two brothers as the rare examples of what true men should be. But she interrupted family bonding time.

"Time to go to the throne room, and see why we are summoned."

Bianca and Percy were running hand in hand, which did not go by unnoticed. The other two were smirking. As they arrived late to the throne room, they saw the reason why they were summoned. The Egyptians had arrived.

Standing in front of the Olympian Council, was a very muscular man with an eagle head. It was Ra the pharaoh of the Egyptian pantheon. Standing next to him was a man with blue skin took on a faintly distinct tone of blue. This was Osiris, the god of the Egyptian underworld.

Artemis quickly flashed to her throne.

Osiris saw the three demigods, and gave them a nod.

Ra, who was already talking, was continuing his speech.

"The army that your demigods were fighting, were formed of renegade magicians. Horus and some other gods, seem to have been corrupted by something dark. We are sorry for these attacks, and we hope you can forgive us."

Before anyone could answer, a large presence was felt.

"_It is good that you have finally put aside your differences. The world is going to need all of its defenders against this threat."_

Athena asked this presence a question.

"Who are you?"

_"I am Chaos, the creator of the universe."_

The Egyptian gods tensed.

"_I know you think that Chaos is evil, Egyptians. But in your pantheon, the evil have been making my name an act of evil. But anyways, in twelve years, this evil will be unleashed on this world. I cannot help, for if I do, the world will end up being destroyed, but the evil will still be alive. To help you, during this period of time, all the heroes would not age past their prime. Heroes of old will be brought back into the world of the living, to help against the final fight. I do know that this entity has a force of ten billion. You need to find a way to fend of these numbers. My time is short, but my message is clear. Together the world will stand, if not then all hope is lost."_

The presence disappeared, but everyone was all troubled by the information gave us.

No one said anything, as the hearth crackled.

Zeus decided to speak up.

"So first thing we shall discuss, is how are we to gather a force strong enough to fend off this army."

Silence followed, when Bobby had a gleam in his eyes.

"Lady Athena, what is the world's population?"

Athena was confused at the random question, but answered.

"7,186,495,000 people. But why are you asking this? It's not like…" Athena understood Bobby's plan, and was smiling appreciatively. The plan was daring and foolhardy, but it could work.

"Looks like some of Poseidon's kids can be smart.'

"Why thank you Athy, they get it from me."

Athena raised an eyebrow, which made Poseidon scowl.

Zeus, was confused, but he had an inkling of what the idea was.

"Explain."

Bobby spoke out his plan.

"We have twelve years to get prepared, but Chaos gave us vital information. The enemy has an army numbering ten billion. But, Chaos is helping us. All of the heroes, from history, are being resurrected. Just think of the numbers, from the Trojan War to the American Civil War and the World Wars. Chaos has said that in order for us to prevail, the world must stand together. This is the dangerous part, we need the help of the mortals."

This caused some reactions, all of them were actually positive.

The Egyptians were nodding at how ingenious this was and Poseidon was beaming with pride. Zeus was contemplating about this. Maybe if the mortals knew, more could worship _him._

"If not, then Zeus can pull a Myrmidon on us."

The Egyptians were confused, but not the Greeks. This plan actually sounded good.

"The Myrmidons were the fiercest fighters, who were originally ants. So if collaborating with the mortals doesn't work, Zeus can probably turn colonies of ants into soldiers. Don't forget, that the animals of the world will help us. Together we stand, and we will defeat this enemy. There is no way we are losing this battle."

The gods were all clapping. Percy was proud, that Bobby was taking charge.

When everyone was silent, Zeus said only three words.

"All in favor."

Everyone's hands were up, some were raising two.

"If it is alright, I will deal with the mortals, and can I reform the Tidal Corps? It is about time the Tide returns, and destroy the enemy. "

Zeus was a little reluctant about the second part, but he nodded.

"To convince the mortals, I think it would be best that a god accompany you. Who is willing to volunteer?"

Eyebrows were raised. Two hands were raised, Artemis and Aphrodite.

Dismissing Aphrodite, because she wasn't really an Olympian who took her job seriously, Zeus nodded at Artemis.

"Perseus Jackson and Bianca di Angelo, you shall help enforce the alliance with the Egyptians. "

They both nodded.

"Ra and Osiris, I think you should tell your magicians to prepare. Everyone it is time to prepare for the battle!"

The gods all flashed, leaving the three demigods and Artemis who reverted to human form.

Bobby asked Artemis,"Why did you volunteer to help me?"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Men do not take their job seriously."

Percy spoke up, "Me and Bianca are going to Camp Half-Blood."

The two demigods went to the elevator, leaving Bobby and Artemis alone. The two stood awkwardly, before Bobby broke the silence.

"We need to rest, it's two in the morning," as Bobby yawned.

Artemis nodded, but it was reluctant. She sighed, her silver eyes hiding something in its midst.

"Looks like you are coming with me to the Hunter's Camp. Please don't do anything stupid."

With that they flashed off, to the Appalachian Mountains.

* * *

**So as you can tell, this is when the story starts getting intense. Seeing how no one has complained about the pairings, I will continue with them. Leave a review, if you enjoyed the story. SqwishyTofu out**


	11. Rising of the Tide

**Bobby XI**

Okay, note to self. Being flashed to the Hunters' camp, is not something I ever want to do in my lifetime. I just got out of Tartarus, and I'm pretty sure these girls would have made my life _almost _as miserable. Artemis and I were flashed right in the middle of camp, seeing how it was two in the morning, all the Hunters were asleep. We were located near the Appalachian Mountains, far from any type of city. The air was clean, but not as much as Alaska. There was a forest of pine trees, much like in Alaska. The night was cool, with the occasional breeze. The stars were beautiful, up in the sky. But in my opinion, the moon was even more beautiful.

Artemis looked at me, and sighed.

"Looks like I have to find you a tent."

I shook my head, declining the offer.

"No it's alright Artemis, I could just find a lake or something that I could camp near. With today's events and what we have to do tomorrow, I'm not going to be able to sleep, despite how tired I am. But, the water can calm me enough, so I can sleep. Besides, what do you think the hunters are going to do, when a boy has been sleeping in their camp?"

Artemis stared at me, and nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, that makes sense. Be sure to wake up at 8:00 sharp, or I'm sending the wolves after you."

She turned away, and walked to her tent.

I sighed as I walked towards the forest, as I searched for a source of water. The sounds of the night, were apparent here, the owls were hooting and the crickets were chirping. Finally, I could see a clearing up ahead, as I saw a small spring. There was a convenient tree that was very close to the water. I walked and I sat down, on the ground my back on the trunk, enjoying being near the calm water. I looked up at the sky, looking up at the moon.

As a child, I thought the moon was the most beautiful thing, in the world. Looking like a giant diamond in the sky, cue the intentional pun. Just because I was from an older ear, doesn't mean I can't enjoy modern music. But anyways, the moon became the second most beautiful thing, in existence. The reason why it became second, well it was because I met the goddess of the moon.

_Yeah, go ahead and laugh. I have a crush on the moon goddess, who is a man-hating maiden._

I sighed again, as I just realized how lovesick I sounded. There was no way, she would ever like me back. Besides, she would never let her Hunters down.

_Rustle._

That sound drew me out of my lovesick daze, as I quickly became alert. There was no point of drawing out a weapon, because with these spring-mounted hidden blades, I was already armed.

"Who's there?"

No one answered, because who would? If you are sneaking up on someone, why would you announce that you are there?

That's when I heard it. It was the sound of an animal in pain; it was whimpering. I knew that the sound came from some sort of canine, most likely a wolf. I headed slowly towards the sound, knowing no normal wolf will make a sound while hunting. Unless, if it was not a wolf.

But, fortunately for me, it was just a normal wolf. It looked like it was young, about two and a half feet long. It had a gray-reddish coat, the back and the sides are covered with long, black hairs. Its eyes were closed, trying to deal with the pain. But as it heard me, it soon became alert. The wolf's eyes were a beautiful combination of gray and gold. It growled, but quickly died down, seeing how the effort was painful.

There was a gash on its side, thankfully it was shallow. But it was a really long cut.

I put my hand out.

"Hey boy, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. But I can help, just trust me okay."

The wolf sniffed my hand and then licked it.

Smiling, I carried the wolf, towards the creek.

_Yeah, yeah I know how dangerous that is._

I placed him in the water, which fortunately the wolf was alright with. Then I started working, using the water to heal the wound. Since, everything is formed from water, I can heal anything. The wolf was a little surprised, as water covered its wound, healing him. After five minutes, he was completely healed. He was surprised that his wound had completely healed. The wolf jumped on me, and started licking me.

I couldn't help it, but laugh. I acted like a little boy and his dog. But I didn't mind, I wish I could be as naïve as before, but that won't happen. Soon we both fell asleep.

_Next Morning_

I woke up at, around seven in the morning, judging by the way how the sun was. The wolf was lying nearby, but already awake. I think to think of a name, because I can't keep calling it wolf. But I had no ideas.

"Come on buddy, follow me."

The wolf sprang to attention, as we walked towards the Hunter's camp. On the way, I was telling him about where we were heading. I felt like I could tell him a lot of my feelings. He looked up when I said that I had a crush on Artemis. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that made me feel worried.

We just arrived at the camp, when I cursed my stupidity. No boy can just walk to their camp, the Hunters did not know who I was, and I'm going to end up like a porcupine. I was about to walk back to the spring, when a Hunter noticed me. _I have the worst luck._

The hunter was about twelve, but I could feel the hatred from here. She drew out her bow, and notched an arrow.

"Who are you, _boy_?"

Before I could answer, Chloe came running out her tent, and tackled me down to the ground.

"Ouch."

"You're welcome."

My wolf started growling at Chloe. She looked surprised, as we both got up.

"When did you get a wolf?"

"Very recently."

She stared at me, before grinning.

"Well anyways Artemis is up, she's ready to talk to you now in her tent."

I nodded, as my wolf followed me, growling at all the Hunters who were giving me hostile looks.

I was grinning, but then I stopped at the entrance of Artemis's tent.

My heartbeat was getting faster. _Calm down, Bobby._

I exhaled, and then entered the tent.

My heart was doing flips, as I saw Artemis. _Seriously, it needs to stop doing that._

She was dressed up like a normal teenager, wearing a silver hoodie and shorts. Her hoodie matched with her beautiful eyes. _Stop thinking like that, Bobby._

"Well I'm here, Artemis."

Artemis looked up, but then she noticed my wolf. She then blushed crazily. I was confused, as I checked what was going on. _Let's see here, I still have clothes_. _I'm pretty sure my face is the same. So, what's going on?_

I turned towards my wolf who was looking at Artemis, which his head tilted.

Then it dawned on me, _my wolf and Artemis are having a secret conversation. Oh gods of Olympus, I knew that glint in his eyes meant something. I don't want to be turned in to a jackelope._

The wolf soon darted out of the tent, leaving me alone with her. Five minutes of awkward silence, when Artemis broke the silence. Her blush had died down.

"Dynami was very grateful, that you helped him."

Dynami, _Strength_.

"Well at least I don't have to think about naming him, anymore."

I joked, and Artemis nodded. I know this is really pushing it far, but I was curious.

"What did he say to you?"

Then the blush returned on her face, as her gaze went to the floor.

"Do you really think that I am the most beautiful person in existence?"

This time I felt my face burning. _Dynami, I am going to strangle you one day._

"Yes, I do Artemis. You are even more beautiful than Aphrodite, without even trying to."

Can she even turn anymore red?

"It is time, we talk to the mortal world. We are to speak in front of the Abraham Lincoln Memorial. The American President will be there to lead the speech, and you will hopefully convince the other countries to join us. About two thousand people will be attending, and they are all officials with high standing in their governments."

Back then, I would be horrified about speaking to that much people, but now it didn't affect me. But there was one thing, I couldn't let go unnoticed.

"Is there a possibility that I'm getting something else to wear? I don't think I should make a speech in front of all those people in a tank top and track pants."

She smirked, her blush completely gone from her face.

Just before, Artemis was about to speak, I was engulfed by a golden light. My clothes changed, into something more formal. My gut was telling me, that Aphrodite had something to do with this. I was wearing a silver button up, with a darker gray suit. I had on a dark purple tie. I was wearing dark gray slacks, and finally a pair of gray Sperry's. At least the shoes weren't super formal, like my dad, I'd rather wear casual all the day.

"Well, seeing how Aphrodite did her work already, it's time to go."

I nodded, as she took my hand and we were teleported to the Lincoln Memorial.

_Thirty Minutes after Arrival_

After the President, had finished his speech he beckoned me to the podium. I walked towards him, as I made a quick glance around my environment. On one side, there were about two thousand people who were staring at me. They must be confused about why a teenager was walking to the podium. On the other, was the monument dedicated to the famous demigod President Abraham Lincoln, the son of Zeus. I must admit, that Lincoln was probably one of the better sons of Zeus.

At first, I was confused about how the President was acting so casual about an unknown teenager taking the podium. But apparently we had a well-respected demigod in the government, who told the President that what I said would be very important. So here I was. After shaking hands with the President, I stood at the podium. The people were curious about what I was about to say.

I made a quick glance at Artemis, and she nodded at me.

Well, time to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, all of you must be curious about why I am standing here at the podium. Although I could be mistaken about you expressions, and you actually wanted to go home."

Cue chuckles from the crowd.

"But unfortunately, the matter I am about to discuss is very serious. In twelve years, the entire war will be at war."

Most were talking amongst themselves, while some others were laughing at him. A large man stood up, a Russian with dark hair and dark eyes. I tried not to roll my eyes. This was so stereotypical, that the Russians are suspicious about everything. When I meant large, I meant tubby. Unlike most Russians, I could tell he would not be willing to lay down his life for his country. How did he get up to his position? He spoke, with a thick Russian accent.

"_Boy_, you should not tell lies about war. Besides, what you claim is preposterous. No one can look into the future."

Time for people's minds to explode, figuratively of course.

"I do not know who you are, but I could tell you did not get your position from serving in the military. Unlike _you_, I have been in battle. But I am not here to discuss about my past, I am here to talk about the future of this world. This may be surprising to all of you, but the gods that the ancient peoples of the world have worship, still exist. I am speaking here on the behalf of the Olympians, or the Greek gods. "

This time more people started laughing at me. That Russian was sneering at me.

"You are a lunatic, _boy._ Maybe you should go back to your mommy, because you are embarrassing your country too much."

"I am the son of Poseidon, and let me show you proof."

I could feel my eyes glows, like they always do when I am angry. Rain clouds stared forming, unleashing a torrent of rain. After about five seconds, I decided to calm down. The storm clouds disappeared, and everyone was soaking wet. I could feel Artemis glaring at me. I willed everyone to be dry, and of course they did.

"Is that enough to convince people?"

Everyone nodded, except that stubborn Russian.

"That was coincidence, a trick. You must be using chemicals on us, because there is no way we would be dry this fast."

I swear, I wanted to smack him silly. But I got a better idea. Seeing how the Mist has been altered hear, so they can see everything. I twisted my ring, and pressed play on my iPod. Instantly I was encased in my familiar armor, and _Kataklysmos _was gleaming wickedly in my hand.

People stared, some fainted, and others were very pale.

"Now is everyone convinced?"

Thankfully no one answered.

"As I was saying, in twelve years, the world will be in a war that will decide our fate. An evil will be awakened, and will ultimately destroy the world, if we do not stop him. The enemy will storm our world with a force of ten billion. We need to stand united if we are to be able to fight for our home. But we are not alone in this. All the inhabitants of Earth, from the tiniest bacteria to the blue whale will join to protect our world. The gods of various pantheons will do everything in their power to stop this evil. As of now I only know of the Greek/Roman and Egyptian pantheons. Finally, the heroes of old will rise again to help us. Just like President Lincoln, behind me. So after I am done, go convince your government, your people that we need to stand together, or divided we will fall."

The President walked up to the podium, as I stepped to the side. He put a hand on my shoulder, before he spoke.

"Although the America, is tired of war. I have belief that the United States of America will answer the call. This young man has done us an honor of warning us to prepare against this battle. We MUST stand together, and when we succeed we may be able to become a single nation, not ruled by fear or discrimination."

I watched as everyone was processing the information when some people stood up. I noticed an older gentleman with white hair and glasses spoke up.

"Italy will stand with America. I know my country will be proud to fight for Olympus, once again. We shall fight for our world."

Another man, this time with gray hair and a beard spoke up.

"Like the heroes of our past, Mother Greece will fight for a just cause. My people will be overjoyed that they will be heroes like their ancestors and serve alongside with them. FOR THE GODS!"

Then more people started yelling.

"As always, Britain will stand by America."

"Canada will be ready to lend a hand."

"Egypt will stand with you, seeing how our gods are fighting alongside with you."

"The nation of Japan is ready to lend our swords to help."

"Australia is ready join the fight against the enemy."

Soon almost all the countries were joining in, but I noticed the countries that didn't. I was frustrated about how they still thought about their self-interests. North Korea, Afghanistan, Russia, and China were the major ones not willing to join in. I heard from the news, about how these countries did not like America, but still why could they not put aside their differences.

"Young man, what is your name. Are there others like you?"

"My name is Bobby, I have no last name that I know of. Yes, there are heroes like me. Many of them are younger, than me. But we have fought two wars for the sake of the world."

People nodded at me.

I whispered to the President, asking a question that just popped in my mind. He was surprised, but he nodded, smiling. He gave me an answer, as he told me to take the podium once more.

But, before I could speak up. There was some distant sound that I was hearing. I heard the sound of something so familiar, that it brought me very close to tears. It was coming closer. The sound of a lone conch horn, followed by the marching, like waves crashing on the rocks. The sound of shields being pounded. A large phalanx was standing, in my field of view. A solitary flag showing, a giant wave. One of the soldiers, shouted in his familiar loud drill sergeant voice, "Commander, it is time the Tide rises up again!"

I answered back, in an equally loud voice.

"Like the Tide, we will wipe out our enemies, who dare threaten our homes."

Unanimously, the army and I shouted, "WE ARE THE TIDAL CORPS!"

Many people were inspired, as they saluted the Corps.

"Leaders, of the world. To help the battle, I am willing to personally train our forces. The President has offered the USS Abraham Lincoln as the training base."

More clapping, and cheering.

I exited off the podium as the President, continued talking. I walked towards Artemis, who was looking amused.

"So how did I do?"

"You did well, for a man."

I rolled my eyes, but before I could make a witty retort, I was swarmed by an army. I could feel tears of joy welling in my eyes.

I noticed Artemis, was giving me a warm smile, that I couldn't help return back.

_One Week Later_

"Bobby, we have made alliances with the Norse and Japanese gods."

"Good job Perce, so looks like you aren't annoying to the gods anymore. Have fun with Bianca."

Before he could answer, I disconnected the Iris Message.

I am standing on the deck a magnificent aircraft carrier. Well scratch that, it was a _super carrier_. The _Abraham Lincoln _is a formidable ship. It is nuclear-powered, and armed with two Mk 57 Mod3 Sea Sparrows defense systems, two RIM-116 Rolling Airframe Missile systems, and three Phalanx CIWS. The ship had a bunch more of goodies.

The Corps were helping out training the Australians, the British, and the Greeks. The Special Forces that they sent, were amazed at how well trained the corps were. Obviously, I felt proud. They were currently using the _Crashing Waves,_ a Corps Ship. Finally, I could see two Boeing CH-47 Chinooks, and they landed down on the deck. A company of about seventy men walked off the two helicopters. I was greeted by a tall, solidly built man. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. Judging by the marks on his uniform, he was a captain. He held out his hand, and I gave out my hand. We shook hands. "Name's Damian Rhodes, Captain, SEAL, Foxtrot Company."

I nodded.

"After you get your men settled, go get lunch. Come back here at around 3."

He nodded, and he barked out commands as they entered the ship.

A man, who was walking around observing the ship, walked towards me. This man was gigantic, probably 6'7", and extremely muscular. Captain Rhode was muscular, but he started his military training at the age of eighteen. This man started training for war, at the age of four. He was tanned, with dark curly hair.

"So what do you think?"

"This ship makes things too easy."

I chuckled.

"Well, that's why you are going to make it hell for them."

We both laughed, these men are going to hate us.

_Two Hours Later_

The SEALs were standing on the deck, at attention.

I spoke up.

"So we'll begin training, grab a partner."

Everyone was in pairs, except Captain Rhodes. It looked like it was an odd numbered platoon.

"Captain Rhodes don't worry you can pair up with my friend here."

My friend walked up to him and offered up his hand, Rhodes expected a handshake, not the Greek forearm grasp. But after getting over his surprise, he decided to introduce himself.

"I am Captain Damien Rhodes."

"Greetings brother, I am King Leonidas of Sparta."

I wanted to laugh at the expressions as the entire company turned towards, to look at him in awe. Some of them looked like fanboys.

Leonidas chuckled, in amusement.

"Anyways, time to start with training. We are not going to bother with guns or hand-to-hand guns. No, you are going to fight like heroes, the good-old fashioned way. Pick up a spear and shield from the weapons rack."

After two, hours of training the men were exhausted.

"Okay, training is over, go take a shower or eat dinner, whatever. Training resumes at eight in the morning."

I got some surprised looks by the SEALs, who were used to waking up at five in the morning, and had to do some grueling workout.

"Yeah, you heard me. You are dismissed."

Everyone ran to the mess hall, with Leonidas at the lead. I smirked.

I walked to my room, with a drachma in hand.

It's been a while since I talked to my favorite,beautiful goddess.

* * *

**Can't you guys feel the intensity building up? Anyways leave a review if you enjoyed. Sorry if I might have offended anyone when they decided not to join the gone like the tide.**


	12. Leviathan

**Percy XII**

For the first time in weeks, I finally have a day to rest. It was about six in the afternoon, but I was exhausted, and I didn't really feel like doing anything. I was lying on my bed, just staring at the ceiling. Life was changing so quickly, that I had to slow down and think. First, Annabeth was killed, and I avenged her murder. Then I was banished to Alaska, and met my brother Bobby. Soon Thalia and Nico shadow-traveled, and they stayed over there ever since. Finally the three Olympians came to Alaska, warning us about an evil presence they had felt. When we were heading back to the states, we found our dead friends that were resurrected. Then came the blessing by Aether, and not long after that we found Annabeth and Luke, who were now dating. We reached the states, and we transported to the battle against the Egyptians. Skipping all of that, I could remember the kiss. Bianca was beautiful, and in some ways made me happier than even Annabeth.

But soon my thoughts were interrupted by a sound of snoring coming from the other room. I couldn't help, but smirk. My brother acted so mature, when he was awake, but when he sleeps he acts like a little kid.

No, this brother isn't Bobby or Tyson. I jumped off my bed, and slowly crept into his room, with a camera in my hand. I slowly opened my door, making sure that the door did not creak. Tiptoeing over to the next room, I slowly turned the doorknob. Luckily, my brother has not learned how to lock his door.

I tried to hold in my laughter, because if he found out I was here, he's going to try to kill me. My brother was snoring, really loudly, and he was drooling. Thankfully, I didn't drool like that, because there was even a puddle on the floor. I smirked, as I raised the camera up to my eyes. Watching as the photo focused, I took a picture, and quickly left the room. Perfect blackmail material.

You guys must be wondering who my new brother is, right? Well, take a guess. He's one of the famous sons of Poseidon, and his name starts with the letter _T_.

Yay, you got the answer correct, what gave it away. Theseus, the slayer of the Minotaur, King of Athens, and Argonaut, is going to be blackmailed. You see, back when my brother was still alive, he had a crush on Athena. So, if he ever annoys me, I'll just give her the picture. I'm not sure if Athena likes him back. Seeing how much she hated me before, because I was a son of Poseidon, kind of made it seem like a one way crush.

So you must be wondering how I met Theseus, right? I was in Sweden, because that was where the Norse Gods were located. Just recently, I talked to the Japanese gods, and they joined the alliance. But you would think I would go to Sweden and then Japan. But no. Sigh, it was annoying. I was told by a message from Hermes, that the Norse were situated near the coast. That was fortunate for me.

Before, I actually went to their palace, I found Theseus lying in the snow. Of course, I recognized him. I saw him before, when Nico tried to summon his sister.

He had sea-green eyes like mine, just not as bright. His hair was jet black, but the tips of his was curly. He was older than the spirit I saw before, he was probably now twenty five. He was shorter than me and was really tan. More than me, but not as much as Dad.

Luckily, I didn't walk that far when I saw him, probably 500 meters. I was at the coast, and it steeply rose up. Just my luck, I have to walk up a large hill. I carried him to the ship, and then I walked towards the palace. Well, I don't think palace is a word to describe it. To me, it looked like a very large, fancy log cabin. In front of the giant doors, stood a very tall man. Later I would be told, that it was called a long house. It was very tall, probably redwood tree tall. But honestly Atlantis and Olympus looked better, even when they were in the middle of a war.

I walked towards the man, easily telling that he was a god. He was slightly shorter than any of the Olympians, but he still radiated strength. The god had blonde hair and a short beard, as his brown eyes stared at me, showing amusement. He was missing a hand, but was very muscular.

"Perseus Jackson, welcome to Valhalla. Your feats are well known throughout Asgard. I am Tyr, the god of war and victory, the bravest of all the Aesir."

_Great another war god, but the name sounds familiar._

"Do not worry friend, despite being a god of war, I do enjoy peace. I am not like Ares."

I nodded, smiling. Just then, I remembered why that name sounded so familiar. Then I cursed myself, as the ADHD took control of my mouth.

"Now, I know why your name is familiar. My swimming gear brand is named after you."

I was expecting him to be annoyed.

But he just chuckled, as he turned around and opened the doors. I followed Tyr, observing my environment. It was a very warm place, decorated with bear skins. There were pictures, of warriors fighting various monsters. In front of me, I saw thirteen gods and an empty room that I knew would belong to Tyr. I bowed to all of them. I couldn't help but smile, this did not go unnoticed, as one the gods, a man with white hair asked me.

"Hero, what is the source of your amusement."

"I just find it ironic, how there are fourteen major gods."

They nodded in understanding, as some chuckled. Tyr walked up to his throne and sat up to it. The gods seemed friendlier than the Olympians, and after an hour they agreed to the alliance and I walked back to the ship.

Theseus was conscious by the time I got back. He was shocked that he was now alive, and that I was his brother. After eating, he spent most of his time sleeping.

In a way, I was surprised that he was sleeping so early, but I'm pretty sure during a nap, you don't drool like that. Of course, I could always be wrong. Maybe being revived is a tiring thing, like what people call jet lag.

I could hear the sound of waves, even from this room. Yup, we are on a boat. My _other _brother, had too much toys. I mean apparently he had a dozen ships, just like this. Here let me describe it you. It looked like a standard trireme. The ship was made out of Atlantean silver, seeing how it was even lighter than wood. It could basically go submarine mode. The ship can submerge under water, and the people standing on the deck don't have to worry about getting wet. The deck was covered by a shield, so the water didn't go past it.

We just left Sweden yesterday, and in about two hours we will arrive at Camp. I could tell Theseus will be excited to meet Chiron again. After all, he was his student.

I walked out of Theseus' room, and headed up towards the deck. Breathing in the salty air, I stood at the railings, when a bright light appeared behind me; it was Dad. He was standing with his usual attire.

"Hello, Percy. How have you been?"

"I am alright, dad."

"Are the Norse willing to side with us?"

"Yes, they are. They just have to prepare their forces."

Dad nodded, as his eyes looked out towards the water. Then a voice from behind us broke the silence.

"Father?"

Dad was confused, still looking at the ocean. When he turned around, he had a big smile on his face, as he walked up and hugged Theseus. They had a conversation that I couldn't hear. But I shouldn't be nosy anyways. They had a lot to talk about. After that, Theseus said goodbye to me and dad, and he went back to his room.

"Percy, I have a message for you. We recently had a meeting on Olympus and this decision will you."

I turned around, wondering what it could be.

"You have been made commander of all the heroes of Olympus. All the demigods and legacies will now follow your orders. Your cousin Nico di Angelo, will help lead the heroes of old. Jason Grace will lead the forces of the sky."

My jaw hit the ground. "Dad, first, why am I the commander, why not a god?"

"Zeus will be leading the Greek and Roman gods to battle. Perseus have you spoken to Bobby recently?"

"Well, I did talk to him about a week ago. Is something wrong?"

Poseidon was rubbing his temples and sighed.

Your brother has resigned his post of Tidal Corps commander. After resigning, he has been in the Pacific Ocean. I do not know what he is doing right now. But I do know that he is currently in the Mariana Trench."

"Dad, why did he give up his position? He cares about them like a second family."

The god of sea shook his head.

"I do not know. But, I am worried. The trench holds many secrets that even I do not know. Hopefully, your brother will be alright."

Thunder rumbled across the sky.

"That is my cue, Percy. You have made me proud."

With that, Lord Poseidon flashed off.

I was now very tired, as I walked to my room. Locking my door, I fell on top of my bed. The sound of the waves made me drowsy, and soon I was asleep

**Percy's Dream**

Everything was dark, and I could tell I was underwater. Thanks to my Poseidon senses, I could tell I was in the Mariana Trench, where Dad said Bobby was.

He was swimming quickly. He was not wearing his armor, but then I remembered that he resigned his post. Bobby was just wearing a hoodie with black track pants. His ring was gone, and I could see the pain in his eyes. Something tells me that something else bothered him.

I followed him as, we reached a cave. Well, I'm not sure that would be classified as a cave. Because this was easily taller than the Empire State Building, probably twice as high. Bobby stopped before it, and he twisted the ring. Then he remembered that he didn't have it anymore, and just continued to swim, not before something spoke up.

"Young hero, you have finally found my dwelling. No one has yet found my home, in thousands of years. Now tell me why you have come, Bellophon son of Poseidon. Your mother's line has been erased due to a mistake of the Fates. But, your bloodline is a strong one indeed."

"I go by Bobby, not Bellerophon."

I smirked, because just like me, we did not like our real names.

"As you might know, the world will face a great evil in twelve years. I could feel your presence from the surface, so I decided to trust my instincts and descend the trench. We need all the help we can get."

A deep chuckle filled the trench.

"How amusing, hero. You request aid from one of the most feared sea monsters throughout history. Even the Olympians and the Titans will be cautious about fighting me. You have even come alone. You are very brave or very foolish."

"I get that a lot, but the world needs your help. This evil will be the most fearsome threat that the world has ever faced. On the surface, the people are banding together."

"Fine, let's make a deal, hero. If you can defeat me, I will join your cause. I will even tell you about your bloodline. If not, well I can feast on the son of the sea."

Now I was worried, this monster made the Olympians worry, now Bobby has to face it? Bobby's past was something he wanted to find out. I could see the determined look, and I knew what his decision was going to be.

He pulled out his iPod and pressed play. _Kataklysmos_ seemed to shine with a silvery light, as it gleamed wickedly

"Swear on the Styx."

A deep chuckle once again shook the trench.

"I swear on the River Styx that if you win, I will provide my aid to the upcoming war, and I will tell you about your history."

With that, a giant head popped out of the cave, and my jaw dropped. No wonder the cave was so big, because the head had to squeeze through the hole.

Bobby, became tenser, and I could see he became slightly pale. He had a tighter grip on his trident.

The head belonged to a colossal sea serpent, his scales were as big as sedans. They were a shiny black or deep blue. Spikes that were about three fourths as tall as the Washington Monument adorned his back. His eyes were a glowing blue, like what my eyes do when I am angry.

"Prepare to meet your death hero, for I am Leviathan, the mighty serpent of the sea. I am the great devourer, who can swallow even the continents."

I noticed his mouth wasn't moving, when I realized he was speaking telepathically.

He roared, causing an earthquake, revealing fangs as long as his spikes.

That was Leviathan lunged at Bobby, but before I could find out what happened, I was sitting up in bed, in cold sweat.

* * *

**There goes the end of Chapter Twelve. If you liked it, you can always leave a review.**


	13. The Wolf, The Sea, and Darkness

**Bobby XIII**

Just my luck, today was easily not the greatest day in my life. Sure, it wasn't Tartarus bad, but still. Ever since, the Corps came back, I was happy. But then I noticed, they had a slight change of attitude. When I would give people orders, they seem to do it out of courtesy. Some would have slight hesitation and then they would look at Alex. He would then nod, and then they would do it. My orders aren't that strict, but then I realized that wasn't the problem.

The Tidal Corps did not see me as a leader anymore. When they were in Elysium, Alex took charge and the rest followed him. It was around five in the evening, when I decided to speak to Alex. I asked one of the younger members to bring in Alex to my room. I was sitting on my chair, behind my desk when he came in.

Alex finally came in, not before knocking on the open door.

"Did you want to see me, Commander?"

"Alex, take a seat."

When he took it, he had a confused look on his face. There was an awkward silence, when he decided to break it.

"Why am I here?"

I sighed, before I began to speak.

"Alex, the rest of the Corps has now seen you as the new leader. I feel that it would be better if I resigned my post, and you took it."

Alex looked like a fish, his eyes wide open and his mouth was open.

"Close your mouth Alex, you look like a fish."

When he finally did close his mouth, I continued. Not before I slipped of my ring. I admit it felt like I just removed a part of myself. I was proud to be part of the Corps, but I knew that to resign the post I must give my armor up. I felt tears welling up. But I cursed myself for being selfish. But I knew Alex would take good care of it. The armor would then be placed in the Hall of Conquests, which was like a museum.

"Alex, please stand up."

He was still in shock, but managed to stand up.

"Alexandros Garcia, son of Thetis. I, Bellerophon, son of Poseidon resign my post as the Commander of the Tidal Corps and relinquish all responsibility and power to you. Under your command, the Corps rise to glory again."

I handed him my ring, and he took it. When Alex took it, the sound of drums were heard. Three giant beats that signaled the change of leaders. With that I walked out of the room. I didn't bring that much stuff with me, because my clothes never got dirty, and my weapons were accounted for. Before I walked out, I turned to him and said, "Good Luck."

I walked out to the deck, which surprisingly had no one. I just walked over to the side, breathing in the air. Finally, I jumped over the railings and dived into the water. I could feel the bitterness, just seep away.

See there was another reason that was painful to me, that made me bitter enough to resign.

It was during the noon, and I was talking to Artemis by Iris Messaging. She seemed bothered when I first saw her. So, of course, I asked her what was wrong. Her silver eyes were filled with guilt.

"Bobby, there has been something I have been meaning to tell you. You have been a good friend, one of my only male ones. But we can no longer talk, Zeus is reminding me not to get too close to you because of my oath. From, now on we can no longer be friends, or I will lose my hunters."

I was still in shock, as she disconnected the message.

So, here I was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. But then I could feel _something_ not far from where I was. I decided to swim towards it, swimming about one hundred miles per hour. That was my slow swim. You actually have to learn how to swim properly and then train to get fast. It's not something you do instinctively apparently. Fortunately for parents, they don't have to worry about their kid hallway across the globe.

After swimming about ten minutes, I found myself at the entrance of the Mariana Trench the deepest part of the oceans. I knew that this aura, could easily be a threat, but I had to know. The ocean is filled with countless secrets, not even Dad knows all of them. So, steeling my nerves, I descended into the darkness.

I don't know how long I've been swimming, but I knew that I should try to be as stealthy as possible. Finally, I could see the bottom of the trench. For some reason, I could feel something watching me, I shook the thought away. No time to be a wimp, I was already here. The aura was pulling me, and soon I found myself at the entrance of a giant cave. It was tall, maybe about two Empire State Buildings that were stacked on top of one another and would still have some room left. I twisted the ring on my finger, when I remembered that my ring was gone. Just when I was about to enter the cave, a loud voice spoke up.

_"Young hero, you have finally found my dwelling. No one has yet found my home, in thousands of years. Now tell me why you have come, Bellophon son of Poseidon. Your mother's line has been erased due to a mistake of the Fates. But, your bloodline is a strong one indeed."_

I was shocked, this monster could tell me about my past.

"I go by Bobby, not Bellerophon. As you might know, the world will face a great evil in twelve years. I could feel your presence from the surface, so I decided to trust my instincts and descend the trench. We need all the help we can get."

A deep chuckle filled the trench. It felt like my head was being pounded by hammers. After I was done with this, I would need to buy some Aspirin.

_"How amusing, hero. You request aid from one of the most feared sea monsters throughout history. Even the Olympians and the Titans will be cautious about fighting me. You have even come alone. You are very brave or very foolish."_

"I get that a lot, but the world needs your help. This evil will be the most fearsome threat that the world has ever faced. On the surface, the people are banding together."

_"Fine, let's make a deal, hero. If you can defeat me, I will join your cause. I will even tell you about your bloodline. If not, well I can feast on the son of the sea."_

Great, time to fight a fearsome sea monster that the gods and Titans are afraid of.

I reached into my pocket, and pressed play._ Kataklysmos_ appeared in my hand, gleaming wickedly. My weapon had a silver light that help illuminate my surroundings.

"Swear on the Styx."

Ugh, more hammer time for my mind, as he started laughing. I honestly wished I could've fought a monster that did not speak.

"I swear on the River Styx that if you win, I will provide my aid to the upcoming war, and I will tell you about your history."

With that, a giant head popped out of the cave, and my jaw dropped. No wonder the cave was so big, because the head had to squeeze through the hole. I immediately became tense, and my grip on my trident tightened. I felt really cold, and I was shaking slightly.

In front of me, was a monster, I did not want to fight. The head belonged to a colossal sea serpent, his scales were as big as sedans. I fought sea serpents before, but they were never this big. The scales were a shiny black or deep blue. Spikes that were about three fourths as tall as the Washington Monument adorned his back. His eyes were a glowing blue that looked like giant blue glow sticks.

_"Prepare to meet your death hero, for I am Leviathan, the mighty serpent of the sea. I am the great devourer, who can swallow even the continents."_

His mouth was not moving, so that must mean he was talking to me mentally. No wonder my brain hurt, but not my ears.

He roared, causing an earthquake, revealing fangs as long as his spikes. Now that hurt my ears. Not only did my eyes hurt, but my nose did too. Thousands years of eating people or fish, and not brushing, is disgusting.

I could see Leviathan's muscles tense up, and I knew what he was going to do. Thankfully, my reflexes were fast enough, and I managed to duck the incoming lunge. His scales just grazing my leg. Gripping _Kataklysmos_, I plunged my trident into Leviathan. As soon as my trident hit the scales, it broke. The pieces ricocheted, one of them grazed my shoulder, leaving a gash. The gash was healed, because I was still in water. My eyes were wide open, at the loss of my friend. It was just now a silver stump, but then I forgot I was still fighting, when the Leviathan swallowed me whole.

Luckily, the monster was big, or I would have already died. There was no way, I could just die in here. The place smelled disgusting up close, and I was standing on the soggy, sticky tongue. His teeth were giant, but amazingly was not decaying._ Kataklysmos_ was broken, but I still had my powers. But, as I tried using my water powers, I got tossed around. I almost fell down his throat, and I knew I would have died a painful death, burning due to hydrochloric acid.

_Bobby, you must embrace the darkness._

That voice. It sounded beautiful, it was deep sounding. That could only mean one thing, Erebus is back.

_You must embrace it. You are afraid that the darkness is evil that you will turn into a monster. That is not so; darkness is just as important as the light. As with light, the dark can heal and nurture. Darkness is not evil, it is just that evil uses the dark. Bobby, you must embrace my blessing, and do not be afraid._

I could feel the darkness taking over, my mind was now a prisoner. I felt the aura of darkness envelop me. My powers were being combined, into something very powerful. All of a sudden, I could see that the entire mouth was ice, and the darkness was pervading down Leviathan's throat. If it was not stopped, Leviathan will be gone from existence.

Then all of a sudden, I was spat out, rolling on the ground. Leviathan was thrashing, trying to get rid of the pain. I remembered what my purpose was, it was to gain a new ally, not just kill another monster. I felt powerful, and when I snapped my fingers, all the ice and darkness was gone. Leviathan was still thrashing, when he realized that he was not in pain anymore. His glowing blue eyes were looking at me in confusion, awe, and caution.

_"Who are you hero? No son of the sea has powers like that."_

"They don't. But you just attacked the blessed champion of Erebus, made you made me angry enough because you broke my weapon. You lost, now admit defeat."

"_Fine, hero, I admit defeat. I will offer my assistance to the upcoming war, and now I will tell you about your history."_

Now I was buzzing with excitement. Dad could not remember anything about Mom, or my family history. But now I could get my answers.

_"As you know, you are the son of Poseidon. This may come as a surprise little one, but you are also the son of a she-wolf."_

I was processing when I nearly choked.

Apparently, my reaction was humorous to see, when Leviathan started laughing. After, what seemed like forever, he continued.

_"Yes, young hero your mother was a wolf. But the most famous wolf in history, who helped bring the Roman Empire."_

"Wait, so you are telling me, my mother was Lupa, the she-wolf. Why was I not born as a god? I'm pretty sure, my blood isn't golden. Plus, I am Asian. I'm pretty sure, if she was my mom I would look Mediterranean at least.

He chuckled at my confusion.

_"Your mother was in Asian for a time. She was on a mission, and so she was disguised as an Asian woman. But her powers were weak, seeing how she was so far from the gods' territory. She was supposed to be very beautiful, and that was how she caught the eye of your father."_

My jaw dropped, but then I manage to close it.

_"That is why, you feel the most powerful during the night. The blood of the wolf and the sea runs in your veins. Your natural abilities were already beyond a demigods, but during the night that is when you are at your strongest. But you need to know about your bloodline, that is why you do not have all of your mother's abilities."_

"So what do I do now? Are there more monsters like you?

Leviathan paused for a moment.

_"The nearest ones are the Kraken who lives near the Great Barrier Reef, and then his cousin Lusca, who lives in the Caribbean. The Loch Ness Monster might be willing to help you, she is the friendliest. I do not know how Jormunder will respond. But before you go, I have two gifts."_

I stared at Leviathan, first he was about to eat me and know he was giving me gifts.

_"One of them is a power that I never bestowed on anyone, because I felt like no one was worthy or compatible with it."_

"What is this power?"

_"Only I have been able to use it. But seeing how you are blessed by Erebus, and are the son of Poseidon, I will show you."_

Nothing happened, until I noticed a skeleton megalodon erupt from the ground, and then started sniffing me. I was stunned, and then I turned to face Leviathan. He blasted me with a blackish-blue light, making me kneel on one knee.

_"Don't bother using my powers yet, your body is still getting used to the changes. You should stay here and train your powers. But your godly aura will be very weak, so much that people will think you are dead. Some might not be able to detect it."_

Should I do it? Stay for who-knows-long with Leviathan, while people are thinking that I died. Could I do it? The Tidal Corps were in good hands, and besides they might be sad for a day or two, but they were happier under Alex's command. Dad will be sad, but his favorite son is alright. Artemis just cut herself out of my life, even making sure that Chloe can't even talk to me. I felt bitter, about thinking like this.

"Leviathan, I accept."

Leviathan flashed me a toothy grin.

_"Your second gift, will be two weapons that will be even stronger than your old one. I can bless you with that."_

_New weapons._

"Well Leviathan, I accept your gift.'

Suddenly, two blue lights appeared in front of me, revealing two weapons. One was a normal looking Greek sword. The blade was made out a silverish glassy material, and the hilt was made out of blackish-blue-purple scales. On the blade, was inscribe the sword's name. _Díni̱. _Maelstrom.

Then the second weapon was a trident, looking just like Cataclysm. _Palirroïkó kýma._ Tidal Surge. The blades were made with the same material, and the hilt was covered in the scales.

_"These weapons are made from my spikes and fangs. The pressure of the water, and the magma in the ground below, has fused the two together. This combination will make these weapons stronger than any. The hilts are made from my scales, which as you can remember even melt cannot pierce. When you are done with, the training I will give you a new armor. But first, I must weaken your aura." _

_Many of the Olympians were shocked. Lord Poseidon had tears, in his eyes, as he was holding his trident for dear life. Lady Artemis was trying not to cry, she did not want to end the friendship, but her father had ordered her to, or her Hunters will all die. Apollo and Hermes were sitting in shock. Lady Hestia had tears spilling form her eyes, as the rest of the Council watched in confusion. _

_Poseidon managed to keep his voice calm, but the grief was evident._

_"My son… I cannot feel his aura anymore that only means he could be dead."_

* * *

**How did you like that chapter? As always leave a review.**


	14. The Hunter Is Now the Hunted

**Third Person IX**

_Ten years later_

The last decade was filled with various struggles for the earth. The Olympian forces were disheartened even before the darkness would come. The Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson was in a coma, after being surrounded by monsters. He managed to defeat all of them, but finally became unconscious due to his wounds. Percy was now staying in one the Big House's spare rooms. Bianca di Angelo, managed to escape due to his sacrifice. She has stayed by his bedside, rarely leaving his bedside. Many would not dare try to get her out of the room.

Leo Valdez was also staying in one of the spare rooms, after a giant attack, both of his legs were broken. Calypso was at his bed side, making sure he got the right care. Hazel Levesque was dealing with serious burns. Fortunately for her, with the proper treatment, the scars will disappear completely. Nico di Angelo, was currently in the Underworld, fighting off the frenzied monsters with Thalia Grace by his side.

Many heroes were losing hope, as more and more demigods suffered casualties. The heroes thought since the best heroes were getting wounded, they would not have a chance.

The mortal world was declining, as criminals started taking advantage of the preparations for war. Luckily, many mortals have took up the call to be heroes, managing to bring these villains to justice. But then somehow, the villains would escape, and the cycle repeats itself.

Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan were currently situated in Denver, Colorado. The demigod headquarters had just recently lost connection, with them. They were sent to examine a report of a disturbance there. Chiron was just recently talking to them, when the Iris Message disconnected.

The trainer of heroes was pacing, running his hand through his hair. All of his beloved students, were getting hurt. The outlook was looking bleak for the upcoming war. The monsters seem to have gotten stronger, the whole Hebe Cabin was incapacitated by a single dracaena, with the cabin had twelve campers, those campers were capable fighters, as well. Chiron seemed to think the bad news seem to pile and there was the occasional good news. But it was usually something small.

He knew the situation about Camp Jupiter was still very grim. They were certainly exhausted, and apparently the monsters seemed to keep on pouring in. Thankfully, there were not many casualties. But this was draining too much morale. Many of the retired veterans were fighting, but many were out of practice. Chiron was rubbing his temples.

Chiron had always watching, his students die. They all have become children to him. His pride as a teacher, when they advanced in life, and the grief when they died. This seemed to hit him harder than the rest.

But today was no time to mope, it was time to bring the spirits up. That was what Chiron thought, when he trotted to the pavilion.

_Denver, Colorado_

As the blizzard was raging, Annabeth and Luke were back to back as they faced four unknown monsters. They seemed to look like humans, but they were completely made of darkness. These monsters were easily seven feet tall. They were all wielding swords, as they surrounded the two demigods. The snow was blowing all around them, even though it was the summer. Whatever it was, this snow was unnatural.

One of the monsters, swung their sword at Luke. He managed to deflect the blade, and then quickly stab his sword into the monster's stomach. It disappeared, in an explosion of darkness. On Luke's sword, there was a dark liquid that seemed to spread throughout his sword. Luke didn't notice before, when he killed the first one.

Annabeth had managed to kill the rest of the other monsters, she examined her knife in shock. The dark liquid, was covering her blade.

"Luke, I think we might want to show my mother, our weapons. This dark substance is probably dangerous. Looks like we found out what the disturbance was. Mom would know what those monsters are."

Luke nodded, as both demigods pressed a button on a bracelet, which was tied to their left arm. They were transported to Olympus.

_Underworld_

It has been months when the palace has been under siege by these monsters. Lord Hades and the Furies were in the throne room, discussing tactics. Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace were standing on the walls of Hades' palace. They were the defenders of the palace, who were trapped. Somehow shadow travel did not work. As of now, the walls were being attacked by more monsters. Most of them were hellhounds, and the remainders were empousai. Nico was shooting black hellfire at the incoming monsters, as Thalia was picking them off with a bow. Skeletal warriors were defending the walls from being breached, as well. They made a formidable sight. Most of the skeletons were in Roman legionnaire armor, British Redcoats, or in the American Military uniforms.

Various revived heroes were standing at alert, behind the gates just in case if the walls got breached. Some of them were General William Sherman, General George Washington, and Theodore Roosevelt. There were more, but just too much to name.

Nico was getting tired, and Thalia was running out of arrows.

"Hopefully, these monsters would just run home already, I am tired."

Despite the situation, Thalia managed a small smirk.

Finally a loud horn was blown, and all the monsters retreated.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other in confusion and wonder. Not before, Thalia kissed Nico on the lips, which made him grin like a madman.

"Nico, if only you said that earlier."

Walking hand in hand, they walked to the throne room as their replacements came.

**Percy's Dream**

_Everyone knew that Percy was in a coma, but no one knew the reason. Even Apollo was stumped. Nobody knew that he was alright, and it was just that Aether wanted to talk to him._

Percy was currently sitting on a rock in his dream, overlooking the ocean. He breathed in the cold sea breeze. Suddenly a man appeared behind him.

"Percy, we need to talk."

Percy turned around looking at the man.

"Is it time? I feel horrible that Bianca is worried sick."

The man smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. The lord of light was a very handsome man, if he was ever seen on the mortal world. He took the appearance of a twenty five year old man with blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like the sky. His voice was light and airy, and with his teeth he could really blind someone. He was wearing armor that shone brilliantly.

"Yes, you will wake up soon, and you will be back with your love. But there is also something I need to tell you. Your brother is still alive, he is not dead, after all."

Percy nearly fell off the rock in shock, but his mouth was hanging.

"But everyone said he died. The gods could not feel his aura anymore."

"Percy, it did seem like he was dead. But my father-"

Aether suddenly disappeared.

Before Aether could finish, another man appeared. He was about thirty with black hair. His hair was relatively long for a male, it almost touched his shoulders. He was lean like Aether, not overly muscular. His eyes were black, mixed with some dark blue and purple. He was tan, unlike Aether who was a bit pale. But like his son, he radiated a power, stronger than any of the Olympians. He was also dressed in armor, with black armor.

I bowed to him, knowing he was Aether's father, Erebus the god of darkness.

"Percy, please rise. I do not like it when people bow to me."

Percy rose up, looking at Erebus.

"Bobby, is still alive? I knew it, he couldn't have just died. Not that easily at least."

Erebus was chuckling, apparently that amused him. He saw the blue and black ring that was on Percy's middle finger. Erebus looked a little sad, but continued talking

"Your brother was preparing to recruit one of the first sea monsters, Percy. All these years, he was training his powers and recruiting more monsters to help the world against this threat."

Erebus made a face, and continued talking.

"This evil is going to make the darkness have a bad name."

"But it kind of does, Lord Erebus."

Erebus just smirked.

"I suppose so. This threat is mysterious, and I do not even know what it is. So far there has been nothing like this, so we must all be on guard. The Protogenoi will all help you, even my wife, Nyx. She is willing to forget about what happened in Tartarus, apparently it had to do with tours of the underworld."

Percy was trying, to stifle his laughter. But then he remembered, about how this _something_ was unknown even to a Protogenoi. What could this be?

Erebus continued speaking, breaking Percy out of his contemplation.

"The only thing that seems remotely close to this, is what you mortals call the apocalypse. Mortals have written about, how the world will be consumed by darkness. But, they also have written that this will be a day of judgment where the good have a happy life, and what not. But that part is bullshit. But we can do something to prevent it, we must defeat this Apocalypse."

Percy became pale, and he had shock written all over his eyes.

"There is something else, I could feel one of your brothers being corrupted by this influence. But you cannot do anything yet, because Bobby will deal with him. You must stay here at Camp Half-Blood. For some reason, I think Chao's deadline is going faster than it should be. They might be here earlier. But wake up Percy, it is time for you to be back in the real world. We will meet each other again on the battlefield."

With that, Percy woke up. Bianca was happy, with tears of joy coming out of her eyes. She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back as well. But only one thing bothered him. _I could feel one of your brothers being corrupted by this influence._

_Near Tickfaw State Park, South East of Baton Rouge_

It was nighttime, and the moon shone brilliantly above. Artemis was alone, hunting one of the shadow demons that have been popping up, recently. She was very close, to the Gulf of Mexico, the water was actually only five hundred meters away. She couldn't help, but feel hollow looking at the water. Seeing Bobby like that, had made her guilty. He had called her one of his friends, but she felt like she betrayed him.

She shook the thought out of her head, when she remembered why she was here. Why would the demon bring her here?

Artemis heard a faint _twang_ and she instinctively ducked as a black fletched arrow was imbedded in the ground. She instinctively raised her bow, but could not see anyone. Artemis cursed, but then heard the sound of a soft thump behind her. She turned around, with her arrow notched.

It was a tall man that was wearing a black cloak. The man's face was covered in a hood, only showing his mouth, which was set in a creepy grin. He was tall, about seven feet and very muscular. In his hand was a massive longbow.

"My, my Artemis, still as beautiful as ever.'

Artemis froze, recognizing the voice. But, she couldn't place it. He chuckled as he pulled back his hood, and in anger Artemis shot her arrow at the man's face. But to her surprise, the arrow was blocked by a shield of darkness and the arrow dissolved.

"Now, here I was thinking we are friends."

The man's green eyes were gleaming evilly. The man had curly black hair, and a short beard. His crooked grin would be charming, if it wasn't so evil. This person was once Artemis' friend, but then she learned about the horrible things that he done, and she was horrified. It was Orion, one of the worst sons of Poseidon.

Artemis glared at him, she was furious that he was standing in front of her. She prepared to shoot him, when black chains erupted from the ground, tying her arms. She stared in shock, as Orion casually started walking to her.

"Now I can't have you shooting me with arrows, now can I? Besides I think we should spend some time alone, seeing how you haven't seen me in a thousand years. I also heard you were still, a virgin. But, now that will all change. My master will take control of the world, in six months' time. Might as well take advantage of the time."

He grinned evilly, with lust in his eyes. He was starting to undo his belt, and Artemis started to thrash. She was scared and furious. Orion was about to touch her, when a giant roar erupted, shaking the earth. Both of them were standing, in shock as the head of a colossal sea serpent, emerged from the water. His scales were as big as cars. They were a shiny black or deep blue. The moonlight was hitting the scales, making them glitter beautifully. Giant spikes cover the serpent's back. His eyes were a glowing blue, like giant lamps.

But Artemis could see the faint outline of a person standing on the head, when he disappeared. The monster then went back into the water.

Orion shook himself out of his state, when he tried to take advantage of her. Artemis was still in shock, but soon she noticed Orion was about to touch her. Tears were streaming from her face, she did not want this monster taking away from her virginity.

Suddenly, an arrow made of pure ice was shot into Orion's hand. He roared in agony, as he tried to remove the arrow. Oh the irony, all these years of being a hunter, he had never learned what it was like to be the hunted. The arrow was stuck, and he could not remove it. Orion tried to look for his attacker, not noticing the figure behind him.

Luckily, Artemis held in her gasp. She saw the mysterious person raise a sword that seemed to be made out of glass, and swiftly chopped off Orion's hands.

Orion was roaring in even more agony, with tears streaming down his face. Blooding was gushing from his stumps. The man appeared in front of him, and grabbed him by the neck. Orion was pulled up, and then slammed into a dead tree. Suddenly chains of ice, trapped him. Even though Orion had no hands, he couldn't get out.

Artemis was looking at the man with gratefulness. But she could not see his face, which was also covered with a hood. His clothes were black, and the trim was silver. She watched him, cut off the chains, and she almost fell down. But luckily, he caught her before she did. She tried to figure out who he was, but the only thing she could tell was that the mouth looked familiar.

"Who are you?"

His crooked smile was familiar, and finally she recognized who this man was.

He pulled back his hood, and the sight of her friend made her cry. His brown and green eyes watched her, with happiness in his eyes. He walked up Artemis and gave her a hug. She was surprised, but managed to calm down, after being comforted.

"I thought you were dead."

He laughed, and Artemis's eyes were wide open. His voice had changed into a deeper, melodious sounding one.

"It seems like people have little faith in me."

He picked up her bow and handed it to Artemis, who was looking at it in confusion. Bobby then turned serious.

"I think you should punish him, after all he did try to rape you. Maybe, you should teach him a lesson, so he would never do it again."

The two shared an evil look, and both suddenly looked at Orion. The hunter shivered, as Artemis calmly walked in front of him, with her bow raised at him.

"P-Please, don't do this. I-I am sorry. I will never do this-"

Before he could finish, Artemis shot an arrow at his private part. He screamed, and Artemis kept shooting until, he became insane from the pain. She shot one more arrow, at his head killing him.

"That was pretty scary."

Artemis turned at him, with annoyance flashed across her eyes. She walked up to Bobby and gave him a hard slap.

"That is for leaving for ten years, and making me worried."

Bobby's eyes were glittering with mischief.

"You worried about me Artemis?"

Artemis' face turned red, and she was about to slap him. But she noticed, how close they were. The comforting smell of the sea breeze was coming from him. Both of their eyes met; silver and brown with green rims. Soon they closed the distance, and they kissed. They were embracing each other, and the kissing was quickly intensified.

Suddenly the two were teleported to the throne room, much to the shock of everyone.

Zeus was calling everyone, demigods and gods to attend an urgent mission, and he was getting very impatient with Artemis, and so he teleported her forcing to the throne room, and seeing how she was embracing Bobby, he got teleported as well. They did not notice where they were until Aphrodite started squealing, instantly they broke apart drawing weapons.

When they noticed where they were, the two started blushing like crazily. Bobby's hands were holding Artemis, which did not go by unnoticed.

The gods had mixed reactions. Hermes was chuckling, and Hestia was trying to hold in her giggles, to no avail. Apollo was grinning. Zeus was furious, with his master bolt in hand. Hephaestus sat there, with a small smile. Dionysus was sleeping as usual, and Athena sat there, trying to hide the small grin on her face. Demeter sat there passively eating her bowl of Wheaties. Finally, Aphrodite was still giggling like a maniac, which made Ares inch away from her. Hera looked bored, while Poseidon and Hades had amusing expressions. Both had their mouths open, and their eyes were wide.

Many of the demigods were shocked, except Percy and Bianca, who were smirking evilly.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER SEA-SPAWN?! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO TARTARUS AGAIN?!SHE WILL NOT BREAK HER MAIDEN VOW FOR YOU!"

Artemis was about to protest, when Bobby stood calmly in front of her.

"Lord Zeus, your daughter was about to be raped by Orion. He was somehow resurrected by the enemy. He had control over the darkness. He used that to his advantage, forming chains to bind her."

Many gasps were heard, most from the Hunters who ran to Artemis and embraced her. Many of them were unsure about Bobby, but they had respect for saving their Lady from that horrible act. Chloe was beaming at her brother-figure, who had a feeling that him and her Lady that mutual feelings. Thalia had also ran to Artemis, not before hugging Bobby and shocking him.

"Even though I did not know you for that long, you are my cousin. You helped keep Percy safe, and you made me, Nico, Percy, and you turn into one big family. We thought you were dead!"

Many chuckled, seeing Bobby get shocked, but the others wanted to where this hero was.

But then Poseidon jumped of his throne and hugged him. Tears were free-flowing from the god's face. Tears were forming in Bobby's eyes but they didn't come out. After five minutes of hugging, and making many of the people tear up, Poseidon sat back on his throne with a smile on his face.

"Finally, my sons are both alright. Percy has gone out his coma, and Bobby somehow is alive."

Bobby looked at Percy in shock, who looked a little sheepish.

"Bobby, where were you. We all thought you were dead."

Bobby, exhaled. He looked to the side where Artemis sat, her silver eyes were curious.

"After, I resigned my post as the Tidal Corps Commander, I jumped into the water. I felt a powerful aura and I followed it, which led me to the Mariana Trench. After swimming to the bottom, I reached a cave. I didn't know it before, but that was the home of the greatest sea monster, The Leviathan."

The gods and the Athena cabin all gasped. The Tidal Corps were standing in shock. Chiron was amazed, and started explaining to the other campers what the monster was.

"Although it was very foolhardy, I asked him to join us against our fight. He then made a deal, if I could defeat him, he would join the battle and would tell me about my family history."

Poseidon gasped, with tears in his eyes. He wanted to know as well, but some force had erased the memory of Bobby's mother.

"I accepted, making sure he swore on the River Styx, and then he attacked. During the first pounce, my weapon _Kataklysmos _was shattered. I was still in shock when the Leviathan swallowed me. I couldn't use my powers, but then Erebus helped me. He told me to embrace his blessing, when I did, Leviathan was almost an ice and darkness sculpture. He surrendered, and so he had to tell me about my family history. My mother was Lupa, the wolf-goddess that raised Romulus and Remus."

All the demigods gasped, while Poseidon was smiling as all of his memories were coming back to him.

"My mother was in Asia, during the time. Being so far away from America, she had to blend in with the natives, and that is why I am Asian. Also, her powers were weak, so that is why I was not born an immortal. Apparently, the Fates made a mistake and erased the memory. Leviathan gave me gifts. New weapons and armor, and finally a new power. But in order to train, my godly scent had to be very low, or it was not going to work."

Zeus was already paranoid.

"What power did Leviathan give you?"

"I could summon any aquatic creature, dead or alive."

Many gasped, even Poseidon and Percy. Percy was annoyed, because that was such a cool power. Poseidon was shocked because he was a god, and he could not do that.

"He helped me train, and over the years I recruited more sea monsters to help us. I was traveling here, when I saw Artemis."

Bobby gave Artemis a small smile, which she returned.

"Percy, did Erebus tell you about his suspicions?"

Percy nodded.

Everyone wanted to know about what the Primordial said.

Percy then spoke up, "Erebus thinks that Chao's deadline is going by fast than it should be. He thinks that the war is actually closer than what Chaos thought."

Artemis spoke up.

"Orion, before he chained me, he told me his master was going to take over the world in six months' time."

The mood of the room was solemn, the hearth was lower.

Clarisse La Rue broke the silence.

"Finally, we can just fight them all out already. These skirmishes are tiring out our forces."

Many nodded, her father was grinning.

Zeus was now standing, his master bolt in hand.

"We now know our deadline. In six months' time, our enemy will finally show its face. Make final preparations, the final battle is closer now. We must not lose."

With that, he left in a flash of thunder.

Many of the gods were muttering about how dramatic Zeus was. Soon, many of them had flashed off. The only gods that were left were Athena, who was discussing tactics with her children, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Apollo, and Artemis. Hades was talking to his children, and about their roles. Poseidon was discussing something with Percy. Hestia attended the hearth. Apollo had walked up to Bobby and Artemis who were holding hands.

"Bobby, you better not hurt my sister," Apollo warned.

"Apollo, you know me. Besides I'm pretty sure I made sure you didn't go knocking up all the girls in sight," Bobby joked.

"That's why I didn't shoot you already."

Artemis interrupted the conversation.

"Apollo, I can handle myself."

"But sis-"

Bobby then interrupted the siblings' argument.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will never hurt Artemis."

The thunder rumbled, as both siblings smiled.

Apollo gave Bobby a fist-bump before walking towards his children.

Artemis had a confused look on her face.

"Why would you do that?"

Bobby stared into her eyes.

"I'm not Orion, I do not see women as objects. Artemis, I love you with all my heart. Even though, you took a vow of maidenship, I will still be with you. We do not need to have sex, because I am happy just to be with you. I know the Hunters are important to you, and you do not want to lose them."

Artemis kissed him on the lips, which lasted for minutes.

After they broke apart, Artemis spoke. She had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Bobby. I am happy that you would do all of that for me. I thought you would have wanted kids."

"Artemis I do want kids, but you love your Hunters. I cannot take them away from you, besides maybe in time, you can talk to your dad about your vow."

Artemis smiled, before noticing something that caught her eye.

Bobby looked, following where her eyes were pointed at.

Thalia and Jason Grace were both covered in blue auras. They were now the Champions of the Protogenoi.

* * *

**Sorry if that was a crappy ending. So Bobby and Artemis finally confess their feelings. Also, if you noticed earlier about the mortal heroes, I was alluding to something I might use for a sequel. If I do write one, it will probably be a crossover with the Marvel Universe, but I could place in some DC heroes, if some people request it. So anyways, leave a review if you liked it.**


	15. Clash of the Champions

**Artemis XV**

Today, was both the worst and the best day in my immortal life. The reason why, I hated today, was the fact that I almost got raped by that bastard, Orion. But thankfully, after ten years Bobby comes out of his training and saves me from him. I could feel my heart flipping, as I looked into his beautiful eclipse like eyes, which it had never done before. After that, we had a kiss, that sent warmth throughout my entire body, but then Father, had to forcibly teleport us here. Here I was, Artemis the maiden goddess who hated all men standing hand in hand with a male. He, like his brother, were both very different from normal males. They both acted like how true men should be. I was watching my ex-Lieutenant and her brother being blessed by a Protogenoi, but I wasn't really paying attention.

Now I know why Thalia had left. First, I was annoyed at how my capable sister would leave for a male, but now I knew.

If I was told that, I would fall in love, back before I met Bobby, I would have shot and killed that person. But now, I couldn't help feel warm, that Bobby had returned my feelings.

For the first time, that idiot Aphrodite was correct, as my mind flashed to that day years ago.

_Four years ago_

_The council meeting had finished, and I just quickly walked out of the throne room. Suddenly, a familiar annoying voice from behind me, spoke._

_"Artemis, wait up."_

_I turned around, and she was the person I was least expecting. Why would the air-headed goddess of love want to speak with me? All we ever do was fight. I turned around, seeing the annoying blonde haired, blue-eyed goddess. Males have always seen Aphrodite's features who were constantly changing. But as a goddess, I was immune to the trickery._

_"What do you want, Aphrodite? Some people have work to do."_

_Aphrodite was looking at me, with a teasing, yet sad glint in her eyes. That put me on guard instantly._

_"Artemis you seem colder than usual, ever since Bobby died. You mind telling me why?"_

_DAMN IT ALL! Why would she ask?_

_"What are you talking about Aphrodite?"_

_Aphrodite winked at me with a knowing look on her face. Did I mention that I hated, when she does that?_

_"Artemis, don't deny it. He liked you as well."_

_I sighed, she got me._

_"How did you know? I don't know why, but I don't think he is dead. Hades would have found his soul by now."_

_Aphrodite, now was smiling as she put her hand on my shoulder._

_"Well, he step in front of you, so you could be protected from Zeus. Also, it's very adorable seeing you too blush, when you are around one another. But, yes I do think he might be alive. His godly scent maybe gone, but I could still feel his love for you."_

_My eyes were tearing up, knowing he could still be alive. I couldn't forgive myself, knowing what I did to him._

_I was surprised as Aphrodite, walked up me and gave me a hug._

* * *

_Present Time_

My flashback was gone, as I felt a presence behind me. It felt dark and powerful. I knew bobby felt it, when he tightened his grip on my hand. But what shocked me the most, was that we were not in Olympus anymore. I looked at my surroundings, as my instincts jumped in. All I saw was darkness, finally a woman appeared. I reached out for my bow, but I found out all my weapons were gone.

She was a churning figure of ash and smoke, and was about forty feet tall. Her dress was void black, mixed with the colors of a space nebula. Her face was hard to see except for the pinpoints of her eyes, which shone like quasars. She had black wings, and every time she flapped them, darkness rolled off.

Bobby walked up in front of me, and bowed to her. He had a small grin on his face.

"Lady Nyx, it's been a while."

_Lady Nyx?!_

She smirked, motioning Bobby to get up.

"Bobby, you don't need to bow to me. You are my husband's champion, and you are like a son to me. Besides aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful girlfriend?"

I could feel the heat rising towards my face, when I saw Bobby. It confused me, not seeing him blush. Instead, he gave me the warmest smile, with his eyes twinkling.

"Mom, this is Artemis."

I was about to bow, when Nyx shook her head, who was smirking even more.

"Don't bow to me Artemis, since you are who my son loves you will be a daughter to me. My husband told me that our little champion here, can defy the odds. But, I was pretty sure you were a maiden goddess that hates all men."

I blushed, as I answered her.

"Well, Lady Nyx I still am a maiden-"

"She better be," as Nyx playfully glared at Bobby, who had a look of outrage.

"Mom! You know I wouldn't do that."

Nyx and I were laughing, as Bobby pouted.

He really did change me, didn't he? I used to very cold, and I would hate all men relentlessly. But then Percy had helped make me softer, and finally Bobby who just shatter the shell.

"Lady Nyx why are we here?"

Nyx looked at me in amusement, a little bit of mischief glittering in her eyes.

"Why, I'm blessing you of course."

* * *

**Bianca**

I was watching Thalia and her brother, who was surrounded in a light blue aura. I admit I was watching in awe. They were already children of the Zeus, one of the Big Three, and now they are being blessed with more power. Nico was blessed by Thanatos, and that kind of made me jealous. He got awesome powers.

Percy was chuckling at my reaction, which snapped me out of my awe, and I glared at him. But as soon as I saw his sea-green orbs, I felt my anger dissolved. I leaned forward and kissed him, where he happily kissed back. A minute of pure bliss, when I remembered we were still in the throne room.

I stopped, not before wincing at my surroundings. We were definitely not in Olympus anymore, I kind of wish we were. At least Olympus, wasn't so painfully white. I narrowed my eyes, hoping my eyes would adjust already.

Percy cursed, and I slapped him on the arm.

"Sorry, but it so white. It's hurting my eyes."

When he said that, the room seemed to be less bright. Suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared. She had light brown hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Percy it's been a while. So now that both of you are here, can you introduce me to your girlfriend now Percy?"

Percy grinned, in that oh-so-cute-crooked way.

"Mom, this is Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades, my girlfriend that I would give up my life for."

I was blushing when he said that, when the woman rolled her eyes.

"Percy, your fatal flaw is loyalty. You would give up your life for all of your friends. Bianca, it's nice to finally meet you. I am Hemera, goddess of day."

After staring in shock, I asked her a question.

"Why are we here?"

Hemera smirked, with a mischievous glint.

"Why I am here to bless you of course. But not only that, I have a game for you."

Uh-oh, I don't like where did this is going.

"But I'll explain afterwards. Now it is time to give you my blessing."

Golden light shot from Hemera, towards me. I could feel myself getting stronger, and the warmth her blessing gave me, felt almost as good as the warmth from kissing Percy.

"Now that my blessing is done, my mother and I made a test. You will be transported to a realm, where you can practice in a realm where the outside world will move slowly."

She snapped her elegant fingers, and we were transported. We were lying on the ground in a forest, with the sun glaring above us. The sky was a brilliant blue, with puffy white clouds decorating the sky. The weather was just perfect, it was cool, but so much that you needed a jacket. I could hear the sound of water, splashing on rocks.

Percy had gotten up, and was standing up. He offered me, his hand.

"Do we have to leave now, the ground is so comfortable."

"Fine, I'm going to leave you here," his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

I was about to laugh, when I saw him already running and he actually left me there. He was laughing. I groaned as I got up, and I followed him. Unfortunately, my boyfriend runs very fast. Fortunately, he stopped in front of a giant, sparkling lake. The water was clear, like what you usually see in the tropics. But Percy forgot that I was chasing him, and I slapped him hard on the head. He winced, as I laughed.

I squealed, unfortunately, when he picked me up.

"Stop! Percy you are not making wet."

I could hear Percy mumble "That's what she said."

I slapped him across the head again, and he dropped me in the water.

"Percy!"

He grinned at me sheepishly.

"Well you did slap me."

Before I could continue the argument, I could hear the sound of laughter from the middle of the lake. I watched in shock as I saw a colossal skeletal animal, jumping around. It was huge, about fifty feet long. It looked like a weird hybrid between a crocodile and a fish. It had hundreds of razor sharp teeth, and it was covered in scales, that looked very durable. It was doing flips, when I saw the couple who was sitting on top of the water.

"Hey bro, get a room!"

Percy yelled at the couple, which caused Bobby to freeze a ball of water into snow and then threw it at him. Thankfully, he ducked.

Artemis and Bobby traveled to us via the undead orca express. Bobby spoke to us.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Lady Hemera sent us here to basically train." Percy answered back.

Artemis then spoke up, "We can train later, and it has been a while since I got to relax."

Percy grinned at Bobby.

"Let's see if you got any better with a sword."

Bobby sighed, as he kissed Artemis on the cheek, when he held out his hand and a sword appeared. It looked like it was made of glass, but it was very sharp. The name Maelstrom was imprinted on the blade. The hilt was covered in black and blue scales.

Percy grinned as he took out his pen and uncapped his sword. In his hand was Riptide.

I sighed, shaking my head. _Percy why do you have to be an idiot sometimes?_

I made my way towards a comfortable looking rock, as Artemis followed.

"Bianca, how are you?"

"I'm well Artemis. How are you and Bobby?" I waggled my eyebrows.

She just smiled.

"I wish Percy can hurry up and beat Bobby already."

Artemis spluttered.

"You wish Percy could beat him up."

We watched the battle, hoping our boyfriend will win. After all, we girls are very competitive

* * *

**Third Person**

The two brothers were standing on water in the middle of the lake. They were both in ready positions, as they looked for openings in the other's stances. A minute had passed, and no one moved. Brown stared into green, and suddenly both lunged at each other. Powerful strikes, were heard throughout the woods.

Percy suddenly went on the offensive, and his attacks became quicker, relying on speed instead of brute force. Bobby was calm, staying on the defense, blocking all of Percy's strikes. It continued like that, until Bobby got bored and then started going all out.

Blades clashed against each other, making clangs with intensity. There were somersaults, and rolls, and backflips, and other acrobatic maneuvers.

The whole time the girls were cheering form the lake, but no one knew the fight was being watched by four powerful beings.

"Come on Percy, hurry up and beat Dad's champion already," Aether was cheering, while Erebus was still very calm.

"Despite, not liking the sword Bobby is very good with it," Hemera observed

Nyx was eating food, watching both the conversations and the fighting.

Then everyone noticed as Percy's was surrounded in a golden-white light. Riptide was covered in that same aura. Aether was watching in pride.

Percy aimed a flat bladed strike at Bobby's head, which he blocked. Except, Maelstrom was shattered, and Riptide smacked Bobby in the head. Bobby was still in contact with the water, so he got better quickly. He was now looking at his blade in shock.

"How did you break my sword? It's not supposed to break."

Percy knew the reason why. As a part of Aether's blessing, Riptide can sometimes break magical objects, unfortunately for Bobby.

"So do you give up, Bobby?"

Bobby scoffed.

"You wish."

Tidal Surge appeared in his hand and lunged at Percy, in a stabbing motion. Percy spun in a circle, doing the trident. Riptide hit Tidal Surge, which broke in half and the flat of the blade hit Bobby's chin who flew up high and dropped down into the water.

Bianca was cheering distantly, while Artemis shook her head.

Aether was cheering, while Erebus groaned. He knew that Aether would never live this down, as he ran his hand through his hair. Minutes passed, and soon the Protogenoi started getting worried. Everyone knew that he could breathe underwater, so why did he not surface yet?

Suddenly the most unsettling thing happened. The world have become less bright. Half of the sky became night, emblazoned with stars and the moon shone brilliantly. Yet the other half, was still day. What was going on?

Erebus and Nyx were watching in confusion. This had never happened before.

Suddenly, Bobby shot of the water and landed back, kneeling on the surface. In his hand was an all-too-familiar weapon that was covered in a blackish purple aura. He had a smirk on his face, as he looked at Percy. Percy was staring shocked at his brother, knowing that the night was his doing. He also knew _Kataklysmos_ should have been broken staff, Bobby had shown him it. Yet, here it was. Still dangerous and wicked looking as ever.

"Percy, this whole time we were fighting where you were strongest. It's time to even out the playing field."

After getting over his shock, Percy smirked.

"I knew that was too easy. You're on bro. But first tell me how your weapon is all repaired now."

Bobby put a finger to his mouth.

"I'm not exposing all of my secrets."

They both lunged at each other, even more intense than it was before. The two fought like demons.

Erebus and Aether were both watching in pride, seeing how capable their champions were.

After blocking a hit, Percy back flipped and encased himself in a familiar avatar of water. Percy had formed an upper torso of a watery man that was really tall, around a football field in height. It looked like a Spartan. Its armor was made out of ice. The eyes glowed green.

Bobby whistled, as a skeletal megalodon appeared, and he hopped on it just in front of the dorsal fin. He stood with his trident ready. The prehistoric shark charged the watery avatar, leaping into the stomach, pounding a gaping hole through its stomach. Bobby had jumped from the megalodon, before and charged through the Spartan and slammed into Percy. Percy was lying on the surface of the water, and Bobby was standing with _Kataklysmos_ was pointed at him. Bobby smirked.

"Perce, just surrender."

Percy shook his head, a smile forming.

"Fine, I give up."

Erebus was now acting like a little child, Nyx and Hemera were watching him in amusement. He was hopping around, while Aether was depressed.

But putting a stop on Erebus' fun, Nyx spoke.

"Looks like it is time for our champions to fight, daughter."

* * *

**I know that was a crappy place to end. I'm sorry about that. But, if you liked my story please leave a review. And if you want, you could give me about the thoughts on my ideas for the story's sequel. It will be a crossover with the Marvel Universe, most likely the Avengers.**


	16. Standing on Clouds

**Thalia XVI**

I was standing in the throne room hand in hand with Nico, waiting for Lady Artemis. She was never late, and I was starting to get worried for her. But Dad was so impatient, forcing her into the throne room. She soon appeared in a gold light, but she was not alone. I was watching, with surprise as I saw Artemis and Bobby kissing in the middle of the throne room. Everyone was quiet, watching the two kiss oblivious to where they were. All the gods were surprised, Lord Poseidon had his jaw on the ground, when he saw his son kissing Artemis. Hades had a similar reaction. After a minute, people started whistling, and they still didn't hear.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile. Nico turned towards me, seeing my smile and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. Of course, I did suspect that she might be falling for him. I just didn't know how badly she fallen for him. As long as she doesn't turn into Aphrodite, I'm cool with it.

But I must admit, I was happy for the both of them. Finally, Artemis has found a man that makes her happy just as much as the hunters. I know Bobby would never hurt her. Even though I hadn't known him for long, during Alaska he took care of us, he was an older brother.

Aphrodite squealed, causing glass to break. Everyone in the throne room winced, and the two lovebirds broke apart. Instantly they broke apart, drawing weapons. After noticing where they were, standing with tomato red faces. They were extremely embarrassed that everyone saw them kiss. Ares, had ichor running from his ears. She had her head on his shoulders, and so he was in the danger zone when she squealed. He was gripping his ears, grunting in pain.

Dad, shook of his shock and was yelling at the two.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER SEA-SPAWN?! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO TARTARUS AGAIN?!SHE WILL NOT BREAK HER MAIDEN VOW FOR YOU!"

He stood in front of her, to protect her.

"Lord Zeus, your daughter was about to be raped by Orion. He was somehow resurrected by the enemy. He had control over the darkness. He used that to his advantage, forming chains to bind her."

I felt my eyes getting teary, when he told us about how he protected her from that bastard Orion, who was trying to take advantage of her. No one should ever have to deal with that.

Many people in the room had gasped, including me and all of the Hunters. We all ran to Artemis and hugged her. We all tried not to cry, seeing our Lady like that. Many of the Hunters were unsure about Bobby, but he had earned respect for saving Chloe was beaming at her brother. I ran forward and hugged Bobby, and after a few seconds I released my hug, and I shocked him.

People started laughing at the reaction on his face.

"Even though I did not know you for that long, you are my cousin. You helped keep Percy safe, and you made me, Nico, Percy, and you turn into one big family. We thought you were dead!"

Lord Poseidon jumped of his throne and hugged him. Tears were free-flowing from the god's face. Tears were forming in Bobby's eyes but they didn't come out. After five minutes of hugging, and making almost everyone tear up, Poseidon sat back on his throne with a smile on his face.

"Finally, my sons are both alright. Percy has gone out his coma, and Bobby somehow is alive."

Bobby looked at Percy in shock, who looked a little sheepish.

"Bobby, where were you. We all thought you were dead."

Bobby, exhaled. He looked to the side where Artemis sat, her silver eyes were curious.

He then told us about how he resigned from the Corps, met the Leviathan, got new powers and weapons, and then he recruited more sea monsters to help our side out. Bobby then found out who his mother was, which Lupa was. All the Roman demigods had gasped. After finishing his story, he spoke to Percy.

"Percy, did Erebus tell you about his suspicions?"

Percy nodded.

Everyone wanted to know about what the Primordial said.

Percy then spoke up, "Erebus thinks that Chao's deadline is going by fast than it should be. He thinks that the war is actually closer than what Chaos thought."

Artemis spoke up.

"Orion, before he chained me, he told me his master was going to take over the world in six months' time."

The mood of the room was solemn, the hearth was lower. Clarisse broke the silence.

"Finally, we can just fight them all out already. These skirmishes are tiring out our forces."

Many nodded, Ares started grinning.

Dad was now standing, his master bolt in hand.

"We now know our deadline. In six months' time, our enemy will finally show its face. Make final preparations, the final battle is closer now. We must not lose."

With that, he left in a flash of thunder.

Gosh, why does Dad have to be so dramatic? I saw that all the gods were probably thinking the same thing. After he left, the gods stood up and started talking to their children. Poseidon was talking with Percy, Apollo was talking with Bobby and Artemis.

I saw Nico, who was talking with Bianca and Hazel, who just recently checked out, three days ago. I saw my little brother, kissing Piper. I shook my head, as I walked towards him.

"Jason, can you stop eating Piper's face for a moment, we need to talk."

The two broke up reluctantly, and I shook my head. I didn't act like this when I'm with Nico.

Piper gave Jason a kiss on his cheek before walking away, which made me roll my eyes.

Jason looked at me politely. _He better be polite._

"So Thalia, what do you want?"

Before I could answer, I felt something weird happening to me. I could feel a chill throughout my entire body. I could feel electricity coursing through my veins, but I saw that I was not the only one. Jason was covered in a blue light, and that made me think I was covered in the same light. We were now standing in a sky-blue room, with clouds everywhere.

A deep, powerful voice spoke to us.

""Hello children, do not be afraid. I am Ouranos, the sky. For the near battle, I bless you with all my powers."

Jason's eyes widen, before he spoke, "Lord Ur-"

"Child, please call me Ouranos, not that ridiculous Roman name. I've been made fun of, way too much."

I tried to hold in my laughter, but I couldn't.

"So child, if you can grow up now, we need to talk."

I rolled my eyes, which made Ouranos chuckle, even though I couldn't see him. That annoyed me.

"My blessings will double the strength of your powers. Also Thalia, my blessing will help cure you of my fear. But you two need to rest, or my blessing will cause you to combust."

We were both back in Olympus, where everyone was still looking at us in shock.

I suddenly felt very tired. Jason had dropped to the floor and was already sleeping. I tried to resist, but ultimately I failed. I slept like a baby on the floor.

* * *

**That was a crappy chapter, but leave a review anyways. Like my story? Hate it? Love it? Just leave a review and tell me**


	17. Nightmares

**This chapter might be considered rated M. Not for nasty perverted stuff, but for dangerous scary stuff. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Bobby XVII**

I was tired, sitting on the ground. My back was up against a tree trunk, while Bianca was sleeping in the tent. Before you ask, no nothing bad is happening. Aether for training wanted us four to split into groups that he chose for us. He chose these teams, because apparently we aren't going to learn anything. Apparently we would all be too busy eating each other's faces, and not spending time to practice. Gosh, Aether is _so_ mature.

After selecting our teams, Bianca and I were teleported who-knows-where. We were stuck at the base of a mountain, where there was a forest. Luckily we were given supplies, to help us survive. Thankfully, there was nothing else that was going to make training difficult.

Bianca had finally got the hang of her powers, which were pretty cool. She could do some of the same things as Percy. Bianca had this one awesome power, where if you were even touching light, you would get hurt.

Imagine it in this way. You know how light is sometimes called ray of light. Now imagine spears of light. Yup, now that was cool.

We were both exhausted from training, but we needed to set up camp.

I had set up the campfire, while Bianca made the tent. After bringing up buckets of water we were all done. Apparently we didn't need to eat, because my stomach did not growl at all. The sun was already setting, so we decided to go get ourselves cleaned up, there was a nearby lake. After settling down, Bianca was yawning a lot, so I forced her to go to sleep. I have come to see her as a little sister, and when I told her that she tried arguing.

The night sky was beautiful here. There were countless stars that shining brighter than any diamond, and the moon was beautiful as always. It was full, and shone like the purest silver. The sky was black, with a tinge of dark blue.

I breathed in the cool fresh air, admiring how clean it was. This air was cleaner than Alaska, by a lot. The air was sending chills throughout my entire body. I wouldn't mind living in this world.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bianca woke up and crawled out the standard two person tent. Shut up, I'm not going to sleep in the tent. Some people are immature, just like Aether. Bianca was rubbing out the sleep in her eyes, and looked guilty seeing me out here.

"Bobby, are you alright? Are you sure you want to stay out here?"

"It's alright Bianca, I don't mind. Besides the weather is comfortable and the sky is beautiful."

Bianca then walked to me, and plopped down on the ground. Her back was resting on a nearby tree, and she looked up at the sky. Her jaw dropped in astonishment, and I chuckled.

That made her snap her mouth closed, and she playfully glared at me.

"It's not nice to laugh at someone, mister."

"Aww, I'm just teasing my little sis."

She smiled at when I called her sis, but she instantly hardened her look when I said little.

"I'm not little. I'm probably older than you are. I was stuck in the Lotus Casino for seventy years."

I smirked, sticking my tongue out at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm still older than you, I was born in the year 1914."

Her jaw tightened, and looked away, making a _huff_.

I scooted over and continued talking.

"Hey sis, lighten up."

I playfully jabbed her in the side with my elbow, which made her giggle. She stopped laughing and her face became red.

I felt the corner of my lips, starting to move upwards.

"So my little sis, are you ticklish by any chance?"

"N-n-no. I don't know what you're talking about."

She started to scoot away, and I grinned.

"TICKLE WAR!"

I stood up, and ran towards her. She tried escaping, but she couldn't. That's when I started poking her sides, and she started giggling.

"S-stop. P-please some tickling m-me."

I pretended not to hear her, and she kept giggling. She tried poking my sides, but unfortunately for her I'm not ticklish. After about five minutes of tickling her, I stopped. Bianca managed to stop giggling, and then she glared at me full force.

"You suck. Don't you ever do that again, or I will find a knife and stab you."

"Okay whatever _little_ sis."

She found a tree to lean on, and she plopped on the ground. I returned to my tree, and leaned on it.

"Bobby, are you immortal? Is that why you are still alive?"

I forgot that I never mentioned my past to her. She was from my time period, well sort of.

"Yes, I am. I have immortality like the Hunters. If I can avoid being killed in combat, I can stay alive forever. But that's not the only reason why I'm here today."

I told her about everything, from what happened on Mount Olympus, to Tartarus, and finally escaping to Alaska.

After I was done with my story, she had tears in her eyes. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged my little sis, back. When we finally broke off our hug, she sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry, about asking your past."

"It's cool. Artemis helped me deal with it."

She turned to me, her tear-filled eyes now had a mischievous glint.

"When did you start liking her? I knew that you liked her in Alaska, but did you like her before?"

My face turned red, much to Bianca's amusement.

"I guess I had a little crush when I saw her before, but that was it. Do you remember Chloe, one your sisters from the hunt?"

She thought for a while, but she nodded.

"After helping her deal with her "boy problem" I brought her into the Hunt, so she would never get hurt. I can't let any of my sisters get hurt."

She smiled brightly at that.

"So of course I had to meet Artemis. When I first met her, she was actually a teenager, not a twelve year old. I admit I had to make sure my jaw didn't drop."

She started giggling.

Okay that's it, time for revenge.

"So Bianca," I tried to imitate a teasing, girly voice," when did you start liking Percy?"

She tried looking away, but I could see her blushing.

"Well, I had a crush on him when he rescued me and Nico from Westover Hall. When he saved us, Percy seemed like the greatest hero. He was attractive, and his eyes were so beautiful."

I coughed, putting my hand up to cover my smirking.

She didn't notice, thankfully. Didn't need her making good on her threat.

"But when I saw how hurt he was after losing Annabeth, I knew that he would never love me back. So I decided to join the Hunters, because I was being selfish and I was tired of taking care of Nico."

We were both silent, for minutes. Then I heard a noise come from Bianca, and I faced her. I smirked; she was snoring softly. I walked to hear, and carried her on my shoulder. I walked her to the tent, and placed her softly on the mat. I tucked her in, and I couldn't help but smile by how peaceful she looked. I walked out the tent, and zipped the flap shut. I walked back my favorite tree, and sat there. Minutes passed, and yet I was still full of energy. It's like I can stare at the night sky without getting tired. A soft breeze had started blowing through the campsite.

But then, that's when I heard it. Immediately I had tensed, with _Kataklysmos _in my hand. I couldn't help but smile, having my trusty weapon with me. The weapons Leviathan gave me were great, but Cataclysm is a weapon I can rely on. When Percy knocked me into the water, I could feel energy being absorbed by my weapon. The shadows and water were being pulled by my weapon's fragment, and it started to rebuild itself.

There I heard it again, a soft footstep in the distance, It was much closer now. My gut was telling me that this was _bad_, and I knew to listen to it. I tried to summon an animal, but I felt my powers being negated. Whoever this is, I need to be ready.

The footsteps were gone, yet I knew it was still there.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Nothing happened at first, but then a familiar teen walked out of the forest.

He was my height, and probably around my age. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes with sea-green rims that stared at me.

Wait, what! Now, I know why he looks familiar. It was me!

_Is this supposed to be some sort of sick test?_

Except, after observing the fake-me, I noticed some differences. He was much paler than I was, and was very skinny, like he was starving himself. His head was bent at a slight angle, as he continued staring at me with lifeless eyes that resembled mine.

"Who are you?"

He didn't answer, but then slowly he started smiling. Great, middle of the night with a smiling creepy me. He kept making his smile wider, until it was too wide. He looked like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

My heart started pounding, but I would not show fear.

He had smiled so wide, there was tears in his skin. Blood was seeping.

My hands were shaking slightly. _Calm down, this is only a trick._

"Tell me who you are, or I will destroy you!"

He still kept that creepy smile, and did nothing. Blood was still pouring from his wounds, entering his mouth. It made him look like a psycho vampire. But then his eyes changed. His eyes turned completely black, except the rings around his eyes. Instead of sea-green, they turned into a bloody red.

That sent chills running across my body, my hands becoming shakier. I wanted to destroy him already, wipe him out, so I never have to see him again. But I was rooted in the ground, in fear; I was paralyzed.

But then the most disturbing thing happened, which was saying a lot. You know how it was tilted slightly? Yeah, now it was not just slightly anymore. His head had turned so quickly, that I heard snapping and bones started jutting out. His head was now perpendicular to its body. Its ribs had busted out of its chest. They now acted like grotesque spikes. The monster's skin had went from pale, to stark white. The blood was still dripping from its mouth, and was gushing out from the neck and chest. I wanted to run away in fear, anything to get away from this _thing_, but then that would leave her at the mercy of it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, leaving her to die here.

Gripping my trident tighter, had calmed my nerves.

It had started walking slowly to me, but I was ready. This time, I shook off my fear.

I charged at it with my trident pointed at his heart, if he had one. No time to start doubting myself. But still it kept walking at that creepy, calm way. It was smiling even wider, than it was before.

My trident impaled him, unfortunately its body offered very little resistance. My trident easily went into the body like nothing, and I found myself face to face with Super Ugly. I wanted to throw up, because unlike me, he does not brush his teeth. I saw his ribs trying to clamp on me, but thankfully I leaped backward, wrenching out _Kataklysmos_.

There was a gaping hole on his neck, and his head was hanging on by threads, but it still wasn't going to die.

_Erebus! If I found out you made this monster, I am going to kill you!_

_Isn't it too late to go threatening me, besides what are you talking about?_

My eyes widened. Erebus had answered, but he didn't bring this monster here.

_Well there is this creepy thing here, so can you get your butt over here?_

_Try to stay alive, I will be there as fast as possible._

_Okay, I'll-_

That's when Fugly finally roared, in a very disturbing nightmarish way.

_Was that it?_

_Yes, now hurry! Make sure you get Bianca first. I'll try to hold it off!_

It had opened its mouth, unnaturally wide. I could probably fit an entire meter stick in his mouth. Its breath was disgusting and I could smell it from here. I heard the unzipping of the tent flap when Bianca came out with her bow in her hand.

"What was-"

Her eyes were starting at the monster in horror. She had dropped her bow in shock.

"Bianca, get away from here. Erebus is coming to help, just stay away from it.

The monster tried to take advantage of my attention, and lunged at me with its mouth wide open, and ribs ready to clamp down on me. I did the only thing any sane person would do; I charged it again. My trident went through its mouth, and out the back of its head. I managed to duck the ribs, which were trying to trap me. I twisted Kataklysmos, tearing its head of the neck. I used the ground, to help remove the head of my weapon. I am not touching that head. The body collapsed, dead. The head managed to come off, and was just lying there. The face was still grinning at me evilly, I was about to stab it again, when I realized it was dead.

I turned around, seeing Bianca shivering in terror. I felt sorry for her, she shouldn't have seen this, I was about to hug her, when I heard movement from behind me. I turned around watching in shock, as I saw the body standing up and picked up its head. It somehow reached to the bloody stump.

Bianca was still shivering in fear, and I knew she couldn't fight in her state of mind. That made me angry, my little sister was in shock and will get nightmares from this. She won't be the only one.

It started walking to me, when I felt my anger explode.

"Why won't you DIE?!"

I stabbed Kataklysmos in the ground, and I lifted my hands up. I didn't know how I automatically did it, but I focused my concentration at the torso. I made a motion with my hands, like trying to pry open its mouth. I struggled, despite not touching anything. But I managed to do it, and I swiftly opened the "mouth". The body was split in half vertically.

I was breathing hard, but still able to stand. I could feel something powerful appear behind me, but I had learned to recognize it. Erebus had arrived.

The lean thirty year old Protogenoi was hugging Bianca, to comfort her. When she finally managed to calm down, they broke apart. I walked up to her and gave her a hug as well. It was my fault, she had to see that thing. Warm tears soaked my shoulders and the smell of strawberries filled my nose. We broke apart, and Bianca gave me a small smile.

"Sis, are you alright."

She just nodded.

Erebus was looking at the mess that was formally that disturbing thing. He whistled, seeing the carnage I had made of it. His eyes turned towards me with expectation and pride. His black eyes were swirling with blue and purple. He gave me a small smile, knowing that I was scared as well, but I was not showing it. I didn't need to freak out Bianca any more than she already is.

I had walked to retrieve Kataklysmos. I pulled it out of the ground, and I took a wet rag and clean off the blood off it. I then returned it back into my iPod sheathe. Erebus was looking at me.

"Bobby, I need to look through your mind. Even if I knew what kind of monster this was, it is too horribly destroyed to be identified."

He said that last part, with a bit of pride.

I nodded and I felt my mind being explored. Well honestly, I could raise up shields to protect my thoughts. But I trusted Erebus.

After what seemed like a few minutes, he had finished looking through my memories. He had paled significantly, which worried me. Even though he looked somewhat normal, he was one of the most powerful beings in existence. Seeing him worried, sent chills down my back.

"Well, at least you are not insane from dealing with that thing."

"You don't know what it is, do you? It must be very demonic if it could bypass your barriers into this world."

He shook his head.

"I do not know how it bypassed my protection, but I suspect it might be a part of the enemy forces."

This was bad, I was terrified facing it, and took forever to kill it. The only way it managed to die, was when I manipulated the water in the blood and caused it to explode. Not everyone could do it. If the enemy had an army of these creatures, we will be in bad shape. Not only was it a threat physically, it was a psychological threat.

Just seeing a person that looks like you, turn into a hideous fiend could make you go insane. It was pretty silent as well, unless if it can mimic the person it copies.

Anybody could be in danger if even one of those things appeared. Demigods would get worried, seeing a pale and weak friend. Once, they would help them, it will be too late. The trap would be setoff and they die, and they would keep doing that.

I knew Erebus was reading my thoughts, his eyes were unreadable.

"Erebus, I think we might need to regroup with the others. They might be in danger as well."

He shook his head.

"No they will be alright. I sent my family to take care of them, after I received your message. But, we will regroup."

I looked at Bianca, who was still standing there. She kept glancing over at the corpse. I looked back at Erebus.

"Just get us away from here."

He nodded, and snapped his fingers. We were teleported near the familiar big lake, where we had our duels. Everybody was already there. The three Protogenoi looked relieved that we were all right. Percy had Riptide, drawn out. Artemis was holding Twilight in her hand. Erebus had started walking to the rest of the Protogenoi, and Bianca ran to Percy. She was crying, as Percy put up Riptide and hugged her. He whispered words of comfort into her ear.

Why did that monster have to roar? Why couldn't it stay silent, like it was before! Now, I don't know how long her nightmares are going to last. Because, I know I am going to get some.

Artemis was standing there, with tears in her eyes. I walked to her, and I hugged her tightly, which she returned as tightly. Her soft hair was brushing against my face. Despite, what happened earlier, I could help but give a small smile, when I smelled the scent of her lemon shampoo. Her warm tears, were soaking my shoulder. But I didn't mind, I was cold and numb. I needed warmth. We loosened our hug, so she could look up at me, her teary silver eyes stared at me.

"Bobby, what happened?"

I shook my head. No one else should have to see the horrors that monster caused.

"You can tell me."

I stared into her eyes, and I could feel my willpower crumble. I looked away, avoiding her gaze.

She put her hand on my cheek, and turned my face so I was looking at her again. I guess there was no escape from this.

"Bobby, tell me."

I exhaled, not knowing what to do.

"Artemis, I don't know where to begin. There is no words to describe the monster, except that it belonged in the worst of nightmares."

"Bobby, if you do not tell me, I will look through your memories."

"Don't Artemis, Bianca saw the monster and she froze in fear-"

"Bobby, I am a goddess, I-"

"Artemis, even if you are a goddess, I love you. This monster worries even Erebus, and he is a Protogenoi. I feel like a failure that I couldn't shield Bianca from it. She has become my little sister, and now she might get nightmares from it. Please, I love you, and I want to protect you as well."

As I was speaking, I noticed more tears streaming from her face, and she had a small smile. As soon as I finished my last words, her lips crashed onto mine. It brought me warmth that spread throughout my body.

After a few minutes, we broke apart.

Artemis whispered to me.

"I love you, too. But you need to believe in me. I am not that fragile, but I am thankful that you care for me."

I whispered back to her.

"I will always love and care for you."

Everyone was watching us with sad smiles.

Aether spoke up, his normally Apollo-mood had dimmed.

"Bobby, will you let the rest of the Protogenoi look through your memories."

I saw Artemis had a look of acceptance in her eyes. She knew that I didn't want her to be horrified and I was protecting her. I turned towards the Protogenoi and I nodded. I could feel the three presences enter my mind.

Minutes passed, and their presence leaving my mind.

Aether was shaking his head, becoming even paler. Nyx and Hemera were openly weeping. Nyx had embraced me in a hug, thankfully in a more human size. She still towered over me, and I felt tears on my head. I hugged her back.

"Why do all the greatest heroes have to face the worst things?"

After breaking out of my hug, Hemera embraced me.

"Thank you for protecting our sister. I know that you feel guilty, because you didn't kill the monster fast enough. But is alright, don't blame yourself."

Hemera walked off to Bianca, and talked to her.

The three other Protogenoi, were debating about something.

"They can't stay here, it's too dangerous."

"They need to train, if they are brought back to the normal world, they might not be prepared for the real threat."

"We shall personally teach them."

Percy had walked up to me.

"Thanks for protecting Bianca. I don't know what I do if she got hurt. I know whatever you faced must have been really scary, because you don't scare easily. But I will help you no matter what, because that's what brothers are for."

I nodded, as we fist bumped.

Percy rejoined Bianca, and Artemis smiled at me.

Then the Primordials finally managed to reach a consensus. Erebus spoke up.

"Champions, you will be brought back to the normal world. Instead of the independent training you are used to, we will personally train you. But be prepared for extremely hard work. We have already notified the gods, that we will be returning. But they do not know the reason why. Bobby, it is your choice if you want to tell them."

We all nodded as were flashed into the throne room of Olympus.

All the Olympians were sitting on their thrones.

I made eye contact with Dad, who smiled. Artemis gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and she walked to her throne. Aphrodite squealed as usual, but it was more toned down. Zeus was still upset about my relationship with her, but was surprised that she was standing here, Maybe he didn't know that Artemis was blessed by Nyx.

That was when he spoke up.

"Lords and Ladies why have you come to Olympus today?"

Aether answered.

"Our champions were training, in another reality we created."

Ares spoke up. My anger dimmed down for him. My brothers were alive, luckily for him. But if he ever pissed me off, down he goes.

"Wait champions? Why was Artemis there with them?"

I heard a gasp, when I realized she had figured it out.

Aether continued speaking, smiling at Athena.

"Like Athena has figured out by now, Artemis has been blessed by a Primordial."

All the Olympians had gasped in shock, while Artemis was shrinking in her throne not wanting the attention.

Once the commotion was over, Zeus began to speak again, who was both proud and cautious. I could tell he was proud of his daughter being blessed by a Primordial, but afraid that she might overthrow him.

His expression was predictable, and I rolled my eyes.

"So why have you come back? Has their training been completed?"

Erebus this time answered.

"The world has been infiltrated by disturbing, unknown forces. They managed to go to our protection."

All the gods were talking among each other.

This time Hemera spoke.

"My champion, Bianca di Angelo…"

That made Hades beam in pride. Although he did look confused that the goddess of the day would bless a child of the Underworld. Did I mention gods were predictable? But then he had a worried face.

"… and my father's champion was attacked in the dead of the night, by a monster never seen before. Bobby had managed to defeat it."

All the gods were looking at me or Bianca. Hades shot me a look of gratitude, before looking at his daughter. Hermes and Apollo shot me thumbs ups, and Dad smiled, but I noticed he had a look of worry.

That was when I spoke.

"Lords and Ladies of Olympus, the monster I fought was a horrid monstrosity. It was a thing that belong in the worst of nightmares, and cannot easily be described in words. But you can search my memories if you want, but be warned it was pretty disturbing."

I was looking at Artemis when I said that. All she did was nod.

I looked at Percy.

"Percy, do you want to see my memories as well."

He sighed, but he nodded.

"Erebus can you broadcast it to Percy?"

Erebus nodded.

After a minute, I felt presences enter my mind. After ten seconds, I felt a presence leave. I knew why though. I saw Aphrodite faint in her throne, probably from when the monster turned its neck. If it was another situation, I would have been laughing. Bianca had walked over to the hearth, and sat there. At least, she did not have to see it another time, especially in detail.

I saw all the Olympians had paled, and even Dionysus was awake was as pale as milk. Artemis had tears in her eyes, as she was visibly shaking. I felt guilty immediately.

Soon everybody had finished looking through my memories. Everyone was silent and pale, and the hearth had died down significantly. Percy was pale, but he walked to Bianca and held her.

All the gods were pale and that were conscious anyways, Demeter had fainted as well, was looking at either me or Bianca with sorrow in their eyes. Except Ares, he had a blanket and was trying to wrap himself up in it.

Dad spoke up.

"Bobby, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Many of the gods nodded.

"It's not your fault or anyone else's. The monster came from the enemy. But everybody must be warned about how dangerous this monster is."

All the gods had nodded at this.

Suddenly an Iris Message appeared.

It was Nico Di Angelo, and he was scared. There was screaming from behind him.

"Camp Half-Blood has been attacked. Ten campers have died!"

Hades spoke up.

"Nico, who are these monsters?"

The Iris Message was turned until it face two monsters. One looked like Thalia Grace, while the other looked like Thalia. Except, they were now familiar grotesque figures.

The monsters have struck.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the M-rated monster in this chapter, but I needed a memorable monster. After all the enemy, is supposed to be the ultimate evil. There will be more monsters like this. Hopefully, it wasn't that scary right? Think of the monster as an early present for Halloween.**

**So anyways, despite being halfway along my story. (I plan on making this story at least 30 chapters) I have planned on making this story the first in a series.**

**So here's my idea about my sequel. The Marvel Crossover will happen later. The sequel will involve Percy, Nico, and Bobby. They will be transported to the time of the American Revolution. The evil had corrupted history, so that leaves our heroes to purge the corruption. Hopefully, no one had an idea like mine, because I want mine to be original. It would certainly make history more entertaining. I have planned on calling the sequel ****_In Gods We Trust_****. If the sequel is popular enough, I might make the third book take place during the Civil War, or any popular war. Feel free to send your ideas to me. If you liked the idea or hate it, just message me. But anyways, if you like or hate my story leave a review. Sqwishytofu out.**


	18. Apocalypse

**Bobby XVIII**

The throne room was silent, the hearth was down to a few cinders. The once majestic and beautiful throne room was dark and gloomy. The Protogenoi had flashed off, having to check on some business. All the gods were pale, and were trying to form plans. Aphrodite had managed to regain consciousness and was shivering nonstop. They didn't want to lose their children, but two of them are already killed about one sixth of the Greek demigods. Everyone was worried about this new threat.

Athena spoke up. She had managed to regain some of her color, but she still had a look of worry and fear in her eyes.

"First, there were the shadowy beings that Annabeth and Luke fought. Now there are monsters even worse than them. Are we actually ready for them? They were supposed to come two years from now, certainly not this early. We need someone to defeat them."

All eyes had turned on me, the only person had managed to defeat them. I could feel the hearth rising from a few cinders to a low flame. Fighting one was terrifying, but at least the sun was coming up. I admit I was scared, but there are people dying who could not kill them. It's up to me. I felt my resolve steel up.

All I did was nod, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Percy. His eyes were set with determination, and I knew there was no point of arguing. He was almost as stubborn as I was.

"Bobby's not going alone. I'm coming with him."

Some of the Olympians were smiling, seeing how loyal we brothers were. Dad had a prideful look, but he was still worried. Artemis was looking at resigned, knowing that I will go help no matter what. She just gave me a sad smile. But there was a way the gods can help.

"Is it possible for you to teleport the campers here, that way we can fight without causing any collateral damage?"

All the gods were shocked that how they could have done that. Athena face-palmed herself so hard, it sounded throughout the throne room. Many of the gods were chuckling at her, including my dad. But I noticed a strange glint in his eyes. Wait that glint looks too familiar. Before, I could process it Zeus spoke up. I'm going to ask Dad, about it later. He had a look of amusement in his stormy eyes.

"Yes, we can do that. But, I don't know if we can teleport Chiron or Argus. You would have to protect them, for them to escape."

We both nodded. I had heard about Camp Half-Blood before, how Chiron was the instructor of the Camp. Argus was the guard that protected everyone. I had seen the Camp briefly while fighting the Egyptian forces. I could tell that it was a great place, even though it was being attacked. But what happened to the other pantheons, while I was gone?

"What happened to our allies? I know Percy was asking for alliances."

Some had shook their head, while others remained still. Zeus continued speaking.

"Our allies have been dealing with problems of their own. Even the city of New York has been under attack, about two years after you left."

My eyes widened, because when I was training with Leviathan, I was pretty isolated from what was happening on Earth. Percy had walked over to Bianca, and hugged her some more.

Zeus noticed my look of surprise.

"The Norse pantheon had been working with a force of mortals. Apparently, one of their own, Loki, had betrayed their cause. This traitor had led an army of mysterious beings. We could not enter the conflict, because if we did the Mist would shatter. Then the monsters will wreak havoc on the mortals. The Mist deters monsters from attacking the mortals directly. One of the Asgardians, Thor, had even fought directly with the mortals, a group called the Avengers. "

Ares started cheering which made the others rolled their eyes, despite the mood.

"But who are these mortals?"

This time Hermes spoke up, who had a grin on his face.

"Well, they are comprised of what mortals called superheroes."

_Superheroes, like who? Iron Man?_

All the gods chuckled, Hermes gave me a wink.

"Yup, first try too."

"So, you're telling me the arrogant guy who has some movies made for him, did something good for once?"

They all nodded. Percy had come back, and was standing by my side. I knew he was ready, as well.

"But anyways, although this is very surprising, we are ready."

They didn't have to move as we got teleported to Camp Half-Blood. I must admit, it seemed like a very nice place. We were teleported, next to what looked like a dining pavilion. There were a bunch of tables that were covered in white tablecloths with purple trims. There was a giant bonfire, in the middle but it was not lit up.

I looked behind me, and saw a beach. The water was starting to glitter, as the sun was rising. The sands were a perfect white, and the water was a bright bluish-green.

There was a giant climbing wall which had lava coming out from the top. I knew about this wall, from what the mermen had told me. So, of course it didn't surprise me.

Percy had a look of fondness, but also of sadness. I could tell this place, was like a second home for him. He spoke up, but I could see the look in his eyes.

"It's time we find Chiron and Argus. We don't know where these monsters are hiding."

He led the way, not before drawing out Riptide. It was a beautiful sword. Despite seeing it numerous times, I can't help but admire it. The shimmering bronze sword had a double-edged blade, a leather wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. The blade shone with a bronze light from the sun.

I didn't bother drawing out my weapon, because my instincts told me they aren't nearby.

The camp was eerily quiet, and there were some pretty disturbing sights. We passed by the cabin areas, where it was completely deserted. It looked horrible, many of the cabins were trashed.

We passed by one of the cabins, that unlike the others looked pretty normal, except it was destroyed. It actually looked like a cabin, with peeling brown paint, except the door was gone. I noticed that there was a caduceus hanging over the top. There were claw marks on the walls, and parts of the door was still hanging from the hinges.

I felt sorry for Hermes, his children might be dead. But hopefully, they managed to get out.

I made eye contact with Percy, who was pale but he nodded. We needed to examine this cabin, there could be a survivor or the monsters could be hiding there. We can't be cowards now, I took the lead. We slowly walked towards the doorway. The cabin was really dark, but I could only see outlines. Percy had found the light switch and managed to flip it on. There were drops of blood on the floor, but luckily they were old. The bunk beds were destroyed and tossed around. Possessions were thrown all around. We walked, making sure to examine every inch of the cabin.

From what I could tell from the blood and destruction, one of the monsters have smashed through the door, but everyone managed to get away. I didn't see any puddles of blood. Thankfully, that was another thing I picked up from years of hunting and surviving. My mind could visualize what the monster did, by the evidence.

Percy had learned a lot, he managed to understand what happened a minute after me. He exhaled, relieved that no one died. Percy looked up at me, and began talking.

"It's time to find Chiron and Argus."

I nodded, and we walked out the trashed Hermes cabin. Maybe after this is over, they can rebuild.

Percy led the way, and we left the cabin areas, there were more scratches, but the cabins looked relatively intact. It looked like the Hermes cabin was the most trashed, unfortunately. I'll help his kids rebuild, after all he is one of my friends.

We soon arrived at what looked like an arena, and that was when we finally found other people. I could tell that one of them was Chiron, the legendary hero trainer. Well, first off he was the only centaur in the group. He looked like he was in his middle ages, with brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and intense brown eyes. His horse half was one a white stallion. He was wearing somewhat casual clothes, and was holding a majestic, powerful longbow.

Standing next to him was another person, who I figured was Argus. He looked like a blond surfer, tan and muscular. He had a hundred blue eyes all over his body.

Finally, the most unusual hellhound was standing next to them. It was sniffing at the ground, and suddenly it stopped. It raised its head up and turned towards us, which means Percy. The hellhound ran straight at Percy, and pounced on him. I watched in surprise, as it started licking my brother.

"G-good girl. M-Mrs. O'Leary get off me."

I watched in surprise as the hellhound listened to my brother, and jumped off him. My brother was drenched in dog slobber.

Percy was petting her, when he noticed me.

"Bobby, this is Mrs. O'Leary, the only friendly hellhound."

Mrs. O'Leary gave a happy bark that sounded like artillery fire, and wagged her tail. Now, the monsters would definitely know we are here. Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but smile. I walked up to her, and petted her. Her fur was extremely soft, I wonder how much conditioner was used.

Chiron and Argus, had started walking towards us.

"Percy, it is good to see you. But what are you doing here? Camp is dangerous, all the demigods have been flashed to Mount Olympus."

"Well, the Olympians have sent me and my brother to get rid of the monsters. He is the only one to have killed one of them."

Chiron's brown eyes searched me, but had a hint of confusion.

"Hello Master Chiron, I am Bobby, son of Poseidon and Lupa."

"Please don't call me master, my boy."

I could see, that despite not wanting to be called master, he sounded pleased.

Percy had rolled his eyes, muttering about how I was a kiss-up.

"Master Chiron, you are a legendary trainer of heroes. Despite not getting to know you before, I have to thank you. You helped train Percy, and with your training, he was managed to stay alive."

Chiron was smiling, his eyes twinkling and he looked at Percy.

Despite calling me a kiss up, Percy had nodded and was smiling back at Chiron.

"I'm sorry, but we need to find these monsters. Where did you see them last?"

Chiron sighed, before answering.

"After destroying the Hermes Cabin, which fortunately had no casualties, the pair headed towards the Big House."

I looked out in the distance, and saw a large, sky-blue house.

Apparently, Chiron noticed that I found it already.

"Yes, that is the Big House. I don't know how we can help, but-"

"Master Chiron, no offense. But you are not going with us; I will ask my patron to teleport you three to Olympus. The campers are going to need you."

He looked miffed at first, but then he knew that the reason why I did it, was that the campers needed a support.

"Boys, take care."

_Erebus, can you teleport the three to the throne room?_

In a flash of darkness, the three disappeared.

Percy sighed, and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, we will be fine. All your friends will be alive. Besides, Bianca and Artemis will kill us if we die."

Percy smiled, and we both walked towards the Big House. We saw more signs of the monster attacks, but we could not find them. Percy was still pale, but was very determined. I knew that look. Percy was protective, and he would destroy anyone that hurts his friends or loved ones.

I couldn't help but be proud that he was my brother.

We were near the Big House, when we noticed a trail of blood. It led to the forest, and we shared looks. Why do the monsters have to choose the creepy stereotype places? I sighed, but we followed.

The sky was dark and cloudy, but for some reason I knew that this was not Zeus' fault. Unfortunately, that must mean the monsters are nearby. I put my finger up to my mouth, which thankfully Percy understood. That was a simple signal we used, it meant to stay silent, because the threat was nearby.

We walked for minutes, before we arrived at what looked like a bunker. The words Bunker Nine, okay sorry I didn't notice that, was on top of the doors. The doors were open, which had some fist marks indented into the metal. Were the monsters that strong? The blood was leading inside the bunker.

But that's when we heard talking.

I tried to zoom in, but I couldn't exactly hear what the person was saying. But I could tell it was male. Percy gasped, but then clamped a mouth over his mouth. I nodded, and I conjured an ice bow, freezing the water vapor around us.

We stealthily ran towards the doors, and that's when we heard the guy who was talking.

"Take that ugly monsters. I bet you can't handle the hotness of Captain Leo."

"Leo, shut up. If these monsters weren't here, I would have slapped you silly."

"Babe, you can slap me silly anytime."

Despite, the situation I couldn't fight off the grin on my face. I looked at Percy, who was just shaking his head in amusement. I

We entered the bunker, and well the bunker look awesome, except for the fact that it looked perfect for a horror movie. The bunker was gigantic, and full of half-finished projects. I knew that this would be one of my favorite place. There were catwalks overhead. The only problem was that most of the lights were either out or flickering. I took one side, while Percy took the other.

There were two people that were on the standing on the catwalk in front of me, and the two monsters that were under them. _Lucky, I didn't get a catwalk when I was fighting evil me_.

Unfortunately, I could see the monsters in closer detail. One looked exactly like Thalia, except for some disgusting features. She was just as grotesque as the monster that imitated me, except she didn't have ribs sticking out, instead her intestines and guts were spilling out, green liquid all over the floor. When I zoomed in on the green liquid, I could see it burning through the floor. Great, Monster Thalia needs to lessen up on the acid.

Monster Nico was creepy as well. Literally, half of his body was bone with some rotten flesh. The left side of his face was all bone, but it still had its creepy eye. A foot long tongue was hanging out limply, but his teeth were biting into it, and blood was dripping out. It was gross, because the tongue was barely hanging on. You could still see all the organs, through his bones. Good thing it was wearing clothes, because I don't want to see anything that'll scar me. The only thing that was abnormal besides that, was that his bony arm was freaking huge. Despite the monster being shorter than me, his arm was as tall as me. He was all lopsided, which makes sense.

They were trying to get the two figures on top. I knew who they were, I met them briefly after fighting Horus, before I was teleported to Olympus.

I dissolved my bow, and I put my arms up, and tried to use the water in their blood against them, like the other monster. I struggled, but it was not working. _What's going on?_

Suddenly, Monster Thalia snapped her head back at me completely around. _How did she know I was there?_

I conjured up my bow again, and quickly shot an arrow of ice at her. But just as quickly, she had reached into her gut, and grabbed a handful of acid. She was going to throw it at me, but the arrow managed to neutralize it. _But how?_

Suddenly, I remembered a book that I read, and remembering that there was something very important in that book. "_In order to neutralize an acid, one must use a strong base or water."_

_Water._

I grinned at I charged towards here. I quickly shot arrow after arrow at the monster, but she managed to block out most of them with her stomach acid.

The Nico monster clone was about to attack me, when a blur of black and blue pounced on him. Percy was using the armor, I gave him. I was proud that my brother, was using my armor.

But no time to think like that, not when Thalia the monster wants to chuck acid at me. Only water can help me.

I felt a light bulb moment happen, and I would've face palm. I threw my bow at the monster, which transformed into an icy spear. She would be distracted by the spear, so I concentrated on the water vapor around us. I focused the water vapor to surround the monster, until it became actual liquid water. The monster was now in a water prison, as I clamped my hands together, which caused the water to crush the monster, with the force of the water at the deepest parts of the ocean. The monster was flattened to the point, where it was now three inches tall.

I made sure it was dead, by crushing the monster even more, until it was only a puddle.

I heard roaring, when I forgot that Percy was still fighting evil Nico. They were both on the ground, and Percy was trying to protect himself, while Nico was on top. He had opened his mouth ready for a bite, and that almost made me hurl.

Its breath was even worse than my clone. This is what the real Death Breath is like. Luckily for us, Nico would never have a breath that smelled this bad. His tongue was a centimeter was away from my brother's face. Okay, now that is just gross.

I formed a watery fist, and punched demonic Nico away. I was about to finish him, when flames from above me engulfed the monster, after squirming on the floor, it finally became a pile of ashes.

Percy had managed to get up, very pale. Who wouldn't be, if you almost got licked by a disgusting monster tongue?

The two who were on the catwalk got down, by using a rope. The first person to slide down was a girl. She had caramel hair and dark almond shaped eyes. She was pretty, but not as much as Artemis. She had a large scratch on her face and was dripping blood.

The next person was the one that killed the monster. He had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, and a babyish face. He had various scratches all over.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yup, those monsters were scary, by nothing Captain Leo can't handle."

He put his arms to the side looking like a superhero, which made Calypso roll her eyes. She winced as the scratch still pained her face.

I walked to her, and conjured up a ball of water.

"Calypso, do you want me to heal you? In some ways using water to heal is better than ambrosia, besides you won't get a scar."

She just nodded, and I set to work. I cleaned out the wound, and starting to close the wound. The wound slowly closed, and soon the skin became as good as new. Calypso touched her face, and she gasped. After that she gave me a hug.

Leo looked really excited. He was jumping up and down, with his arm up like if he wanted to ask a teacher a question.

"Ooh! Ooh! Do me! Do me!"

I smirked at him.

"Sorry Leo, I don't swing that way."

I ended the sentence with a wink, while Calypso and Percy were laughing their heads off. Leo finally processed it, and his face became extremely red. He was looking at the ground, silent.

I rolled my eyes, and set on healing him.

After a few minutes, he was completely healed. I felt a little tired, but that was it.

Calypso spoke up.

"What are we going to do now? We can't stay here, not with things like this around."

I felt like something was bothering me. A source that could help us out on finding what type of monsters they are. But that must mean that the source has to be as old as the Protogenoi. Who could that be?

Suddenly, I realized the answer.

"Percy, go take Leo and Calypso. You guys go to Olympus directly. I need to talk to someone."

They were about to protest, when I glared at them.

That shut them up, as Percy sighed.

They were soon gone, in a golden light I knew that Aether had answered his champion and now they were safe in Olympus.

I closed my eyes, concentrating for the location that I was going to vapor travel. I felt a familiar tug in my gut, and I opened my eyes.

I arrived at an underwater cave at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. The familiar gigantic was tall, that could fit two Empire State Buildings.

"Leviathan!"

After a brief moment he answered back. He had slithered out the cave, his familiar glowing blue eyes looked at me. His scales still gleamed despite being underwater.

_"Bobby, you are back. Why are you here?"_

"There have been some disturbing monsters popping up on the surface. One managed to bypass barriers created by the Protogenoi. These barriers were created for us champions, so we can train peacefully. Since, you have knowledge about many things, I came here hoping you would have knowledge about these monsters. I will let you search my memories."

Leviathan prodded my mind silently, there was this one time that Leviathan had opened his eyes in surprise. He finally finished, and I felt his presence leave my mind.

I heard him muttering to himself faintly, but since he was speaking telepathically I could hear him.

_"…this is not good. They are coming back, we might not be able to stand a chance."_

"Leviathan, do you know what they are?"

A moment passed, when he finally answered.

_"Yes, I do know what they are."_

"What are they?"

Leviathan mentally sighed, before continuing.

_"They are an ancient evil, derived from one of the first creatures Lord Chaos has created. I was born slightly before the Protogenoi came to power, but the earth had just been created. I am the oldest of all the sea monsters, but I was the second oldest being that existed on this earth. This being had no name, but later on mortals have named him, despite not knowing what he is truly."_

"Apocalypse?"

Leviathan had nodded, before continuing the story.

_"Yes, the mortals have called this evil being Apocalypse. They have described the Apocalypse as something that will destroy the world. He will not only destroy this world, but its corruption will keep spreading destroying everything in its sight. Apocalypse was the complete opposite of Chaos. He will destroy everything that Chaos has created. This entity is stronger than any god, the fact the Chaos cannot interfere worries me."_

"Are there more monsters like the ones I've faced?"

_"What you faced, is one of the weaker monsters that comprises his army."_

I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that.

_"Yes, Bobby that is the second weakest monster in his army. The weakest are what looked like shadowy figures. Their blood and essence causes a lingering, corruptive darkness. If that darkness was to touch you, you would become a mindless monster killing anything with no remorse. You would forever be a slave of the enemy. The only way to exorcise the darkness is by using fire or direct sunlight. That is why most attacks will come during the night."_

I remembered in the throne room that Athena had mentioned her daughter and Luke had fought these shadows.

_"These monsters are what I call the Fiends. They may be the weakest monster in Apocalypse's army, but they are still very formidable. The monsters that you have fought are what I call the Abominations. They, like you have deduced, are meant to cripple the enemy psychologically. Many of their abilities change from each other. They are usually the army's assassins, being sent to their location and killing everything in sight. After them are the Demons who are even worse than the Abominations. They are deadlier, and some people could die by just looking at the horrific appearance. These unfortunate people, then become new Abominations. Demons can possess the bodies of anyone. There are the lichs, who like Orion are swayed over to the enemy sides and given more powers. The lichs are at the same level as the demons. There are some queen demons who… sexually reproduce to create more soldiers."_

"Wait, what!"

I nearly hurled, but I forced myself not to. If I threw up here, I would be engulfed.

_"Yes, this disgusts me as well. Apocalypse cannot waste his energy constantly creating soldiers. The queens either mate with demons, or they lure people and forces them."_

"Thank you for not describing it."

_"They would mate, and after offspring are created, the demons can leave, while the lured are killed brutally. Finally, the generals and commanders of the forces would be the Archons. They would rival the power of the gods. Fortunately, there are fewer of them about fifty, the last time they appeared. Finally, there are the four Riders of Apocalypse, that mortals have called them. They are stronger than the Archons, their powers rivalling even the Protogenoi."_

I was standing there in shock. It was too much to absorb, this army was terrifying.

_"To stand a better chance, the other Protogenoi should wake from their slumbers. But that is what your patron and his family are doing."_

"What happened to them the first time? There must be a reason why you know the monsters' abilities and weaknesses."

Leviathan didn't say anything, for minutes. But finally, he began to speak again.

_"Chaos created an army to fight Apocalypse. The only problem was that they failed miserably. The army was too weak to fight, and many were easily corrupted. Chaos then destroyed all life on the world, but could not kill Apocalypse. He was set in a coma, who had gained strength throughout the years. I was then born, and he told me all that happened. Chaos knew that Apocalypse did not die, and the future would need to be prepared to fight. But he did tell me something very important, and I know that it applies to you, your brother, and your friends."_

That got my attention. I was staring at a rock, but I was still listening. But, now I was looking into his glowing blue-eyes.

"_It was thankfully not a prophecy, because it was clear. He told me about two brothers, dark and light, with the sea running through their veins will prevail against Apocalypse, and a boy with the power of death and his sister who unites light and darkness who will destroy the armies. A sister and her brother, who have eyes of the skies will purify the corrupted. Apocalypse's coffin will be sealed by a girl of the night."_

My mind was quickly analyzing who Chaos was talking about. The brothers were obviously me and Percy. The boy with the power of death was Nico, which makes the girl that unites light and darkness Bianca. Siblings who have eyes of the sky, Thalia and her brother, will purify the corrupted. But who was the girl of the night? Nyx?

My mind went through all the possibilities of girls and the night. But only one person fit the requirements. Artemis. She was already goddess of the moon, but when Nyx blessed her with powers of her domain, she became a champion of the night.

Leviathan knew that I had pieced them all together.

_"Bobby, I can't help but notice that in your memories, that you haven't been using my gifts."_

I smiled sheepishly.

"Well during training, they kind of broke."

Leviathan was surprised at that.

_"Maybe I do need more calcium in my diet."_

I laughed, but I continued talking afterwards.

"I repaired Kataklysmos, so I will keep using it. I'm sorry that I offended you if I broke your gifts"

He just shook his head, which caused some rocks to slide down.

_"That doesn't offend me. But you must go to Olympus. Please consider my advice, but you or anyone else will not like it all."_

I wonder what it could be.

_"You will need all the help you can get, which might mean the titans and giants may need to be brought out of Tartarus; we might even need Tartarus' help."_

My blood ran cold, we might need Tartarus and the giants' help? I didn't want him by my side.

"Goodbye Leviathan."

With that I effortlessly vapor traveled to the throne room. It was certainly crowded, but I had teleported in a clearing. The commotion had ceased when everyone saw me. Everyone parted leaving me in the middle of the room. I walked near the front of the room. All the gods were looking at me expectantly. Artemis was smiling widely, with tears streaming down her face. I couldn't help but return it. I bowed to all the gods individually, although for Ares and Dionysus I bowed reluctantly. I returned to the front of the room.

"Lords and Ladies of Olympus, I learned who we are fighting against from Leviathan."

The room was buzzing loudly, but it soon ceased.

Zeus, leaned forward.

"Who are we fighting against?"

"We are fighting the army of Apocalypse. The enemies we have fought, are the weakest soldiers in his army. Things will only get worse. Many of them are as strong as gods or the Protogenoi."

Many had gasped, everyone had paled.

I was going to continue talking, when I heard a large explosion below us. It shook the entire mountain, we were all shocked. Finally, Hermes who had received a phone call and answered it, spoke up. He was pale, and sweat dripping down.

"I-it's N-New Y-York. There was an explosion that wiped off a third of the city, and there is an army."

* * *

**I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger there, guys. Hope you will forgive me.**

**Love it or hate it? Please leave a review.**


	19. New York Has Fallen

**Third Person XIX**

Most of Manhattan and Queens were in ruins. Only the Empire State Building was left in touch due to the barriers it had erected due to the Egyptian attack. People were trying to evacuate or trying to help others who were trapped. The Citi Field was completely leveled, and everyone sitting in the stadium had died. The Holland Tunnel and the Manhattan Bridge had collapsed from the force of the explosion. Water systems broke and light posts fell over. The Stark Tower was damaged, but mostly intact. Smoke was rising, filling the sky. It hovered over the city, blocking out the sunlight. No one knew what happened, but they wished it would be all over. But this was not the end of the attack. It was only the beginning.

There was a huge army, marching through the streets, numbering a force about five hundred. Four hundred of the soldiers were the Fiends, the shadowy warriors. The rest were the horrendous assortment of Abominations, and a strange hooded figure.

The people who were unlucky enough to be spotted by the army were effortlessly slaughtered. Blood littered the streets, as people became slaves of Apocalypse.

* * *

The Throne Room of Olympus

Everyone was looking at the scenes below. Many were crying seeing the destruction of the city and how much lives were lost. The Olympians were all weary, and the heart fire was back to the state of cinders. Morale was quickly dropping, as they saw the monsters slaughter innocent civilians. This group was only a small part of Apocalypse's forces.

They watched the shadowy figures enslaved the civilians, while the nightmarish figures fed on them. The slaves had eyes that were completely black, sclera and all. The only monster that was not moving, was the hooded one. The carnage was only increasing as they met more civilians. A crowd of people were standing on the intersection of Worth and Church. They were rooted in fear, which had paralyzed them.

Suddenly, two strange figures appeared. One was encased in glisten white armor, who was glowing brilliantly. The armor was beautiful, made of white gold while the trim was made of the purest yellow gold. His helm was of a Corinthian make, except that it had a visor. The horsehair plume was a deep, rich blue. A flowing blue cape adorned his back, flowing in the wind.

He held a majestic sword in his right hand. His sword was leaf shaped and was made out of white gold. The sword was three foot long. The leather grip was white, as the gold in the hilt shone brilliantly. A white aura encased the sword.

The figure standing next to him, had armor just as beautiful but it was fearsome. He also wore a Corinthian helmet with a visor, but his plume was a beautiful hue of purple. His armor was pitch black, which was trimmed in pure silver. The armor was made of platinum that was colored black. A purple cave flowed in the wind. An aura of intense darkness surrounded him.

In his hand was a fearsome weapon. The weapon was a trident, what was made for melee combat. The trident was made out of the black platinum and also had silver trim. The weapon was encased in the same dark aura.

They were standing in front of the monster army, which had made them stop. The people have broken out of their paralysis, and quickly fled. The hooded figure raised an arm up, which caused the army to retreat, but then turned on a street. The troubles were far from over.

All the people on Olympus were watching the two figures in awe. Except, Athena quickly broke out of her trance. She scanned the throne room, looking for two specific people. Her gray eyes widen in surprise seeing that they were not in the throne room.

"They are not here!"

Artemis and Bianca quickly examined the throne room, and their faces paled when they found out who was missing.

"Those idiots! They are going to get themselves killed!"

Athena ordered out commands.

"We must help with the evacuation. The champions of the Protogenoi are the only ones that will be able to stand a chance against these forces."

Artemis tried to flash towards the scene, but she found out she couldn't. She cursed multiple times.

"I can't get through, there is a barrier that is blocking them."

Poseidon had tears streaming down his face. His sons were fighting a force of about five hundred and they would have no help.

The demigods flocked to the elevator, but they could only take ten at a time. There was no way they could there in time, or the city will be completely destroyed. Suddenly, help had arrived.

The gods were watching as a storm appeared and it started raining heavily. Lightning flashed across the sky, as a figure of blue, silver, and red descended down. The figure had formed a crater in the street, right in front of the army. The figure was crouching, but when he stood up, a red cape was flowing in the wind. Long blonde hair was blown by the wind as dark brown eyes stared at the army. In his hand was a hammer radiating lighting that had strange symbols engraved onto it. The Norse god of Thunder had arrived.

He pointed his hammer, Mjolnir, at the enemy and shot electricity at them. Only the first line was destroyed. About four hundred ninety to go.

A blur of red and gold shot from the top of Stark Tower, and was heading towards Thor.

Meanwhile, Bobby and Percy have still not moved, while the hooded figure took off its hood. The brothers were surprised, which was an understatement. The figure was beautiful and not demonic in the slightest. The person was an extremely beautiful female, with light brown, wavy hair and warm brown eyes. The enemy had a figure that women would envy, being slim but curvy at the same time. She was smiling, opening her perfect lips, revealing perfect white teeth. The woman was as tall as the two brothers.

After shaking off their surprise, the champions braced themselves for an attack.

She spoke in an angelic voice.

"Well, hello there. I am Queen Lilith."

Bobby made a gagging noise, which made Lilith had an amused smile.

"You find it disgusting, that I have to produce the next generation of offspring?"

This time, Percy gagged. He didn't know the different roles of the monsters, but now he knew.

The brothers answered, simultaneously, "Yes."

"Well demons aren't that bad. They are very attractive after all. But, they are very good in bed. Besides, I wonder how good champions of the Protogenoi are going to be. You both are sons of Poseidon the lord of the seas. What is that term the mortals use? Ah yes, I am looking forward for you two to getting me _wet._"

The brothers took a step back, who were pale but had faint blushes, before Percy muttered.

"Great another Aphrodite."

Bobby spoke, "Sorry Lilith, but we're taken."

Percy nodded, but soon tendrils of darkness appeared and smacked the two champions. The force of the impact destroyed their helmets, and sent the two brothers flying. Luckily the two still had their weapons as they smashed into the barrier and fell down. They landed face first. After, managing to get up with some curses and grunts, they had their weapons ready in their hands.

Lilith just smiled brightly.

"My, you two brothers are very handsome. You shouldn't need helmets, because no one will be able to see your face, Now, I don't know who I should choose.

The brothers shared a look, before charging her. Tendrils of darkness, like before tried to attack them, but the two slashed them. They were about ten feet away from her, when they suddenly stopped. Their bodies was paralyzed by an invisible force. Lilith smiled, before skipping towards the two.

"You two managed to defeat my first attack, not many have ever done that. You two are very special," she purred."

"I still don't know who I should pick, both of you are so handsome."

The brothers tried struggling, to no avail.

Finally her eyes were fill with happiness and she was smiling, revealing her teeth again.

"How about I take both of you. We can have so much fun together."

Her face turned to Bobby.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. This may be a first, but I am sure we can have a lot of fun. Besides I'm pretty sure my sisters would want a chance, too. "

The two brothers paled. Lilith snapped her fingers and the two were knocked out.

All the demigods were helping Thor and Iron Man fend off the army. It was an understatement, that Tony Stark was surprised. He wasn't expecting reinforcements to be kids in armor that fought with ancient weapons.

Thor was glad that he fought alongside of the demigods, many of them were as talented as the Aesir.

"Man of Iron, these heroes are one of the greatest the world will ever see."

Tony Stark was about to make a witty retort, when he saw how well the tides were changing. The Greek demigods had formed a phalanx, while the Romans had formed shield walls. The Hunters and the rest of the archers were shooting arrows at the enemy.

The heroes were managing to win, the enemy was down to a force of fifty.

The Olympians were also aiding the group, by occasionally picking off an enemy. They did not want to catch their children in the crossfire.

Artemis and Bianca were running towards where the brothers were. Finally, they reached the site when tears filled their eyes. The sons of Poseidon had managed to regain consciousness, but Lilith was expecting it. Bobby was lying on the ground, and looked like many of his bones were broken, his right arm was twisted in an unnatural direction. Percy was on his knees, and had a large gash on his stomach. His sword arm was dislocated. Lilith was wagging her finger in front of them.

"Now, I know you are very excited, but can't you be patient for a little while longer? Those injuries are so you won't get too excited, but you will all be healed by tonight," she purred flirtatiously.

Artemis was furious and quickly shot an arrow at the demon queen's head. Unfortunately, the barrier was still in place. Lilith noticed the two girls. She gave them a smile, before calling out towards them.

"Don't worry you, two. My sisters and I are just going to have some fun with your boyfriends."

Bianca, tried solidifying the light into spears like during her training, but it bounced off the barrier.

Lilith smiled, but then she clapped her hands together. The two female champions were pushed off their feet, but that was not the only thing that happened. All the buildings that were in a fifty mile radius from her were completely leveled. The Empire State building was damaged, but it was still standing. The demigods and the two Avengers were thrown off their feet and became unconscious. The remainder of the enemy army soon disappeared along with the enslaved mortals.

Lilith had disappeared with Bobby and Percy, leaving a crater in the ground. The barrier was gone, leaving two metal objects. These were the only things that were left, and they were _Kataklysmos_ and Riptide. The weapons were steaming, from her disappearance.

Bianca regained consciousness and ran towards the crater. Her eyes had tears in them, but by the time she reached Riptides her face was completely streaming down her face. She fell to her knees, holding Riptide. Artemis quickly followed and had the same reaction when she held Cataclysm.

The two Champions of the Protogenoi, the powerful sons of Poseidon were gone.

* * *

Olympus was silent, and Poseidon was openly grieving. His two sons were gone, taken by the enemy and were weaponless. They had relied on their weapons throughout their lives, and now they were here. Their blessings were removed by Lilith, and they could not return to their masters. Bianca was sitting in a corner, being comforted by Nico and Hazel. Artemis was sitting on her throne, impassively. Her eyes showed that she was deep in thought.

The crowd of demigods were pale and scared. The enemy were formidable, and they had captured the two best fighters the heroes had.

Thor had returned to Asgard, while Tony Stark flew to somewhere in Florida.

The hearth was cold, and only had a single cinder that still glowed.

Lady Hestia was trying to comfort her brother, but his tears still did not stop.

Zeus had been rubbing his temples. New York has been completely devastated, millions of lives were lost. For once, he spoke in a comforting tone devoid of his usual pompousness.

"Heroes, do not despair. New York may have fallen, but you all have done your parents proud. As for the two brothers, although it pains me to say it. They are the greatest heroes that the world will ever see. They will be able to break out of their prison. They have a knack for defying the odds. But you all are greater than any force of heroes before. Many of you fought in the Titan War and the Giant War. It is time for you to lead your predecessors to battle!"

The hearth had roared to life, filling the throne room with warmth. The spirits of all the heroes and gods had risen. The heroes stood at attention, forming perfect ranks.

"It is time to show Apocalypse the true strength of Olympus! Our armies have dominated the whole world! You will lead the rest of the world against the enemy!"

There were sounds of metal, when everybody started hitting their shields with their weapons.

Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"FOR OLYMPUS!"

"FOR OUR PARENTS!"

"FOR OUR WORLD!"

Finally, a lone person had walked into the throne room. It was a middle aged woman that wore glasses. She had olive-colored skin, long black hair and warm brown eyes. It was Iris, the goddess of rainbows.

She was pale, but she continued to speak.

"E-Everyone needs to see this."

She formed a real time satellite image. Everything else looked normal, except for one obvious thing.

Everyone had gasped, they had found the enemy base, but it was very disturbing.

The enemies were on the continent of Alaska, and the entire continent was now corrupted with darkness. Alaska was no longer a white continent because of the snow, it had become black because of the darkness.


	20. Antartica

**Percy XX**

The lights were painfully bright, as my eyes started to adjusting. I had a massive headache and my entire body was sore. I couldn't move, but I know I was lying on something soft.

I felt my face pale, when I could finally see where I was. I was lying on top of pink heart shaped bed in a pink bedroom. Everything was pink, from pink curtains to pillows to rugs. The only thing that wasn't pink were the bright, white lights. Gosh, everything in the room hurt my eyes, and I felt cautious. The fact that I was in a room made out of Pepto-Bismol. Chains wrapped my arms and legs. Pain shot throughout my arm and blood was leaking out when I struggled against my binds. Whatever these cuffs were, they were evil. I think it might have blades somehow, because it was cutting into me. Yup, this sucks. I was chained on a bed in a girl's bedroom. Luckily, I still had my clothes on.

This is probably the worse situation I have ever been in, and that's saying a lot. Riptide was gone, but I still had the armor Bobby gave me. But it wouldn't help me. I remembered that Bobby and I were captured by an extremely powerful demon queen, who was just as bad as Aphrodite. That thought made me shiver.

There was voices coming from behind the door, and I quickly acted like I was asleep. That was the only thing I could do. The door had creaked opened, and I could hear two separate footsteps.

"Darn, he's still asleep. Maybe we should make him wake up."

This voice was unfamiliar, although it still sounded angelic, it was worse than any monster.

"Calm down, if we wake him now, it won't be fun. We have to just wait. Then the fun could begin."

Now, I know that was Lilith. She had walked over to me, and with her finger she touched me. She started from my cheek all the way down to my hip. I tried not to shiver, and thankfully she stopped.

"Hmm, maybe we should check on the other one. He should probably be awake."

With that the two demons left and closed the door behind them. I opened my eyes as I breathed in relief. Unfortunately, Bobby was in danger now. Unless, if he acted like he was asleep. Bobby was in a pretty bad shape, and was worse than I was. But I was healed now, so maybe his injuries were gone.

I tried struggling as usual, but nothing was happening. I was only bleeding even more now. _Maybe I could use water?_

There was a power Dad showed me during the Giant War, and I only used it once. Maybe, it could help me now. Dad had showed me that I could absorb the water vapor in the air, and I could use that to turn myself into liquid water. Unfortunately, there was either no water vapor in the room or my powers didn't work.

_Crap, the Fates must hate me. I wonder what I did to piss them off._

I could hear the two demons speaking just outside of my doors, which made me shut my eyes.

"Lilith, these boys must be playing some sort of game. They're both asleep, how can they be so inconsiderate!"

"Don't worry, besides which boy will your mate?"

"Hmm, I think I will choose the Asian one. His eyes are very unique and beautiful. He is very mysterious, and the fact that he has the heart of that man-hater, he must be very special. But by tonight he will forever be mine. I have so much surprises in store for him."

I had to force myself not to throw up. This was just plain disgusting, but fortunately they were walking away from my door. There was no way out, and I just laid there.

Even though she is just a friend now, I knew Annabeth would've found a way out of this. Although, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be captured by demon queens in the first place. Despite, how worried I was, I could feel myself drift away.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up because of a loud howl, from the room next door. It was a bloodthirsty one, and it sounded like a giant wolf. _Wolf_. Was that Bobby? The howl was deep but at the same time majestic, despite sounding like he wanted to kill someone.

A girl's scream pierced the air, sending chills down my back. Hopefully, it was a sound of fear or pain. Because if it was a scream of pleasure, I cannot look at Bobby in the same way. Thankfully, I wasn't blasted, which meant no one was listening on my thoughts.

The door opened and was closed as stealthily as possible. I could hear a voice mutter to himself.

"Okay creepy hallway, why not?

I grinned, knowing who that voice belonged to. At least he managed to defeat her.

"HEY, BOBBY I'M IN HERE!"

I could care less, I mean no one heard that scream, so no one is going to notice me.

The door opened, revealing a very bloody Bobby. He closed the door behind him, and there were claw marks on his shirt. _Someone had a rough time in bed._

"How did you get out? My powers aren't even working."

He smirked, revealing longer teeth. His canines were elongated. But his teeth were slightly red.

"You know how I'm the son of Lupa?"

I nodded, not knowing where this was heading.

"Well, apparently I could turn part wolf."

My jaw dropped, well at least that explained something.

"So you're telling me you are a werewolf?"

"Something like that."

"So, how did you kill the queen? I'm pretty sure, that you would be chained up as well."

Bobby looked sheepish, and he avoided my eye contact.

"Well, I was forced to wake up. The queen was on top of me and I kind of lost it. The demon was trying to take my clothes off. She pissed me off, I mean I love Artemis, and the fact that she was trying to do that, well it unlocked the wolf in me. The wolf took control of me for a moment and I bit her neck and she died."

That was pretty intense, but I couldn't help but annoy him.

"So you basically killed her by giving her a very large hicky?"

Bobby groaned and face palmed hard. He looked at me and there was obvious annoyance flashing throughout his eyes.

"Maybe, I should leave you here and you can spend some quality time with Lilith, besides I didn't know you were into weird stuff."

_Crap, he got me._

"I'm sorry about teasing you, but can you help me?"

He rolled his eyes, and walked over me. He had wrenched the chains out of the wall, and the ones that wrapped my feet, he took it off the bedpost. The cuffs somehow broke and my wounds magically healed. _Why does he get all the cool powers?_

"Come on, let's go before she gets here."

We walked towards the door and opened it. Unfortunately, we were a little too late. We both cursed at the same time, and took some steps back.

"Fuck."

We couldn't help but smirk, but then we looked back at the person standing in the doorway, our smiles disappeared.

Lilith had only smiled as she walked in, wearing a white tee shirt and black yoga pants.

"Yup, you are certainly right."

We took ten seconds to process what she meant by that, and when we did, we face palmed. Stupid demon.

"Well, looks like I have the two of you for myself."

Either she forgot to trap us or that we had powers, Lilith started lifting up her shirt, when I blasted her with water. Yup, now my powers work. She crashed into the wall, unconscious. Well hopefully, she was.

We ran out of the room and into the hallway. Bobby was right, it was a creepy hallway. It was pitch black and there were disgusting red veins that grew all over the wall. But we continued running, anywhere was better than staying in that room.

Despite being in an extremely creepy hallway, Bobby was laughing._ Did my brother finally crack?_

"Why are you laughing?"

"My brother is so smooth with the ladies. He already got one of them wet."

I rolled my eyes at his dirty pun. I threw a punch at his shoulder, but I admit I was laughing too.

Except what appeared in the hallways quickly shut us up. There were multiple closed doors, and there was some stuff thrown on the floor. I noticed that one of the objects was pink and lacy. Finally when I figuring what it was, my face turned red. I snapped my eyes and paid attention to what was in front of me.

There were moans of pleasure coming from inside the room, and I tried covering my ears. I turned to see Bobby who was doing the same thing. After running for minutes, there seemed like no end to the hallway. I couldn't help, but feel hopeless. Bobby did something unexpected, and started talking.

"Seeing how this hallway is pretty long, let's talk. There's been something bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Well it's completely random, but have you noticed the look that Dad has when he sees Athena."

I had noticed the look in his eyes before, but I never really thought about it.

"What about it?"

Bobby didn't speak for a moment, but he overcame his hesitation.

"I have a feeling that Dad just acts annoying to her, because he might have feelings for her."

I nearly tripped over women's undergarments, but it did kind of make sense. It was kind of like the relationship, I had with Annabeth. I would always tease her and she would get annoyed.

"Well, it's possible. But we're going to ask Dad about it."

I couldn't help but remember Theseus and his little crush on Athena, but suddenly we reached the end of the hallway.

We finally arrived at a giant wooden door. It was the only thing in this hallway was not black or red. It wouldn't open. _Crap, why are doors always like this?_

Bobby had just walked up to the door and kicked it Leonidas style, and it burst open.

He noticed my surprise look, and smirked.

"Show off."

"Some doors you can't open, so you have to kick them down."

I just shook my head, and we both ran outside.

We were finally outdoors, except it certainly did not look like anywhere we've been before. The ground was completely black, and the sky was a dull gray. Black stuff was falling from the sky. Freezing cold wind blew past us and I felt like a Percicle. My senses were buzzing, because I could feel the ocean near me. We were so close to escaping.

I was shivering, because I was not wearing clothes made for the North Pole. Steam was coming from my mouth, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy. This escape was way too easy, and I could tell that Bobby was thinking the same thing.

Before we could doubt ourselves, we started running towards the sound of water. The black stuff was soft and cold. That's when I recognized that this was snow, and somehow it turned black. But there was no time to worry about black snow, not when demon territory is behind us. The sound of water and freedom was so close. Except what we saw, made us stop in horror. That was certainly not water, but unfortunately that was part of the ocean.

The two of us were standing on a cliff ten feet high, but that wasn't a problem. It was the fact that almost all the water we could see was now that pitch black and blood red color. Imagine an oil spill, except this covered the entire horizon. My home was being corrupted by the darkness. There was no way, we could safely swim in that water. Bobby was pale, and I knew why. Although I was a son of Poseidon, Bobby had literally spent most of his life in the ocean. He had hated it when humans would pollute the waters, because sea people would start getting sick around him. Hopefully this _corruption_ will spread slowly. Unfortunately we had to escape.

"Bobby, do you have an escape plan?"

He just shook his head and my spirits dropped.

"We were probably going to swim back or I could have called some undead sea sharks to help. But I have a feeling that the sharks aren't going to last long."

"As always, you two sweeties are correct. Which means you can come back with me, right?"

We groaned, as we turned around. Luckily, it was only Lilith. I was expecting an army, but maybe I had good luck for once.

Lilith was smiling flirtatiously, but was dripping wet. My face turned red when I noticed that she was wearing a white shirt that was clinging to her body. She caught me staring, and she winked.

That broke my concentration, and I looked at her face. She started pouting.

"Now, you made me wet. Don't be such a tease. You ran away so that means you have to finish what you started."

Despite what was happening, I could hear Bobby snickering. I knew what he was laughing about, which made me roll his eyes.

Finally, he stopped laughing. He face palmed himself, which confused me.

I could hear him mutter, "Idiot, how could I forget?"

_What was he thinking?_

"Hey Percy, remember how crazy the party was when the Egyptians decided to throw it at your house?"

_Egyptians throwing a party at my house? What is he talking about? _

My eyes widen, when I realized what he meant. That was when he told me about how to vapor travel.

He had one of his hands behind him, with three fingers up.

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

Two fingers now stood up, and then finally one.

"Boys do you seriously think I'm blind?"

_Crap!_

"GO PERCY!"

Lilith was about to pounce when I vapor traveled. I knew that she was going to lunge on me and I'd be trapped. Except in a split second, I saw Bobby, with purple eyes glowing, had his fangs elongated and he charged into Lilith.

All I could feel was guilt knowing that Bobby could get hurt or die, because of me. But it was too late to do anything, as I vapor traveled to Olympus.

I appeared in the throne room, much to the Olympians' surprise. The only throne that was empty was the one for Artemis. In a way I was relieved, because she would have cut me up into Percy strips. Many were still shocked, but Dad quickly broke out of his state. The hearth was glowing brighter, because it was slightly dark before. He leaped out of his throne and hugged me. Fortunately, he was normal size, because I wouldn't be able to handle a tackle from him. The smell of the sea filled my nostrils as I hugged my dad.

"Percy, how did you get back?"

He released the hug, before noticing that Bobby was not here, grief filled his eyes.

I shook my head and Dad walked back to his throne. His face was buried in his hands.

Suddenly, the throne room doors opened. I turned around and saw a blur of black hair who tackled me down to the grown, causing some of the gods to chuckle. The smell of strawberries was as comforting as the smell of the ocean. I couldn't help but smile, as tears wet my shirt. Dark eyes that were almost black stared into mine.

"You idiot, why do you have to be the hero all the time?"

Artemis was smiling at us. But as she scanned the room, her smile faded. Tears started appearing in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to cry, but she walked up to her throne and sat on it. She looked fragile, but did not cry. The moon goddess was rubbing her silver bracelet, which I remembered that Bobby gave to her as a gift.

Bianca and I got up, our hands never separating. That was able to warm me up down to the core.

I could see Aphrodite beaming, while Hades just gave me a faint smile.

Zeus was about to speak, when Dad interrupted him. Zeus' face was pretty hilarious and caused all the gods to laugh at him, even Artemis managed a small smile.

"Percy, where were you? How did you escape? What happened to Bobby?"

Those three questions were asked quickly and I felt like I was hit verbally. I looked up at Artemis, who had a single tear running down her face.

"I don't know where I was exactly. We were kept in a very cold place, but it was like nowhere on earth. There was black snow everywhere and the water was contaminated for miles with darkness."

Many of the gods gasped, but Dad sighed. I could tell Zeus was annoyed, but he knew better than to argue. Before I could continue, Athena interrupted me.

"Percy, you were held prisoner on the continent of Antarctica."

_Well that explains why it was so freaking cold._

I just continued speaking.

"The only reason we were able to escape was because of Bobby and his monster hicky."

I couldn't help but smile, when I remembered my teasing.

All the gods were shocked and Artemis was about to go kill something.

"You know how we were captured by a female demon?"

The gods nodded, not knowing where this was headed.

"Well, apparently those demons are called the Queens. They are supposed to mate with either more demons or captured heroes."

Artemis was now pale, while the gods just sat there in shock.

"We were chained onto beds in separate rooms. The chains somehow canceled out our powers, and the only thing we could do was pretend to be asleep. Lilith, the queen who captured us, told another queen to be patient until we wake up. The only thing was that I actually fell asleep."

Some of the gods rolled their eyes. Artemis was still pale.

"I woke up, because I heard a loud howl from the next room and a girl screaming. It was Bobby."

Artemis was depressed and was looking at the ground. I could tell that she felt betrayed, but she acted too soon.

"It's not what it sounded like. But, Bobby managed to unlock some of his gifts from his mother. He managed to turn part wolf and bit her neck, killing her. That's why I called it a monster hicky."

Artemis sighed in relief, before glaring at me. Apparently, she wasn't amused. Zeus was about to talk as usual, but I interrupted him.

"He broke through the chains with his wolf strength and helped free me. Lilith walked into the room and I knocked her out. Long story short, we were on a cliff. The water was corrupted and we didn't want to risk the swim. Bobby told me the only way was to vapor travel, but Lilith was about to pounce on me. Bobby stopped preparing for the vapor travel and charged her. If only I could have done something."

The gods were silent, and tears were streaming down Dad's and Artemis' face. Hestia was shaking her head, while Apollo and Hermes had their faces in their hands.

Hera, surprisingly spoke up. She looked genuinely sad and spoke in a comforting tone. A _motherly _one.

"Percy, there's nothing you could have done. At least one of you have returned. I never liked demigods, but I can't help notice the brotherly bond you have. Despite not knowing each other for long, you two are very close. Do not worry about your brother you two have the knack for defying the odds."

Everyone was stunned, nobody knew that Hera could be kind. Usually, she treated all demigods as trash even though we helped save the world. Even her family was surprised, because she always wanted a perfect family.

But I knew that she was right. Bobby will make it out alive. But still no one expected her to be nice.

Hera rolled her eyes, "Please, I can be kind for once."

That caused Hermes to cough, which made some smile.

"Anyways, the meeting is adjourned."

Zeus was glaring at his wife, who just smiled cheekily.

Almost all the gods left, except for Apollo, Hermes, and Dad.

Apollo just walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Perce. Your bro is probably destroying half of their army right now. You two are the most badass demigods I know. He'll be fine."

Apollo flashed away, and I felt that my mood was lifted up a little bit.

Hermes then approached me with a sad smile.

"Percy I know this is cliché, but it's not your fault. Don't feel guilty the people here need a leader, which has always been you. I know in my gut, that Bobby is still alive."

"Lord Hermes where are all the demigods?"

"They are talking with our allies. Some are speaking to the heads of mortal governments while others are making audiences with other pantheons."

Hermes offered his hand which I took. But surprisingly, he drew me in a hug.

"Don't be down Percy. You are like one of my sons, and I hate it seeing my children sad."

Hermes flashed off leaving me hugging air. _Well don't I look like an idiot._

Dad had walked up to me, his eyes still showing grief. But he managed a smile.

"At least you are alright, Percy."

I nodded, but then I remembered the conversation I had with Bobby, before we reached the door. But hey I was curious, and it's fun to tease people.

"Dad, before Bobby was captured, we had a conversation."

Dad had knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"What was it about?"

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well we talked about how our Dad might have some feelings for the wisdom goddess."

Dad spluttered and his face was red. His eyes were wide with surprise. _So we were right._

"Me liking Owl Head? That's crazy-."

"Dad, don't deny it."

"I DON'T LIKE BIRD BRAIN!"

"Then why do give her nicknames all the time?'

Dad was silent. Wrinkles started appearing on his face, as his eyes pointed downward. He spoke with a more solemn voice. _Shut up, I know what solemn is._

"Just because Amphitrite died, doesn't mean anything."

_Wait, what? _Okay, now I felt terrible. My smirk quickly disappeared.

"When did she die?"

"She had faded by the enemies, when you were still training."

"I'm sorry-"

But Dad had flashed off.

It was only Bianca and I left in the throne room.

"So what do we do now?"

Bianca rolled her eyes, probably thinking of how much an idiot I am.

"Percy, we should go to Camp. Honestly, you really need to take out the seaweed from inside your brain."

I smirked as we walked towards the elevator. After listening to the dreadful elevator music, we reached the lobby. The streets were cool and a nice breeze was blowing by.

I put my fingers to my mouth and blew. Bianca had winced, and I quickly apologized. My whistle probably woke up everyone in a ten mile radius. But after a minute a dark shape arrived.

_"Hey boss, after all these months now you need me. Did you bring me donuts or sugar cubes? I've been starving and all I had to eat was grass. Who's the pretty lady?"_

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Blackjack don't call me boss, and this is Bianca."

Bianca smiled and I helped her up. I quickly saddled up behind her and my arms were wrapped around her waist. The strawberry smell of her hair comforted me, as we flew over the city of New York. But I couldn't help but feel guilty, leaving Bobby alone to defend himself.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Times Square

Despite what was happening, the gods thought that the demigods should take a day off. Well most of them, anyways. The only gods that protested were Athena, who thought it was unwise, and Dionysus, who just hated demigods. Bianca and I were walking hand in hand through the city. We had just finished pigging out at McDonald's. Hey don't judge me. She, like her brother Nico, has an unhealthy obsession with the fast food joint.

I was shocked to hear that Lilith had destroyed most of the city, after we were captured. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart, because New York was my city.

Times Square had apparently been repaired by the Egyptian and Norse gods. Apparently, they did that because they felt guilty that they couldn't bring help in time.

I must admit Times Square, was now a whole lot cleaner. But the atmosphere was more serious, even though the Square was repaired, people died and the rest of New York was ruined.

It was about six or seven in the evening but I didn't mind. Not when Bianca was here. She was beautiful even when she was wearing casual clothes. She wore a black hoodie over her dark green tee shirt, and she wore black skinny jeans.

We were looking at the giant TV screens when some of breaking news were showing up. Brian Williams was currently talking.

"In recent news, the two individual heroes named Spider Man and Wolverine have joined the Avengers."

I didn't pay attention to the rest, but Brian Williams was cut off. That was what caught my attention, because all the screens were black. All the store signs were black as well, and the lights were dim. People were stunned and some were panicking.

Bianca and I shared worried glances.

Suddenly all the screens were filled with static and after a minute a face appeared.

I almost growled but restrained myself. Bianca on the other hand sounded like a very angry female Cerberus.

The face belonged to a beautiful girl with light brown, wavy hair and warm brown eyes. She was smiling, opening her perfect lips, revealing perfect white teeth. Lilith.

Some of the guys that were standing near us got slapped. Apparently they were drooling and their girlfriends or wives were standing next to them.

Lilith was apparently adjusting the camera. Unfortunately, she was wearing a very low shirt and her cleavage took up all the screens.

I looked away, and heard the sounds of various slapping. Bianca squeezed my hand, and I knew it was safe. She gave me a smile, and kissed me on the cheek.

I looked at the screen with a smile on my face, but that quickly disappeared.

She was grinning at the camera.

"There, now the camera is all perfect."

She moved away from the screen, revealing a person who was chained up to the celling and very bloody. Numerous gasps filled the square. The person was pale and various cuts and claw marks ran through his body. His clothes were tattered, revealing some parts of his body. Brown eyes with green rims was watching the screen. Bobby was alive, but he was being tortured.

You know I'm not going to go to detail describing a guy's, especially my brother's, body. All I'll say that he was muscular and defined, okay?

The room they were in was dark and the lights were flickering.

Lilith decided to talk again.

"Hi, I am Lilith. This cutie here is Bobby."

She was beaming, and she tried stoking Bobby's face. He moved his face away, and Lilith pouted.

"Why do the good looking ones have to play hard to get? Anyways I'm here today, because my master has given your world a message. You have no chance of winning, surrender and you will be spared."

The crowds started muttering, and the rest were shocked that people are considering this.

The strange thing was that I've been in enemy territory, but I've never seen any signs of Apocalypse anywhere. Maybe they are still trying to bring him to life?

Lilith beamed again.

"Now, that my message is done. I can have some fun with Bobby here, and everyone could watch. I'm tired of being patient and you see chains _excite_ me," she purred, "maybe then you could forget that slut you call your girlfriend."

I tried not to throw up my Big Mac, but it was really hard. My hand was becoming numb, when I looked at Bianca. She looked sick as well. I whispered to her.

"Don't worry, Bobby will be all right. My brother will get out of this somehow. There's no way he will betray us or Artemis."

She tried to kiss him, and I was shocked that Bobby was leaning to her. Lilith noticed too and tried to crash her lips on his. My mouth was dropped, thinking that my brother finally broke. But then I noticed his eyes were glowing purple

Nope, he did something surprising and went Rambo. No, it was nothing nasty. Bobby, managed to pull himself up on the chains and Lilith kissed the air. She was confused, as Bobby wrapped his legs around her head and twisted. There was an audible crack, and Lilith fell to the ground.

_Seriously? She was that easy to kill?_

Bobby yanked the chains, and they broke off from the ceiling. He landed softly on the ground, and was staring at the body of Lilith.

"You will never call Artemis a slut, because of all people you are the one that should be called that," he growled in the menacing wolf-man voice. He did something really disturbing and stomped on Lilith's head, and there came another audible crack. Or something like that. Luckily, the camera blocked that part out.

He looked at the camera and his eyes returned to their normal color.

"Sorry for that, but she is a monster.I don't like monsters."

He smiled apologetically, and I noticed some of the girls were smiling at him. I rolled my eyes wondering what Artemis would do. His face turned serious as he continued speaking.

"Percy or Artemis if you are seeing this, well that obviously means I'm alive."

He smiled cheekily. Bianca and I were rolling my eyes.

"But anyways I should be back in the throne room by an hour or so. All the armies should be ready by now."

He reached in his pocket and pull out a container filled with a bunch of glow in the dark toothpicks.

"Well maybe I should thank my hosts, but maybe I could be like Zeus and leave with a big bang."

He winked, and the camera disconnected.

Bianca was confused and she looked at me.

"Wait, were those Greek fire bombs?"

I shrugged, because Bobby had too much toys.

"I think it's time to head to Olympus."

* * *

As we reached the throne room, there was excitement in the air. The hearth was roaring, in the first time in years. We might've thought we were celebrating the end of the war, but truth is Bobby was well liked. Even though he met people for a short amount of time, he had an easy going personality.

Dad was smiling, and I could tell Artemis was wanting to see him already. Leo and Calypso were laughing, dancing to some song. Nico and Thalia had decided to join them, while Jason and Piper seriously need to get a room. Annabeth and Luke were making out in the corner, but I didn't feel anything anymore.

Suddenly, Bobby appeared in the throne room. Everyone cheered, but that's when we noticed everything was wrong. He appeared on his knees and hand. A lot of his cuts had turned black and oozed some black oil like substance. He was vomiting up blood and was very pale. The corruption was spreading throughout his body, and he was crying out blood.

The hearth had died instantly and the mood was no longer happy. People were watching in horror, seeing the state of Bobby. I wanted to cry and I almost felt like breaking down.

Bobby was whispering quietly, his eyes becoming duller by the second, as blood continued streaming down.

"I'm s-sorry, b-but h-he did t-this to me. A-Apocalypse is awake. I-I was too weak…"

Bobby collapsed to the ground, lying in a puddle of red and black, as his eyes closed.

* * *

**Do you hate me now? But the story is far from over. Leave a Review if you hated me for doing that or loved it for some strange reason**


	21. For Glory

**Third Person XXI**

Everyone was silent, staring at the hero on the ground. Bobby did not seem like he was breathing, and was still oozing out that black liquid. The god of medicine stood up, transformed into a man that was about thirty years old and walked down to the body. The crowds separated so the god could pass.

Apollo had snapped his fingers, and changed into a doctor uniform. He wore the stereotypical blue scrubs and white lab coat. The god's face was covered by a face mask. In his hand was a white iPad with a stethoscope hooked to it. He put on white latex gloves, and walked to Bobby and started examining him. As soon as Apollo touched him, darkness started to flow onto the glove. Calmly, he took off the glove and conjured up a clear jar. Apollo threw in the glove and sealed the jar with an airtight lid.

The god of medicine took the stethoscope on his iPad and placed it over Bobby. Despite not touching bobby, his readings were displayed on the iPad. The heart rate monitor was a depressing thing to be seen, being extremely close to flat lining. Only the faintest outlines and small numbers showed that Bobby was still alive. His eyebrows knit in concentration as an idea popped in his head.

"Someone get me a bottle of water."

A Janus camper had run up to the god and handed him an ice cold bottle of water. Apollo took the bottle and poured the water over the son of Poseidon. Usually, water could heal any wound a child of the sea had. Except, this was not a normal situation.

As soon as the water made contact with his skin, he started thrashing around. His heart beat strangely was dropping fast. Poseidon was able to will the water away, before his son could die.

"Why would water do this to my son?"

Apollo shook his head, this was way beyond his knowledge. Although he acted like a dunce, it was only an act. He was highly intellectual, and could rival Athena in intellect. He just chose not to.

"He's going to have to stay at my palace to heal. I don't know how long that's going to be. It could take weeks, months, or even years. Only time will tell. I am going to have to hook him up with a nectar IV. But he will get better."

Apollo disappeared with Bobby, and Artemis followed.

After the three left, Hera gasped and her appearance had changed. She was dressed in a blue dress with a cloak made of goat skin, which hung over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately, while her hand held a staff with a lotus flower on top.

"Camp Jupiter is under attack. They are fighting a losing battle."

Athena spoke, interrupting anyone that was about to speak.

"Annabeth and the Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hebe cabins should stay here. I have a feeling this might be a diversion. The Hunters, Thalia, and Nico should stay here as well. There is no need, to bring all the champions of the Protogenoi yet. The campers could handle themselves. Leo, Calypso, and Ethan you will head to Seattle. The Amazons are going to need your help. There have been recent disturbances in the area."

Silena knew that she couldn't really help, so she gave Beckendorf a kiss. Annabeth didn't argue her eyes cast downward, while Piper stood there solemnly.

"Lady Athena, I mean no disrespect. But I am going with Jason and helping the Romans."

Luke was looking at Annabeth, who refused to make eye contact.

Aphrodite beamed while Athena had just rolled their eyes. Thalia and Nico were about to argue, when Athena sent them a cold glare. The rest wanted to help, but knew that Athena was probably right.

Most of the Roman demigods had decided to stay at Camp, not wanting to join in the celebrations.

Athena, Juno, and Mars, who just recently changed, waved their hands and the demigods disappeared.

* * *

Percy and the rest of the demigods were transported to the entrance of Camp Jupiter, a service tunnel near the Caldecott Tunnel. The group had rushed and watched in horror seeing the destruction. The resurrected demigods had not yet seen the Roman camp before, and they stood there amazed. Except, the scene quickly removed that feeling of awe. The enemy had already attacked the Roman Camp as smoke filled the skies. The sky had become a mixture of gray and blood red. The barracks were completely destroyed, but in the distance as Percy spotted, there was the rest of the Roman Legion protecting the city of New Rome.

Veteran legionnaires had come out of retirement and joined the fight. A large force of demons, even larger than the group that attacked New York, pounded against the shield walls. However it seemed like the entire army was comprised of Abominations. Young children were firing arrows at the enemy. Giant eagles were flocking over the enemy and their riders were picking off demons. But some fell when they got too close, and a demon would spit acid or fire. The Romans needed help.

The Greeks were running towards the remainder of the Roman legion, when they stopped at the banks of the Little Tiber.

Bodies littered the Little Tiber, as it became red with their blood. It was no longer the pleasant clear blue like before.

Jason Grace was pale as he recognized some of the bodies who were floating around. Piper had gripped the former Praetor's hand in an attempt to comfort him.

All the demigods were horrified and were petrified, but Percy roared to his friends. His sea green eyes were set with determination as he drew out Riptide, and held it up pointing it to the sky. The familiar bronze blade help calmed the group.

"THE ROMANS NEED OUR HELP! IF WE STAY HERE, THE REST OF THEM WILL BE KILLED JUST LIKE THIS. AND IT WILL BE OUR FAULT, BECAUSE WE STOOD HERE SCARED, WHILE THE LEGION GETS SLAUGHTERED!"

The Greeks were ashamed, but they soon steeled their nerves. Their faces were set with determination, as Percy raised one of his hands up.

The river was split in two, and hovered over the ground. It revealed a dry path that the demigods could use, without having to make a detour and walk to the bridges. The demigods ran through the river with Jason and Luke leading the way. As soon as he felt everyone had left, Percy walked to the other side with his arm still up. Tons of water was above him and when he reached the side, he released his hold. With Riptide in his hand, Percy sprinted to the battle.

* * *

Praetor Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano was worried, blood was splattered over her once gleaming armor. Her cape was tattered, and couldn't help it as a single tear streamed down her face. The strong leader couldn't help but feel grief as she saw the destroyed bodies of Aurum and Argentum being trampled by the enemy. Legionnaires were falling and then enemy kept rising up.

The day had been a peaceful one, but suddenly a large army of demons invaded and completely wiped out the barracks. About twenty legionnaires were killed in that initial attack. The flying triremes were inaccessible, because the monster army was blocking the path. The legion had formed a shield wall, slowing the advances. But it could not stop them forever. The retired veterans and some of their children had decided to help. The veterans had reinforced the wall, while the children launched volleys of arrows.

A dark haired girl had walked up to her and Reyna smiled. Hazel was able to sneak in Hannibal and some of the fire breathing horses using a tunnel. Unfortunately, even if Hazel can create a tunnel towards the triremes the wall couldn't afford to lose anymore me.

She had scanned the battle, when she noticed something was missing.

"Hazel, where is Centurion Dakota and the standard?"

Hazel had shook her head, when a voice from above startled the two.

"TWELFTH LEGION FULMINATA!"

The two Romans watched as a tall, buff boy with curly black hair sat on a giant eagle, with the legion's standard held up. Vampire red lips were turned upwards as lighting was being blasted from the standard to the enemy.

Reyna was grinning, but she couldn't help but noticed the demons had managed to slip through. Before they could cause damage, Reyna threw a pilum she was holding at one of them. The Abomination was hit head on with the spear. The praetor drew her Imperial Gold sword and charged the demon. She slid between the monsters' legs with her sword out, which cause one of the legs to be cutoff. Blood started gushing out, as Reyna stood up and stabbed the back of the demon's head. It fell down to its knees and Reyna wrenched out her pilum, which had not bent yet. Reyna roundhouse kicked the demon's head off. _One down, couple hundred left to go_.

She turned just in time as another demon tried to sneak up on her. Reyna spun her cape looking like a purple tornado, and stuck out her foot. The demon tripped over her feet, crashing onto the ground. The praetor took her bloodstained sword and stabbed it down into the Abomination who was flailing. She stomped on the monster's spine and broke it.

A monster was about to pounce on her and Reyna would have been helpless. Fortunately Hannibal had stampeded smashing the demons who breached the shield wall. Hazel with her spatha was cutting down demons left and right, having taken some sword fighting lessons from the Greeks.

Reyna looked back at the wall which was starting to falter. The Romans were losing ground and the demons were breaking apart the wall. If it kept like this, the army would destroy all of New Rome.

Just then the sound of drums started pounding, or what the Romans thought. Just then a sea of shields and spears had crashed into the rear of the demon forces. Lighting was coming down from the heavens striking down the demons. Reyna knew that this was not the standard, but she knew that only two demigods could make lightning. But whoever it was, they had brought reinforcements.

Percy was back with a vengeance. He had manifested in that glowing white armor and was wreaking havoc on the army. None of the demons were able to touch him, as he brutally but efficiently slaughtered the demons. He had ducked from an overhead strike, which made him quickly ram the demon in the gut with his armored shoulder. He quickly tossed Riptide to his left hand and stabbed the blade under the chin and the blade went cleanly through the top of the skull. A monster was about to attack him, when the monster started freezing internally. Percy had learned how to freeze the water in an organism's body thanks to Bobby. Percy kicked the demon sculpture and it broke. Lighting was flashing across the sky as Percy saw Jason.

Jason was in a storm gray armor that resembled a praetor's. A flowing sky-blue cape was trailing him, as blue plume adorned his helmet. Lighting was flashing throughout his body, and like a storm he destroyed Abominations one after another. His golden gladius was covered in electricity, as he leaped in the middle of the enemy.

Luke was fighting swiftly, his bronze sword was like a blur as he dodged and counter attacked. As quick as a viper, monsters died from his blade. Beckendorf was wielding a large battle axe and sliced through demons cleanly. Piper was defending the archers with her knife. Clarisse was impaling demons on her electric spear, while Chris was protecting her back.

The fighting was over, as Percy unleashed a massive tidal wave and washing away the shatter remainder of the army. Jason quickly shot lightning into the water, electrifying it. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air, but the demons were dead.

The horn was blown as the two armies cheered in victory. There was some hugging thrown around and demigods started laughing. There were fireworks, courtesy of the Stoll brothers. Hannibal was parading around the streets and little children were laughing as they rid him.

Reyna couldn't help but smile that New Rome was saved, but she couldn't help but feel wistful seeing the two boys she liked. But she had to forget those feelings as she walked to Percy and Jason.

* * *

_Seattle_

King Leonidas had just finished watching a movie that he thought was too hilarious to take seriously. Obviously he was talking about them movie _300._After ten years of being alive in the modern world, he had finally discovered Netflix. The movie was showing by a movie projector. When he saw the cover of the movie with Spartans wearing helmets and red undergarments, he did not think it would be about him.

He had been watching the movie in the mess hall of the trireme, which was crafted and provided by Hephaestus. The trireme was large, able to fit all three hundred of the Spartans and still have some more room. The rest of Spartans were hungry and decided to watch the movie while eating dinner. They were all laughing at the men that were supposed to represent them. But there were times that made them angry, such as when the council man raped the Queen. That made Leonidas want to throw a javelin at the projection screen.

Captain Dieneke was annoyed but couldn't help but smile. The movie had replaced him with a man named Stelios, but his famous lines were echoed.

"Good, we fight in the shade."

The movie was cut off before they could die, but the Spartans did not mind. They knew what was going to happen.

After some joking around, Dieneke noticed something in the horizon.

"My King, there is smoke in the horizon. There is a battle happening."

Leonidas was going to make a witty retort, when he saw a flying bronze trireme in the sky.

"SPARTANS! ARM YOURSELVES!"

All the Spartans quickly armed themselves in two minutes flat and walked back on deck.

The Spartans were standing at attention, their bronze armor and shields were gleaming. Many had worn their standard crimson chiton under their armor. Their capes rustled in the wind. Swords hung by their sides, as they held their _dory_. These spears were made for the phalanx being ten feet. The pole was made out of sturdy ash. The bronze leaf-shaped spearhead gleamed wickedly and on the bottom of the staff was a bronze butt-spike. Shorted javelins were strapped to their backs. Their giant shields made from pure gold and were adorned with the letter _lambda_.

The King had put on his glistening bronze armor decorated with a gold trim. His own shield was shining brightly, because he just recently polished it. His _kopis_ was already sheathed, and he was also holding his spear. Leonidas couldn't help but smirk, wondering how in Hades modern people imagined Spartans fighting in undergarments.

"SPARTANS LOOKS LIKE WE FOUND OURSELVES ANOTHER BATTLE! WE-"

_"WILL FIGHT IN THE SHADE!"_

All the Spartans were laughing as Dieneke interrupted Leonidas. He just rolled his eyes as he disembarked from the trireme. The heroes marched off and followed their king.

They were heading towards where the smoke was coming from. The sound of battle getting clearer and clearer.

Three Pegasi were flying overhead, and they landed in front of the three hundred Spartans. The warriors were tense for a moment but recognized that they were not the enemy. The Pegasi were all different, two of them were smaller and were a light brown or a dark grey. The third was the largest of them and was a pure white.

One of the riders was a young man about twenty five with curly black hair and green eyes almost as vibrant as the sea. He dismounted off the brown Pegasi, and walked to Leonidas smiling. The King smiled as he recognized the man as Theseus, the son of Poseidon. The two legendary heroes gripped forearms. They had met some times in the last decade, and quickly became friends.

"Theseus, I see you have decided to join the battle. But then again, you might be the only Athenian that I will ever like."

"Same could be said about you and your warriors. Besides, I didn't come alone. I think it's time to introduce my older cousin and half-brother."

The rider who dismounted the gray mare, had light brown hair that was almost blonde. He was tan, lean, and of slightly taller than average height. He was about thirty years old, yet looked like he was twenty. Electric blue eyes were filled with amusement as he saw his cousin. A standard bronze _xiphos_ was hung by his side. An amulet with the face of Medusa was engraved on it, and was tied around his neck.

"I am Perseus, slayer of Medusa and Cetus."

The last rider of the large white Pegasus, was a giant of a man. He stood almost seven feet tall. His wavy hair was jet black, and his eyes were a sea green, just a tad darker. The hero was muscular and tan. A massive longbow was strapped to his back. He was holding an ash pole spear, and a _kopis _was on his side.

"I'm obviously the greatest hero here. I'm Bellerophon and this here is the original Pegasus."

Leonidas was smirking, as he grasped forearms with the famous heroes. He looked at Theseus with one eyebrow raised.

"What happened to Jason and Achilles? They do not seem like the bunch to miss a fight."

"Well Achilles and Hector are currently on the American state known as Hawaii. They are there to investigate a disturbance, while Jason is visiting Greece."

Dieneke stepped in front of the soldiers and spoke out loud.

"I'm sorry, but isn't there a battle we should be heading to?"

All the heroes smirked as they drew their weapons. The three Pegasi had flown away from the group into the skies above. Smoke was starting to block out the sun, darkening the world below.

Leonidas spoke, before Dieneke could say anything.

"If anyone even mentions about fighting in the shade, I will personally force you to fight in red undergarments."

That shut up all of the Spartans, while the other three heroes tried to suppress their laughter.

The group started jogging towards the battle, the sounds of weapons clashing and screaming was apparent. They were a bit surprised seeing, that the ally forces were comprised of vicious women. They all fought individually, but they were being surrounded by a force of Fiends. Luckily, the gods have notified the Amazons about the corrupting darkness that the Fiends possess. Apollo had blessed them, so they could not be affected. However the fighters were being overwhelmed.

Bellerophon and Theseus had both paled, recognizing the female warriors. They had a very infamous reputation among the Amazon tribes. The tamer of Pegasus had fought against the warriors before, and they would be angry at seeing him. He had, with the help of Pegasus, single handedly defeated the Amazons, by dropping boulders on to them.

Theseus had encountered the Amazons wanting to see how formidable they were. The Amazonian Queen Hippolyta fell in love with the young demigod and they sailed back to Athens. This caused tensions to rise as the Amazons declared war on Athens, but they were defeated.

So obviously the two were very cautious about helping them in the battle. But despite their misgivings, the two drew out their weapons. Bellerophon took off his spear from his back, while Theseus carried a standard _xiphos_.

Perseus was smirking at his two companion's faces. He knew all about their history, but this was no time for teasing.

He held the Medusa amulet in his left hand and suddenly a silver shield that resembled Aegis appeared on his arm. The shield was adorned with a Medusa's head with her mouth opened wide, her fangs being bared. However, this shield was different. Medusa had her eyes closed, unlike others. Only when he faces an enemy would her eyes open, and the enemy would be frozen in paralysis.

Leonidas roared, lifting his spear up high.

"SPARTANS! TO BATTLE AND GLORY!"

The Spartans cheered they stormed to help the outnumber Amazons, with the three legendary heroes leading in front. The sound of thundering footsteps and the clashing of shields had signified the triumphant return of the Three Hundred, ash they smashed into the enemy.


	22. Heroes Stand Together

**Thank you for reading this far in the story. Hopefully you enjoyed it. We are about halfway along the story. I think it is time for me to answer some of your questions.**

Anonymous 10/29/13. Chapter 20

Hey, I like the story. Although will Bobby die? I like the fact that other superheroes came to defend Olympus but I want other OC superheroes as well, other heroes made from a created (by yourself) AU. I want you to update fast seeing that this story is the only one featuring heroes from other worlds.

**Answer: Honestly, I do not know what I am going to do about the fate of Bobby. I write on the go, currently split on him either living or dying. As for the superheroes, I have a job for the readers. Currently, I have no ideas for OC superheroes, but hopefully you guys will provide me with some. I need more OCs, and they could be anything really. Submit a character as long as they fit the requirement. They could either be a mortal soldier who serves in some sort of Special Forces, or they can be demigod/warrior from another Pantheon.**

thetimelordcow 10/30/13 . chapter 21

Great story, keep it up.  
Just wondering, could you include more of the Avengers?  
Particularly the Black Panther and Hulk.  
Thanks!

The lord of time and cows, desist.

**Answer: During the story, I am trying to introduce the members of the Avengers at least once. As I stated before, I might make a crossover story and this will help set the story up.**

.dreamer 10/29/13 . chapter 20

I like the general plot of the story, but I kind of feel like Bobby is getting all the spotlights. If this story was mainly about him, I could get that, but it doesn't seem to be. I also get that he's your OC, but in my opinion, the attention could be split more equally, and therefor (in my opinion) give the story better quality.

**Answer: Yes, I know Bobby seems to get in on all of the action, but there is a reason for that. The injuries he have sustained from Apocalypse, will put him out of commission for a while. I wrote my story like that, to help offset the balance. If I didn't do that, he would pretty much be forgotten for the rest of the story. Also, this kind of helps build up the character background. I've been trying to split up the attention, but sometimes it is hard to write like a certain author. For example, when I wrote one of the chapters in Leo's POV that almost caused me to quit writing this story. I had no idea how to start, but then after re-reading the books, I gave it a shot.**

Guest 10/26/13 . chapter 17

I love the story so far ur a good writer u should write more if u want to contact me for ideas my email is and one of the chapters in this series u should have a triple wedding for Bobby Nick Percy Artemis Bianca and thalia

**Answer: Well thanks for the advice. I haven't thought that far in the story, and I'll see what will happen.**

**Anyways, I want to thank you all for sticking by this story. Hopefully, my story could be a very good one. Now it is time for the chapter.**

* * *

**Third Person XXII**

The pair of Boeing CH-47 Chinooks were flying over the water. A man sat, among his fellow soldiers. His face was set with determination, only his deep brown eyes betrayed the face that he was slightly worried. Blonde hair was starting to be tinged with silver. Various scars became evident, as he knit his eyebrows in concentration. These wounds were pretty recent, about a year ago.

The battles that he faced had plagued him with nightmares. He was not the only one, sometimes being woken up to the sound of one of his soldiers screaming. The sound of the helicopter blades were somehow comforting to him. He looked around, seeing some soldiers listening to music while others tried to sleep.

He had make sure all of his equipment were in top shape; the guns were cleaned and loaded, the bullets were all counted, and finally the Celestial bronze dagger in his sheathe. The captain was holding his trusted Colt M4A1 assault rifle in his hand, equipped with an ACOG scope and grenade launcher. The soldier always had the battle jitters, but he was glad as that the man in front of him clearly had it, despite him being in combat longer than he was.

The man sitting in front of him, certainly looked younger than the captain. He was taller than the captain, and just as muscular. He had an appearance of someone in his twenties, and his face were devoid of scars and injuries. The man had kept his blonde hair short and his blue eyes were filled with worry. Unlike the other soldiers on the plane, he wore a red, white, and blue armored suit. His helmet was placed next to him, as he nervously drummed on his indestructible shield. Like his uniform, the shield was painted the same color scheme. A single star adorned the center of the vibranium shield.

"Steve, are you alright?"

His blue eyes quickly looked at the captain, and had a sheepish smile.

"Just nervous, Captain Rhodes, sir."

Captain Damien Rhodes had just rolled his eyes, with a smirk on his face.

"Steve Rogers, you are as a captain as well. If you ever call me that again, I will shove you off this helicopter without a parachute. I may be almost forty, but you don't have to remind me."

Captain America had a resigned look on his face as he sighed. The helicopter would reach its destination in about half an hour.

* * *

_Hawaii_

The battlefield had been a massacre, with heroes littering the ground. They were outnumbered and outclassed. General Ulysses S. Grant, knew that they had no chance of winning this fight. His army had just recently been brought back to life, only about a month ago. His forces did not have adequate time to train. Even then, only about one hundred men were revived, the enemy force at least five hundred. Grant knew that he would have to fight another war, but he never expected the enemy to be like this. The Abominations, as he had been told, looked exactly like a monster created from nightmares. Unfortunately, they were also capable fighters. Their horrifying appearances have paralyzed many of his soldiers due to their fear, and were swiftly killed.

The son of Athena knew that retreat would have been the best option, but he knew his men will never quit. But despite that, he was in the fray of battle hacking down his enemies with his bronze saber. One of the other generals William T. Sherman, was also cutting down monsters. But he was getting tired, and was starting to get surrounded.

His grey eyes scanned the battlefield, as he saw the two great heroes in front of him. One was tall, and extremely muscular with shoulder length black hair. His pale green eyes were lit with fury, as he impaled his mighty spear into his enemies. The great warrior wielded his might spear flawlessly, never wasting energy with unnecessary movement. The son of Thetis wore gray armor made of a mixture of mortal steel and titanium. His plume was a pale green like his eyes. The mighty bronze shield on his arm, bashed his enemies either killing them instantly or making them unconscious, where he would stab his spear into the body. Despite that, Achilles would soon be overwhelmed. He had only brought about twenty of his Myrmidons with him, who amazingly had not sustained a single casualty.

Fighting next to him was another great warrior, who had fought against him before and lost. Although the two were enemies due to the Trojan War, they had forgiven each other and became great friends. The prince of Troy was a whirlwind of destruction, using a Celestial bronze sword that was slightly curved. He was fighting in bronze armor, as his brown eyes were alight. His curly dark hair was being blown in the wind. His brother, Paris along with Patroclus have returned to the Underworld, to help with Hades' defenses.

Despite being two of the finest fighters, their prowess forever remembered in history, the two knew they were fighting a losing battle. They could not fight forever, and the Abominations replaced the ones they have slain. The army of about sixty heroes, which had been about one hundred thirty before, was losing ground.

Achilles had ducked from a side swipe, and quickly stabbed his spear into the monster's gut, before kicking it and sent it flying, knocking out another one of its brethren.

Everyone was tired, they had been fighting for hours. The end still seem unattainable, as the heroes stood by each other forming a tight circle. The group was surrounded by the monster army. Everyone was panting, and Hector decided to joke.

"Achilles, do you know if this counts as my second rebirth?"

Achilles rolled his eyes, but suddenly the sound of _something_ was in the air. His ears told him that it was nearby, as he struggled to find out what it was. The Greek hero had been brought back to life about two years ago, but this sound was something he had heard once before. He was not the only one to hear it as Grant and Sherman looked to the skies above and grinned. Two helicopters had hovered over them, a figure clad in blue armor jumped off the plane.

The monsters seemed oblivious to the noise, as they slowly approached the group of heroes. The leader, which was an Abomination. The grotesque monster, which took the appearance of a little boy, was licking its lip hungrily. Out of nowhere, a circular object sailed through the air cleanly slicing off the head, before returning to the thrower. The monsters were stunned, and then came the explosions.

The culprit was another man who had jumped from the second plane and was wearing a black and purple uniform. He landed silently on the ground as he brought up his bow. The bow looked like a standard long bow. He notched an arrow, with a very peculiar arrowhead and released it at the mass of monsters. It acted very much like a grenade, splintering wounding or killing many of the monsters.

More soldiers rappelled down from the two helicopters, and released their fire on the enemy. Many had died, about two thirds have died in that one initial strike. The heroes of old were watching their reinforcements in amazement, seeing how easily the modern weapons brought death and destruction.

Achilles had quickly shook out of his awe, when he noticed a familiar man. He grinned, as he walked towards him. The man rolled his eyes, as he walked towards the hero. The two grasped forearms, when Achilles spoke.

"Rhode, why are you here?"

The captain smirked, as he answered.

"Saving your sorry butt from dying a second time. Also, we are supposed to retrieve a very important person nearby."

* * *

_Mount Olympus_

The two were bored out of their mind, being stuck on the mountain. Most of their friends were currently fighting the enemy, while they just stood there and watched. The couple were not used to staying on the sidelines and watched the battle. They were used to fighting in it, and destroying their enemies. But here they were sitting on a bench in the park on Olympus.

One of them was a boy, who grew bored of placing dead mice in Demeter's cereal. That was saying something, because the goddess was constantly annoying the son of Hades. There was this one time where he sent a skeleton to Aphrodite's palace, which she and Ares were in the middle of their love making sessions. Nico smirked manically, as he remembered how the sounds of two girly screams filled the air at his prank.

Electric blue eyes were looking at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Nico, are you finally crazy? You're starting to make that creepy smile, which I know can't be good news."

Nico shook his head, still not believing how much she changed over the years. Thalia was extremely cold to him before, but then she slowly warmed up to him.

"I just remember the prank that I placed in Aphrodite's palace."

Thalia smirked; she was there with Nico as they rolled around on the ground laughing hearing the girly screams. Her face changed into a pouting one, her eyes were trying to be angry, but mischievousness was hidden under her guise. The hurt voice was clearly fake, but Nico did not hear it. He was drinking water, while she spoke.

"Why are you thinking about the love goddess? Am I not good enough for you?"

Nico spluttered, choking on the water. Thalia rolled her eyes, before patting his back. Finally, after coughing out the water, he spoke.

"Thalia, I love you…"

Before the son of Hades could finish, he was silenced by a kiss on his lips. The two were intensely kissing not noticing the smirking spectator behind them. The unknown person raised a camera and took a picture, the sound of shutters was audible. However, the two were too concentrated in their kissing that they didn't hear it. The person rolled their eyes, before coughing loudly.

"Gosh, you two love birds need to get a room."

The two spun around quickly, their eyes were wide open. Nico then glared at the person, who was trying to stifle her laughter.

"Bianca…"

Bianca winked at her brother, before showing the display of the couple kissing.

Nico paled, as he slumped in defeat.

Thalia had also paled, but she had a question on her mind.

"Bianca, where were you? You weren't in the throne room, when everyone went to fight the monsters."

Bianca sighed, "Looks like I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

Apollo was frustrated, seeing the motionless body that lie in front of him. He had not slept all, seeing how the boy in front of him was like a brother to him. The ECG was beeping rhythmically, his vitals were extremely low but stable. He was borderline to death, and there was nothing the God of Medicine could do. The boy was extremely pale and his breathing was extremely faint.

He examined the body scans, once more. Apollo rubbed his temples and sighed. He shook his head, feeling defeated. His optimism was gone, as he looked once more at the body. Apollo was close to lashing out and punching a nearby wall, reading the damage report of Bobby.

_Patient has suffered massive internal injuries. Parts of the patient's spine has been damaged, resulting in the loss of some motor skills. Lungs have been damaged at estimated percentage of 60%; will not be able to breathe normal oxygen for a limit of about an hour. He must need the help of a breathing apparatus, so he can breathe properly. Nerves throughout body have been damaged, loss of sensation in: arms, legs, and chest. Heart has been damaged, patient can no longer participate in vigorous activities. Brain has been damaged, extent unknown. Water can no longer heal. The patient cannot have any physical contact with seawater or there will be adverse reactions. The patient can drink the recommended amount of water, or will die by water poisoning._

Apollo sat down back in his chair, with his head buried in his head.

"Sorry Bobby, there's nothing I can do."

The god knew that even if Bobby survived, every second he lived would be torturing him. He sighed once more, as he left the room.

But as soon as Apollo had left, the electrocardiogram showing Bobby's heartbeat flatlined


	23. Defying Fate

**Percy XXIII**

I was exhausted, fighting all out in a battle can do that with you. This is supposed to be a small nap, but I could feel like I can sleep for hours. I just had to be sure, not to miss the feast in an hour. If I missed it, then it's going to be misery the whole night. But then again, whoever likes sleeping on an empty stomach?

I was sleeping in the Greek barracks, which was built after the Giant War. They were situated across the Roman barracks. The barracks kind of remind me of the cabins. They were made out of wood, but it was extremely neat and tidy. There were rows of bunk beds, with white sheets and purple blankets. After excusing myself from the celebrations, I took a cold shower and jumped into my claimed bed. My eyes quickly shut and I drifted to my dream. It was unlike any I had ever before.

There I was sitting cross-legged in a white room. Everything was bare, and was that white color. Even my clothes had turned white. Suddenly three familiar old ladies appeared in front of me, carrying yarn. My eyes widen in surprise as I recognized the Fates.

"What are you doing here in my dream?"

The Fates smiled slightly at my question, before turning serious again. Did I mention that they were extremely creepy?

"Young hero, everyone's fate has changed, because of the atrocity known as Apocalypse. He has completely ruined the future of many people's lives. This future was not to exist, but it seems he created this new timeline."

I was shocked, finding out Apocalypse had changed the future and the Fates did not know about this. Unfortunately, gods did not just visit me for fun. They probably want me to do something.

"Is that all?"

The three chuckled at my question.

"Young hero, maybe you should see the future that would have happened if Apocalypse had not interfered. You shall see the future as it should be, your memories of the present will be suppressed while you watch."

The one in the middle snapped her fingers, and the scene changed. I recognized where I was, but it felt weird to be a spectator in my own body.

* * *

_Mount Olympus, Greece_

The Giant War was over, and everyone was celebrating on the battlefield. People were hugging each other's with tears in their eyes or just making out. I was smirking at the spectacle in front of me, knowing how much everyone deserved a break after everything we have been through. Jason and Piper were on the ground, heavily making out. The two were rolling around, and didn't know that they were tripping people.

That was a hilarious sight that was when they tripped Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll. Those two ended up on each other and their lips touched. After the two managed to cool down their blushing, Katie started yelling at the top of her lungs at the son of Hermes. He smirked, and silenced her with another kiss. She tried to protest, but then the two kissed like there was no tomorrow. Everyone knew that the two liked each other, except maybe the gods, excluding Aphrodite. People started cheering, and the two didn't even notice.

A soft hand was on my shoulder, as I stared into beautiful gray eyes. Blonde hair that was curled like a princess. Her face was beautiful, even with the scratches on her face. Her smile was brilliant, white diamonds flashing. We stared into each other's eyes, before sealing it with a single kiss. Not that hormone driven one, but one made from love. Warmth spread throughout my body, removing all my fears. As we pulled apart, I could see the happiness in her eyes. Tears started to form, but I knew these were not the sad ones. Annabeth laid her head on my chest, as we hugged. I knew that I could stay there forever.

I am sorry, but I still have feelings for Annabeth. Yes, that makes me sound like a jerk. But, we went through Tartarus together. I still loved her, even after she died. Annabeth was a part of me, but she was with Luke and I was with Bianca.

The gods were standing in their radiant armor, all weary. But bright smiles shone on their faces, even from Hades and Dionysus. Hades was bear hugging Nico, with tears in his eyes. Nico was gasping for air, but ended up inhaling some of the darkness that surrounded Hades. That can't be healthy.

Zeus stood in front of the group, with his extremely flashy gold and blue armor. The wrinkles on his face were evident. Lighting was crackling on it, as he continued to speak. He was smiling, which was a first. Happiness and relief were clearly evident in his stormy gray eyes. The god of the sky seemed to have change a lot.

"Heroes, Gaea and the Giants have been defeated. Now it is time for celebrations, for we shall all party at Olympus!"

* * *

Everyone cheered, as we were all transported to the throne room. Queen was blasting, as everyone sang to _We Are the Champions._

I've paid my dues  
Time after time.  
I've done my sentence  
but committed no crime.  
And bad mistakes ‒  
I've made a few.  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
but I've come through.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

We are the champions, my friends,  
and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.  
We are the champions.  
We are the champions.  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world.

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses,  
No pleasure cruise.  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

We are the champions, my friends,  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.  
We are the champions.  
We are the champions.  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world.

We are the champions, my friends,  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.  
We are the champions.  
We are the champions.  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions.

This was easily the wildest party the world will ever see. Dionysus got so drunk, that he ended up dancing naked to that really weird Miley Cyrus song. You know the first one, where she just has her tongue out like a dog for most of the video and has a party at her house. Anyways, people started throwing up seeing the god's cherubs, as some people fainted. There was a whole lot of making out, and yes I did kiss Annabeth a lot. Although we didn't roll on the ground. We have much more class than that, we just kissed in a corner.

Apollo saw trying to flirt with all the ladies, and somehow set up a karaoke in the middle. Of course, everyone tried protecting their ears, when the god of music was singing "Friday" by Rebecca Black. That was complete agony, and some of the Hunters were shooting blunt arrows at the god, until he finally quit. The terrifying karaoke station was dissolved, as Apollo sulked away.

Demeter was sitting on a chair in the middle of the crowd. She was making it rain, as she threw cereal up in the air. What do you think that meant? Hermes was pranking people who had either been drinking the alcohol that was provided. Everyone was having fun, but I couldn't find Dad anywhere.

Suddenly, a hand took mine and broke me out of my thoughts. Annabeth was leading me to the middle of the crowd, as we started dancing to "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. My hands were wrapped around her waist, as her arms were around my shoulders. She was beautiful; it seems all of our wounds have been healed. I stared into her twinkling gray eyes. As we started dancing, we were mouthing the lyrics. Of course I was mouthing the boy parts, while she was mouthing the girl ones. Wait, let me rephrase that. You know what? Who cares, people have minds stuck in the gutters.

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

The song finished and we soon kissed. The rest of the party was a wild blur, but when I woke up, I was laying in bed in my cabin.

* * *

A month after the ceremony at Olympus, and I needed help. After drawing on a piece of paper, I called Blackjack and we flew across the country. I personally visited Hephaestus at one of his forges at Hawaii. Tyson had told me about this forge, and ever since the war, Hephaestus and I have been good friends. He was grateful that I managed to save Leo from being killed when he was fighting a giant. The god looked slightly surprised as he saw me, as he was working on something that looked like a flamethrower.

_"What can I do for you, lad?"_

"Lord Hephaestus, can you build this for me?"

I showed the piece of paper to the god of forge and he took it from my hand. He nodded as he appraised the design.

_"Lad, if I didn't know better, I'd be very surprised that you came up with this design. But then again you are full of surprises. But do you have any ideas on what type of metals and gems you will use?"_

I tried thinking, but then I saw a silver metal gleaming.

Hephaestus caught my gaze, and followed it to where I was looking. Something was showing in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. He muttered something about the irony, before he walked to the sheet of metal and picked it up.

The metal was beautiful that it even caught my breath. I knew that this metal would be perfect, seeing how the smallest amount of light made the metal shine brilliantly. Its silver color was perfect.

But then I saw the look on the god's face, seeing him frown slightly. After some slight hesitation, I asked him.

"Lord Hephaestus, what's wrong with the metal?"

He turned towards me with an eyebrow raised.

_"There's nothing wrong with this metal, but judging by the look in your eyes, I can tell you like it."_

I nodded, as the god continued speaking.

_"This metal here is called Atlantean Silver, and is one of the rarer metals. But I know you didn't come her for a history lesson. So how about the gems you are going to use?"_

Suddenly my mouth started moving on its own.

"How about a diamond that is set in the middle and is flanked on each side by smaller emeralds."

I was surprised, but I knew that sounded good.

Hephaestus nodded approvingly.

_"Seeing how I am personally going to make it, this will have to be a masterpiece. Do not worry, you don't have to pay me anything. Saving Leo is enough payment. Go back to New York, and I will send it to you."_

After thanking him, I mounted Blackjack and we flew back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

The ring was finished and magically appeared on top of my bed, after a week. I didn't have time to look at it, when Annabeth walked into my cabin. Luckily, it was in my pocket.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, you don't want to miss dinner."

She took my hand and we walked to the dining pavilion, and giggling was heard throughout.

I sacrificed part of my meal to Hephaestus, knowing he deserved a little something extra. Then I scraped some more food to Dad. I knew when I was going to do it, only three days from now. Might as well propose to her on a Friday.

We were having a picnic on the Fireworks Beach, enjoying the fireworks. The Hephaestus and Hecate Cabin joined together to make it the best one yet. These fireworks are celebrating our victory over the giants, and it was amazing. But after an hour, there was a brief break. I thanked Leo silently, because earlier that day I told him to hold off on the fireworks for a while. After showing him the box, he understood and then started making kissy faces.

Annabeth was a little surprised the fireworks stopped so early. She was even more confused when I stood up with my hands pointing to the water. With some concentration, I willed the water to form a sculpture for me. When I was finished, I was pleased with the results and Annabeth gasped behind me. The sculpture I made was of a giant owl holding a trident in its talons. A giant heart was behind it, with the words _Will You Marry Me_? Those words were engraved in the ice.

I knelt down on one knee in front of her, as I pulled out the black box from my pocket.

The ring was made out of Atlantean silver. Wave designs were etched into the sides, and small owls were adorned amazingly. I knew that only the god of forges could do something like that. There was three gems that decorated the ring. The two exterior ones were small emeralds, and finally the brilliant diamond in the middle. It was shiningly brilliant, but not as much as Annabeth's eyes right now.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down her face, as she was beaming brilliantly. I took the ring and slid it on her finger. As I was standing up, she tackled me down to the ground with a hug. Luckily we were at the beach, and it didn't hurt. Her lips crashed on mine, as the fireworks lit up the sky. I thought I could hear some cheering, but I ignored it.

After a month, we were married. Aphrodite planned the wedding on the beach near Montauk, and also acted as the pastor guy who married the two people. My heart leapt, as I saw the most beautiful woman in the world. Annabeth was walking down the aisle, with her Father by her side. Mom and Paul were sitting in the front row, beaming. Mom had tears in her eyes, but she knew how much I loved her. Dad and Athena were sitting side by side, which was strange. But the two were also smiling proudly. After saying the, _I do,_ and what not; we kissed. Everyone cheered, as I picked Annabeth up bridal style and I walked to Blackjack. We were soon flying over the Atlantic.

Suddenly, time passed by me. Soon it stopped, as I had a little baby cuddled in my arms. She was beautiful her gray eyes tinged with sea green stared into my own. Blonde curls were growing and I knew that she would be just as beautiful as her mother. Her tiny hands were stroking my chin, as she tried to explore the world.

* * *

But then I felt myself, being removed from my body. I was transported to the throne room of Olympus, and somehow I knew that this was a year after my daughter was born.

A boy who was probably the same age as me was fighting Ares, while all the gods were watching. He fought the god with a silver trident, expertly wielding it. He was winning, and the god of war tripped on the puddle of his blood. He was lying on the ground, when the boy caused his weapon to disappear. Ares was dazed and was staring at the ceiling. Tears were streaming down the boy's face, as he walked to Ares. He grabbed Ares' head, and respectively smacked it on the ground. The god soon became unconscious, ichor leaking from his head. There was a puddle of his blood on the floor.

The boy turned to face me. He was Asian, but he had features that were definitely not Asian. His hair wasn't black like most people, it was a dark brown. His hair was sprinkled with silver hair. The light was shining on him, his hair turned reddish. He did not have almonds eyes, instead his eyes were pretty big. But what drew my attention was the color of his eyes. His eyes were a warm brown, but the rim was a sea-green, kind of making the guy's eyes look like an eclipse. But now his eyes were dull, as I saw grief and endless amounts of sadness buried in his eyes. Tears were still streaming down his face, but then he turned towards Zeus. His gaze towards the god turned murderous. The rims of his eyes were glowing green, while the browns of his eyes swirled like sand at the bottom of the ocean. I knew who he was, but apparently being in this body, makes my memories all fuzzy.

He reached into his hand, and pulled out a shiny purple object. Suddenly, the same trident appeared in his hand. The boy slowly approached the king of gods, hatred easily seen in his eyes. Zeus had thunder flashing in his eyes, as he stood up. A lightning bolt appeared in his hands.

_"So you wish to die, boy? You will go back to Tartarus when I am done killing you. But then again, there is no reason I should raise a hand to do that. Artemis, go kill him."_

The teen goddess with auburn hair and silver eyes stepped of her throne. Artemis was about to protest, before Zeus interrupted. He spoke in a chilling voice.

_"Artemis kill him, or all your Hunters will be killed."_

A silver arrow had shot the guy in the stomach. I watched sawing him drop to his knees, his trident clattering on the ground. Gasps were heard around the throne room. Blood was leaking, her eyes were showing reluctance, as she walked to the guy. Her long hunting knife was unsheathed, and was pressed into his neck. A line of blood started trickling down his neck. Artemis did not like males, but she knew what he was one of the rare cases of men. She had watched him walk the elderly down the streets, help at orphanages, and bring girls to the Hunt.

The pompous king of gods continued speaking.

_"Boy, we have just got of a war. We do not have time dealing with scum like you."_

He stared into Artemis's eyes before a single tear left his eyes. He started to cough, as specks of blood hit the floor.

"You must remember when my brothers were executed, even though we remained loyal to Olympus. They must be in Elysium right now. But I can never see them again, because as soon as I die, I will end up in Tartarus again. Despite what has happened, I don't hate or despise you. I know you did this to protect your sisters. Lady Artemis… please tell Chloe that I am sorry."

He started coughing some more blood, before he looked at three gods.

"Dad, don't get mad at Artemis, she was only doing this because she thought I was a threat. Lord Hermes and Lord Apollo, hopefully you could became more responsible."

He nodded or smiled at the rest of the Olympians, before he glared at Zeus.

"You Zeus, are a pompous ass. Everyone is flawed, but they try to fix them. You on the other hand, keep ignoring them, thinking you are better than everyone else. You bully others to meet your demands. That will be your downfall, no one likes an arrogant tyrant."

Blood was dripping out of his mouth, but he continued to speak. The eyes of Zeus were flashing dangerously, but Bobby stared at the ground. He mutter softly, yet everybody could hear it.

"I'm sorry."

He leaned forward, and the knife was stabbed into his neck. The boy collapsed on the ground as blood leaked out. I watched his eyes lose life, and they became glazed. No one was expecting him to die. Dad was openly weeping, while Hermes and Apollo sat there stone faced. Tears were forming in their eyes as the glared at Zeus, but they were not the only ones.

Zeus was trying to speak, when the two brothers had on their armor. The armor they had on were made out of gold and extremely lightweight. Their weapons were drawn, as they glared murderously at their father.

Zeus was shocked, but he soon became angry.

"YOU TWO DARE RAISE YOUR WEAPONS AGAINST YOUR FATHER?!"

A huge tidal wave soaked him, I knew that Dad did that obviously.

Hermes spat venomously.

"You are not our father anymore. You destroyed a hero who tried to help everyone in the world. Apollo show him."

* * *

Apollo wave his hand and an image appeared. There was a small boy about seven who obviously was the one that died. He was standing on a street in a very old city, with weird clothes and old automobiles. A hat was covering his head, as he looked down. The boy was walking down the street, when he passed by an alley. Three boys probably ten, bullying a girl who was about six. The leader was taller than the other two, but was a bit on the heavy side. The girl was adorable with light brown hair and warm brown eyes that were dull and filled with tears. He pushed the girl down hard, before jeering at her.

"No one likes you. Go back to living in the trash, ugly. Or you could go do the world a favor and kill yourself. At least then we don't have to see your ugly self. Maybe that's why you don't have parents."

Aphrodite started growling like a vicious animal.

The girl was crying, while the kids imitated her like jerks. I can't believe that kids that age could be like that.

"Leave her alone."

The three boys jumped out in surprise, before they noticed the younger boy. They looked at each other before laughing.

"Look boys. First we get an ugly girl, now we get a chink."

"My name is Bobby, and I am a person. Not a chink."

_Bobby, why does that name sound familiar?_

"Leave us alone, go back to your family and go work on the railroad."

The other boys thought that was funny and started laughing.

But Bobby ignored the bullies, before he walked to the little girl. He knelt down to the girl and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

Aphrodite started squealing, while the goddesses smiled. Dad also smiled, but there was still sadness in his eyes.

The girl was surprised, but her brown eyes looked up at him. Bobby noticed her before smiling. He whispered to her, but everyone in the throne room can hear.

"Hi I'm Bobby, what's your name?"

The girl sniffled, but she answered.

"C-Chloe."

"Hi Chloe, don't listen to what they are saying. You are very pretty, they must be blind to think you are ugly. Besides the leader looks a little like a pig, doesn't he?"

Chloe smiled, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. But she couldn't and she cried into his chest. Bobby rested his head on top of her head, rubbing her back. After a few minutes, she stopped crying. He helped her up, and they both stood up. Bobby's glare could turn water into ice as he looked at the bullies, who flinched and were now trembling.

"Don't you three know that it is bad to bully people?"

As soon as Bobby finished, the leader struck out with a left hook. He ducked the punch before sending a hard roundhouse with his right leg towards the boy's ribs. There was an audible crack, as he fell to the ground crying. The other two ran away for dear life.

Bobby turned to Chloe, before smiling.

"I'm sorry about that but at least they're not going to bother you anymore. Where's your family?"

Chloe's bottom lip was quavering slightly, as she looked down to the ground.

Aphrodite was sad as well.

"My parents are gone, I just live by myself near the trash."

Bobby walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, my parents are gone too. But you shouldn't live near the trash, it's dirty."

He loosened the hug as he looked into Chloe's eyes.

"Why don't you follow me? I live in a pretty clean cave in the forest nearby. Besides, I always wanted a sister, and you make a pretty one."

He finished the last sentence by pinching her cheek slightly as she giggled. The two left the alley, and walked in the direction of a forest. Time started skipping and we all saw Bobby and Chloe helping at orphanages, soup kitchens, the slums, and everywhere people need help.

Apollo disconnected the image, and all the goddesses had tears in their eyes. Lady Hera glared murderously at Zeus, before she walked over to the still weeping figure of her brother. She hugged him, knowing how much Poseidon loved his children. Hestia was also comforting her brother, the fires in her eyes were dangerous infernos. Everyone had turned on Zeus, glaring at him. Poseidon was carrying the boy's lifeless body. Tears were still streaming down his face.

* * *

I quickly woke up from that dream, shocked at how different our future would be from now. Annabeth and I would be married, but I would never meet Bobby. He would die, and his death would have caused conflict among the Olympians. I just stared at the ceiling, thinking about what the Fates had shown me. I could feel the hollowness of my body. Derrick would not have killed Annabeth. I would be happily married, with a young daughter. Yet, my brother would have died for my happiness. These thoughts made me guilty, and I was with Bianca now. These thoughts need to stop.

The door opened, and the aroma of food filled my nostrils. That broke me out of my daze, as I saw Frank holding a plate full of goodies. Good old Frank, he is such a nice guy. Still can't get used to the fact he's a son of Mars. The Praetor was wearing the standard Camp Jupiter tee shirt, an eagle medal was pinned on his shirt. The purple cape was fluttering behind him.

"Hey Percy, I brought you some food. You don't have to walk to the mess hall."

He sat on the bed next to mine, and handed me the plate. He put a smaller plate, next to him. There was country fried steak and mashed potatoes. White gravy was graciously put on my plate. After thanking him, I started inhaling the food, which caused Frank to roll his eyes.

"Percy, why are you here?"

"I was tired."

Frank narrowed his eyes at me.

"Then why were you staring at the ceiling, when I walked in here?"

I just shook my head.

"Frank, it was …"

"Percy, don't lie to me or I will turn into an elephant and sit on you."

My face paled, as Frank chuckled. His face turned serious.

I sighed internally, knowing that Frank was one of the most trustworthy people I know. I told him everything from the celebrations, the godhoods, to the proposal, then the marriage, and finally what happened in the throne room.

We were both silent for minutes, before Frank whistled finishing after processing the information.

"So the Fates told you that the future was rewritten. You would have been married to Annabeth and have a daughter. But your brother would die, and that caused trouble in the Council. Honestly though, I can't really help you with your girl problem.

I nodded my head, as I plopped back down on my bed again.

_Bianca or Annabeth?_

But before I could even answer, a large horn was blown. Frank and I shared a look, before we rushed out of the barracks. There was an army marching into Camp Jupiter.

* * *

Poseidon, the lord of the seas was sitting in the library of Olympus surrounded by books. The entire table was filled with books, some of the stacks reaching a height of three feet. Not many knew that the god actually liked to read. But this was no pleasure read, today Poseidon was reading for answers. He was looking for information about Apocalypse, hoping the answers would be buried in a book.

The Atlantean Library, was currently trying to bring the restricted books up to the city. Those books were kept in a room near the core of the Earth. Then it would take about five hours for the books to reach the library. In the meantime, he was reading.

Suddenly, a large gasp shocked him from his reading. Standing in front of him was a dark haired goddess with intense gray eyes. The goddess was lean and beautiful, dressed in a casual blue tee shirt and jeans. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with glasses perched on her nose.

"Barnacle Beard, I did not know you could read."

The mentioned god rolled his eyes before continuing to read. Athena was shocked that Poseidon did not even make an insult. The goddess walked next to him and pulled out a seat, as she picked up one of the books. She noticed that all the books on the table were relating to the reign of the Protogenoi or Chaos.

"Why are you reading these books?"

Poseidon looked up at her, sadness was clearly evident in his sea green eyes.

"I worry about my son, Athena."

Athena looked sad as she put her hand on his shoulder. She had also walked into the library to clear her head.

"Annabeth broke up with Luke. She still loves Percy too much, and she is heartbroken that he is currently in a relationship with Bianca."

Poseidon did the most unexpected thing and hugged her. The wisdom goddess's mind was no longer functioning as strong arms pulled her in to comfort her. The pleasant smell of the ocean filled her nostrils, as heat rushed to her face. A strong heartbeat pulsed in the sea god's chest, and she could feel it. Her face was blushing even more._ Why am I blushing?_

The sea god released the hug, and noticed that the goddess was blushing. _She's cute, when she blushes. Wait! What am I saying?!_ Poseidon shook his head trying to get those thoughts from his head. He remembered when Percy confronted him and asked if he liked Athena. Back then it sounded plain blasphemous, he never thought of Athena like that. But here he was thinking how cute Athena looks when she blushes.

Athena's blushing cooled off before she spoke up.

"Uh, thank you for the hug."

Poseidon just shrugged as he continued reading the book laid out in front of him. An awkward silence overtook the both of them. Suddenly, a beeping came from his pocket.

"Ah, looks like those books have finally arrived in Atlantis."

He clapped his hands, as the books disappeared into their proper places.

Poseidon stood up and pushed his seat in. He was preparing to flash out of the library, but he stopped himself. His heart started fluttering as he saw Athena reading, too immersed in the book. A bomb could explode in the library and she wouldn't notice. That thought made the lord of the seas chuckle. Apparently his chuckling was louder than a bomb. Athena's gray eyes turned towards him.

"Athena, would you like to come with me to Atlantis. I need all the help I can get on researching this threat."

Athena hesitated. No Olympian has ever been to Atlantis, and she would get to be the first one. Her heart started doing flips, as she thought of spending time alone with Poseidon. _Shut up! Why am I thinking these thoughts?! If Aphrodite has something to do with this, I am going to kill her! _Just as quickly a very loud _EEEK!_ The presence left her mind.

"Well I guess I can go. Besides I doubt your library is going to be large, Barnacle Beard. It's probably the size of a broom closet."

Poseidon rolled his eyes, before he started walking away. He started mumbling to himself, but Athena could hear him.

"I thought she would like reading about things that no one in Olympus will know about. Guess not."

Athena was instantly hooked, like a fish. Yes that pun was intentional. What? You like having a boring narrator? Fine be like that. Her eyes started twinkling, as she contemplated.

"Poseidon wait."

The god stopped in his tracks, as he turned towards the wisdom goddess.

"Are you just going to leave me here?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes and walked toward Athena. He placed his hand on her shoulder and they flashed to Atlantis.


	24. Rain

**Third Person XXIV**

The skies above were a dull gray, as rain poured down. Dull gray clouds blocked out the afternoon sun, as a girl sat alone in her cabin. Her knees were up to her chest, as she crossed her arms on top of them. The girl's face was buried, as she cried. Curly blonde hair blocked her stormy gray eyes, which were filled to the rim with tears. She felt so empty, the gaping hole that was growing in her heart. Yet, it would not go away as more tears streamed down her face. Annabeth Chase was lost.

Waves of fury and sadness were pulsing from her. She could not help but feel betrayed as she remembered what happened in the morning.

Annabeth was heading towards the Hermes Cabin to visit him. She liked Luke all those years ago, but Annabeth will never love him as much as she did Percy. She sighed, as she felt the empty hole in her heart appear again. Her hand was at the doorknob, when she heard sounds coming from inside the cabin. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door slowly. Her eyes widen as she saw clothes thrown all over the floor, and there were two people on top of each other naked in bed. Tears filled her eyes as she recognized the two, and she slammed the door. Annabeth stormed off and walked back to the cabin and cried. She could not help but think about Percy and how he would have never done this to her. Her mind went back to the events after she had died.

* * *

_Percy went to Tartarus with her, and she loved him for it. But then she had to die, because of Derrick. Her eyes filled with tears, seeing how much that pig tried to rape her. Annabeth had never felt so helpless before. Percy tried to come to the rescue, but Derrick stabbed her. The last thing Annabeth saw before dying was the shattered look in Percy's sea green eyes._

_She woke up in the waiting room full of dead spirits, and knew that she died. Annabeth walked to the familiar man sitting behind the desk. Charon was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoise-shell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag. Annabeth could not help but remember when Percy thought the ferryman's name was Chiron. That thought made her smile slightly. Charon's eyes were empty, full of death and despair._

_"Ah, young Miss. Chase I see you are dead for real now. Please tell me that you did not die in a giant bathtub, because that would be certainly ironic."_

_Despite the situation, Annabeth allowed herself a small smile. It soon disappeared._

_"I was about to be raped, and that bastard son of Ares stabbed me."_

_Her voice was soft but filled with cold fury. Charon had pity in his empty eyes. He was disgusted by how some men would take advantage of women._

_"Do not worry Miss. Chase, you can go take the ferry. It is only right, seeing how you have saved the world twice."_

_Annabeth was led by Charon as they took the familiar elevator down to the Underworld. She took the ferry and joined the line of souls who were to be judged. After what seemed like a very short time, she found herself standing in front of the three Judges of the Underworld, their faces covered by golden masks. She knew who two of the judges were. _

_One of them was Thomas Jefferson, a legacy of Apollo and Athena. The man who wrote the Declaration of Independence and helped create the nation known as the United States of America was known as the friendliest of all the judges. Sitting next to him was William Shakespeare the legendary bard whose writings are forever treasured by the living. He was the wild card of the group._

_The only judge left was somewhat of a mystery. Usually that seat was occupied by King Minos. The thought of that made Annabeth shiver remembering how cruel the former king of Crete was. But hopefully, this new judge would at least be more considerate. This man was slightly shorter than his companions. He was the one that spoke_

_"Welcome Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. You are a hero and architect of Olympus. You died, because of a man's lust. You certainly would have an extraordinary life. Alas, the Fates have decided to cut your string so soon."_

_Tears started forming in her eyes again. Although this man have a comforting tone, the feeling of lost had not set in. Percy was still alive, and he would not be the same. She could not help but wonder why the Fates hated her and Percy._

_The man took off his mask, which was surprising. No Judge has taken off their mask before. Annabeth was greeted by an old smiling man with a balding hairline. The man's face was covered in a bushy white beard, light brown eyes were twinkling with warmness and amusement. His forehead was covered in wrinkles, but since he was smiling they had vanished. Yet, there was something about him that made Annabeth trust him._

_"My girl, my name is Socrates. I have replaced the former judge Minos, because he had abused his power and influence as a Judge. He is now serving the rest of his life in the pits of Tartarus. Do not worry child, for we all know what you have done. Honestly, you should not have waited in line at all. Elysium is the least that we could give you. Do all the judges agree with that?"_

_All the judges nodded, and Socrates smiled._

_"Annabeth Chase, it is my honor to meet you. Have a peaceful stay at Elysium."_

_With that he snapped his fingers and Annabeth was teleported to Elysium._

_Elysium was beautiful with blue waters and perfect white beaches. This part of the Underworld looking like a picture-perfect beach resort. Children were running around, waving toys around. The houses were made out of marble and looked like mansions. The smell of food was evident in the air. The streets were paved with smooth stones and were devoid of garbage. People were spending time with their families or playing with their pets at the park. The trees were not green, but the leaves were a combination of red, orange, and yellow. The autumn leaves were beautiful and fresh apples were growing on the branches. The only thing that would be considered depressing was that there was no sky above. Just the top of the giant cave was visible._

_Annabeth made her way walking on the intricately paved road. She was admiring the architecture, seeing how many styles have been incorporated in the buildings. Styles that never would be built together, now were perfectly fitted together._

_She passed an archery range, when she noticed a familiar group of people standing there. A short boy that probably stands at around 4'6, was shooting arrows at a target fifty meters away. He had a pointy and scrunched-up features. He had black hair and brown eyes. The boy was playfully arguing with a girl shooting at the next target. Her black eyes gleaming mischievously. She was lean and about average height. She has olive skin and silky dark hair. She also was arguing but Annabeth could tell it was playful._

_A girl was sitting down on a log enjoying the scene, sitting next to her boyfriend. She had brown hair and blue eyes and was slim. She was a very beautiful girl, and Annabeth knew that she changed her appearance quite often. Her boyfriend was a huge African-American boy with a permanent scowl, muscles like a pro ballplayer, and huge calloused hands. The two were holding hands and occasionally kissed. A blonde boy with bright blue eyes was sitting next to the couple, listening to music on his iPod._

_But what really caught Annabeth's eyes, made her cry as well. She ran towards an older couple and hugged them both. Both were extremely surprised to be hugged, but when they recognized her, the two were torn between happiness and grief._

_The woman had a warm smile, and long straight brown hair with a few gray strands in it, but, otherwise, doesn't look old. Her eyes are sparkly blue, and they are said to change colors in the light. However, tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were filled with grief. She hugged Annabeth tightly, as the man smiled sadly. He was in his early forties with salt and pepper hair. The woman started to speak, her sadness evident._

"Annabeth, why are you here?"

She was shocked out of her thoughts, when a boy entered the Cabin. It was an older boy with blonde hair and gray eyes like hers. The boy was soaking wet, from being in the rain. His hair was matted and pressed over his eyes. Malcolm was worried, not having seen his half-sister all day. He walked to Annabeth's bed before sitting on it. His hand was rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?"

She tried to rein in her feelings, but Annabeth ended up spilling out everything. Malcolm's face turned into a mask of complete rage. His stormy eyes were swirling in anger.

"Annabeth, you-"

Suddenly, a loud scream cut him off. That was when they noticed that the sky turned pitch black.

* * *

This was extremely disturbing and Apollo could not help but feel shivers down his spine as he saw the room. Apollo already had a bad feeling when he reached for the doorknob; it was freezing cold. The god was surprised to see puffs of steam rise as he entered the room. But not as surprised as he was now. The once bright room now was illuminated by a flickering light. Bobby was still pale and motionless; his heart rate still as low as ever. He was still lying on the bed, hooked with various wires to monitor his health. That was not what scared the god of medicine however. No, he was scared of the thing that covered up an entire wall. There were three words on the wall, smeared with a dark red liquid. After looking at it carefully, Apollo's face turned pale. He recognized what it was. The words _13 DAYS LEFT_ were written in blood.

"Hermes, if you did this, I am going to chop your-"

That's when he noticed something moving in the corner of his eyes. His eyes snapped to the movement, as he walked to the area filled with medical equipment. He tried to get the lights to turn on, but of course they did not. His eyebrows knit in concentration. Whatever was affecting the lights must be something dangerous. Apollo was a god, and yet the lights were still not working. His golden bow appeared in his hand, the metal casting a yellow light across the room. An arrow was already notched on the string. His hands were freezing, but he knew whatever was there, could attack him at any moment.

"Who's there? Come out or I am going to shoot."

Suddenly the door behind him was slammed, as he instinctively aimed in that direction. He was about to run after the infiltrator, when he stopped in his tracks. His blue eyes widen as he noticed the empty bed. _Bobby was gone._ A puddle of blood trailed out of the doorway and into the hallway of his palace. The wires looked like they were ripped off.

"But how? Bobby shouldn't be able to move his legs-"

The god's musings were interrupted as he heard the front gates of his palace being smashed down. Apollo flashed to the entrance, as he observed the wreckage of the destroyed gate. There were giant claw marks that were embedded in the solid gold doors.

"HERMES!"

The sound of the wind appeared behind the god of the sun. Hermes was standing with his arms crossed. His track suit was rustling in the wind, as the wings on his Nikes fluttered softly. The mischievous smile on his face disappeared, when he noticed the destruction of Apollo's palace. Hermes quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his caduceus in iPhone form. After pressing the home button three times, it turned into the standard caduceus.

"Apollo, who did this?"

The sun god shook his head as he answered. His hand was gripping the bow so tightly, that his hand was pale and the bow was on the verge of snapping. He was looking for the trail of blood, but it was gone. _Great now it seems like life is an overly cliché horror movie_. But it was no time for jokes.

"I don't know. But Bobby's gone. We need to get a search party to go looking for him. I don't know how he was able to move, I mean he suffered spinal injuries."

Hermes was silent, running his hand through his hair. The god of messengers was in his teenage years, not his regular middle age self. His light blue eyes were filled with worry and his eyebrows knit in concentration. Hermes finally sighed, before he talked.

"Looks like we are going to need Artemis and the Hunters. There is no one else that can track him. Unfortunately, they are the best chance that we have."

Apollo's guilt was lodged in his throat, choking himself. He was not able to help heal Bobby, and now he was missing. Apollo remembered how many times Bobby had helped him in the past. There was no way he was going to fail.

"Hermes go tell the council about everything. I'll talk to my sister."

* * *

Artemis was sitting up in a tree on the outskirts of a forest, leaning her back on the sturdy trunk. The smell of fresh air and pine filled her nostrils, as she breathed in the brisk air. The moon was rising as the beautiful tapestry of orange and purple disappeared. The stars were coming to life as they glittered in the night sky. The night was beautiful today, the sky a dark shade of blue and purple. The moon shone elegantly in the sky.

The Hunters had already set up camp and were currently eating dinner. The aroma of the food made the eternal huntress' stomach growl. But she could not help but notice that Chloe was eating away from the group as usual. She sighed to herself, knowing that Chloe cared for Bobby just as much as her. She told Artemis all about the adventures the two had as little children. The time Chloe told her about how those bullies attacked her, infuriated her. But she cooled off when she found out Bobby had protected her. Artemis unconsciously touched the silver bracelet that shone on her arm.

Suddenly a gold light appeared in front of her. Instinctively, Artemis had aimed Twilight at the light. The ethereal silver arrow was already notched. The light dissipated and her brother appeared. His blue eyes had lost their light and his shoulders were slumped. The god of the sun had lost his sunny disposition. Artemis quickly dispersed her bow as she embraced her brother.

"Apollo, how is –"

"Artemis, I need to tell you something."

Artemis could not help but feel worried. Her brother used to be annoyingly optimistic. But ever since they met Bobby, Apollo managed to calm down. But whatever could made her brother be serious, could not be good.

"What is it?"

Apollo stared at the sky above, before answering. His blue eyes stared into her silver ones.

"Artemis, Bobby is gone."

Tears were streaming down her face. Her silver eyes were tinged with red.

"N-No he cannot be gone. Why-"

The blast of a hunting horn interrupted her. The sounds of fighting was evident, as the two gods snapped their eyes to the scene. The Hunters were under attacked by both Fiends and Abominations. But that was not all, Artemis noticed something that chilled her to the core. The stars and moon were gone from the sky; it was now a pitch black with red streaks that looked like vein adorned the sky.


	25. Dark Skies

**Hey guys, Sqwishytofu here (well obviously)**

**Anyways, I thought about what will happen after the end of the story. As you know by now this will be the first of a series that I will be writing. After this story I was planning on doing a little bit of a humorous "filler" in between the more serious gritty "main stories." You do not have to read these fillers beforehand when continuing the mains. So for this first filler, I couldn't help but notice that the "Percy Jackson and Friends go to School" topic has been very popular on the site. But about 99% of them are about them going to high school. So my idea was for the demigods to go to college instead (real or fictional) instead. **

**My other idea that I was planning to use was "Olympians Turn into Babies" partly because those end up being really humorous. Besides imagine Bobby's face when Artemis turns into a baby. Hehehe**

**So you can always leave a message or a review which idea I should use. Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Third Person XXV**

A figure was running through the darkly lit city landscape. The person had one of their hands clutching their side, trying to suppress the blood flowing from a large gash. The ground was decorated by drops of blood, as the figure continued running. He knew that if the wound on his side was not healed, then he would soon drop dead by blood loss. Warm blood was now trickling down his leg and staining his shoes. The boy contemplated on stopping when he reached a brightly lit pharmacy. He mutter to himself.

"Damn it, there's no time. He's going to end up killing up everyone."

He continued running, sprinting on the sidewalk. The lamp posts dimly illuminated the sidewalk. Despite being in the city that never sleeps, the night was filled with an eerie silence. No one was seen out on the streets in this ungodly hour. But there was no time to dilly-dally.

His breathing was becoming more labored and his entire body was sore. Yellow spots were dancing in front of his eyes. The boy was purely running on adrenaline, not having a single thing to eat for weeks. His body had lost a lot of mass and now looked like a skeleton. He took a peek at his wound, seeing the blood seeping through his shirt. Despite the wound being relatively new, it was starting to be infected at a startling rate. A horrid smell filled the air, as he coughed. The area around the injury was burning hot. He already felt feverish, but now he was close to passing out. The wound was a disgusting color of red, orange, and purple. Pus was starting to form on the outskirts of the injury. His eyes widened in horror, he had only received this wound about thirty minutes ago.

"Shi-"

Suddenly, the lamp posts started flickering. The figure sprinted even faster knowing what that meant. His vision was starting to fade in and out, as a headache was carving into his head. His heart was beating way extremely fast but weak. His body was dehydrated, as the air stung his throat. He struggled to stay conscious, but it was becoming difficult. He nearly tripped, but luckily held his balance. His skin was becoming paler by the minute, as more blood seeped through his wound.

A light breeze was blowing that would have been pleasant, if his body was not so dehydrated. His breathing was now turned into pitiful wheezing. His legs collapsed from under him, the adrenaline no longer able to keep his body from functioning. Blood was still leaking, forming a small puddle on the sidewalk. His eyes were starting to shut themselves, when another figure emerged from the darkness only five meters away. Dark brown hair was blowing in the wind, and his face was contorted in a malicious smile. His brown and green eyes were tinkling mockingly. But if you looked closely, the green had flecks of black. He smiled evilly, revealing perfect white teeth.

"My, someone's extremely out of shape."

The boy tried to get back on his feet but failed. After cursing, he looked up at his attacker defiantly.

"Go die in the hole you came from."

As soon as those words were uttered, a maniacal light shone in the other's eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple metallic object. Suddenly after an audible click, the purple object became a wicked trident. Despite it being very dark outside, the weapons glowed with a faint silver aura surrounding it. The prongs were as sharp as ever and pointed just an inch from the fallen boy's throat.

"How about you die first."

The attacker pulled back the trident in a stabbing position. The weapon was then stabbed into the fallen figure, but amazingly he managed to roll away from the attack. The trident was embedded in the concrete, but the attacker just smirked.

"At least you actually have a bit of fight in you. I would have been disappointed if you didn't go down with a fight."

Rain was starting to fall from the sky, a light shower covering both of the fighters. After using both hands to help him up, the boy glared at his attacker. He was unsteady, but his face was set with determination. With his right hand, he reached towards the back of his belt. After touching the smooth handle, he pulled it out of his belt. In his hand was a wicked sharp knife in the reverse grip. The blade itself was about a foot long, the metal shining in the darkness. The blade was single edged, the sharp part of the knife was serrated near the base. The straight side was near the wielder's forearm. The handle was wrapped in a black leather grip. Blood was mixing with the water, and flowed to the ground. His eyes were glowing with hate, as he spat at his attacker.

The attacker was just standing there amused. With a hand he wiped off the spit. The only feature that betrayed his emotions were his eyes. The brown and green were replaced with darkness. A swirling blackness that radiated hatred. He kept his voice level, as he spoke.

"Bobby, I am surprised that you would be like that. I thought you had manners."

Bobby was undeterred from the idle talking, focusing on any random attack. He knew that the boy standing in front of him was a real threat. The rain started getting heavier and the winds were picking up. Despite being drenched, he could not help but feel excited. He was back in his element, water for the first time in months was able to heal him. His body was greedily absorbing the water as his energy was returning.

The boy that was standing in front of him gripped _Kataklysmos _afterwrenching it out of the ground with an arrogant smirk set on his face. His whole existence mocked the son of Poseidon. His mind flashed back to the pain he had to deal with for months.

* * *

_He was setting up explosives throughout the headquarters of Apocalypse. His body was aching from being captured and tortured. Blood was seeping through his clothes but he ignored it. Bobby had luckily get his explosive pouch on him and the monsters managed to not find them. Stealthily, the hero made his way through the dimly-lit hallways. Walking on the balls of his feet, he was bent in a semi-crouching position, trying to make himself as small and inconspicuous as possible. The shadows were covering him, but he knew that was no going to help him. His heart was beating like a bass drum, the rhythm even pulsing in his head. After taking a few deep breaths, was he able to ease his nerves._

_There were various idyllic places, to plant the explosions. In the pouch were about twenty toothpick-like objects. These containers were filled with concentrated Greek fire, and could easily be placed inside cracks and holes. The hallways were unnervingly quiet; no one else seemed to be in the halls._

_After wandering through the various halls, he could not help but panic. This place felt like a never-ending labyrinth. Bobby was worried he might forget where the exit was, as his claustrophobia was building up. Many demigods were slightly claustrophobic, but children of the sea had it worse. The water yearned to be free and does not want to be restrained._

_After planting all the explosives, he prepared himself for vapor-traveling. The water was being absorbed into his body, when all the lights turned off. The hallway he was standing in was gone. Bobby was now standing in a pitch black room. He tried to reach into his pocket and pull out his weapon, but he was paralyzed. Out of nowhere, a tendril of darkness raked across Bobby's face, blinding him. He started hyperventilating, the blindness had put him in a situation that was like claustrophobia. He was brutally attacked, claws being gouged into his body corrupting it. After what seemed like hours of body-wrenching torture, the pain stopped. A deep voice resounded through the room, its maliciousness sending chills throughout his body._

_"Hero, your world will soon be destroyed by the darkness. There is nothing you can do about it. Submit or you shall suffer with the rest of your puny allies."_

_"NEVER!"_

_"If that is what you wish, you will be forever tortured. Soon, I will rise again. No one will be able to stop me now."_

_Bobby roared in pain, as a large object was shoved into his chest, piercing the flesh and into his heart. The darkness dispersed and his sight returned. Somehow he had appeared in the throne, he watched as the gleeful faces in the room morphed into one of horror. His consciousness was fading, but he could not help but see the faces of his father, Artemis, and Percy. He was able to croak out his message before passing out on the throne room floor._

_"I'm s-sorry, b-but h-he did t-this to me. A-Apocalypse is awake. I-I was too weak…"_

_After getting the message through, he collapsed onto the ground, lying in a puddle of red and black, as darkness engulfed his visions. Unfortunately, sleep was now a time of torture. He was in a coma, but the troubles were far from over. The object that was stabbed into his chest was the main source of torture. He wanted to call out for help, every time someone entered the room. But he knew, no matter how hard he tried they would not be able to hear him. There was no reprieve to the pain, as it started sapping him of his strength. Every time he saw the tear stained faces of Chloe and Artemis only hurt him more._

_But that was when the demon came, in a dream. This was the first time an enemy that was stronger than the Abominations appeared. For the first time in months, Bobby was not suffering from pain. He was dreaming that he was standing in a black landscape. But he was not alone, for there was another boy standing in front of him. Bobby could not help but tense as he saw the figure standing in his dreams. The stranger had shaggy reddish brown hair that covered one his eyes. The eyes were a dark brown with sea green rims that were tinged with black. His mouth was twisted in an evil smile, a canine visible. The other boy stood ten meters away from Bobby._

_Bobby stood there still, his hands clenched in tight fists. He hated how the enemy seemed to like playing mind games. His glare intensified as he snarled. Bobby's eyes looked like churning sand at the bottom of the ocean._

_"What are you supposed to be?!Why don't you get the fuck out of my head?"_

_But the intruder in his mind just smiled._

_"Well I am you, but you aren't me. Get it?"_

_Bobby charged at him, but just as the boy was in striking distance he disappeared. His fist collided with nothingness. _

_The figure was gone from sight, but Bobby could still feel his presence in his mind. Fury was building. Bobby had been in pain for months, and people were worried sick about him._

_"WHAT ARE YOU?!"_

_"Ah, curious one aren't we. See I wasn't lying when I said I was you. You see, I am a Demon. It's been a while since I set foot again on this world, so obviously I am weaker. That's why I possessed your body."_

_Bobby was gritting his teeth, his hands were white as they clenched tightly into fists. The veins were staring to appear on his arms._

_"You are one of the stronger demigods that are on this world. So that is why I possess you, absorbing and learning all your skills. Unfortunately, I can't use your powers but your experience in weapons and strategy is just as valuable. But there is another reason why I possessed you, and that is the fact that your soul contains a lot of darkness. You have a deep hatred that burns in you, and that hate makes me extremely strong. Maybe after I kill you, I could maybe spend some time with your girlfriend Artemis. Hmm, your "sister" Chloe is really fine, as well."_

_He spoke in an upbeat way, his eyes glittering evilly. Bobby was radiating hatred, but that was the whole point of the demon's banter. Hatred was a fuel for him, and now Bobby acted like a gold mind of it. _

_"Unfortunately, I can't kill you in this state. It looks like I have to kill you in the real world, maybe then would your death be interesting. Hopefully, you still have some fight in you. Looks like it's time for a hunt and before you die, you will truly be afraid of the dark."_

_After the demon snapped his fingers, Bobby was lying on the ground. His body was sore, and he was lying in a warm puddle. After groaning quite a few times, he managed to stand unsteadily. His side was in agony, as he looked at it. There was a large wound and blood was flowing out. After cussing a few times, he gripped his side. With his right hand, he reached into his pocket looking for the comforting feel of an iPod. Unfortunately, it was not there. _

_"Shit, damn bastard took my weapon."_

_His right hand reached the back of his belt and felt the touch of a handle. Bobby smirked despite the pain. People have looked at him weirdly, when he armed himself with his weapons. They always thought that he was going overboard with all the weapons. But no one can be too prepared. The son of Poseidon started running unsteadily, for he had become the hunted._

* * *

The two combatants were standing still, their weapons ready. The rain was getting heavier, as the breeze picked up into a strong wind. The demon was flickering with an ethereal dark aura, as skeletal wings erupted from his back. The wings were large about a twenty feet long wingspan. His fangs had elongated, turning black and decayed. Curved horns burst from his head; his eyes were glowing, the sclera was black while the iris was blood red. Scales were starting to form on his skin, as short spikes appeared on his back. A forked tongue flicker through his teeth.

Bobby stood there impassively, before wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Someone's ugly, are you sure people will like you? But anyways it looks like it's my turn."

The son of Poseidon willed the rain to form around his body. His wounds healed as they came into contact with the water. The water was frozen, forming a thin suit of armor. It resembled his former commander armor, except he wore no helmet and no cape flowed behind him. Taking in the surrounding darkness, he reinforced the armor creating a second layer.

During this process, the demon was watching amused even more so when Bobby was surrounded by darkness.

"Oh, you think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark; I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man, by then it was nothing to me but-"

Bobby snorted, trying to avoid the _Dark Knight Rises _reference.

"Please shut up. Who knew demons would quote from a movie."

The demon grinned maliciously, baring all of his teeth. He twirled the trident around carelessly much to Bobby's annoyance. The blades were scraping on the sidewalk, leaving shallow gouges on the pavement.

Bobby vapor-traveled behind the demon, before being swatted by a tail that he swore was not there before. The force of the impact sent him flying to a nearby lamp post causing it to bend over, but it was still standing. The armor prevented Bobby from breaking his spine, but it still hurt a lot. The knife flew out of his hand, clattering in the middle of the street. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. But this was no time to lie on the ground and he rolled on his back. The demon was heading towards him.

His hands were placed next to his ears, his fingertips pointing towards his shoulders. Bobby's legs pulled his chest, the tension already starting to build. His legs were bent, as he focused all of his weight onto his shoulders and hands. He kicked out directly overhead in an explosive manner, just in time. For the demon had stabbed the trident into the ground where Bobby was. The son of Poseidon in a split second, while he was still in the air kneed the demon in the face, narrowly avoiding one of the horns. _Kataklysmos _was dropped as the demon stumbled back a few steps.

Despite having a broken nose, the demon was grinning as blood seeped down to his mouth.

"Looks like I can finally have some fun after all these years. I knew you wouldn't disappoint."

"Wow, I am so _flattered_."

The sarcasm was laid on thickly. Bobby leaned over and picked up his trusted weapon. The comforting grip was now in his hands; as always it felt like an extension of himself. It was not just a weapon, it was a part of him. He held his weapon in his right hand, the head of the weapon pointing slightly towards the ground.

The demon was circling the hero, his tail arched like a scorpions.

Suddenly, something surprising happened, drawing the fighters' attentions away from each other. A lone police cruiser was driving towards the two combatants, responding to multiple calls about a disturbance in the area. Police lights were one, as the passenger exited the car. She was an African American woman that was of average height, in her early twenties. Her brown eyes were alit with fear as she examined them. She reached into her holster and pulled out her Glock 19, aiming it at the demon.

"W-What is that?"

The officer was certainly not expecting to walk into a living nightmare. Sergeant Denise Parker and Sergeant Peter Mahogany were bored, thinking this was just an ordinary disturbance. Maybe some animal got into a trash can and was making a big mess of things, but certainly not this.

Bobby broke out of his surprise, before yelling at the officer.

"Get of here! Run as far as-"

The demon took advantage of Bobby's protectiveness by swatting him with his tail once more. Bobby flew not before, throwing the trident with all his strength._ Kataklysmos_ pinned the demon down, as Bobby got to his feet. The demon struggled to free itself, before vanishing into the darkness. His presence was gone and Bobby pried his trident out of the pavement.

The driver stepped out of the car. He was around his early thirties, pretty tall and well built. Auburn hair was combed back. His light green eyes shone with both awe and fear.

"What was that thing?!"

Before he could answer, a white news van came onto the scene. He mumbled to himself.

_"Great, this is going to be fun. Just got out of a very painful coma and now the major headaches come next."_

* * *

_Camp Jupiter, Five Hours Later _

Percy could not help but smirk at the two blushing people in front of him. He was not the only one as Jason was failing to stifle his laughter. Everyone was suppressing their amusement, as they saw the scene unfold in front of their eyes. They were all sitting eating their food, when they noticed the spectacle. In was early in the morning, when they heard a loud crash. Food was spilled on the ground, and two people were the cause of it. Praetor Reyna was standing in the middle of the mess hall red faced. She tried to glare down everyone, but it only added to everyone's amusement. It's hard to look intimidating when a pancake is on your face, looking like an oversized eye patch. Her hair was covered in syrup. For the first time the cool-headed Praetor of the Twelfth Legion was flustered.

She was not the only one; the hero that had bumped into her was red-faced. Theseus looked like someone threw up Cheerios all over him; some were caught in his hair while the rest ended on his shirt. The Amazons were watching this in amusement as well, Queen Hylla was currently holding a hand in front of her mouth.

Theseus managed to snap out of his shock, as he shook his head. Cheerios flew out of his head, before he cleared his throat. His tongue was tied for the first time in hundreds of years. Even Athena did not give him that reaction.

"I-I am s-sorry."

Reyna started fixing her hair unconsciously. She answered stuttering. The once confident praetor of the Twelfth Legion was acting like a blushing school girl.

"I-It's a-alright."

Finally, Leo lost his cool. He laughed like a maniac, which in turn made other people laughed. Reyna and Theseus were as red as tomatoes. The laughing continued and the sounds of hands or heads slamming on tables were echoed throughout the hall. But suddenly the distant sound of whirring was heard, silencing the laughter. Everyone was instantly on alert, while Theseus willed the water to wash off the food off of Reyna and him. The atmosphere in the mess hall was tense, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of soft breathing.

A legionnaire had rushed in the mess hall; he was on guard duty. He had sprinted a pretty long distance, but he only seemed slightly tired.

"Everyone, there are mortal helicopters hovering over the valley. Terminus is having a heart attack about it, but luckily he managed not to take one of them down. They are landing in the Field of Mars."

All the demigods were confused, as they made their way to the Field. Everyone knew that the mortals knew tidbits of what was going on, only the main government officials knew. The heroes did not know the Mist was failing at an alarming rate. Monsters have started attacking mortals even more now due to the Mist being weakened.

There were two helicopters that had landed on the fields, groups of people were already disembarking. The heroes noticed that they were definitely not government officials, as cameramen and news reporters headed towards the group.

The Stoll brothers were joking around.

"Hey Travis, I've always wanted to be on TV."

"Yeah, for being the ugliest kid in the world."

"Like that's going to happen, besides you are uglier than I am."

"No I'm not."

Clarisse interrupted the two brothers, their arguing was getting on the demigods' nerves.

"Ladies, shut up. You're both pretty, if I hear you speak once more. I'll put a sword up a place where the sun never shine."

Some snickers were heard throughout the crowd. The news people were already speaking recording the Roman Camp.

Despite it being nine in the morning, the sky was turning black. Suddenly, a figure appeared next to the group of reporters. It looked familiar, but it was certainly a monster. Curved horns protruded from its head, as skeletal wings unfurled from its back. It had opened its mouth, revealing black decaying teeth as it charged towards the mortals.


	26. Falling From the Sky

**Percy XVI**

The demon lunged at the group of reporters, but thankfully I had fast instincts. There was water nearby and I concentrated, feeling a light tug in my core. Water erupted from the Little Tiber, forming a fist, smashing the demon away from the mortals. The demon was sent flying skidding on the ground multiple times, leaving deep holes in the ground. Jason threw a spear of lightning, that collided with the demon, making it burn badly.

All the other demigods were forming phalanxes or shield walls, protecting the mortals. Leonidas and about twenty of his Spartans were leading the rest of the demigods. Their giant shields adorned with _lambdas_ glittered. All the demigods were standing in their full battle regalia. Theseus looked like he wanted to help, but Reyna held his arm. My brother was slightly red-faced and so was she. _Looks like I can tease my bookworm brother now. _I reached into my pocket, and felt the familiar cool metal in my hand. I pulled out the ballpoint pen and uncapped it. Riptide gleamed wickedly as always, as I brought it to the unorthodox style I've been working on. Instead of the blade pointing towards the sky or forwards to the enemy, it pointed backwards. Riptide was angled pointing towards the ground, close enough to drag my sword on the ground. My left foot was in front, while my right was in the back and my weight was focused on the balls of my feet. That's one thing I learned in Alaska; this style makes me unpredictable.

Jason was standing next to me, his Imperial gold sword was gleaming in his hand. Lightning was crackling on the blade. His hair was fluttering in the wind as his purple Camp shirt ruffled. The wind was certainly picking up; a strong wind was blowing through the field. The sky was getting darker, as raindrops feel from the sky.

He looked at me, before he smirked. His blue eyes were glittering with amusement.

"Just like old times, right Perce? Let's go kick some butt."

"Like yours?"

Jason was slightly annoyed at my cheeky reply. He would never get to live it down, but he stared at the demon who was rising to his feet. He was about twenty meters in front of us, and that's when I saw him in detail.

The demon was covered in darkness, as skeletal wings sprouted from his back. The wings were large about a twenty feet long wingspan. His fangs were black and decayed. They were huge for his head, being about eight inches. Curved, brutal horns grew from his head; his eyes were glowing, the sclera was black while the iris was blood red. Black scales covered his skin, as short spikes protected his back. A forked tongue, like a snake, flickered through his teeth. A tail that was behind him, carelessly wagging. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place it. His nose was bent at an awkward angle, dried blood covered his mouth.

Quickly, I charged the demon slamming my left shoulder to his torso, and delivering a hard elbow to his gut. I ducked a right hook, by bending backwards Matrix-style. Propping my left arm down to balance my weight, I turned my body and kicked him in the shins. The demon tripped, while Jason lunged at his back. The tail was like a whip, and swatted Jason to the side. I was back on my feet now. The demon got up and swung a wild left cross. I crouched down to dodge it, unfortunately I saw stars. The demon knew I was going to dodge so he kneed me in the face. I tasted blood, but I knew that nothing was broken fortunately. Unfortunately, that was just the start. He gave me a hard punch to the gut, which send me leaning forward, followed by an elbow to back and I fell to the ground. I could taste even more blood in my mouth. Everything was spinning and my body was in agony.

Jason had snuck up behind the demon, and swiftly sliced off the tail. Blood gushed out of the stump, but the demon was not at all fazed.

"Demons don't feel pain."

His voice was extremely familiar, except deeper. He spun around and delivered a quick backhand, but Jason quickly step back, its claws just scratching his shirt. Kicking off the ground, which was very painful, I ran towards it. Sliding baseball style, I brought my sword to my side, slicing its calf. Somehow, it was still standing. He battered Jason with his wing, sending him to the ground. I got up as fast as possible, before claws whistled by my ears. The demons sent a straight right jab to my face, which I dodged, before reeling his head back for what looked like a brutal head-butt. I leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the horns. Quickly, I lunged stabbing Riptide into its throat. Blood was gushing out and my sword was stuck. The demons just smiled, before wrenching out my sword and tossing it to me.

"Hmm. Looks like my task is completed. Now I know who the better demigods fight, and I will find a way to beat you. You two and your brother are certainly great fighters, we will meet again."

With that creep-o disappeared into the shadows, leaving a puddle of blood where he stood. Jason got up, nursing his head.

"Why is it, I always get hurt and you beat up the monster?"

I smirked, which annoyed him even more.

"Because Poseidon can beat up your dad. That's how awesome I am. Besides he hit me more than you."

He rolled his eyes, before being tackled to the ground by a blur of dark hair. Piper had tears in her eyes, as she snuggled against his chest.

"Jason, are you alright. You're not too hurt are you?"

Theseus had walked up to me, willing water to heal my wounds. His green eyes were worried, and I knew that look. It was the caring older brother look that I sometimes see in Bobby's.

"Percy, you can't always be the hero. Let others handle it. They are capable, you know that."

"Theseus, you just wanted to impress Reyna don't you."

My ancient brother scowled, before storming off towards the barracks.

Two more helicopters had landed on the field, as a pair of people disembarked from each. They formed a crowd, as their cameramen focused their cameras on us.

Reyna spoke, her dark eyes piercing into the mortals. Her voice was commanding, as the reporters hooked onto her words.

"I do not know why you are here, but what you have done was very dangerous. You would have certainly died, if we did not fend off the monster. Each of you only get one question to ask us and that is it."

Thankfully, the news reporters they did not swarm us. A brunette woman, around thirty, with light blue eyes asked her first question. She obviously spent a lot of time doing her makeup, because there was a lot of it. But not so much that it was disgusting, only enough for guys to call attractive. Well not me anyways.

_"What are you? Are you a mutant or are you some type of government agency?"_

We were all surprised by the first question. What in Hades was a mutant? When we heard about us being a government agency, Leo snorted. While whistling the James Bond theme song, he walked to the woman, with a slight smirk on his face. The camera was now focused on him, as she held out her microphone.

"I am Valdez. Leo Valdez. We are too awesome to be working for the government, for all you viewers out there come join the amazing Team Leo."

Many of us rolled our eyes and some snickering was heard. Calypso stormed up to him, and dragged him by the scruff of his shirt. Many of us stopped, seeing the scary look on her face as she pulled Leo away with one arm towards the Garden of Bacchus. His usually tan face was now almost as pale as Nico's.

Anyways the reporter was very persistent, which meant that she was very annoying. The lady had grabbed Connor's arm, pulling him to her, so she could get some answers. The son of Hermes managed to wriggle out of her grip, before running for his life. Luckily for the anchor lady she didn't chase after him. But then again his girlfriend was Miranda Gardiner who was still at Olympus with the rest of her cabin. If she was here, the reporter would have died. She was a monster when it came to girls touching her boyfriend.

Thankfully, the reporter got the message. She still was talking to her cameraman, but luckily kept her hands to herself.

Finally after getting his courage on, an elderly man with a receding hairline walked up to Jason. He was very slim, walking with a slight slouch. Glasses were on the tip of his nose. His gray eyes were twinkling with respect. The camera was pointed at my cousin, and the reported gave him the microphone.

"Hello young man, what was that monster that tried attacking us?"

Jason smiled a bit, that little attention seeker. But his smile quickly disappeared, as he knit his eyebrows. None of us knew what that thing was, but it certainly fought better than the rest of the monsters we've fought. It was also disturbing that it looked like my brothers, but I knew that it couldn't be Bobby. Abominations sometimes took the shape of familiar people to break them down, so I knew it must be like that.

"Honestly we do not know. That is the first time we seen a monster like that."

The reporter gave all of us a small smile, before leaving.

After him, a short pudgy man approached Reyna. He reminded me of that guy from the office, but just shorter. His neck flap was swinging as he walked. Some of the girls were suppressing their gagging. The man was smiling cockily, thinking he was the best man on the earth. His beady brown eyes were glittering with arrogance, and his pig nose started sniffling. Just after that small stroll, he was wheezing slightly.

"What is this place? Is it a place for dangerous delinquents like yourselves?"

He winked at some of the girls, which caused everyone to scowl. Some of the girls ran to the nearest rest room, trying to hold in their breakfast. His cameraman paled and was mouthing the word _sorry_ repetitively.

Leonidas and the rest of the Spartans, looked ready to kill the guy. They looked after the younger demigods like they were children. The king of Sparta had his hand on his sword, but had not pulled it out yet. Dieneke was ready to throw his spear, but others held him back.

But, before anyone could kill the man, Clarisse walked to him and sank her fist in his protruding gut. The man crumpled on the ground groaning in pain. Clarisse just smirked at him, before talking to the camera.

"Delinquents? Maybe. Dangerous? Hades, yeah. But we saved the world twice now, and getting ready to save it the third time. We don't need any more arrogant pricks like this guy, thinking he owns the world."

I shook my head, feeling the corners of my lip turning upward. Only Clarisse would do that. Everyone was trying to keep their smiles covered, but there were a lot of snickering. Travis high-fives her and Chris gave her a quick peck on her lips.

Finally another woman walked towards us; she was the closest one to our age, probably three or four years older than me. Her brown hair was tied in a loose pony tail and her eyes were twinkling with amusement at the fallen man. The corners of her mouth was pointed upwards, when she spoke to us.

"Are you in anyway related to the boy in New York?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He was on the news earlier, I thought you might have some connections with him. He was on the WABC news channel."

Jake Mason fumbled in his pockets, bringing out a laser pointer. He pressed a button, and projected a screen onto the air. The mortals gasped in shock, but everyone else just nodded. It was one of his newer projects; it could broadcast any channel and so we kept up on the news and _Breaking Bad._ Well, I would have started watching that _Game of Thrones_ show, but I heard there was a lot of nasty stuff in there.

Some of the demigods gasped, as the grin on my face got wider. On the screen was a very annoyed Bobby. His eyes had dark bags under them, and he looked like he was going to collapse right there.

The reporter was this thirty year old guy from WABC, I knew he was one of the newer reporters, because he started appearing a few weeks ago. He had a flashy white smile, his hair was gelled and combed to the side. His hazel eyes twinkled, but there was a hint of arrogance in them. _Great, another annoying reporter_. I looked at the reporter who got hit, and I smiled slightly when he was still on the ground. He was twitching slightly, his face tomato red.

"So, is it true you fought a horrific monster here?"

He just rolled his eyes, everyone who knew him was smirking. He was a very scary person when he was tired, almost as bad as Thalia. There was this time that he slept at the Poseidon table, it was right after the battle with the Egyptians. Pollux was tapping him on the shoulder so he would wake up. I was just walking into the dining pavilion, when Bobby brought out his trident. The razor sharp blades was only a centimeter away from Pollux's throat, and he did all of that without even opening his eyes. After that incident, no one would bother to wake him up.

"Can I go sleep now?"

Without waiting for an answer, he spun on his heel. The reporter was being persistent and ran towards Bobby. I sighed, knowing how ugly this will get. Hopefully, the guy could walk normally after that.

As usual, the unexpected happened. The screen flashed, filled with a blinding white light. Suddenly, a familiar muscular man was standing in front of the camera. His arms was rippling with muscles; in his right hand was an odd looking hammer. The handle was about a foot long, covered in brown leather with a loop at the end. The hammer itself was made out of a silvery metal and was also about a foot. Strange runes were etched into the sides. Lighting was occasionally crackling, from the metal. A long red cape billowed in the wind. Dark blue and silver armor adorned his body. A winged helm covered his head, and his long blonde hair. Intense blue eyes were staring down at the camera; he was tall probably 6'6.

Bobby had turned back in surprise, his hand was in his pocket as he saw the buffy guy.

"Mortals, do not disturb the Defender of the Deep. He has been through months of pain, he should rest."

That was when I remembered him, his loud voice and strange accent. It was months ago when I was standing in front of fourteen immortals in a large longhouse. This was the god that directly helped people and fought against the alien invasion of New York. It was Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, one of the Avengers. The god turned to Bobby, and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down! I'm not a little kid. Ugh, why does your hair smell like Herbal Essence? Let me down Goldilocks!"

He started pounding his fists on Thor's back, looking like an oversized child. It was pretty ridiculous, even Thor was smirking.

The god and Bobby both flashed away, leaving all the demigods laughing. Travis and Luke were snorting. I admit I was choking up with laughter. Tears had started forming in my eyes. My sides were hurting, but I finally managed to rein in my laughter.

Leonidas was rolling on the ground, laughing. He was clutching his sides his laughter echoing across the field. I remembered that he and Bobby had worked together, training some mortal forces.

"Looks like Bobby is not the extremely tough hero anymore, now is he?"

But the reporter dude ruined our mood, when he spoke again. Annoyance flashed in his eyes.

"A dangerous delinquent and Thor, a person who single handedly leveled areas of New York. Can we really rely on them to save us?"

There were some scowls aimed at the screen, which soon disappeared.

After an hour, all the mortals had packed up and flew away. They only got glimpses of Camp Jupiter. Everyone was tired, and everyone headed to the barracks and took a nap. Suddenly a familiar warship flew overhead. Its only sail had snapped, and some of the oars were broken. The hull was made out of bronze hull, and a flaming dragon head at the top of the mast. Leo was staring at the ship in horror. I could see the small figures of Frank, Hazel, and was coming from the deck, as it descended. That was when I realized, it was not landing. It was crashing, into the Temple of Jupiter.


	27. Far From Over

**Third Person XVII**

_Two Weeks Later_

Standing over the walls of Atlantis, was a figure donned with full battle regalia. The city had been under sieged by corrupted sea monsters and the forces of Apocalypse. Atlantis was unharmed. The barriers safeguarding the city were holding up, but soon they would be breached. The Atlanteans were ready for battle, men and woman were clad in armor and patrolling the city. The children were kept safe in the protection of the palace.

However the figure was looking at the areas not protected by the barrier. Colonies of corals have been destroyed. Explosions charred much of the surrounding sea floor. Floating sea carcass littered the water.

Skeletal sea creatures were swimming outside of the barriers, scanning for enemy attacks. Patrol ships, shaped like giant manta rays, aided these creatures. Other sea creatures and mer-people were flocking from all over the world to aid in the siege. For if Atlantis falls, all the underwater cities will fall. Cyclopes have been reinforcing the walls, as General Tyson was currently in a war meeting in his Father's palace.

Scorpions and Ballistae have been mobilized, primed for any surprise attacks. Automatic torpedo turrets were scanning the horizons; sonar systems currently scanning the waters in a seventy five mile radius.

Lord Poseidon, was staring down at a map in the council room. Like the other warriors, he was wearing his battle regalia, not his casual clothing. His armor was crafted with Atlantean silver, and the trim of the armor was made from Imperial gold. His armor was mostly plate, while scales donated from Leviathan covered the rest of his body. A green cape adorned with a white gold trident flowed behind him. Poseidon's helmet was placed on the table.

His son had walked into the council room, flanked by guards. His sea green eyes were set with determination as he looked at his father. In his right hand was Riptide, the bronze blade was gleaming underwater. His helmet was being carried by his left arm. His armor was similar to the lord of the seas, as a blue cape adorned with a white trident rustled behind him.

"Father, Theseus spotted a large dot on the sonar, seventy miles away. No one knows what it is."

Poseidon knit his eyebrows in contemplation, as wrinkles formed on his forehead.

"Percy, get a squad patrol ships to find out the cause. You should probably tell Bobby to create some more assistance for them."

Percy nodded, as he bowed to his Father. No one in the family liked formality, but he had to do it. He spun on his heel and walked out of the room followed by the two guards. His sea green eyes looked at his two guards, a small smile making the corner of his lips turn upward.

"Stelios and Gregory, you are dismissed. Go be with your family."

"But sir-"

"Just go, I will be fine. I need to talk to my brothers after all."

The guards saluted in the typical Atlantean fashion; placing both their index and middle finger to their heart.

Percy walked on the paved stone streets, nodding at the other soldiers or smiled at the children who were playing under the watchful eyes of their parents. He could not help but feel hollow seeing this beautiful city attacked. This city was unlike many civilizations that existed on the world. It was a city that used no currency at all. People would share their belongings and demanded no reward. Percy sighed, a few bubbles escaping his mouth. The walls stood in front of him, towering at a formidable height of fifty feet. The barricade was thick, being five feet and was made out of a mixture of sea stone and Atlantean silver. A Cyclops who stood at two meters tall, and a mop of brown hair was floating in the water, was hammering nails into the plates. He watched as Tyson was hammering reinforcing sheets of Celestial Bronze.

"Tyson, any word from the Hurricane Group?"

Tyson shook his sadly, his single brown eye was dull.

"Brother, I don't know. Hopefully, my friends are alright."

Percy gave his younger brother a comforting hug, which he returned just not as strongly. Percy knew how much he cared for his family and friends; like all children of Poseidon they cared a lot for them.

"It's alright big guy. Everything will be fine. But, I need to talk to our other brothers."

Tyson nodded, before he returned to reinforcing the wall. Percy walked towards the Strategic Station situated in the Atlantean Archives. The archives was a beautiful place, filled with technology that not even the Olympians know about. He stood in front of the giant silver doors that had various sea creatures etched into the metal. The Archive was a seven story building, not including the lower levels. Large aisles of books covered the upper levels. Percy pushed opened the door, and was greeted by the friendly atmosphere of the library. He remembered when Bobby first took him her; loved the tablets on the third floor. On that floor there were no books, everything you could learn was visual. They had holographic animations of the older sea creatures swimming around. The Archives was managed by a kindly, wizened man. His name was Gnosis, which was ironically Greek for knowledge. He was bald, but grew a long white beard. His blue eyes were always twinkling with kindness.

After waving at the Archivist, who waved back, he headed towards the stair case heading to the lower levels. Percy finally reached the third floor and headed towards the room, where Theseus would be. After knocking on the door, his brother opened it. His curly black hair was in disarray and bags were under his eyes. His green eyes were dull from sleep.

"What's up Percy?"

"Theseus, go take a nap. I can handle the sonar systems."

"But-"

"Theseus you may be older, but you still need to sleep. Maybe I should tell Reyna that you've been looking at other girls?"

After paling, Theseus sighed.

"Fine, but you should also worry about Bobby. You know how rough he is having it, I think he hasn't slept in a week."

He walked to the black plush couch in the room, and plopped on it. Percy headed towards the screen, and took a seat in the swivel chair. There were three screens which were mounted on the walls. The largest screen displayed sonar, while another displayed thermal readings. The last screen was currently offline, and that usually would have operated some of the torpedo turrets. A microphone was propped on the table, which he took and spoke to it.

"Trench Squad, man your ships and investigated the large dot that is being detected by radar. Bobby summon some assistance to help them."

A chorus of "Yes sirs" filled the feed.

"Bobby?"

"… yeah, got it."

Whatever that dot was, it was moving fast but thermal scans aren't picking it up. Percy ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't help but flashback to the start of the headaches, but was relieved that Frank and Hazel were alright. Everyone else that were onboard only had slight injuries. They had managed to slow down their descent, and narrowly avoided the Temples. The Romans would all have aneurysms. The _Argo II_ was damaged, but it was repairable. But they did bring the heroes vital news however; the enemy was evolving. The enemy was only able to be on land, but now some were able to fly while others could withstand the crushing pressure of the depths.

These last weeks were the hardest yet, the majority of the Hunters and the Tidal Corp were too injured to fight. No wonder Bobby hasn't been the same.

A slight smile graced his lips, when he remembered what the laughing faces of Nico and Thalia. Apparently, after being thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Thor and Bobby teleported to the throne room. After managing to wriggle out of his grip, Bobby bowed to all the Olympians, except for five gods. Ares was currently sleeping, while Dionysus was partying. He stood in front of Zeus, and collapsed falling asleep on the ground. Apollo and Artemis were helping the Hunters fending against a surprise attack. All the gods were amused by the reaction on his face, as Poseidon stepped off his throne. He carried his son, to one of the spare bedrooms. After tucking him in, the lord of the seas returned to the throne with looks of respect aimed at him.

They had some discussion with the Norse god, and finally after half an hour of discussion everyone was about to leave when the twin gods had returned. Hermes smirked and yelled out over to Artemis, saying Bobby was alright and was sleeping in one of the bedrooms. The goddess smiled widely before running towards the room Bobby was sleeping in, much to the amusement of the gods. The next morning, Hermes walked into the room with a camera and took pictures of the sleeping couple. Artemis had been on the warpath, looking for her half-brother. Bobby on the other hand was surprised, to wake up to auburn hair tickling his nose.

Percy sat in his seat, the communications line were too quiet. An uneasiness crept up his spine.

"ENEMY CONTACT! I REPEAT WE HAVE ENEMY CONTACT! THE SHARKS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED, WE NEED HELP!"

Percy sat up straight in his seat, he knew that this was a distress call from Trench Squad.

"Copy that, I am on my way."

Percy cursed, as he grabbed the microphone.

"Bobby, stay back-"

Theseus had woken up from his nap, the bags under his eyes had faded a little bit. His hand rested on Percy's shoulder.

"Percy go help our brother, I'm ready to man the station."

Percy rushed out of the room, taking two steps at a time. The Archivist was worried as he saw the son of Poseidon sprint by. He ran towards the ship dock, the water filling him with energy. Atlanteans were looking at him with respect, as he passed them by. They saluted him. The docks reminded Percy of a giant airplane hangar. The roof was built so it could open up, and ships would hover up and be able to exit the dock.

Bobby was standing, his back leaning on the _Xiphias_. The ship was an experimental one, being narrow and extremely fast, fluorescent blue lights adorned the sides. The _Xiphias_ was sleek and futuristic, not like a clunky submarines the mortals. It was powered by an Atlantean battery, which stores energy from the sun and does not release any harmful chemicals. A swiveling turret was mounted on the stern. Torpedo tubes were locked and loaded on the bilge. The prow was made out of reinforced metal, forming a thick sharp point. Like the fish it was named after, the _Swordfish_ had a sword in the front. The prow was extremely sharp and durable being able to punch holes through monsters and ships alike. The front part of hull there were two mounted auto-cannons. Instead of shooting bullets, which would be impractical in the water. It shot metallic scorpion bolts. These cannons shot the javelins with tremendous force, slamming the bolts into the enemy. The metal helped it withstand the water pressure and make it hurt more.

The smirk on Bobby's face was evident, as Percy pulled to a stop in front of him.

"About time you got here, I've been waiting."

"How did you know I was going to be here?"

"Perce, you are extremely predictable. I knew you were going to run over here to help, so I got the ship all ready."

Percy groaned and Bobby clapped him on the back.

"Let's go. I already checked the systems while I waited for my co-pilot."

The brothers entered the cockpit of the ship. Percy admired the brightly illuminated ship interior. The ceiling was illuminated by the same blue light source. The floor was white, and lights hone underneath it. He knew that the floor could be transparent, allowing people to sea floor. There were three seats. One was situated on a raised podium; the captain seat. The other two seats were located in front but elevated lower, so the captain could see. Screens and consoles decorated the entire cockpit. Bobby noticed the look of awe on Percy's face.

"Hey Percy, you can drive the ship for now. I'm going to double check the weapon systems."

Percy nodded, a grin creeping up on his lips. He jumped on the seat, his hand on the controls.

"Systems, display last known location of the Trench Squad."

A holographic projection shot out, showing a blinking red dot. The _Xiphias_ was a blue triangle.

"At average velocity of one hundred fifty miles per hour, destination will be reached in estimated time of fifteen minutes and ten seconds. Now displaying quickest route."

A green dotted line now connected the colored shapes, as Percy spoke again.

"Dock, This is Percy of the _Xiphias_ please open up the doors."

"Roger that sir, doors are now opening. Thank you for helping our brothers."

The ship was hovering upwards, as the doors opened above head. The _Xiphias_ was now over the ship dock, when Percy accelerated the ship. The three turbine systems roared to life, as the vessel shot towards its destination. They finally reached their destination, when they saw three ships shoot right by them. But where was the fourth? Bobby had rushed into the cockpit and made eye contact with Percy.

"Percy man the turret, I'll drive."

Percy hopped of the seat and ran towards the turret and climbing up the ladder. He sat in the gunner seat, clutching the trigger. The console glowed to life, and a screen showing Bobby's worried face. Percy looked out the window seeing why; a giant monster was chasing the fourth ship.

The monster was serpentine in appearance, slightly smaller than the Leviathan. It had no eyes, as it roared shaking the entire sea flour, revealing a disgusting infected wound color tongue. Black decaying teeth that were about twelfth feet long. Scales that were pitch black, as a cloud of darkness covered it.

Bobby broke out of his shock, speaking on the com lines.

"Trench, this is Bobby. Who's on your ship?"

"Harrison is the pilot, and I am Sebastian. He managed to nip one of the turbines. It's not functional, it's going to catch up to us."

"Harrison dive down, on my count. Percy get ready to shoot that thing. Three, two, one, NOW!"

Pulling on the trigger, a clear javelin illuminated by the Greek fire shot out of the turret. It headed towards the gaping maw of the monster. Its cavernous mouth was wide open, as the javelin punch a hole in the inside of its mouth. Green fire erupted from inside of its mouth, as it roared in pain. However, it was far from being finished. The large serpent swam swiftly, its scales grazing the port. The ship groaned, but was unharmed.

"Harrison are you alright?"

"Yes, we made it out. Thank you sirs."

Bobby turned the ship around, when Theseus appeared on the screen his eyebrows knit in worry.

"An enemy army is besieging the city. After you neutralize the threat make way to the city. We will need your help."

Percy spoke to Theseus, while Bobby was piloting the vessel.

"Got it Theo, but this monster has been a pain in the butt. We will be there in about an hour."

The screen winked and powered off, as Percy sighed. Bobby's eyes were scanning the environment.

"Where is that ugly bastard? Systems, perform a sonar scan, and activate stealth mode. Percy do you see anything up there?"

The scans became back negative; the monster was gone.

Bobby sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Percy, we need to get back to Atlantis. The monster's gone. I am going to have to land the ship, while you are going to jump out."

Percy nodded as Riptide appeared in his hand and wore his helmet.

In about ten minutes, the _Xiphias_ was over the city of Atlantis. The cargo bay doors were opened, as Percy jumped. He landed directly into battle, where the two armies were fighting in around the barrier. The enemy was composed of myriad monsters, unable to be counted. They covered the sea floor like an oil spill. The Atlanteans had formed a giant phalanx, protecting the city. He landed down on one, knee his green eyes were glittering power. A monster had spotted Percy; a lumbering gorilla like monster.

Percy spun around and rammed the monster with his shoulder and the monster was stunned. Riptide spun in his hand, as he stabbed into the scaly torso and the tip of the sword came out the other side. In that one strike, Percy stabbed both lungs and the heart. He wrenched the blade out, as the monster collapsed to its knees on the floor. Percy picked the monster up by its horns, and kicked the monster in the gut and release his hold. The monster was set sailing and collided into a clustered group, knocking them down.

Another monster tried to stab, as Percy quickly dodged to the side. Riptide was swung towards the surface, slicing the head of the spear and through the monster's head. Gore flew from the wound.

A group of them was charging, but Percy quickly froze the water around the group. The enemy was frozen down to the smallest molecule, when he broke the ice. The tiny bits of monster floated to the surface. The enemy was now circling him, their ranks stood steadfast. Their nightmarish eyes were glittering with hunger.

Blinding light erupted from Percy, instantly vaporizing the front ranks of monster. He charged into the group, his sword was a blur of destruction as he hacked and stabbed monsters. He did not notice a giant Abomination, with a giant club in his hand. He raised it up ready for a powerful vertical smash. Percy's instinct told him that he was in danger and he turned around. But he knew he would not be fast enough to do anything.

Just then a bronze _xiphos_ erupted from the monster's gut. The club dropped to the ground, as the Abomination keeled over. Theseus was smiling at Percy wearily.

"I see you made it to the party."

The two brothers were standing back to back, their swords glinting.

A man dressed in black scaled armor appeared at the head on the monstrous army. An open-faced helmet, covered his helmet. His sea green eyes were swirling with maliciousness, and a neatly trimmed beard. Curly black hair was hovering over his eyes. The darkness was bubbling from his armor; in his hand was a nightmarish bow forged from bones and darkness.

"Hello brothers, it is nice to finally meet you. I am Orion."

The sons of Poseidon both scowled, anger swirling in their green eyes.

"Ah, it's you again."

They were now surprised, but they followed his gaze to the person standing behind them. Bobby's eyes were swirling, as the green glowed. He clenched his jaw tightly, his knuckles were turning white as he saw the scum standing in front of him. His battle regalia was now flickering with darkness, as his fury grew. He spat out his next sentence in disgust.

"Bastard, how are you here?"

"My master is a very powerful one, and he imbued me with even more of his power. But, I will not kill you just. No, I will break you. I will chain you to the walls as I rape that bitch of a goddess in front of your eyes."

"Percy, Theseus fall back-"

Percy the loyal friend argued back. Bobby gave his brother a small smile.

"Bobby, you know I'm not leaving you here."

"Bobby, I will head back to the army. Make sure you be careful."

Theseus swam back to the Atlantean phalanx; the monsters had not moved from their ranks. The Atlanteans were worried seeing the two brothers so close to the enemy. Torpedo tubes were aimed at the enemy; as ships hovered over the battlefield.

Orion cackled manically, baring his teeth.

"Fools, you think you can stand a chance. I am Orion! The oceans will be mine, as I kill you and usurp the throne of my worthless father."

Snapping his gauntlet covered fingers, eight colossal creatures erupted from the ground. They were identical, to the creature the brothers had found while rescuing Trench squad. The phalanx tensed, and Percy raised his sword to a vigilant position. Bobby stood there poised, a light grin on his face. Orion did not notice this however.

"Behold my supremacy; there is no chance that you will win this battle."

The grin on Bobby's face became wider, much to the confusion of Percy and Orion.

"I have no chance, huh? Your beasts don't scare me. But, you should fear the Sentinels of the Deep."

_Kataklysmos_ was glowing purple as Bobby slammed the butt end to the ground. The sea floor was rumbling, as giant creatures appeared in the waters overhead. Everyone watched in awe, as the legendary sea creatures came to aid Atlantis. Leviathan and his brethren were staring down at the insolent demons.

Orion paled at the sight of the Sentinels; even more so when he saw the look of cold rage on his brothers' faces.

Percy after shaking off his awe, spoke up the traitorous hunter.

"Looks like this battle is far from over. I thought you said we didn't have a chance?"

Bobby smirked, as Orion gritted his teeth. The two brothers gave intense wolf glares that sent chills down Orion's body. His hands were shivering, as he almost dropped his bow. Coldly, Bobby spoke his eyes showing no mercy.

"Orion, don't worry about the Sentinels. Unfortunately for you, you have to deal with us, not them. We are even worse."


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys, Sqwishytofu here. This is not a new chapter, unfortunately. Writing this story has been fun, but these days I've felt like writing has now been a chore. Many authors would agree with me, that reader's reviews are more meaningful than favorites or follows. Unfortunately, I feel like my story is not that interesting because of the lack of reviews. So for now, this story will be put on a temporary hiatus. If I get enough reviews, I will continue the story. If not, well that proves my story is not interesting enough. Thanks to all the viewers, that have enjoyed my story.**

**Sqwishytofu out.**


	29. Fear The Seas

**Yay, I've decided to just go ahead and continue the story, thanks to the reviews I've received. I want to thank you all for your support. At the bottom of this chapter, is a "sneak peek" at the story after it. Obviously, I will make it better. But as always leave a review, telling me if you enjoyed it.**

**Third Person XXVIII**

In the center of the two massive waves of armies, three combatants stood. The armies were standing down, until the duel was over. The ranks of soldiers were restless, wanting to fight the monster army. The monsters on the other hand, were baring their grotesque teeth at the Atlanteans. Orion, the traitorous hunter was squaring off against his two younger brothers. The hunter despite his tan complexion was now a ghostly pale as he saw the merciless glares that they gave him. His arms was quivering slightly; his demonic bow was rattling against his thigh. Orion clenched his jaws tightly, preventing his teeth from clattering. His nightmarish armor managed to hide most of his shivering frame, but monsters became restless.

Sand was swirling around the feet of his brothers, as their glares intensified. Standing in their full battle regalia which were now flickering with power, the brothers stood in front of the Atlantean phalanx with their weapons drawn, ready to plunge their blades into the sniveling coward that was their half-brother.

Countless numbers of mangled carcasses littered the bloodied sea floor. Atlanteans who were honorable, who fought to protect their families to their final breath lay on the ground. Some stared upwards, their eyes were glazed while others looked like they were taking a peaceful nap. Various sea creatures were now lying on the ground, breathing faintly as their bodies convulsed in agony. This sent pain that stabbed the green-eyed spectator, who personally knew all of his subjects.

Poseidon sighed, running his calloused hands through his mane of black hair. He truly loved his children and felt his heart crack whenever they would join the enemies. A part of him was missing ever since Triton vanished. His sea green eyes were filled with a deep sadness; as he saw the battle unfurl on the horizon. As a god, he could not directly interfere due to the inconvenience known as the Ancient Laws. His hair was beginning to be tinged by silver, as the sea endured even more carnage. Communication with the surface had been blocked by some unknown force. The lord of the seas could not help but feel an uneasiness, remembering the meeting in the throne room. _Thirteen days._ It had already been fourteen days, since that disturbing message was written on the wall. Whatever it meant, it foreshadowed a tiresome struggle with a horrific force. Despite how fatigued his armies were, they were needed to help the land forces.

Pacing around the war room, he could not help but feel frustrated. His sons have been an awe-inspiring force on their own. Theseus leading the defenders against the monsters, while Percy decimating the enemies in his miniature storm. Ever since he arrived at the kingdom, he was given a nickname by the Atlanteans. _Storm Prince_. He could not help but smile at pride watching Percy become a true hero. But then there was Bobby, who had mixed reactions from the Atlanteans. The older citizens had thought of him as a failure, while the younger ones who were so trustworthy bonded with his son. His son was always at bonding with younger children, it came as a surprise to the god when Bobby fell in love with Artemis. But that showed his dedication to her, putting aside his needs for her.

Poseidon watched the duel between his sons unfold; as his hold on his legendary trident tightened.

Bobby slammed his trident, butt-end sinking into the ground. Turning towards his younger brother, he spoke. His eyes were a swirling mass of barely restrained fury.

"Percy, make sure that these monsters don't ambush me. I won't be needing my weapon for the likes of him."

Percy knew there was no point in arguing; this was a personal match that needed to be fought by Bobby. He nodded as he took some steps back, standing next to Theseus at the front of the phalanx. Both brothers watched worried, their sea green eyes had dulled slightly.

For the first time in minutes, Orion smirked. His face was returning to his tan complexion, as arrogance gleamed in his eyes. His green eyes resembled those of a fox, cunning and crafty. His trembling almost disappeared completely; confidence oozing out of him. An arrow was already notched on the string. Since he was a son of Poseidon, the water would not affect his shooting.

"Don't get so cocky brother. This will be an easy win, I can't wait to claim my prize."

As soon as the last word was spoken, an arrow sped towards Bobby's heart; but was quickly halted an inch away. The bone arrow was quickly compressed into nothingness, as Bobby removed the protection around it. His eyes narrowed, has his eyes became even more intense. His fist tightened; the sound of bones cracking echoed in the water.

Orion fired arrows one after another, but the result was the same. Bobby would end up willing the water to crush the arrows. Tired of playing defensive, he charged towards the hunter narrowly avoiding the arrows. He jumped up with his legs in front of him. He managed to get one of his leg to press on the Orion's chest while the other leg was positioned behind his knees, and was knocked down by the force. The hunter's eyes were wide open as all the air was blasted out of him. The Atlanteans cheered, as Bobby landed back on his feet.

Suddenly, Bobby paled as he fell to the ground, clutching his gut. The pain had flared out of nowhere. He was groaning in pain, but he was not the only one. Percy was clutching his chest, and rolling agony. Whatever it was; it hurt the brothers a lot. Theseus and the army were stunned, at this invisible attack.

Orion had managed to get on his feet, his bow had flown out of his hands when he was thrown to the ground. He reached into his sheathe and pulled out a wicked hunter's knife and casually walked to his brother, arrogance easily seen in his green eyes. His right leg was standing on Bobby's chest, pinning him down.

"Time to die now, _brother_."

He brought down the knife, only grazing Bobby's cheek as he managed to dodge the blade. Blood flowed in the water like red food coloring, but just as quickly as the wound was dealt, it healed into a faint white scar. Bobby winced in pain; as Orion wrenched out his knife, causing the sand to erupt from the ground. The Hunter cursed as the sand blinded him, as Bobby used this momentary distraction as an advantage. The pressure of Orion's leg lessened, as he brought his hands around his foot, and twisted with all his might. The sound of an audible _pop_ sounded through the water, as the Hunter roared in pain. He fell towards the ground, landing on his stomach. After managing to shake off his pain, Bobby stood up unsteadily. The knife was still in Orion's hand; he was too tired to beat him up into a pulp. He noticed that the armor that Orion was wearing before, had dissolved completely. That was when he noticed the brutal weapon he would use against the hunter. Unsteadily, he walked to the bow Orion had dropped. Bobby yanked off the bowstring; with a malicious look in his eyes. Orion gulped, as he crawled backwards hoping to find a reprieve. Bobby stomped on Orion's calf crushing the bone; as he roared in pain. He leaned down to the hunter's ear, before whispering with a deadly calm voice.

"Now, it is time for the girls you have wronged to get their payback."

Before Orion could process what he said, he felt a burning agony in his rear. He was roaring in pain, as tears accumulated in his eyes. All the Atlanteans plus Percy and Theseus, winced at the sight. The Hunter was clawing trenches in the sand, and was now near insanity from the pain. Deciding to put an end to his misery, Bobby put Orion's head underneath his right arm, wrapping around the head and under the neck, His palm was facing his own chest. With the other hand, he grasped the first hand and pulls upward with both hands. He finishes the choke by pulling with his arms and pushing with his legs. Orion's struggling quickly died down, as his eyes glazed over. The Atlanteans cheered, raising up their weapons. Bobby got to his feet, as the monsters swarmed, surrounding him. The army was too stunned to even move, as a Fiend lunged at Bobby, with his spear in his hand. There was no way he would be able to dodge it.

Suddenly, a green skinned merman clad in gold armor appeared in front of Bobby, deflecting the weapon with the flick of his golden trident. A small army composed of more merman, had appeared, swimming over the monsters. The merman turned back, his sea-green eyes looking back at Bobby, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hello again, brother."

The heir to the throne of Atlantis, had come to aid the army of Atlanteans. Triton had returned.

* * *

Nico di Angelo was leading an army at the base of the Empire State Building. Standing at the head of the defenders, with armor forged from the shadows, he watched as the enemy march towards them. This was the second day that Apocalypse's forces have attacked the city; the whole of New York City had already evacuated hoping to avoid the carnage. All of their allies were dealing with their own troubles; the Norse and Japanese were surrounded by the enemy. Some American Special Forces were spared to help the defense, while the rest were deployed to help defend the nearby cities. Jason Grace was the leader of the battle the day before, but was incapacitated. There were many casualties, the Dionysus and Janus Cabins were nearly wiped out. Everyone was weary, but they knew the heroes could not lose. If Olympus falls, the world might not win this war.

The Apollo campers along with the Hunters and the mortal forces were perched on the rooftops of the buildings so they could offer cover fire. Leonidas and his warriors stood behind Nico in the formidable phalanx, their spears creating an impenetrable wall. Their golden shields were dented, but mostly intact. About forty of them had died, but the Spartans stood as strong as ever. The deaths of their brothers fueled them with fighting rage. Achilles, Hector, and the Myrmidons were stationed inside the local stores waiting for the perfect time to crush the flanks. The combined forces of the Union and the Confederacy were the hit-and-run forces, taking quick shots at the enemy before retreating. The flying triremes were still under repair, but would be able to provide support in about half an hour.

Nico closed his eyes, filling both a chill and warmth coursing through his veins. Black hellfire engulfed him as dark angelic wings unfurled from the nightmarish inferno. These wings resembled those of a raven; a beautiful plumage of dark purple and black that glittered in the light. His black armor was now a hooded cloak, chains and skulls adorning it. A gold chain hung in front of his chest, hanging where the collar of a shirt would normally be. On his right shoulder was a metal emblem; a silver skull flanked by silver wings. His Stygian Iron sword had transformed into a wicked scythe, whose four feet long blade was covered in hellfire. The blade had a single gleaming red word engraved into the metal, _Katastrophe_. The butt-spike was six inches long, formed into a dangerously sharp point. The staff was made of onyx and an unknown black metal. His army was about to charge, with him in the lead. The archers and the mortals had raised their weapons, taking aim at a target below.

A conch shell was blown, confusing the two opposing armies. Nico had just beheaded a fat Abomination, before being shocked by the sudden appearance of a silver-clad army. The frontlines of the army were composed of green-skinned men who had lined their shields and spears into a bristling phalanx. Cyclops stood behind this line armed with clubs, axes, or sledgehammers. All the heroes watched in awe, as the monsters were cautious and had not attacked the soldiers.

Suddenly, six armored figures appeared in front of this awe-inspiring army. Heroes and even the gods gasped as they recognized the leaders of the army. One of them was a Cyclops with a mop of brown hair on his head and his muddy brown eye was glaring at the enemy. A giant club studded with metal, was in his right hand and resting on his shoulder. The shortest of the newcomers had sea-green eyes, not as bright as his companions. His hair was jet black, but the tips of his were curled upward. His armor like the rest of the army, was an exotic but beautiful make. His chest plate was adorned with various wave designs and sea shells. In his right hand was a gleaming bronze _xiphos_, the hilt wrapped in black leather. The second tallest of the group was a man with green tinged skin. His black hair was tied in a ponytail, and his sea green eyes were flashing with amusement. He twirled his gold trident idly, seemingly bored. Percy and Bobby were standing, with their weapons drawn. Lord Poseidon had stepped in front of the group, raising his trident up into the air. It flickered with tendrils of green energy.

"ATLANTEANS! TIME TO SHOW THESE MONSTERS TO FEAR THE SEAS!"

The army roared in approval, their spears being raised up to the sky. They pounded on their shields, the noise echoing across the street. Everyone even the famed Spartans and Myrmidons felt deep respect for the Atlanteans, their spirits being bolstered by their cheering.

The heroes' and Lord Poseidon's weapons were glowing with immense power. They raised their weapons, pointing it up to the sky as the green aura around their weapons intensified. All of their eyes were glowing a radioactive green.

The ground was rumbling, as everyone tried to find their balance. Ares stumbled over his head making a huge dent in a white Mercedes SL-550; the car was now stained with ichor making it look like someone had vomited on car. The roar of several thousand gallons of water got louder, as a giant tidal wave appeared, but Bobby's trident shifted colors and was now illuminated by a purple light. Nico opened his eyes wide, when he saw various prehistoric hunters appear in the rapidly moving tidal waves. Groups of sixty feet long skeletal megalodon were swimming inside the massive waves, their gaping jaws open ready to devour those unlucky enough to be caught. More archaic predators appeared, some whose skeletons have never been discovered. The giant wave crashed onto the army, dissolving it could even touch the Olympian forces.

A huge chunk of the thousand strong force was wiped out in that first strike, a fourth of them were now in the bellies of real monsters. Another third of the enemy had been pulverized by the massive pressure the tidal wave exerted on them. But all the monsters were soaked, being slowed down by the extra weight. The defenders of Olympus were still standing in shock, as the Atlanteans surged and charged into the rear. They systematically took down the Fiends and Abominations, with practiced ease. They quickly made short work of the Fiends and Abominations, hacking and stabbing until none stood.

Percy smirked at Nico, who was staring at the group in awe. His jaw was hanging low.

"Nico, close your mouth. You'll be catching flies."

Bobby smirked, not before seeing the name of Nico's scythe. He rolled his eyes, looking back at his cousin in annoyance.

"Seriously, _Katastrophe? _Why does your weapon have to sound like mine?"

As the two armies celebrated, enjoying their victory little did they know the Protogenoi were fighting against the strongest forces Apocalypse had.

* * *

Under the cover of the cloudy night sky, a large freighter cruised by the water. Unlike most ships, the cargo was cocaine and women. This container ship operated for one of the many branches of the Russian Mafia, and was headed towards the port of New York City. Guards were stationed nearly everywhere on the ship; armed with AK-74s or KS-23s. Gregori Makarov was standing next to the captain, who was a cousin of one of Russian's main politicians. Makarov was a big man, about six and a half feet; his dark eyes scanned the horizon in front of him. Stubble was on his face, not having shaved in a few days. The thick set man was smiling at the prospect of the enormous profit he will earn. Ever since those so-called gods appeared, the criminal underworld laid low, not wanting the attention of the immortals. The captain was talking idly to his companion, the grizzled man had a big mouth. After he was done with this business venture, he would sail to San Francisco, where rumor has it, there are golden apples that are able to grant anyone immortality.

Little did they know, the freighter were about to be visited by two people. The two figures appeared on the stern of the ship, near a container of the white powder. One seemed to have traveled from the shadows itself, while the other appeared out of nowhere. They were covered by black hooded cloaks, the only difference that could be seen, was that one was taller. The hoods covered their faces, leaving only their noses and mouths visible to spectators. The taller one was armed with an automatic metallic crossbow, able to shoot bolts faster than a machine gun. It was naturally quieter than using guns, eliminating the need for silencer. The shorter of the two had a sword, the blade was a black metal that was seemingly forged of nightmares. The taller figure nodded at the shorter one, before climbing the container silently. The other had already vanished; the watchful eye of the sniper pinpointed him near the staircase.

_"Raven, watch out for the guard. He's standing near the staircase facing east."_

Raven silently acknowledged the warning, creeping behind the dark-haired guard. The guard was looking at the sky, but with a crack all he saw was black. After dragging the victim towards the side, and flinging the carcass overboard into the dark waters below, he furtively made his way into the descending stair case.

_"Wolf, I made it to the lower levels. Moving to Phase Two. I repeat now moving to Phase Two. Over."_

_"Acknowledged, heading towards my objective. Over."_

Wolf quickly ran on top of the containers; his shoes were padded to muffle sounds. His crossbow was draped over his back as he stopped, seeing two guards standing in front of a faded green container. They were currently deep in conservation, the occasional curse or laughter filling the air. Beer cans were strewn all over the floor, the odor filling up the sea air. That stench was almost filled by the smoke of cigarettes, which were in their hands. After removing his crossbow from his back, he took aim. The crossbow was attached with a scope capable of thermal or night vision and a bolt cartridge underneath. Light green silhouettes appeared, as he aimed the cross hairs at his target's head. His finger hovered over the trigger, taking in a deep breath.

The trigger was pulled firing a metal bolt impaling the farthest guard's head, grey matter splattering the ground and before the other one could react another bolt slammed into the back of his head. He dropped onto the ground softly, working on throwing the dead bodies overboard leaving no trace. He examined in grim satisfaction, taking in the scene. The blood and the missing bodies made it seem like the crew of criminals were attacked by monsters at sea. After throwing the second body, Raven's voice spoke into his ear.

_"Wolf, the coast is clear. Waiting for you to complete your objective. Over."_

Wolf walked towards the container doors, before slowly pulling it open. A soft creak sounded through the night air, making him wince. The doors were completely open the sight that beheld him, made him grit his teeth. About twenty young women were crammed into that small space, the smell of sweat pervading the container. Many were wearing torn remnants of clothes, despite the cold conditions. They looked at their liberator in fear, many were holding each other. The cloaked figure's expression softened before hardening again; these women were taken from their homes or the streets to satisfy the needs of lecherous pigs.

"Не волнуйтесь, мой друг, и я здесь, чтобы спасти вас." **(Don't worry, my friend and I are here to rescue you)**

Not surprisingly, they were suspicious of their liberator. The hood that covered his face, and the crossbow that was seen on his back made him look formidable. A young brunette woman, her old makeup smudged on her face, questioned Wolf. Her dark eyes had seen enough horrors during captivity.

"Уходите вы больной ублюдок!" **(Go away you sick bastard!)**

The hero sighed, before addressing everyone in the container.

"остаться здесь, мы будем иметь дело с мужчинами на этом корабле" **(Stay here, we will deal with the men on this ship)**

Not waiting for a response, he ran towards the staircase. His muffled footsteps, were covered by the strong winds. The captured women stayed in the container, none had suitable or enough clothes to brave the freezing ocean winds.

_"Objective completed, heading towards your location."_

_"About time, I thought you were getting comfortable with the ladies."_

_"Raven, shut up. Don't make me shoot you with my crossbow."_

Snickering filled the communication lines, making him roll his eyes. He slid down the railing and landed on the floor. He was greeted by the sight of a dull yellow light, illuminating the hallways where the cabins were situated. Blood was smeared all over the walls. Raven was standing, his back leaning on the wall. Two girls were flanked on his side, shivering. The shorter man, spoke to the two girls in a comforting voice, which was not characteristic of him.

_"Перейти найти где-то тепло, мы получим помощь для вас." _**(Go find somewhere warm, we will get help for you.)**

The girls thanked him and both gave him hug, as tears formed in their eyes. Raven started blushing, much to Wolf's amusement. Finally the shivering girls, broke out of their hug and nodded at Wolf; which he returned. The duo made their way into one of the rooms, where the heater was still functional. Raven glared at his companion, who was smirking in a teasing manner.

"Should I mention that to-"

"Gods, you'd better not. Are the guards all eliminated?"

Wolf nodded, as they both walked out of the cabin level. Swiftly, they made their way to a ladder that led upwards to the cockpit of the ship. The ladder was about fifty feet tall, and was slick from the water. Raven ascended the ladder first, as his partner hid in the shadows. After reaching the top of the ladder he looked back down at Wolf, and with a hand he beckoned his partner to get up. Wolf started making his way up, when the ship crashed into something. The entire ship shook, but the man managed to hang on with one hand. He grunted, as he maneuvered the rest of his body to get footing on the ladder. After that task was done, the hero climbed the ladder. He finally reached the top, when a smirking Raven entered his view.

"Hurry up slowpoke."

Wolf sighed, shaking his head at Raven's childishness. That was when he heard deep voices coming from inside the ship's cockpit. He put up his index finger to his mouth, signaling his partner to be quiet. Thankfully, Raven managed to instantly zip his mouth his face was now solemn. With their backs pressed against the walls, they crept towards the door. There was deep laughter coming inside from the control, as the heroes drew out their weapons. The sound of Raven's sword make a soft sound as the blade exited its metallic sheathe. Raven looked back at his partner, seeing the dark expression on his face. They spoke through whispering, their voices were barely audible even to each other.

"Raven, you get Makarov. I'll get everyone else."

Raven nodded, before he sighed. He brought his knee up and kicked down the door with tremendous force sending it flying to the wall. He lunged on Makarov, sending him on the ground. Raven smiled sadistically; he was standing on the criminal's struggling arms. The captain reached into his belt to whip out a pistol, as a glint of silver embedded itself in the man's throat. The pistol was dropped as he fell to his knees, choking on his own blood. Wolf walked up to the dying figure, before kicking in the bolt. The man's head crashed onto the wooden floor with a sickening thud; as his eyes glazed over. Blood quickly formed into a puddle under the dead body.

Makarov's blood ran cold, as he shivered uncontrollably. His teeth were chattering audibly, as Raven smiled humorlessly down at him. His sword was pressed into the sniveling victim's chest. His heartbeat accelerated seeing the sword, seemingly made out of the shadows and darkness. He could feel the cold metal through his shirt. He looked up towards, the covered face of his attacker.

"P-Please spare me. What did we do to you and your friend?"

Raven's face was impassive as he spoke.

"Tell me where I could find your leader. If you try to lie, I will start by cutting off your fingers and shoving it down your slimy throat. Your little group took someone precious away from my friend. I'm here to kill filthy pigs like yourself."

His voice was extremely cold and threating, piercing through the minimal confidence the man had. The blade was pressed even harder, piercing into the skin drawing out blood. He gasped in pain, the sword seemed to absorb his soul. He knew he could hold out no longer, this was not a typical person. But he managed to choke out the name of his leader.

"A-Aleksey Kozyrev. He is in Miami, now please let me go."

Raven's eyes gleamed evilly, unknown to Makarov. His face broke into a small smile, as he shook his head. The Russian's heart stopped for a few seconds, before managing to start up again.

"No rest for the wicked."

The gang member felt an agonizing warmth pervading throughout his body. This was followed by a coldness, as darkness covered his eyes. His head rolled to the side and his eyes glazed over. Raven kicked the head, which was unnecessary since he was already dead. He turned towards the figure of Wolf, who was watching silently. He had finished tossing the captain's body overboard, and walked into the room seeing Raven plunge his sword into the Russian's chest.

"Go throw him overboard, I will contact the Coast Guard."

Raven nodded, as he dragged the criminal's body by his feet. Blood smeared on the ground, as he continued pulling. Wolf managed to find a handset as he spoke to it, imitating a Russian accent.

"We need help! Please, someone help us! Monsters have come aboard killing everyone."

Finally, the Coast guard had picked up. After giving them the coordinates of the ship, they sent a patrol ship to the freighter. Raven had just walked into the room, as his solemn partner finished his message. He put the handset down, as he looked backwards.

"Mission's completed. Time to go back."

Raven nodded as the shadows enveloped him. The darkness quickly dissipated as the man disappeared from sight. Wolf quickly followed, as he concentrated on the water surrounding him to transport. After opening his eyes, he arrived in a dark throne room. Raven had already pulled back his hood, as he bowed down to the giant figure sitting on his throne. Wolf quickly took of his hood, before bowing as well. As he looked up, he saw the smiling face of his uncle. The god had albino white skin, intense black eyes and shoulder-length black hair, sat his black throne created by fusing human bones together. The god was wearing black silk robes with souls threaded into the cloth. In his right hand his mighty sword, made of Stygian Iron with a key set into the pommel.

"You've returned. I take it the mission was a success?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Yes, Father."

The two spoken simultaneously, much to the amusement of Hades. His gaze was directed at his son, a slight smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. Nico watched his father with a confused expression on his face, as his father began to speak.

"Nico, in about a week you can meet my legacy."

Nico squealed like the fan boy he was, jumping up and down. His hair was bouncing slapping against his face, but he did not mind. Hades rolled his eyes, while Wolf coughed into his hand trying to hide the smirk on his face. Hades turned towards Wolf, and his expression turned to one of sadness.

"Go take a rest, you will need it. Don't let the hatred take control of you. Maybe you could visit Percy in college, just take your mind off of her death."

"Yes, my lord."

Wolf vapor-traveled out of the Underworld, as he stood in front of the old Tidal Corps Research Facility. A light was turned on, located on the second floor. Seeing that light, made Wolf's face morph into a smile. The Facility as always was beautiful, it looked like a cabin that was made primarily of stone bricks and wood. Next to the house was a large greenhouse, where various types of plant species grew. It was situated close to the forest, and a beautiful lake. The moon shone brilliantly illuminating the water. Wolf took in a deep breathe, breathing in the relaxing scent of fresh pine and the lake. The cool air chilled his lungs, as he exhaled. He inserted a metal key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. He twisted the doorknob open, as he walked inside.


End file.
